Le prince dragon
by Wonderinn
Summary: Deux semaines que Némésis a été vaincu. Ryuga, seul et blessé, tente de reprendre des forces, caché dans une forêt. Un soir, il fait la rencontre d'un enfant. L'enfant, un orphelin du nom de Sakyo, ne se doutait sûrement pas que cette rencontre avec celui que l'on appelle "l'empereur dragon" changerait sa vie...
1. Rencontre

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je crois savoir où tu veux aller avec et…non, en fait j'ai rien à dire._**

**_Moi : Je prends ça comme un bon signe ! Et euh, ils sont où Chris et Kyoya ?_**

**_Ryuga : Ils se battent toujours depuis mercredi._**

**_Moi : Eh bah ! Il veut pas lâcher l'affaire le blond ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Non, pas vraiment._**

**_Moi : Bref, pour en revenir à la fic, et comme je l'avais dit, ce sera très différent de ce que j'ai écrit avant ! Ce sera beaucoup plus mignon, sans scénario affreusement compliqué et dur ! Bon, il y a quand même un scénar' derrière, faut pas déconner, mais voilà ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : C'est la première fois que tu consacres une fic à un perso de Shogun Steel, même si l'histoire se passe pas à l'époque de Shogun Steel._**

**_Moi : Alors là, faut qu'on m'explique ! Pourquoi quand je parle du manga, toi et les autres vous êtes largués, alors que quand je parle de Shogun Steel, qui est concrètement votre futur, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?!_**

**_Ryuga : Euuuuuuh… Je peux répondre à cette question un autre jour ? ^^'_**

**_Moi : C'est ça, défile-toi… Mais bon. Tu me fais le disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB, ni sa suite Shogun Steel. Ou BeyBlade Zero-G, c'est la même chose de toute façon._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Profitez bien du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Tout le monde a envie de buter Doji, mais moi je trouve que même la mort c'est pas un châtiment suffisant ! Je crois que je vais demander des conseils à Alyssa… *sourire sadique*  
Oui, Ryuga et Kyoya sont soudés et c'est ça le plus important ! n_n  
P.S : Et vivement la saison 4 de l'anime aussi ! Je sens que ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga ne sont pas prêts pour ce qui les attend ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Alors euh…en fait Zoro ne peut pas vraiment arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire, là tout de suite maintenant… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Maldeka ? ^^' Alyssa : Eh bah je sens qu'elle va pas survivre l'algue ! Moi : Parle pas de malheurs toi ! Et t'étais où tout ce temps ? Alyssa : Affaires urgentes en Enfer ! Moi : Oh…okay ! n_n Alyssa : *ricane* Je vais peut-être y retourner pour préparer la suite de notre Marimo ! Moi : Arrête de dire ça, j'ai pas envie qu'il crève moi ! Même s'il est insupportable assez souvent, bah je l'aime bien ! ^^')_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Bah…il y a des relations de couple qui ne tiennent pas avec ce genre d'évènements, parce que c'est très dur à encaisser pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Mais Ryuga et Kyoya, eux ça va tenir parce que ce sont des warriors !  
Le but du flashback, c'était de montrer toute la perversité de Doji…mais sans la montrer vraiment explicitement. J'avoue que sa dernière phrase, j'y ai réfléchi longtemps parce que je voulais que ça ait un impact tout en étant une phrase plutôt banale ! Je trouve que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup ^^  
C'est vrai que le VRAI sourire de Ryuga doit être absolument magnifique ! J'ai un fanart qui se rapproche pas mal de l'idée que je m'en fais, et c'est trop beau TTvTT_**

* * *

La nuit tombe sur une forêt du Japon. Deux semaines ont passé depuis les incidents liés à Némésis. Deux semaines qui ont paru bien trop longues à Ryuga. L'empereur dragon a bien failli ne pas ressortir vivant de son affrontement contre Rago. Avec le recul, il se trouve quand même sacrément con d'avoir voulu affronter le fils du Soleil Noir à lui tout seul. Tout ça parce que Doji avait joué la provoc avec lui et qu'il y a répondu… Le point positif, c'est que ce connard est bien mort, lui. Assis contre un arbre, le blanc tâte ses côtes en grimaçant. Étrangement, il n'est pas sorti très lésé physiquement de son combat. Il a frôlé la mort mais a réussi à s'en sortir avec juste quelques côtes fêlées. Il sait qu'elles ne sont que fêlées, si elles étaient cassées il ne serait même pas capable de marcher. Il n'empêche qu'il est fatigué, très fatigué. Ryuga a l'impression que son corps est vide d'énergie depuis son combat, même après deux semaines de repos. Il n'a même pas la force de retourner jusqu'à son appartement, à MetalBey City. Le blader de L-Drago n'en est pourtant pas très loin, enfin il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, mais marcher ne serait-ce que cinq minutes lui donnait l'impression de le fatiguer autant qu'une session intense d'entraînement. Le dragon patiente donc, attendant de retrouver ses forces dans cette forêt dont il ne connaît pas grand-chose.

Ryuga s'est retrouvé téléporté dans cette forêt inconnue après avoir donné le pouvoir de son fragment d'étoile à Kenta. Il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est lui ou L-Drago qui a eu le dessus pour la téléportation mais ça lui importe peu. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il pense ne pas être très loin de MetalBey City. Avant de se retrouver téléporté ici, il a pensé très fort vouloir rentrer « chez lui ». Après, il a aussi eu la sensation de ne pas contrôler sa téléportation et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprend toujours pas… À force, il est presque habitué à vivre ou voir des choses qui n'ont aucune explication logique. C'est comme ça quand on connaît Gingka Hagane ! Et qu'on est légèrement forcé de le fréquenter, aussi. L'empereur dragon lève la tête vers le ciel s'assombrissant, les étoiles commençant à y faire leur apparition. Il n'a plus qu'à faire un feu et manger quelques fruits. Il n'est pas capable d'aller pêcher, et de toute façon L-Drago est trop endommagée pour une utilisation pareille. Il ne peut pas l'utiliser. C'est vrai que manger QUE des fruits, ça ne l'aide pas vraiment à aller mieux, mais il a pas tellement le choix…

Alors que Ryuga s'apprête à se lever pour rassembler du bois, tâche qui s'avère déjà très physique quand on a des côtes fêlées, des bruits se font entendre dans les buissons près de lui. Des bruits semblables à des pas de course, et ils se rapprochent de lui. Le dragon fronce les sourcils. Ça ne ressemble pas à un quelconque animal. Non, ça ressemble plutôt à un être humain qui court de manière paniquée. Ryuga se met debout, s'aidant du tronc d'arbre derrière lui, et regarde les buissons avec insistance. Si c'est effectivement un humain, il n'a rien à craindre, et si c'est tout de même un animal, eh bien il lui réserve son plus beau regard noir. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blanc voit avec étonnement un enfant débouler des buissons en manquant de tomber, visiblement très effrayé et fuyant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. L'enfant est un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, serrant une espèce de boule de tissu contre son torse.

Terrifié, il ne voit même pas Ryuga, trop occupé à regarder derrière lui pour vérifier que rien ne le poursuit, et finit par le percuter. Il relève immédiatement la tête et croise le regard perplexe et surpris de l'homme qu'il vient de percuter. L'empereur dragon s'attend à ce que le petit garçon se mette encore plus à flipper mais la peur qu'il décèle dans les yeux rouges et humides qui le fixent, ce n'est pas lui qui l'inspire.

-**P-Pardon monsieur, j-je voulais pas vous foncer dedans… **s'excuse l'enfant d'une petite voix et en baissant les yeux.

Ryuga est vraiment étonné du comportement de ce gamin à son égard. Il n'a pas l'air de le connaître alors que pratiquement tout le monde le connaît, surtout au Japon.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fuis, gamin ? **Lui demande-t-il.

La question semble grandement perturber le petit garçon, qui jette des coups d'œil paniqués derrière lui en serrant encore plus l'espèce de baluchon qu'il trimballe.

-**Je…je me suis enfui de m-mon orphelinat, monsieur, **répond-il avec une terreur largement perceptible sur son visage. **Je crois pas qu'on m'ait vu ou entendu fuir, m-mais…je sais pas où aller, et je suis fatigué… **

Le petit garçon se met à trembler comme une feuille et refoule ses larmes. Ryuga ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser. Cet enfant lui fait de la peine, il a l'air tellement mort de peur et fragile. La pâleur de sa peau ressort dans la nuit, lui donnant un air fantomatique. Une grosse mèche de cheveux recouvre cache son œil droit et le blanc ne remarque que maintenant les espèces de mèches d'un blanc bleuté de chaque côté de sa tête, semblables à des espèces de petites ailes. Ce gamin a l'air encore plus jeune que Kenta et l'empereur dragon n'a aucune envie de l'envoyer bouler. Il…dégage quelque chose qui lui plait bien. Cet enfant n'a pas eu peur de lui, pas la moindre seconde. Même sans le connaître, généralement son apparence suffit à faire peur, encore plus aux enfants. Mais lui, il n'a pas flippé le moindre instant. Et ça, Ryuga aime bien. Il aime qu'on n'ait pas peur de lui.

-**Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? **Finit-il par demander.

-**S-Sakyo Kurayami, monsieur… **répond timidement l'enfant en relevant la tête.

-**Moi c'est Ryuga, **réplique le dragon en esquissant un sourire en coin. **Ryuga Atsuka. Alors arrête de m'appeler monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux alors que j'ai que 20 ans. **_(Oui, pour une fois le nom de famille de Ryuga c'est « Atsuka » et pas « Kishatu » ! Je suis d'humeur à l'appeler « Atsuka » en ce moment ! XD)_

-**Oh… D'accord, Ryuga… **dit Sakyo avec un petit sourire.

-**Tu as quel âge ?**

-**J'ai 8 ans…**

-**Mmh. Tu as faim ?**

-**U-un peu, je mangeais pas beaucoup à l'orphelinat…**

Ryuga voit la tristesse et la peur sur le visage du petit Sakyo dès qu'il évoque son orphelinat. À seulement huit ans, l'enfant a l'air de subir tout le poids et l'horreur du monde. Son teint blafard accentue encore plus son air triste, de même pour les cernes bleues qui soulignent le rouge de ses yeux. L'empereur dragon ne se l'explique pas mais ce gamin a quelque chose… Quelque chose qui lui donne une étrange envie de le garder près de lui et de le protéger. Woh, à force de fréquenter Kenta, il s'est un peu trop habitué à la présence des enfants on dirait…

-**Je dois commencer par faire un feu, la nuit tombe, **ajoute le blanc après un moment, tenant ses côtes douloureuses avec une légère grimace.

-**Tu as l'air d'avoir mal quelque part… **murmure pratiquement Sakyo en regardant les côtes que le dragon essaie de tenir pour qu'elles lui fassent moins mal.

-**Euh, oui, un peu, **répond Ryuga en enlevant ses mains pour les poser contre le tronc sur lequel il a le dos appuyé. **J'ai…fait une mauvaise chute…**

-**Tu…tu veux que je t'aide pour faire le feu ? **Propose le petit garçon timidement. **J-je sais pas faire mais si tu m'expliques j-je suis sûr que je peux ! **

-**Non, c'est gentil mais c'est dangereux. Par contre, tu peux m'aider à ramasser du bois et des fruits. **

Sakyo hoche vigoureusement la tête, prêt à aider le dragon à tout prix. Il pose son espèce de petit baluchon par terre, bien appuyé contre un arbre, et regarde l'homme qu'il a percuté plusieurs minutes auparavant avec une expression nouvelle. Il a l'air heureux, sincèrement heureux. Le changement est tellement radical qu'il parvient à arracher un petit sourire à Ryuga, et même plus ! Celui-ci tend la main et ébouriffe doucement les cheveux rouges de Sakyo. Le petit rougit, absolument pas habitué aux gestes de tendresse, et se retient de pleurer. Personne n'a jamais été si gentil avec lui… Et il est loin de se douter que Ryuga n'a jamais été si gentil avec un être humain de moins de 15 ans ! L'empereur dragon se décolle de l'arbre, fatigué d'avance de la douleur que vont provoquer ses côtes toutes fêlées, et s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Sakyo le suit, regardant partout autour de lui. Il a toujours peur, même maintenant qu'il est loin de son orphelinat. Il suit Ryuga à la trace et, sans même s'en rendre compte, finit par s'accrocher à sa cape pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Le dragon le sent et tourne la tête pour regarder le petit garçon. En voyant son expression effrayée et innocente, le blader de L-Drago ne sent même plus l'agacement habituel qu'il ressent dès que quelqu'un le colle trop. Il a beau haïr la présence d'autres êtres humains, à quelques exceptions près, il n'est pas sans cœur non plus. Ce gamin est désorienté, effrayé et s'est enfui de son orphelinat sans savoir où aller après. Il faudrait vraiment que le blanc soit le dernier des connards pour mal se comporter avec un enfant qui n'a visiblement jamais été heureux pendant sa courte vie. Et puis, la même pensée lui revient sans cesse : ce garçon a quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux reviennent à leur point de départ les bras chargés de branches de bois sec et de fruits, des baies sauvages bourrées de sucre qui avaient le mérite de donner de l'énergie tout de suite. C'est Sakyo qui les porte, faisant très attention à ne pas faire tomber la moindre petite baie. Ryuga le trouve…amusant, comme ça. Amusant et un peu mignon aussi. Il se trouve bizarre de penser ça, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Ce petit garçon ne l'insupporte pas, à l'inverse de tous les autres enfants. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la peine qu'il lui inspire mais il aime bien ce gamin. Il l'aime même beaucoup. Ce n'est pas comme avec Kenta. Le gamin, ami de Gingka, l'avait insupporté au début et il avait appris à l'apprécier ensuite. Sakyo lui…c'est différent.

Le petit garçon dépose tous les fruits sur un petit tas de mousse, ne voulant pas les salir au contact de la terre. Ryuga se met à genoux et empile les branches en un petit tas, retenant de toutes ses forces le hurlement de douleur qui menace de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, provoqué par ses saletés de côtes fêlées. Sa L-Drago étant trop endommagée, il va falloir faire du feu à l'ancienne. Heureusement qu'il a toujours su le faire et qu'il n'est pas entièrement dépendant des capacités de sa toupie. Sakyo le regarde prendre des pierres, les disposer en cercle autour du tas de bois puis en prendre deux très aiguisées et les entrechoquer pour provoquer des étincelles. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il regarde le feu prendre avec admiration. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on fait un feu ? Le seul feu qu'il avait vu, c'était celui de la cheminée de l'orphelinat et ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'on l'allumait…

-**Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ? **Lui demande Ryuga en lui montrant une écorchure sur sa main, qu'il s'est fait accidentellement avec l'une des deux pierres. **Et je te promets que ça fait mal.**

-**Oui, je comprends et je te crois, **répond Sakyo en hochant la tête.

-**Allez, mange, **lui dit le dragon en désignant le tas de baies d'un mouvement de tête. **T'es tout pâle.**

-**C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, c'est ma couleur de peau naturelle, **rigole doucement le petit garçon avant de prendre des fruits pour les manger.

-**Mais pas les cernes, **rétorque le blanc en prenant quelques baies à son tour.

-**Oui, ça c'est vrai…**

-**Je me pose quelques questions sur toi, Sakyo. **

-**A-Ah oui ?**

-**Non mais t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te bombarder de questions ! J'suis pas flic non plus. Mais genre…tu sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?**

-**Bah non… Je devrais ?**

-**Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça, mais beaucoup de gens me connaissent…pas vraiment pour de bonnes raisons… Tu sais ce qu'est le BeyBlade quand même ?**

-**Oui, je sais ce que c'est ! Mais j'ai jamais vu une toupie en vrai…**

Ryuga manque de s'étouffer avec les baies en entendant ça, et ça lui fait bien mal aux côtes en même temps. Ce gamin n'a jamais vu une toupie ?! Est-ce seulement possible ?

-**Et tu…tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines ? **Demande l'empereur dragon, s'attendant à ce que le petit garçon ne soit même pas au courant de l'existence de Némésis.

-**Oui, il a failli y avoir la fin du monde à cause d'un grand truc flippant qui s'appelait Némésis, **répond Sakyo. **Et je sais qu'il y a eu des tournois ces dernières années, genre l'Ultime Bataille ou le Championnat du Monde !**

-**Si tu connais l'Ultime Bataille, comment ça se fait que tu ne me connaisses pas ? **S'étonne Ryuga.

-**Je connais l'Ultime Bataille que de nom, j'ai pas pu regarder… **explique le petit garçon avec un soupir triste. **Comme le Championnat du Monde. C'est à peine si je sais ce qu'il s'y est passé… **

-**Je comprends mieux que tu ne saches pas qui je suis alors.**

-**Dans mon orphelinat, on avait pas le droit à grand-chose. Il n'y avait pas de TV, et les ordinateurs étaient réservés aux adultes. Pour Némésis, un des garçons de ma chambre avait piqué le téléphone d'un des surveillants de couloir et on a regardé la fin du combat. On voyait le ciel qui était devenu violet-noir par la fenêtre de notre chambre, mais les surveillants continuaient de nous dire qu'il ne se passait rien et que tout allait bien… Et puis on a vu ce garçon roux sur l'écran du téléphone ! **

-**Gingka. C'est lui qui a gagné l'Ultime Bataille. Et le Championnat du Monde.**

-**Oh ! Tu le connais ?**

-**Oui, je le connais. Je le connais même un peu trop à mon goût. C'est contre moi qu'il a gagné à l'Ultime Bataille, et puis on a un lourd passif lui et moi. Je me suis battu contre Némésis moi aussi, mais j'ai été assez bête et orgueilleux pour l'affronter tout seul et j'ai perdu… C'est pour ça que j'ai mal aux côtes, ce sont des séquelles du combat, et pas une mauvaise chute comme je te l'ai dit avant. **

Sakyo cligne des yeux, assimilant toutes les infos que le dragon vient de lui fournir. L'homme face à lui est un blader, vraisemblablement très puissant en plus, et qui semble se trimballer une mauvaise réputation. Le petit garçon le trouve pourtant gentil, et lui il en a vu des gens vraiment méchants. Ce qui le marque le plus, c'est que Ryuga s'est blessé à cause d'un affrontement contre un…truc qui a failli détruire le monde. Ça le conforte dans son idée que le blader est quelqu'un de bien, malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air de regretter ce combat. Il regarde le blanc qui tâte ses côtes en grimaçant, agacé de cette douleur qui ne veut pas partir et qui est très fatigante, et vient se blottir contre ses jambes pour essayer de le réconforter. L'empereur dragon sursaute, regarde le petit garçon blotti contre ses jambes et décide de laisser couler. Il n'aime pas franchement les contacts physiques, mais cet enfant veut bien faire et n'est lui-même pas habitué aux contacts physiques, enfin les contacts affectueux en tout cas.

-**Sakyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton espèce de baluchon ? **Finit par demander Ryuga, son regard toujours ancré sur le petit garçon qui a la tête posée contre son pantalon en cuir.

-**Juste les quelques affaires que j'avais à l'orphelinat, pas grand-chose, **répond Sakyo en regardant le dragon de ses yeux rouges assortis à ses cheveux. **Mon pyjama, des vêtements et mon doudou…**

-**Tu m'impressionnes, petit, **ricane le blader. **Tu as réussi à rassembler tes affaires et à t'enfuir de ton orphelinat sans te faire repérer. Et en plus, tu as dû courir.**

-**Je…j'avais rien prévu en fait, je suis parti parce que j'en pouvais vraiment plus… **murmure l'enfant alors que ses yeux deviennent humides.

Le petit garçon lève la main vers son œil droit, caché sous sa grosse mèche de cheveux rouges, mais la repose au dernier moment. Les larmes commencent à s'accumuler dans ses petits yeux soulignés de cernes. Ryuga ne réfléchit même pas et avance sa main vers la mèche qui cache le côté droit du visage de Sakyo. Ce dernier a un léger mouvement de recul et ferme les yeux, comportement « normal » chez un enfant ayant subi des maltraitances. L'empereur dragon se colle une baffe intérieurement, il aurait dû anticiper une réaction pareille mais il n'a pas réfléchi, et pose sa main sur la tête du petit garçon. Sakyo rouvre les yeux et rougit, se trouvant un peu bête d'avoir eu peur que le blanc lui fasse du mal, avant de sourire timidement. Ryuga ramène sa main sur le côté droit du visage de Sakyo et soulève la mèche de cheveux pour voir ce que le petit garçon cache. Il retient un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la cicatrice qui barre son visage, partant de son front pour terminer au milieu de sa joue et passant par son œil. Elle semble très récente, encore un peu rouge mais ne saignant plus. Ça lui rappelle…les cicatrices de Kyoya…

-**Tu…ça n'a pas endommagé ton œil ? **Demande le dragon avec une réelle once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-**Non, c'est seulement superficiel du coup j'ai juste eu un peu de sang dans l'œil pendant un moment, **répond Sakyo en prenant une baie. **Ça m'a pas empêché de voir, j'avais juste l'œil rouge… Enfin, plus rouge qu'il ne l'est déjà.**

-**Tu dois quand même traiter ça, sinon tu auras la trace toute ta vie.**

-**Ah oui… ?**

-**Oui. Je connais…quelqu'un qui a des cicatrices sous les yeux, qui datent de quand il était jeune, à peine plus vieux que toi. **

-**Je ne veux pas garder ça toute ma vie ! C'est moche et… !**

-**Hé, on se calme ! Je sais traiter une blessure pareille, je me suis déjà beaucoup blessé dans ma vie. **

-**C'est vrai ? Oh, merci Ryuga…**

Ryuga ne trouve pas les mots pour répondre en voyant le petit sourire innocent et plein de reconnaissance que lui offre le petit garçon. Il se lève, ignorant totalement la douleur de ses côtes fêlées, et se dirige vers un arbre dont le tronc est percé d'un trou. Il glisse sa main dedans et en sort un tube très petit. Il revient ensuite vers Sakyo et se met à genoux devant lui. Le blanc relève ensuite la mèche du petit garçon après avoir mis du baume sur ses doigts.

-**Je suis désolé, mais ça va piquer, **soupire-t-il.

Sakyo hoche doucement la tête et l'empereur dragon applique le baume sur la cicatrice en faisant le plus attention possible. Le petit garçon gémit un peu, dérangé par les picotements, mais ne bouge pas pour laisser Ryuga faire.

-**C'est bon, j'ai fini, **dit le blader en frictionnant ses doigts pour enlever le reste de baume.

-**Merci… **murmure Sakyo.

-**Arrête de me remercier gamin, c'est normal, **répond Ryuga, perturbé par les sentiments qui s'éveillent en lui dès que le petit lui sourit ou le remercie.

-**Merci quand même, **réplique l'enfant en souriant.

Le dragon lève les yeux au ciel en esquissant un petit sourire que Sakyo décèle. Le petit garçon baille ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotte son œil gauche, ne voulant pas frotter le droit par peur de se mettre du baume dans les yeux sans faire exprès. Ryuga affiche un petit sourire en coin amusé et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-**C'est l'heure de dormir, petit, **ricane-t-il sans méchanceté.

-**Mmh… Je vais dormir où ? **Demande le petit garçon en se trainant jusqu'à son baluchon.

-**Tss, je t'autorise à te servir de moi comme oreiller, mais je te conseille de profiter parce que je suis rarement aussi gentil, **soupire Ryuga.

Sakyo ouvre son baluchon pour en sortir son doudou, un petit dragon en peluche noir, et revient vers l'empereur dragon en souriant. Le blanc enlève sa cape et s'allonge près du feu, regardant le ciel étoilé maintenant bien sombre. Le petit garçon pose timidement sa tête sur le torse du blader légendaire de l'été, serrant contre lui sa peluche, et Ryuga lui met sa cape sur le dos pour qu'il s'en serve comme d'une couverture. Bah putain, en une seule soirée, il a fait exploser son seuil de gentillesse !

-**Dis, Ryuga… **commence Sakyo en chuchotant.

-**Tu devrais dormir, Sakyo, **le coupe Ryuga.

-**Je sais, mais j'ai une question, **réplique l'enfant en regardant son « oreiller », qui lui regarde le ciel. **Tu m'en as posé plusieurs, je peux bien t'en poser une non ?**

-**Okay, **se résigne le dragon. **Mais après, tu dors. **

-**Oui oui ! Dis…t'as une amoureuse ?**

-**Hum…non. J'ai pas…d'amoureuse, parce que c'est un garçon que j'aime.**

-**Oh…pardon, je voulais pas te vexer…**

-**Je ne le suis pas.**

-**C'est qui alors ?**

-**Le garçon dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, celui qui a des cicatrices sous les yeux. Il s'appelle Kyoya.**

-**Il ne te manque pas ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec lui ?**

-**C'est compliqué, et oui il me manque mais je sais qu'il me cherche. Maintenant arrête de poser plein de questions et dors. T'as des cernes qui font peur alors repose-toi.**

-**D'accord. Bonne nuit Ryuga.**

-**Bonne nuit gamin.**

Tandis que Sakyo ferme les yeux et s'endort assez rapidement, l'empereur dragon regarde le ciel. Kyoya… Le blader légendaire du printemps et lui partagent un amour resté bien secret depuis le Championnat du Monde, et ça s'est avéré compliqué plus d'une fois de garder le secret. Genre…quand ils ont été obligés de s'affronter sur l'île où le blanc était devenu un blader légendaire. Si Benkei n'avait pas été là, ils n'auraient pas eu à faire ça. Ryuga s'en veut beaucoup pour ce combat où son petit-ami a terminé dans les vapes par sa faute. Certes, il maîtrisait déjà sa toupie, par contre sa force il ne la maîtrisait pas du tout… Dès que le dragon s'est retrouvé dans cette forêt, il n'a eu qu'une seule idée en tête : trouver le moyen de faire signe à Kyoya pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas mort. Il pense avoir réussi. Il a utilisé L-Drago, qui est certes trop endommagée pour n'importe quelle activité mais peut encore être propulsée, et a matérialisé le spectre de sa toupie. Il est sûr que son amant ne va pas tarder à le retrouver, il doit y consacrer toute son énergie. Ryuga ferme les yeux et sourit. Ouais, Kyoya ne devrait plus tarder.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je suis putain d'OOC moi !_**

**_Moi : Tu as frôlé la mort je te rappelle ! Et puis il y a Kenta qui est passé par là, aussi ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Mais d'où tu la sors cette idée au fait ?_**

**_Moi : Je sais plus vraiment… Je vous le dirais si je finis par m'en rappeler ! En tout cas, j'ai pris un immense plaisir à décrire Sakyo petit ! Il devait être tellement choupi ^w^_**

**_Ryuga : T'as pas été tendre avec lui non plus._**

**_Moi : Oui bah il faut bien un scénario pour commencer ! Et comparé à des trucs que je vous ai déjà faits à toi et Kyo, j'ai été soft. _**

**_Ryuga : Pas faux._**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, et je vous dis à mercredi ! ^_^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Chris : *arrive en courant* JE SAVAIS QU'IL CACHAIT UN TRUC !_**

**_Kyoya : *le poursuit* RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga et moi : O_o_**

**_Chris : *montre une bague en argent* Il planquait ça ! Une bague ! _**

**_Kyoya : *essaie de la lui reprendre* Putain, mais rends-la moi ! è_é_**

**_Moi : *immense sourire de sadique* Hihihihi, je crois que tu es coincé cette fois Kyo._**

**_Kyoya : *reprend sa bague et repart* Allez vous faire enculer par des ours des montagnes ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Mais quelle vulgarité !_**

**_Ryuga : *rigole*_**

**_Moi : Bon, bah Ryu tu lui feras un résumé de ce premier chapitre hein ! Et cette fois, POUR DE VRAI, salut tout le monde ! n_n_**


	2. Rapprochements

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une journée, aaaaaaah TT_TT_**

**_Ryuga : En même temps, t'as eu une semaine chargée en terme d'écriture. _**

**_Moi : Une semaine chargée tout court ! Et…il est où Chris ?_**

**_Kyoya : Pas revenu de son rendez-vous._**

**_Moi : Et toi, t_****_u fais encore la gueule ?_**

**_Kyoya : Vous me saoulez, foutez-moi la paix ! Cette bague, c'est un cadeau !_**

**_Moi : Pour quelle occasion ?_**

**_Kyoya : Un cadeau comme ça, de quelqu'un qui m'aime beaucoup et qui voulais me le faire savoir ! _**

**_Moi : Okay, okay, on se calme !_**

**_Ryuga : *sourire en coin*_**

**_Moi : Pour en revenir à ce chapitre écrit en une seule journée, les choses s'accélèrent ! Ça commence à bouger ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Je…sais pas quoi en dire…_**

**_Moi : Cette fic te perturbe, j'ai l'impression !_**

**_Ryuga : Et ça t'étonne ? -_-_**

**_Moi : Non ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB, et BeyBlade Zero-G non plus. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Bah… ? C'est pas pareil quand elle est pas là, Maldeka…  
Moi j'aimerais bien faire de l'urbex…mais pas toute seule ! Jamais toute seule ! Je suis tellement maladroite, je risquerais de mourir comme une conne en tombant dans un trou hyper obvious ! ^^'  
Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé, même si c'était du RyuGin ! n_n  
P.S : Je pense que cette saison 4 va retourner tout le fandom, même ceux qui ont lu le manga ! Il y a des moments où je vais clairement devoir faire des pauses pour éviter de mourir… Mais bon, tant que je peux voir Kirishima et Bakugo, je suis la plus heureuse des fangirls ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Aaaaaah, mais en fait c'est ça la soluce ! Je dois demander à Luffy de dire à Marimo de se calmer ! Sanji : Et comment tu vas attirer Luffy ? Moi : En lui disant que t'es ici ! Aux fourneaux Love Cook, on va appâter ton captain ! n_n Sanji : Okay !)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Un jour peut-être, j'écrirais un OS dont le ship principal sera le KyoNile !  
Ce coup de sous-sol planqué, c'est typique de Doji dans ma tête ! Et le système d'autodestruction en cas d'intrusion aussi ! XD_**

**_katatsu-chan : No soucis ma belle ! Je savais que tu finirais par le lire, c'est tout ce qui compte ! n_n  
Si ça t'a plu, mission accomplie ! Yes !  
Un lemon RyuGin ? Je finirai bien par en écrire un pour toi, mais va falloir que je m'entraîne ! ^^'_**

* * *

Chatouillé par les timides rayons du soleil matinal, Ryuga ouvre les yeux en grognant légèrement. Il y a rien à faire, il ne s'habituera jamais à ce genre de réveil. C'est une horrible sensation que celle de se prendre le soleil dans les yeux dès le matin. Le soleil matinal a beau être pâle comparé à celui de mi-journée, ça pique quand même… Le blanc ramène son bras droit devant son visage pour bloquer la lumière qui lui agresse les rétines et baille. Putain, c'était rare qu'il dorme si bien. Il avait presque toujours eu un sommeil hyper léger, plus par réflexe de survie qu'autre chose, et se réveillait au moindre bruit étrange. Autant dire qu'il était loin, très loin des 7H de sommeil recommandé par les médecins. Et là, pour la première fois depuis pratiquement des années, il a dormi comme une masse. Une fois bien réveillé, Ryuga enlève son bras et regarde le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui. Ce serait tellement bien s'il n'y avait pas cette saleté d'astre aveuglant et pourtant nécessaire à la vie pour lui exploser les rétines.

Maintenant bien réveillé, l'empereur dragon se rend compte que son bras gauche entoure quelque chose et qu'il a un léger poids sur le torse. Il tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit une masse de cheveux rouges et un petit visage endormi. Ah bah oui, Sakyo est toujours là. Le petit garçon dort toujours paisiblement, sa tête bougeant au même rythme que le torse du blanc soulevé par sa respiration. Tiens d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, vu que la tête de Sakyo est sur le côté gauche de son torse, il doit entendre son cœur battre. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, peut-être que ça l'a même bercé ? Ryuga ne sait pas, mais en fait il s'en fout bien. Le petit garçon a l'air tellement paisible, ça change de l'expression craintive qu'il avait eue pendant presque toute la soirée de la veille. Le blanc n'avait pas percuté au moment de se coucher, mais la peluche de l'enfant est un petit dragon noir avec des yeux rouges. Il la tient serrée contre lui, comme si ce petit dragon pouvait le protéger de n'importe quel mal. La coïncidence est très amusante et arrache un petit ricanement à Ryuga. Il a comme le sentiment que ce gamin et lui…étaient destinés à se rencontrer.

Sakyo sent peut-être que le dragon est réveillé, peut-être ou peut-être pas, en tout cas il montre des signes de réveil imminent. Ses paupières tremblent et sa prise sur son doudou se fait moins forte. D'un côté, Ryuga n'est pas mécontent que le petit garçon se réveille parce que sinon il n'aurait pas pu bouger avant un moment. Sakyo finit par se redresser en baillant et s'étire de tout son long, toujours avec sa peluche dans la main, avant de frotter son œil gauche. L'empereur dragon se redresse, s'asseyant près de ce qu'il reste du feu de camp, c'est-à-dire des pierres et des cendres.

-**Bien dormi, petit ? **Demande Ryuga avec un petit sourire.

-**Oui, j'ai bien dormi, **lui répond Sakyo d'une petite voix endormie. **J'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps… **

-**Tant mieux, **dit le blanc. **Ton œil, ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?**

-**Non, ça me tire juste un petit peu le long de la coupure. C'est pas douloureux, mais ça fait bizarre, **murmure pratiquement le petit.

-**Fais voir. Je veux vérifier que ça cicatrise correctement.**

Sakyo hoche la tête et s'approche du blader qu'il a utilisé comme oreiller pour la nuit. Ryuga soulève la mèche de cheveux recouvrant la cicatrice et observe son état. Elle n'est plus rouge, mais évidemment elle ne s'est pas refermée en une nuit. Cependant, elle semble moins profonde. En étant bien traitée, elle ne devrait laisser aucune trace, ou alors juste un vague trait à peine visible.

-**Ça m'a l'air bien, **conclut l'empereur dragon. **Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. Je sais que ce que je vais dire va sonner bizarre, mais tu as de la chance que cette blessure soit récente. Si elle ne l'était pas…tu aurais gardé la trace.**

-**C'est normal que ça me tire ? **Demande Sakyo.

-**Oui, c'est ta peau qui se referme lentement, **lui répond Ryuga. **Tu n'as pas l'habitude de sentir quelque chose comme ça, mais tu vas t'habituer et ça ne te tirera plus.**

-**Et tu penses que ça va prendre combien de temps avant qu'elle soit complètement guérie ? **Demande encore le petit garçon.

-**Mmh…c'est plutôt superficiel, donc je dirais cinq jours. Je te remettrai le baume d'hier ce soir. **

-**Merci.**

-**Dis…ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, et je comprendrais que tu n'aies plus envie d'en parler, mais…**

Ryuga n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant. Et il a du mal. Le tact, c'est pas vraiment son truc…

-**Tu veux savoir d'où elle vient cette blessure, c'est ça ? **Demande timidement Sakyo, terminant la question que le dragon n'a pas réussi à finir.

-**Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas, **soupire Ryuga. **Je ne devrais même pas te demander, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.**

-**C'est…moi je trouve ça normal que tu me demandes, **lui dit le petit garçon avec un sourire timide. **Ce serait un peu bizarre que tu ne te poses pas des questions. **

-**Je sais, mais je… **commence le blanc.

-**C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me ménager, **le coupe Sakyo avec air étrangement sérieux. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu me demandes aussi doucement que possible…que ce que je vais raconter sera moins dur.**

-**Gamin, tu es très mature pour ton âge. Je ne te considère pas en sucre mais…je suis pas très doué pour parler de ce genre de choses aux gens sans les blesser. J'ai pas beaucoup de tact. **

-**Personne ne m'a jamais ménagé, donc j'ai l'habitude du manque de tact. La différence, c'est que je sais que toi tu me veux pas de mal et que tu fais pas exprès.**

Ryuga écarquille les yeux, surpris par la maturité et la compréhension dont le petit est capable. Difficile de croire qu'il n'a que huit ans et est déjà capable de cerner les gens aussi bien. L'empereur dragon soupire et pose sa main sur la tête du petit garçon.

-**Tu sais, j'ai pas fait beaucoup de bonnes choses dans ma vie, **dit-il. **Et encore, je suis gentil quand je dis ça. Je ne me cherche pas des excuses…mais je peux pas dire que j'ai eu une vie très facile. Je ne dis pas non plus que je peux comprendre tout ce que tu as dû vivre, mais je peux sûrement mieux comprendre que la plupart des gens. **

Sakyo regarde le blader de L-Drago de son seul œil visible et se jette dans ses bras. Ryuga retient un gémissement de douleur, ses côtes viennent de prendre un peu cher, et regarde le petit garçon qui la tête plaquée contre son torse. Habituellement, il déteste ça. Genre…vraiment. Mais ce gamin a le pouvoir étrange de pouvoir faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut sans que ça embête l'empereur dragon. Privilège d'autant plus étrange qu'il est un enfant et que Ryuga n'aime pas trop trop les gosses. Le dragon ne comprend pas trop d'où vient cette espèce…d'affection qu'il a pour Sakyo, en revanche il est bien sûr qu'il aime bien ce gamin. Même si actuellement, ledit gamin lui pète légèrement les côtes…

-**Je…ma blessure date d'il y a deux jours, **finit par dire le petit garçon, toujours collé à Ryuga. **Je devais mettre la table à l'orphelinat et j'ai cassé une assiette. Normalement, je me serais fait punir par les surveillants, et ça aurait été déjà douloureux…mais là, le cuisiner m'a entendu. Et c'était quelqu'un de très colérique. Il est sorti des cuisines avec un couteau et voilà… J'ai eu le réflexe de reculer, ça aurait pu être pire.**

-**C'est ça qui t'a donné envie de fuir, pas vrai ? **Demande Ryuga, serrant un de ses poings avec rage tandis que son autre main est de retour sur la tête de Sakyo.

-**J'ai toujours eu envie de fuir, mais là c'est devenu un besoin, **répond Sakyo. **J'ai rabattu mes cheveux sur mon visage pour cacher la trace, j'ai rassemblé des affaires en cachette et hier je suis parti en courant dès que tout le monde était couché…**

-**Il faut beaucoup de courage pour partir comme ça, sans même savoir où aller, **lui dit le dragon, éprouvant à la fois beaucoup de respect et une sincère tristesse pour le petit garçon.

-**T-tu trouves ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était de l'instinct de survie…**

-**Il y aussi de l'instinct de survie là-dedans, c'est sûr, mais sans courage tu n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé la force de partir.**

Sakyo rougit, il prend la réflexion de Ryuga comme un compliment et c'en est un. Le petit garçon se sent très chanceux d'avoir rencontré le blader par hasard. Quand il s'est enfui, il ne pensait pas à « l'après », il ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent. Il voulait juste partir le plus loin possible parce qu'il se sentait en danger, et s'il n'avait pas percuté Ryuga, il n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à s'en sortir. Il aurait été livré à lui-même. Sakyo n'a plus envie de quitter cet homme qui lui a sauvé la vie, il veut rester avec lui parce qu'il se sent protégé à ses côtés. Il aimerait, mais il n'est pas sûr que Ryuga voudrait bien, lui…

-**Hum, petit, je veux pas être méchant mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ? **Demande Ryuga avec une légère grimace.

-**O-oh, je te fais mal, c'est ça ? P-pardon, **s'excuse le petit garçon en reculant précipitamment.

-**Tu sais, quand on a des côtes fêlées, absolument TOUT fait mal, **le rassure l'empereur dragon, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire de sa vie.

-**M-Mais ça se répare des côtes fêlées ? **S'inquiète Sakyo. **J'ai eu des cours à l'orphelinat, et o-on nous avait dit que les côtes sont très sensibles et que ça se répare difficilement si elles sont cassées.**

-**J'ai juste les côtes fêlées, pas cassées. Si elles étaient cassées, je ne pourrais même pas bouger. Après, c'est comme tous les os du corps : il faut leur laisser le temps de se réparer. Si on dit que pour les côtes c'est compliqué, c'est parce que contrairement aux bras ou aux jambes on ne peut pas plâtrer. **

-**Mais en fait…ça sert à quoi un plâtre ? Les explications qu'on m'a données sont toujours restées très…vagues.**

-**Un plâtre, ça sert à maintenir des os immobiles pour qu'ils puissent se réparer dans la bonne position. Pour des côtes, ce n'est pas possible parce qu'il faudrait plâtrer tout le torse. Par contre, on peut porter une espèce de corset pour rester le plus droit possible. Moi, comme c'est que fêlé, j'en ai pas besoin. **

-**Du coup, tu peux rien faire ? Tu dois juste attendre ? **

-**Ouais, je dois juste être patient. Normalement, je devrais bouger le moins possible mais je suis le genre de mec qui ne sait pas rester en place. Je devrais aussi boire du lait, j'ai besoin de calcium, mais là c'est pas une question de choix, je peux pas tant que je suis ici.**

Sakyo regarde l'empereur dragon avec insistance puis pars d'un seul coup vers son baluchon, toujours posé au pied d'un arbre. Ryuga le regarde faire avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi le petit garçon s'est levé si soudainement. Sakyo ouvre son baluchon, en profite pour ranger son doudou, puis en sort une espèce de petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide blanc orangé. Il revient ensuite à toute vitesse vers le blader et lui tend la bouteille.

-**Tiens, c'est pour toi ! **S'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. **Je t'avais pas dit, mais en partant j'ai aussi volé à boire dans les cuisines ! J'ai pas pris à manger parce que je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller de ce côté. C'est un sm…un smoo…smoof… Euh, un milk-shake au melon ! **

-**Un smoothie Sakyo, c'est ça que tu essayais de dire ? **Lui demande Ryuga en pouffant de rire. **Un smoothie c'est différent d'un milk-shake, il n'y a pas de lait dedans.**

-**Oui, j'ai du mal à le dire, **répond le petit garçon en rougissant légèrement. **Et je pensais que c'était pareil, désolé…**

-**C'est pas grave, c'est pas un mot facile à dire à ton âge où on n'a même pas commencé à apprendre l'anglais, et confondre milk-shake et smoothie c'est une erreur que font beaucoup de gens, **dit le blanc en prenant la bouteille. **Tu es sûr que tu veux bien que j'en boive ? Si tu l'as pris, c'est que tu aimes ça non ? **

-**C'est vrai que j'aime bien ça, c'est la seule chose que j'aimais à l'orphelinat sauf qu'on en avait pratiquement jamais… Mais tu as dit que tu as besoin de lait pour aller mieux plus vite ! Il y a une différence entre « avoir envie » et « avoir besoin ». Puis si tu arrives à vivre ici depuis les évènements de Némésis, c'est que tu as de quoi boire, non ?**

-**Effectivement, il y a une source pas si loin d'ici. Tu es sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ?**

-**Non, c'est pour toi ! Je veux que tu ailles mieux.**

-**C'est gentil gamin, mais je t'en laisserai quand même un peu.**

L'empereur dragon ouvre la petite bouteille et la porte à ses lèvres tout en caressant les cheveux rouges du petit garçon. Sakyo sourit et ses petites joues blanches deviennent roses de bonheur. Il est content d'arriver à faire sourire et légèrement rire Ryuga. De ce qu'il a compris, le dragon a un passé assez douloureux et beaucoup de regrets sur son ancienne vie, alors il est heureux d'arriver à le rendre un peu de bonne humeur. Ryuga boit une gorgée du milk-shake et referme la bouteille. Il est effectivement très bon, doux et étonnamment frais.

-**Tiens, va la remettre dans ton baluchon, **dit le blanc en redonnant la bouteille à Sakyo. **Je ne vais pas tout boire d'un coup.**

-**Mais…c'est du lait ! **Rétorque le petit garçon avec un regard perdu. **Ça risque de tourner, non ?**

-**Une fois ouvert, oui, mais je vais le finir aujourd'hui, **répond Ryuga. **Je n'ai juste pas envie de tout boire d'une seule traite.**

Le visage de Sakyo s'illumine et le petit garçon hoche la tête vigoureusement avant de courir jusqu'à son baluchon pour remettre avec précaution la bouteille dedans, calée entre ses vêtements. Ryuga arrive enfin à éclaircir une partie du mystère autour de l'affection qu'il porte à ce gamin : il est mignon sans être niais. Bien sûr, il est un peu naïf, tous les enfants le sont, mais il y a une grande différence à ses yeux entre être naïf et être niais. Son rival aux cheveux roux cumule les deux, ce qui le rend particulièrement insupportable. Sakyo lui, de par ce qu'il a vécu, ne peut tout simplement pas être niais. Malgré cela, il reste un enfant que son innocence et sa naïveté rendent mignon. Tout chez ce gamin plait à Ryuga, et c'est bien la première fois que ça lui fait ça ! Enfin…la deuxième, il y a eu Kyoya avant, mais là c'est pas pareil du tout. Sakyo est un enfant, et cette affection que ressent l'empereur dragon le pousse à avoir envie de garder le petit garçon à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas…quelque chose de simple à ressentir, enfin à gérer. C'est même très perturbant…

-**Ryuga ? **L'appelle Sakyo, revenu devant lui. **Youhou, Ryuga ? T'es dans les nuages ?**

-**Hein ? Euh, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées, **répond le dragon en secouant la tête pour revenir à lui.

-**Oui, j'avais vu, **réplique le petit garçon en rigolant doucement. **Euh…dis Ryuga…j-je peux te poser des questions qui vont sûrement te paraître bizarres ?**

-**J'avais oublié que les enfants sont très curieux et posent un milliard de questions, **ricane Ryuga sans méchanceté.

-**Ça…ça veut dire non ?**

-**Mais non, je te taquine juste. Vas-y, pose-les moi tes questions.**

-**Tu…t-tu m'aimes bien ?**

-**Bah…oui. J'veux dire, ça se verrait si je ne t'aimais pas Sakyo.**

-**Ou-oui, c'est vrai… **

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es très gêné, on dirait que tu veux me demander quelque chose mais que tu as peur de ma réaction.**

Sakyo rougit et détourne les yeux, confirmant à Ryuga qu'il a tapé dans le mille. Le petit veut demander quelque chose mais hésite énormément. Il ouvre la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais ce ne sont que des bribes de mots sans aucun sens qui s'échappent de sa gorge. Le pauvre garçon perd totalement ses moyens et Ryuga ne sait absolument pas comment l'aider. En fait, à part l'encourager à parler, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Il s'apprête à le faire mais Sakyo fond soudainement en larmes et baisse la tête, comme honteux.

-**J-Je veux rester avec toi Ryuga ! **S'écrie-t-il entre deux hoquets, d'une voix brisée. **J-Je sais que c-c'est pas raisonnable, on s-se connait q-que depuis hier soir m-mais je me s-sens bien avec toi ! J-Je m'sens en s-sécurité avec toi, e-et j-je t'aime beaucoup ! **

Le petit garçon essaie de continuer mais ses sanglots prennent le dessus et il n'arrive plus à articuler, se contentant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Très surpris, Ryuga ne sait pas comment réagir et reste complètement paralysé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il sentirait son cœur se briser en voyant un enfant pleurer. Habituellement, les enfants qui pleurent lui donnent des envies de meurtre. Mais en même temps…Sakyo n'est pas un enfant comme tous les autres et le dragon l'a su pratiquement dès qu'il l'a vu. Il prend une grande inspiration et prend le petit garçon dans ses bras, bien que ça lui fasse mal à cause de ses côtes. La seule personne que Ryuga ait jamais consolée quand elle pleurait, eh bien c'est son petit frère quand ils étaient enfants. Il sait très bien que les paroles ne sont pas très importantes pour un enfant triste, encore moins un enfant comme Sakyo avec qui la vie n'a pas été tendre. Les gestes sont plus parlants et réconfortants. Après plusieurs secondes de sanglots, le petit garçon parvient enfin à se calmer et prend de grandes inspirations.

-**Ça va mieux ? **Demande l'empereur dragon en caressant les cheveux du petit.

-**Ou-oui, pardon… **répond Sakyo. **J-Je voulais pas pleurer, mais je…j'ai tellement peur…**

-**Peur d'être seul au monde ?**

-**Oui…**

-**C'est vrai que ta demande n'est pas raisonnable…mais si moi j'étais quelqu'un de raisonnable, ça se saurait. T'es un gamin spécial, je le sens bien, et t'as quelque chose qui fait que j'ai envie de te garder avec moi. Je n'aime pas beaucoup de gens, et j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les enfants…mais toi c'est pas pareil. Si tu veux rester avec moi, tu peux, parce que moi aussi je veux que tu restes.**

Sakyo relève immédiatement la tête et plante ses iris rouges dans les yeux dorés du dragon. Ce dernier est…comment dire ? Bon soyons honnêtes : il est hyper gêné par ce qu'il vient lui-même de dire et rougit très légèrement en se retenant de détourner le regard. C'est pas possible, comment un gamin a-t-il pu réussir à autant le…le…il a même plus de mots… Le petit garçon recommence alors à pleurer, mais cette fois de joie, et se recolle contre Ryuga en murmurant « merci » en boucle. Le blanc le regarde, laisse échapper un petit soupir et caresse la tête du gamin en souriant légèrement. Il fait peut-être une grosse connerie en gardant Sakyo avec lui, mais il sent que c'est tout de même le bon choix et qu'il ne regrettera pas sa décision.

Ce petit moment de mignonnerie est interrompu par des bruits venant des buissons près d'eux. Décidément, que d'activités dans ces buissons ! Par réflexe, Ryuga se relève très vite, R.I.P. ses côtes, et fixe les buissons d'un œil mauvais. Sakyo se cache derrière lui, à l'abri sous sa cape. Il craint que ce soit quelqu'un de l'orphelinat qui le cherche. Il ne veut pas y retourner, pas maintenant que Ryuga a accepté de le garder avec lui ! Il ne supporterait pas… Après quelques secondes de flottement, un jeune homme finit par sortir des buissons, ses cheveux verts décoiffés et ses joues rougies de fatigue après avoir couru l'équivalent d'un marathon. Le souffle de l'empereur dragon se coupe et il plonge son regard dans les yeux bleu océan qui se posent sur lui.

-**Kyoya… **dit-il dans un murmure.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : …Oui, j'aime toujours autant les cliffanghers ! _**

**_Ryuga : Je ne me fais pas au but de cette fic, qui devient évident. _**

**_Moi : Héhé, je fais ce que je veux de toi mon coco ! Et Kyo aussi ! *_*_**

**_Ryuga : Help, je suis un objet…_**

**_Kyoya : Et encore, on a du bol : c'est rated T, pas M._**

**_Ryuga : Un point pour toi, Kyo. _**

**_Moi : Je tiens à préciser que, pour ce chapitre, j'ai dû aller sur Wikipédia parce que je n'étais plus sûre de la différence entre smoothie et milk-shake ! J'étais même plus sûre qu'il y avait une différence entre les deux ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*_**

**_Moi : Oui bon bah ça va ! Je suis plutôt soda ou cocktail sans alcool moi…_**

**_Ryuga : Bon, et le prochain chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : Ça va devenir un peu sérieux ! Pas de déprime en approche, mais un sujet sérieux sera au cœur du chapitre 3. Et pour mercredi…surpriiiiiise ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : C'est pas bon signe ça…_**

**_Moi : Toujours aussi pessimiste ! Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! Moi je vais dormir…_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Yo._**

**_Moi : *déjà endormie sur le canapé*_**

**_Kyoya : Me demande bien qu'il fout Chris._**

**_Ryuga : Moi aussi Kyo, moi aussi._**


	3. Retrouvailles

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! Sachez que j'en ai chié pour écrire ce chapitre car mon poignet droit me fait super mal ! x_x_**

**_Chris : Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _**

**_Moi : Je sais pas justement, mais j'ai sérieusement mal…_**

**_Ryuga : Tiens, t'as changé d'écouteurs ?_**

**_Moi : Et oui, mes écouteurs rainbow ont malheureusement rendu l'âme ! Maintenant, j'ai exactement le même modèle mais en entièrement noir ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai lu le chapitre pour une fois. Je suis perturbé…_**

**_Moi : Ah ! Il faut que je précise quelque chose d'ailleurs ! J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de déprime dans ce chapitre, et c'est le cas, mais il y a un moment un petit peu triste. Rien de bien grave hein, c'est juste un tout petit passage, mais je préviens quand même ^^'_**

**_Kyoya : C'est pas ça qui m'a perturbé…_**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : …_**

**_Ryuga : Cette fic est beaucoup trop perturbante._**

**_Chris : Aaaah, moi je me lasse pas de voir vos tronches les dimanches ! C'est hilarant ! XD_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB, et BeyBlade Zero-G non plus !_**

**_Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre tout le monde ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Tant de compliments ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien mon OC, mon idée de scénario et ma vision des anges et des démons ! n_n  
Je vais vraiment me lancer dans une partie « aventures », ça va être une grande première ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! XD  
Je me suis un peu énervé au sujet du remake du Roi Lion, mais au final c'est contre la politique de Disney que je suis en colère. Faire des remakes de tous leurs dessins animés en live ou en images plus réalistes ? Si ça, ça veut pas dire « On veut se faire un max de thunes sans avoir à réfléchir à de nouvelles histoires ! », je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! XD  
P.S : Ce que j'adore, c'est constater à quel point Kirishima a grimpé dans les sondages de popularité publiés dans le manga ! Ce qui est tout à fait mérité u_u Et pendant ce temps, Bakugo reste en tête du classement ! On l'aime notre Bomberman ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Luffy ? Petit, petit, petit… Luffy : *déboule par la baie vitrée ouverte comme une tornade* ÇA SENT LA VIANDE ! *_* Moi : Ah bah voilà ! Sanji : Voilà le captain ! Luffy : *saute sur tous les plats de viande alignés* *v* Moi : C'est ça, mange Luffy ! J'aurais un service à te demander après ! n_n Luffy : *fait oui de la tête avec des bouts de viande plein la bouche* *v* Moi : Héhé, gagné !)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je vais continuer à développer ma vision des anges et des démons dans le chapitre de mercredi ! Hihi n_n  
J'espère être à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde ! Je ferai mon maximum ! ^^_**

* * *

Le temps est comme suspendu dans la forêt où Ryuga avait trouvé refuge. Kyoya vient de surgir des buissons, il est là, à même pas un mètre devant lui, mais ses jambes refusent de bouger pour aller vers lui. Ça a l'air d'être la même chose pour sa moitié, qui se contente de le regarder en reprenant son souffle. Toujours caché sous la cape du blanc, Sakyo décale un tout petit peu sa tête pour observer l'adolescent qui vient de débouler des buissons, comme lui la veille en fait. Alors c'est lui Kyoya ? Les cicatrices sous ses yeux bleus ne trompent pas. Le petit garçon se souvient parfaitement de ce que lui a dit Ryuga la veille : que le garçon qu'il aime s'appelle Kyoya, qu'il a des cicatrices sous les yeux et qu'il était en train de le chercher. Il n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à le retrouver. Sakyo trouve le jeune homme aux cheveux verts un peu…intimidant. Il n'y a rien de vraiment effrayant chez lui, mis à part ses yeux bleus comme l'océan qui semblent capables de sonder les pensées d'une personne rien qu'avec un regard, c'est plutôt…une aura qu'il dégage. Oui voilà, il a une espèce d'aura intimidante autour de lui. Sakyo sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre de lui, mais il va lui falloir un moment pour avoir confiance en sa présence.

Après ce très gros moment de flottement, qui de l'extérieur était franchement étrange et gênant, les jambes de Kyoya semblent de nouveau obéir à leur propriétaire puisqu'il se jette dans les bras de son petit-ami. Et encore une fois, ayons une pensée pour les côtes fêlées de Ryuga qui prennent cher ! Actuellement, Ryuga se concentre surtout sur le fait de rester droit pour éviter de mettre un coup à Sakyo, toujours dans son dos.

-**Putain Ryuga, je te jure que si tu me refais une frayeur de ce style, je t'en colle une, **marmonne le vert, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son compagnon.

-**Je te rappelle que j'ai pas fait exprès de frôler la mort, **lui répond le dragon avec un petit sourire, passant une de ses mains dans la crinière verte de Kyoya. **Mais je retiens que t'as flippé.**

-**Bordel, j'avais presque oublié que t'étais aussi fatigant, **ricane le lion.

-**Faut pas dire autant de gros mots, **dit timidement la petite voix de Sakyo dans le dos de l'empereur dragon.

Kyoya sursaute et relève immédiatement la tête, cherchant de qui provient la voix. C'était…c'était la voix d'un…enfant ? Le vert quitte les bras de son petit-ami et recule de quelques pas, perturbé par la situation. Il a pas rêvé quand même, c'était la voix d'un enfant ! Sakyo se décale pour entrer légèrement dans le champ de vision de l'adolescent et lui sourit timidement, toujours à moitié caché derrière les jambes de Ryuga.

-**P-Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur… **s'excuse le petit garçon.

Les yeux bleus du lion s'écarquillent en voyant le gamin. Mais que…quoi ?! Il a raté un épisode ? Que fout Ryuga avec ce gosse ? Alors là, il comprend plus rien… Gêné, Sakyo rougit et hésite à retourner se cacher derrière les jambes du blanc. Ryuga n'est pas franchement à l'aise non plus. La tête que tire son petit-ami ne lui dit rien de bon là…

-**Ryuga, j'crois qu'il faut qu'on cause là, **finit par dire Kyoya en croisant les bras.

L'empereur dragon soupire. Il l'avait senti venir là, mais le changement d'attitude radical du vert est quand même un peu perturbant. Il est pourtant habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Kyoya, c'est pas comme si celui-ci avait un caractère facile.

-**Sakyo, reste ici. T'inquiète pas, on s'éloigne pas trop, **promet Ryuga en s'éloignant un peu du petit garçon.

-**N-non, j'veux pas rester tout seul ! **S'écrie le petit garçon en s'accrochant à la cape du dragon. **J'ai peur…**

-**Je sais, enfin je m'imagine bien que tu as peur de rester seul, **soupire le blader de L-Drago. **Mais…on doit parler de choses sérieuses. **

-**D'accord… **se résigne Sakyo, lâchant l'imper' de Ryuga. **Tu…tu reviens vite quand même… ?**

L'empereur dragon hoche la tête et ébouriffe les cheveux de l'enfant pour le rassurer. Le petit garçon esquisse un léger sourire et va s'assoir au pied d'un arbre, son baluchon près de lui, tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya s'éloignent. Ce dernier affiche son visage des mauvais jours. Le blanc soupire discrètement et se prépare psychologiquement à entendre sa moitié lui gueuler dessus. Il est fatigué d'avance… Une fois assez loin à son goût, le lion se retourne brusquement et fusille Ryuga de son regard bleu.

-**Tu m'expliques qui c'est ce gamin et ce qu'il fout avec toi ? **Demande-t-il avec un agacement assez palpable dans sa voix.

-**Il s'appelle Sakyo, c'est un orphelin, **répond le dragon après un autre soupir. **Il est avec moi depuis hier soir, on s'est rencontré par hasard alors qu'il fuyait son orphelinat justement. **

-**Et c'est pour ça que t'as l'air de bien l'aimer alors que toi comme moi, on hait les gosses ? **Continue le vert, pas du tout prêt à se calmer. **Il te fait pitié ?**

-**Arrête tout de suite de parler de Sakyo avec un ton aussi méprisant, Kyoya, **dit Ryuga d'un ton un peu sec, les sourcils froncés. **Non, il ne me fait pas pitié. Il me fait de la peine parce qu'à son âge, il s'est déjà pris toute l'horreur de ce monde dans la gueule. Et c'est pas un gamin comme les autres, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. **

-**Attends… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? **

-**Tu crois vraiment que j'aimerais bien ce gamin s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de spécial ? Tu l'as dit : je hais les gosses. Mais Sakyo…il est différent. Je ne suis pas capable d'expliquer clairement pourquoi je l'aime bien, mais ce gamin…ce gamin a quelque chose. **

-**Non mais je rêve là ! T'es en train de me dire que tu t'es attaché à ce gosse ?! Sérieux ?!**

-**Oui, j'me suis attaché à ce gosse ! Son orphelinat, ça l'a brisé. Un gamin, ça devrait rester innocent des vices de ce monde de merde aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai envie de le protéger de ce monde pourri en le gardant près de moi et…**

-**QUOI ?!**

Les yeux de Kyoya se mettent soudain à lancer des éclairs et c'est limite si on peut voir la veine de son front palpiter sous sa peau. Ryuga soupire et résiste à la très forte envie de se coller un facepalm. Putain, pourquoi il a dit ça comme ça ? Là c'est sûr, Kyoya va vraiment se mettre à hurler…

-**Putain, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je crois ?! **S'écrie l'adolescent avec un air furieux. **Tu viens de dire que tu veux garder ce gamin ?!**

-**Je voulais pas le dire comme ça, mais ouais, **soupire le blanc.

-**Non mais…t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! **Explose le vert, tellement énervé qu'il se met à faire les cent pas. **Tu comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ?! Bah moi j'vais t'le dire ! Tu fais de la putain de projection ! Tu t'identifies à ce gamin parce que toi non plus ton enfance elle était pas rose ! **

-**Non, ça n'a rien à voir, **répond Ryuga. **Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi c'est un problème ?**

-**Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est le vrai problème ?! C'est que t'as pris cette décision sans moi et que t'as l'air de t'en foutre complètement de mon avis ! **

L'empereur dragon ouvre la bouche pour répondre par réflexe mais la referme en percutant ce que vient de dire son petit-ami. Merde… Là il a complètement raison. Enfin, que pour la première partie. C'est vrai qu'il a pris cette décision sans l'avis de Kyoya et sans même penser à lui le moindre quart de seconde, mais en revanche son avis compte pour lui ! Mais…ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il doit donner…

-**Kyoya, écoute, je suis désolé, **s'excuse-t-il. **T'as raison, j'ai pris cette décision sans toi et j'aurais pas dû mais…mais Sakyo m'a dit qu'il voulait rester avec moi juste avant que tu débarques. Il pleurait, il avait vraiment l'air mort de peur à l'idée que je le laisse, j'ai pas eu la force de lui dire autre chose que « oui », surtout que c'était ce que je voulais aussi…**

-**Ça change rien au fait que t'as pris une décision putain d'importante sans moi, **rétorque Kyoya, redevenu calme d'un seul coup, ce qui n'est absolument pas rassurant.

-**Non, c'est vrai, mais je veux pas que tu penses que je m'en fous de toi et de ton avis, **lui répond le dragon. **Évidemment que c'est important pour moi Kyoya. T'es mon mec et maintenant que tout ce bordel de Némésis est fini, tu vas pouvoir emménager chez moi.**

-**Oui, on s'était dit qu'on ferait comme ça quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, **reconnait le lion. **Que dès qu'on aurait fini de vivre des conneries, on habiterait tous les deux dans ton appart'. Tss… C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais si tu veux prendre en compte mon avis tu risques d'être déçu. **

-**Ça, je m'y attendais.**

-**En même temps, là faut avouer que t'as fait fort ! Putain, j'ai QUE 17 ans et je déteste les enfants, comment t'as pu oublier ça ?! **

-**J'ai pas oublié ! C'est juste que j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment…**

-**Oui bah ça, j'ai bien compris que depuis hier soir t'as arrêté de réfléchir !**

-**Mais tu vas arrêter de m'insulter oui ?**

-**Mais t'es beaucoup trop calme, ça m'rend fou ! Tu te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation ou quoi ?! T'as même pas légalement le droit de le garder ce gamin, il a fugué de son orphelinat ! Sérieusement, t'as fumé quoi ?! Non parce que là, t'as l'air de planer hyper haut ! **

Excédé, le vert s'est planté devant Ryuga et le pousse en arrière tout en hurlant, le visage rouge de colère. Au bout d'un moment, et même si au début il laissait son petit-ami se passer les nerfs sur lui, le dragon bloque les poignets de Kyoya et le retient. Parce que oui, évidemment l'adolescent se débat.

-**Lâche-moi ! **S'écrie le lion avec un regard énervé.

-**Quand t'arrêteras de me pousser, j'te lâcherai ! **Répond fermement Ryuga. **Tu dis que je m'en fous de toi, mais visiblement tu t'en fous de mon état après avoir frôlé la mort ! J'ai des côtes fêlées pour ta gouverne, et là tu me fais super mal.**

-**Ouais bah tu le mérites vu le coup de pute que tu m'as fait ! **Rétorque Kyoya.

-**Pourquoi… ? **Demande une petite voix pleine de larmes venant de derrière un arbre.

Même si Kyoya hurlait, la voix de Sakyo a réussi à se faire entendre car il a parlé pendant un blanc. Ryuga lâche les poignets du vert et se retourne vers le petit garçon, à moitié caché derrière un arbre. Kyoya aussi l'a entendu, ce qui l'a calmé immédiatement. Sakyo, caché derrière un arbre de manière à ce que seule la partie gauche de son corps soit visible, a le visage baigné de larmes et tremble comme une feuille.

-**P-Pourquoi vous c-criez comme ça… ? **Sanglote le petit garçon. **J-Je croyiez q-q-que vous v-vous aimiez… A-Alors pourquoi v-vous vous c-criez dessus ? C'est…c'est à c-cause d-de moi, hein ? C'est m-ma faute… ?**

Ryuga reste un peu paralysé un moment, décidément quand ce gamin pleure ça l'empêche de réagir à vitesse normale, mais finit par venir vers Sakyo. De son côté, Kyoya baisse les yeux, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant. Okay, il a déjà fait peur à des gosses, ça il a l'habitude. Une fois il a même failli faire pleurer Tithi, et en même temps il était fatigué et très agacé de la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais faire pleurer un enfant de cette manière…non ça, il l'avait jamais fait. Et ça le met très très mal à l'aise. Le pire, c'est que cet enfant pleure parce qu'il pense être responsable de son engueulade avec l'empereur dragon. Certes, indirectement c'est un peu le cas, mais en vérité ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Non vraiment, là Kyoya ne se sent pas bien du tout…

-**Non Sakyo, ce n'est pas de ta faute, **dit calmement Ryuga au petit garçon, agenouillé devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. **Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est…de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que Kyoya est en colère. **

-**J-Je suis sûr q-que c'est p-parce q-que tu v-veux bien q-que j-je reste a-avec toi… **articule difficilement Sakyo, essayant d'essuyer son œil gauche.

-**Pas vraiment, **soupire le blanc. **C'est parce que j'ai pris cette décision sans lui en parler, sans même penser à ce que lui voudrait. Et c'était vraiment horrible de ma part. Tu comprends qu'il soit en colère du coup ?**

-**Voui… **répond le petit garçon, légèrement calmé.

-**Et tu comprends que tu n'as rien fait de mal ?**

-**Mais…**

-**Il y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et c'est tout. **

Sakyo hoche la tête en souriant timidement, essuyant les dernières larmes sur son visage. Le dragon esquisse un petit sourire en coin et se relève, commençant à véritablement craindre pour l'état de ses côtes. Il va finir par se les péter à force de les négliger… Sakyo tâte son œil droit avec méfiance. Sa blessure le pique un peu à cause des larmes qui ont coulé dessus. Kyoya, resté à l'écart pendant un moment, revient vers son petit-ami. Il en veut toujours à Ryuga pour avoir complètement ignoré son avis…mais d'un autre côté il s'en veut de son pétage de câble. Oui, il a des raisons d'être en colère, mais un jour faudra quand même qu'il apprenne à la contrôler. C'est pas en hurlant qu'il arrangera les choses…

-**Bon, écoute Ryuga, **commence-t-il, se grattant la nuque à cause de sa gêne. **Hum…je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça. Et d'avoir dit que tu méritais d'avoir des côtes fêlées et qu'elles te fassent souffrir, je le pensais pas…**

-**Je me doute bien que tu le pensais pas, **lui répond le blanc, sourire en coin. **Et…je suis vraiment désolé moi aussi. Je voulais pas te donner l'impression d'en avoir rien à foutre de toi. C'est juste que…tout est allé tellement vite. Tu comptes pour moi, putain t'imagines pas à quel point ! **

Kyoya sourit légèrement et se dépêche de se caler dans les bras de son amant avec précaution. Faut laisser les côtes de Ryuga tranquilles à un moment ! Le dragon soupire de soulagement, c'était bien la première fois que lui et l'adolescent s'engueulaient comme ça, et enlace celui-ci.

-**Tu permets, je t'ai coupé dans tes excuses parce que là t'étais parti pour me dire « je t'aime », **ricane le vert.

-**Ah bon ? T'as bien fait de me couper alors, on a frôlé la catastrophe, **répond Ryuga avec un ricanement amusé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pouffe discrètement de rire et relève la tête pour embrasser son homme. Il préfère ça que s'engueuler avec lui, mais il a un self-control…qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Pour garder son sang-froid dans des situations critiques, il y a pas de problèmes, par contre pour gérer ses émotions négatives, là il y a plus personne !

Sakyo s'approche des deux, discrètement et timidement, et se met à côté. Il les regarde en souriant doucement, ce que Ryuga et Kyoya ne semblent pas remarquer. Ils sont dans leur bulle.

-**C'est mieux comme ça… **dit la petite voix timide du garçon. **J'veux dire, euh… Bah c'est mieux quand vous vous disputez pas… Quand on s'aime, on n'est pas censés se dire des trucs aussi méchants…**

-**C'est gentil petit, **lui répond Ryuga en passant sa main dans les cheveux rouges de Sakyo. **Tu sais, tous les couples se disputent plus ou moins violemment. Mais quand on s'aime vraiment, on finit toujours par se réconcilier. **

-**Oui, enfin vous dites quand même beaucoup de gros mots vous, surtout quand vous vous disputez… **ajoute Sakyo.

-**Ouais, on sait. On est clairement pas des exemples à ce sujet, alors fais comme si t'entendais rien quand on en dit, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Au fait Sakyo, pourquoi tu tâtais ta blessure juste avant ? **Demande le blanc. **Tu as mal ?**

-**Non, pas vraiment. Ça pique un petit peu parce que j'ai pleuré, c'est tout… **répond Sakyo.

-**Oui, c'est normal, il y a du sel dans les larmes. Ça ne piquera pas longtemps, **lui dit l'empereur dragon.

-**Euh, attendez, non mais de quoi vous parlez ?** S'étonne le vert, totalement largué.** C'est quoi cette histoire de blessure ? **

Spontanément, le petit garçon se rapproche de Kyoya et soulève sa mèche de cheveux rouges pour lui montrer sa blessure au couteau. Le lion sursaute car, évidemment, la blessure du petit garçon lui rappelle ses propres cicatrices. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se baisse pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et passe ses doigts autour de la trace rougeâtre laissée par la lame d'un couteau de cuisine. De ce qu'il a compris, Ryuga traite la blessure de Sakyo depuis la veille pour qu'elle ne laisse pas une cicatrice. Pas comme pour lui donc, dont les blessures n'ont jamais été traitées et ont laissé sur son visage des marques pour le restant de sa vie. Kyoya ne hait pas ses cicatrices, il n'en a pas honte non plus, mais ça a longtemps été le cas. Aujourd'hui, ça fait partie de son identité. Enfant, c'était une autre paire de manches. C'était beaucoup plus dur à vivre.

-**C'est pas profond et ça a l'air de se refermer normalement, **finit par dire le vert. **T'auras pas la même chose que moi, et c'est tant mieux.**

-**Je…j'ai dit à Ryuga que je voulais pas avoir une cicatrice parce que je trouvais ça moche, mais en fait les tiennes elles sont plutôt jolies, **avoue Sakyo en rougissant légèrement.

-**Ah oui ? **S'étonne Kyoya en levant un sourcil. **D'habitude, ça fait peur aux gens, surtout aux enfants. Et puis on me dit que ça me fait ressembler à un voyou aussi.**

-**Moi je trouve pas, **rétorque le petit garçon avec l'air de se demander comment c'est possible de penser ça. **Elles ont une jolie forme ! Ça te donne un air cool, pas un air méchant. **

Kyoya dévisage un peu le petit garçon et détourne le regard. Il n'aime pas être complimenté, ça le met mal à l'aise. De plus, il avait oublié à quel point l'honnêteté et la spontanéité d'un enfant pouvaient être touchantes. Faut dire qu'en même temps, le seul enfant qu'il ait jamais aimé c'est son petit frère quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et en plus ils n'ont pas un gros écart d'âge. Ce gamin… Putain, en fait Ryuga avait raison : il a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de très spécial. Oula, nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Il connait ce gamin depuis quelques minutes et il a la sensation de déjà beaucoup trop s'y attacher ! Ce gosse a des pouvoirs magiques ou quoi ? Le vert finit par soupirer et ébouriffe les cheveux de Sakyo pour le remercier silencieusement. Le petit garçon rougit et se sent très soulagé. Il ne le dira pas mais il est heureux que Kyoya agisse comme ça. Il avait peur que l'adolescent ne l'aime pas et que cela crée des tensions entre lui et Ryuga. C'était bien la dernière envie de Sakyo de briser leur couple.

Kyoya se relève ensuite et regarde son petit-ami. Et putain de merde, le regard que lui lance l'empereur dragon l'exaspère. Dans les yeux dorés de Ryuga, il y a très clairement écrit : « Tu vois, toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ! ». C'est vraiment un comportement de gamin… Mais bon, il fait exprès, rien que pour saouler son petit-ami.

-**Bon, on va pas prendre racines ici, **dit le lion en croisant les bras. **On ferait mieux de rentrer non ?**

-**Attends, attends, tu sais à combien de temps on est de MetalBey City ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**Pas trop loin, environ une heure et quart, **lui répond Kyoya.

-**On est si près que ça ? **S'étonne le dragon.

-**Ouais.**

-**Comment ça se fait que tu aies mis si longtemps alors ? J'ai utilisé L-Drago pour te faire signe il y a une semaine.**

-**Parce que moi je n'ai pas vu le spectre de L-Drago le jour où t'as fait ça, j'étais même pas au Japon. J'étais aux États-Unis, je te raconterai pourquoi plus tard. Je suis revenu hier et Tsubasa m'a dit qu'il avait vu L-Drago. Le temps de calculer les coordonnées par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu et il faisait nuit, du coup j'ai dû attendre ce matin pour venir te chercher. **

-**Même si une heure et quart c'est rien, j'ai toujours mes côtes fêlées. Rien que marcher quelques minutes ça me fatigue et ça me fait vite mal…**

-**Je sais Ryuga, mais il vaut mieux rentrer. L-Drago est détruite et je sais que ça t'empêche de te nourrir correctement. C'est pas comme ça que tes côtes vont guérir. Le mieux, c'est de rentrer. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais on rentrera ! **

-**Mmh…ouais, t'as raison. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me tienne très droit.**

Les deux se mettent d'accord puis reviennent à l'endroit où Ryuga et Sakyo ont passé la nuit afin que le petit garçon récupère son petit baluchon avec ses affaires. Ce dernier est à mi-chemin entre l'euphorie et la peur. Il a vécu huit années enfermé dans un immense manoir qui servait d'orphelinat, et là il va mettre les pieds dans une grande ville. C'est incroyablement terrifiant mais aussi terriblement excitant. MetalBey City ! La grande ville où s'est déroulé l'Ultime Bataille ! Le petit garçon a presque la sensation de vivre un rêve, que tout est trop beau pour être vrai, mais il sait que c'est la réalité. Il va partir loin, très loin de son orphelinat, et jamais personne de cet horrible endroit ne le retrouvera. Sakyo récupère son baluchon au pied de l'arbre où il l'avait laissé et le prend avec précaution. Il y a toujours la bouteille de milk-shake au melon dedans et hors de question de la casser. Il court ensuite rejoindre Ryuga et Kyoya qui l'attendent un peu plus loin, un grand sourire illuminant son teint tout pâle. Sa nouvelle vie commence à partir de maintenant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre !_**

**_Kyoya : Putain, cette engueulade de ouf entre Ryu et moi ! O_o_**

**_Chris : Ouais bah c'est réaliste : tu gueules vraiment comme ça._**

**_Kyoya : Pas contre lui…_**

**_Moi : Ah ouiii ? Et pourquoi donc ? *_*_**

**_Kyoya : Parce que contrairement à toi ou au blondinet, il m'fait pas chier ! è_é_**

**_Moi : …Okay, je l'ai cherché là ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : À peine._**

**_Chris : Bon, t'as un gros chapitre à écrire non ? _**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Laissez donc les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**


	4. Retour à MetalBey City

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yay ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Alors, ne cherchez pas Kyo. Il est parti très tôt ce matin…_**

**_Chris : Oh bah non, c'est pas drôle ! J'vais pas pouvoir me délecter de sa tronche devant ce chapitre !_**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

**_Moi : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un petit peu plus court que les précédents ! Il se passera plus de trucs dans le prochain ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Moi je dirai rien, je l'ai lu et je m'y fais toujours pas…_**

**_Chris : *glousse*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Il est parti faire quoi Kyoya au fait ?_**

**_Ryuga : J'en ai foutrement aucune idée._**

**_Moi : Je viens de remarquer que le nom de mes chapitres commencent toujours par un R... J'ai même pas fait exprès XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Je pense vraiment que Hyoma consomme des substances illicites ! C'est pas humain d'autant sourire et d'être aussi bizarre ! XD  
Non mais Gingka, on sait bien qu'il a pas inventé l'eau chaude…  
So much compliments, ça fait plaisir ! ^w^  
P.S : Le problème avec la franchise, c'est qu'en étant TROP franc on peut blesser les gens ! Et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il y en a qui n'aiment pas Bakugo : il hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, même si c'est méchant ou blessant. Moi je trouve que c'est une qualité, vu le monde dans lequel on vit où personne n'ose dire le fond de se pensée ! Vive notre petite bombe Bakugo ! \^^/  
Re P.S : (Moi : Aaaah, Kiddou ! n_n Kidd : Ouais ouais, je suis de retour… Law : *le regarde de travers* Kidd : Oh toi l'infirmière, tu vas pas commencer à me saouler ! Moi : Euh, si vous voulez régler vos problèmes de couple, c'est dehors siouplait… ^^' Kidd et Law : *sortent* Moi : Merci ^^' Sanji : Alors, il s'en sort comment Luffy ? Moi : Toujours en train d'argumenter visiblement, vu qu'il est pas encore redescendu…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ouais, team des gens qui jouent leur OC sur La Nouvelle Maison du Style 3 ! n_n  
Perso, mon cousin a tous les symptômes d'une crise d'adolescence…alors qu'il a même pas 9 ans… Aidez-moi pitié, je le supporte plus, il arrête pas de me manquer de respect dès qu'il me voit et j'ai même pas le droit de le baffer… TT_TT  
Le jour où Gingka sera à l'heure dans une de mes fics, les moules auront des gants ! XD  
« On tente de sceller Némésis, ça tourne mal ! », excellent titre de vidéo bien putaclic ! XD_**

* * *

Dans l'épaisse forêt, sous un soleil de mi-journée camouflé par le feuillage des arbres, trois silhouettes progressent plus ou moins facilement. Kyoya est celui qui avance le plus facilement, pas vraiment étonnant, mais il est obligé de ralentir très souvent. Derrière lui, Ryuga n'arrive pas à avancer aussi rapidement qu'habituellement. Ses côtes fêlées le ralentissent, avancer lui fait vraiment mal. Il a la sensation de se prendre un coup de poing exactement au même endroit à chaque pas. La position qui lui fait le moins mal, c'est de se tenir avec le dos hyper droit mais c'est presque impossible de marcher comme ça. Un corps humain penche naturellement vers l'avant, c'est comme ça. Encore derrière, il y a Sakyo. Le petit garçon n'est pas habitué à marcher autant et si rapidement. Il n'a jamais fait la moindre activité sportive en même temps… Les deux bladers avancent trop vite pour lui, même l'empereur dragon avec ses côtes fêlées. Pourtant, Sakyo se pousse à avancer. Il est fatigué, essoufflé, il a chaud et il a la tête qui tourne mais il refuse de s'arrêter. Il n'a pas envie d'être un boulet, de se plaindre et de ralentir tout le monde. Ryuga arrive à marcher plutôt vite alors qu'il a mal, donc pourquoi lui qui est en parfaite santé il est si lent ? Il peut le faire, il en est capable ! Enfin…il aimerait, mais il se sent tellement lourd… C'est comme si la simple action de marcher devenait aussi dure que de courir un marathon. Chaque pas le vide de son énergie…

-**Hé, gamin, arrête de te forcer comme ça, **finit par lui dire Kyoya en s'approchant de lui. **Tu vas juste réussir à t'évanouir là.**

-**Mais je…j'vous ralentis… **répond le petit garçon, à bout de souffle.

-**Pas plus que moi, **réplique Ryuga avec un ricanement, appuyé contre un arbre.

-**Je…je comprends pas… **soupire Sakyo avec un air triste et coupable. **Ryuga…il a…mal aux côtes…et il arrive…à aller…plus vite que moi…alors que je vais bien…**

-**Moi je suis habitué à beaucoup marcher Sakyo, alors même avec des côtes fêlées je m'en sors bien, **explique le blanc.

-**Oh… D'accord… **souffle le petit garçon en essayant de se remettre debout.

-**T'es pas en état petit, **dit le vert en l'empêchant de se relever. **T'es encore plus blanc que d'habitude et tu transpires. Tu vas tourner de l'œil. **

-**M-mais, tu as dit qu'il fallait rentrer… Je peux me lever, je me sens déjà mieux ! **Insiste Sakyo.

-**Non, arrête. On va rentrer, mais toi tu ne marches plus. Tss…j'vais t'porter, **conclut l'adolescent.

Sakyo hoche la tête et serre son baluchon contre lui. Il voit bien que ça n'enchante pas vraiment Kyoya de devoir le porter, mais il est tellement fatigué… Le lion prend donc le petit garçon dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer bruyamment. Contrairement à ce que Sakyo pense, ça n'embête pas Kyoya de le porter. Et c'est justement ça qui contrarie le vert. Oui, il est contrarié de ne pas être contrarié de porter un enfant dans ses bras. Kyoya est un être très complexe. Vraiment. La légende raconte que seul un être intellectuellement supérieur est capable de comprendre la psychologie de Kyoya. Sakyo quant à lui…eh bien il s'est instantanément endormi. Son métabolisme n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme, il a besoin d'encore se reposer. En revenant vers son petit-ami, le vert constate que celui-ci arbore un sourire amusé et moqueur.

-**Enlève-moi ce sourire de ta belle gueule, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te l'amocher, **dit-il en passant à côté de lui.

-**Désolé de te contredire, mais tu vas pas pouvoir, **réplique l'empereur dragon sur un ton moqueur en reprenant sa route avec son compagnon. **T'as les mains prises. **

-**Pas les jambes. Et je pense pas que tu aies envie de te prendre un high-kick en plein dans le nez, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Pourquoi tant de violence envers moi ? **Demande le blanc avec un air faussement désespéré.

-**Parce que tu me cherches. Je sens bien que tu te fous de ma gueule parce que j'ai pas été capable de résister à ce gamin alors que je hais les gosses du plus profond de mon cœur.**

-**Faut bien reconnaître que ce gamin n'a rien à voir avec les autres gosses. C'est sûr que c'est pas Yu !**

-**Parle pas de lui, j'vais en faire une crise d'urticaire. **

-**Ah je savais qu'il te saoulait, mais pas à ce point.**

-**Blague à part, l'état de Sakyo m'inquiète. Il dit qu'il n'a rien mais c'est parce qu'il se compare à toi. **

-**Ouais, j'ai bien remarqué. J'suis pas médecin, mais ça se voit qu'il est dans un sévère état de malnutrition. C'est pour ça qu'il fatigue vite.**

-**Tss, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour dans son orphelinat et de leur expliquer ma façon de penser. **

Kyoya grogne et resserre inconsciemment sa prise sur le petit corps endormi contre son buste. Faut être taré pour s'amuser à maltraiter des gamins qui n'ont pas ou plus de famille ! Déjà que faut être complètement malade pour s'en prendre de manière générale à un enfant, un être complètement innocent et incapable de se défendre. Sérieusement, quel monde pourri.

-**Et après tu me reproches de m'être attaché à ce gamin trop vite, **dit le dragon en pouffant de rire. **Tu le serres tellement fort, on dirait que t'as peur qu'il disparaisse de tes bras ! **

-**Ho hé, c'est bon hein ! **Répond Kyoya, piqué au vif. **J'commence à croire que ce gosse a des pouvoirs maléfiques, même moi je me trouve bizarre !**

-**Mmh, c'est drôle, moi j'ai la sensation que j'étais destiné à rencontrer ce gamin, **ajoute Ryuga.

-**Tss, à force de fréquenter Gingka, je me suis habitué aux trucs bizarres, **soupire le vert. **Et puis bon, si moi j'aime bien Sakyo c'est que ce gosse est VRAIMENT pas comme les autres.**

-**En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu le portes pas sur ton dos ? **

-**Mais parce que je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis je savais qu'il s'endormirait, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Si je l'avais mis sur mon dos, il glisserait.**

-**Je suis moyennement convaincu par tes arguments.**

-**Et toi tu commences à sévèrement m'emmerder. Puisque t'es si malin, t'as qu'à le porter toi !**

-**J'peux pas, j'ai toujours les côtes fêlées.**

-**Ouais bah elles t'arrangent bien tes côtes fêlées.**

L'empereur dragon ricane et tend le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Kyoya, s'attirant un grognement de la part de celui-ci. C'est tellement drôle de taquiner l'adolescent, et en plus il est susceptible alors c'est facile de le contrarier. Même s'il veut faire croire le contraire, Kyoya ne s'énerve presque jamais. En même temps, il a une notion spéciale de l'énervement. Genre pour lui, gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge c'est pas être énervé, c'est être contrarié. Je vous avais prévenu que le vert était un être extrêmement complexe.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Kyoya et Ryuga aperçoivent enfin les bâtiments de MetalBey City. Home sweet home ! Adieu l'ambiance sonore calme des forêts bordants la ville, et bonjour l'agitation caractéristique des grandes villes. Les klaxons des voitures, le brouhaha des gens dans les rues, le bruit des chaussures sur le trottoir et surtout, les petits sons métalliques provoqués par les toupies s'entrechoquant. Oh oui, voilà le bruit le plus caractéristique de MetalBey City ! Les enfants jouent au BeyBlade partout. Dans la rue, dans les parcs, au BeyStadium (il sert un peu à ça en même temps…), sur le port, partout où l'espace est assez dégagé pour jouer. Tous ces bruits entremêlés finissent par réveiller Sakyo. Il ouvre les yeux péniblement, pas vraiment ravi d'être tiré de son sommeil par un brouhaha pareil. Il était habitué au silence total, son ancien orphelinat se trouvant dans la forêt où il est tombé sur Ryuga, et là il entend plein de choses différentes en même temps ! C'est pas vraiment agréable à ses oreilles… Une fois un peu mieux réveillé, ses yeux tombent sur les bâtiments modernes de la ville. Il se redresse d'un seul coup, surprenant Kyoya qui n'avait pas remarqué que le petit garçon s'était réveillé, et regarde partout autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu MetalBey City en regardant la télé en cachette à l'orphelinat, mais c'est tellement différent en vrai. Les bâtiments paraissent bien plus grands ! C'est…c'est tellement…c'est mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se sent libre ici, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-**Tu veux que je te pose, gamin ? **Lui demande le lion.

-**Oui, s'il te plait ! **Répond Sakyo en continuant de s'agiter.

Kyoya repose donc le petit garçon au sol. Ce dernier s'empresse de regarder tout autour de lui, de lever la tête. Le monde est si grand que ça ? Il y a tant de choses à voir, à comprendre ! Les livres lui ont appris bien des choses sur le monde qui l'entoure, mais sans jamais qu'il puisse les expérimenter lui-même. La vie ne s'apprend pas dans des bouquins, elle s'expérimente tous les jours. Enfin, encore faut-il qu'on vous laisse l'expérimenter, ce qui n'a pas été le cas de Sakyo. Tout ce qu'il a sous les yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il avait toujours presque tout vu du monde extérieur à travers les livres, les jeux vidéo ou la télé. Et encore hein, pour les deux derniers, c'était presque jamais et en cachette. Par exemple, c'est la première fois que le petit garçon voit de vraies voitures. Et il aime pas trop ça… C'est bruyant et ça lui fait peur parce qu'il sait qu'une voiture, c'est dangereux. Toute cette liberté sous ses yeux… Toutes ces choses à découvrir… Ça lui en donnerait presque le vertige. Il a envie de courir, courir en sachant que personne ne le poursuivra pour le ramener dans une prison.

Oui, Sakyo aimerait bien faire ça, mais il y a un peu trop de monde sur le trottoir. Ça non plus il ne connaissait pas, ce qu'on appelle « la foule ». Et il n'aime pas non plus. Les gens le bousculent comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Il sait qu'il est petit, mais quand même, il est pas invisible ! Des cheveux rouges, ça se voit de loin, non ? Apparemment, la réponse est non. Il se fait tellement bousculer que Ryuga et Kyoya l'en perdraient presque de vue, mais ce serait mal les connaître tous les deux. Ils sont attentifs à tout et extrêmement observateurs. Sakyo s'efforce de les suivre mais, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus fatigué, c'est compliqué. Décidément, il n'aime vraiment pas la foule… Puis soudainement, il a une idée en se retrouvant entre les deux bladers. Il attrape la main de Ryuga, qui se balançait près de sa tête, et s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. Là au moins, il ne se perdra pas et les gens arrêteront de le bousculer. Il aimerait bien aussi prendre celle de Kyoya, mais il a l'impression que celui-ci n'aime pas trop les contacts physiques. Ryuga baisse la tête pour regarder sa main à laquelle est maintenant accrochée une petite main toute blanche et esquisse un sourire en coin. Tout ce que fait ce gosse est maladroit parce qu'il n'a pas tous les « codes » pour vivre dans ce monde, la faute à ses huit années d'isolement, mais ça le rend mignon.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, et après avoir bien esquivé le B-Pit, ils arrivent enfin devant l'immeuble où l'empereur dragon habite. Ce qu'absolument personne ne sait, à part Kyoya évidemment. Sakyo lève la tête, toujours autant impressionné par ces bâtiments qu'il n'avait jamais vus, et reste cramponné à la main de Ryuga. Il commence à se sentir vraiment tout petit dans cette ville… Le blanc sent la petite main blanche et froide se resserrer autour de la sienne et tourne la tête vers le petit garçon tout en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble, suivi par le vert.

-**Tu te sens petit, pas vrai ? **Demande-t-il à Sakyo.

-**Oui, **reconnait le petit garçon. **J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à découvrir, je me dis que j'y arriverais jamais et ça me donne des vertiges… J'ai huit ans à rattraper et…**

-**Woh, on se calme gamin, **le coupe Kyoya. **Commence pas à t'agiter, tu vas encore te sentir mal après. Les seules choses que tu dois rattraper pour l'instant, c'est ton sommeil et ton alimentation. **

En entendant l'adolescent parler d'alimentation, Sakyo sent son ventre se tordre et gargouiller. Il n'a rien mangé depuis un moment, et tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille c'était des baies, alors évidemment il a faim. Il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué. Il a tellement été habitué au fait de presque mourir de faim qu'il ne remarque même plus les signaux que lui envoie son estomac quand celui-ci est vide. Par contre, les personnes autour de lui doivent entendre eux. En réalisant que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il va avoir droit à un vrai repas qu'on ne menacera pas de lui enlever à la moindre occasion, le petit garçon rougit. Le dragon tire doucement le bras de Sakyo pour le ramener sur terre et lui montre d'un mouvement de tête les escaliers, que Kyoya est déjà en train de monter en sautant des marches. Le petit garçon secoue la tête pour se réveiller et suit Ryuga et son petit-ami dans les escaliers. Arrivé au 3ème étage, le blanc passe devant et fouille ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Il s'arrête devant la porte la plus isolée, tout au fond du couloir, et glisse la clé dans la serrure. Sakyo ne l'a toujours pas lâché et observe avec attention l'intérieur de l'appartement tandis que la porte s'ouvre. Malheureusement pour lui, tout est noir à l'intérieur ! Il a beau être midi, l'appartement de Ryuga est plongé dans l'obscurité. Cette noirceur qui semble presque irréelle effraie le petit garçon qui se plaque contre les jambes de l'empereur dragon, comme s'il craignait qu'une créature ne sorte de cette obscurité. Il a peur du noir, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvient.

Ryuga baisse une nouvelle fois son regard vers le petit garçon, visiblement terrifié par l'obscurité dans son appartement. Il n'est même pas étonné que Sakyo ait peur du noir. Le blanc passe sa main contre le mur à l'intérieur de son appartement, à la recherche de l'interrupteur. C'est son appart' mais il ne se rappelle jamais de la position de cette saleté d'interrupteur. Il finit par le trouver et appuie dessus, allumant la lampe au plafond qui éclaire l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine. L'entrée n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est juste le début du couloir qui mènent aux autres pièces, et la cuisine est ouverte sur le salon, à l'américaine. Sakyo se détend immédiatement en voyant l'appartement dans la lumière. Évidemment, il s'attendait à quoi ? À ce que soit la tanière d'un dragon prêt à cracher du feu au moindre bruit ? Cette peur du noir le rend vraiment incapable de penser clairement…

Kyoya passe près du petit garçon et se dirige dans le salon pour ouvrir les volets de la baie vitrée menant au balcon. Eh oui, c'est à cause de ça que l'appartement est dans le noir alors qu'il est midi. En même temps, quand on part en voyage pour une durée indéterminée, on ferme tout, c'est normal. Une fois les volets ouverts, Ryuga éteint les lumières et fait signe à Sakyo d'aller s'assoir dans le grand canapé d'angle noir. Le petit garçon s'exécute et s'installe, tandis que le dragon part ouvrir les autres volets de l'appartement et que Kyoya s'affale dans le canapé en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

-**Aaah, enfin un truc confortable ! **Lâche-t-il. **Il m'avait manqué ce canapé. J'en avais marre de ma piaule moi…**

-**Ta…quoi ? **Demande Sakyo, totalement largué.

-**Ma piaule. L'endroit où j'habitais avant, **répond le lion.

-**Oh, d'accord. Tu n'habitais pas ici avant ? **Demande une nouvelle fois le petit garçon.

-**Non, je squattais un entrepôt sur les docks. **

-**Squ…squattais ? **

-**Hum…ça veut dire que j'avais pas vraiment le droit d'y habiter, mais je le faisais quand même.**

-**Oh… Mais c'est parce que t'avais pas le choix ?**

-**Ouais, j'pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais maintenant, je vais habiter ici.**

-**C'est sûr qu'un appartement, ça doit être plus confortable qu'un entrepôt.**

-**Oh ça oui ! Tiens, au fait Sakyo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ton baluchon ? **

-**Rien de très important… Des vêtements, mon pyjama, ma brosse à dents, du milk-shake au melon et mon doudou.**

Kyoya s'apprête à répondre quelque chose mais il est interrompu par l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fait signe à Sakyo de le suivre dans le couloir, ce que le petit garçon s'empresse de faire. Ryuga pousse une porte et pousse doucement le petit dans la pièce. C'est une chambre, totalement impersonnelle mais hyper propre et très lumineuse.

-**C'est ma chambre d'ami normalement, mais en fait elle n'a jamais servi, **explique Ryuga. **Ce sera la tienne maintenant. **

-**V-Vraiment ? **Demande Sakyo en se retournant brusquement vers le blanc. **U-une si grande chambre p-pour moi ?**

Pour seule réponse, Ryuga sourit. Sakyo sent monter les larmes en lui mais fait de son mieux pour les retenir. Il s'accroche aux jambes de l'empereur dragon et se serre le plus fort possible, murmurant des « merci » à moitié brisés par les larmes qu'il tente de retenir. Le dragon regarde un moment le petit garçon, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, puis finit par poser sa main sur la tête de Sakyo et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. En entendant un petit ricanement dans son dos, Ryuga soupire. Il se retourne un tout petit peu et voit Kyoya, adossé au mur d'en face avec les bras croisés, qui a l'air de bien se marrer.

-**Ça va, tu t'amuses ? **Demande le blanc avec un sourire en coin.

-**Oui, plutôt, **répond l'adolescent. **Nan mais tu te rends pas compte, c'est trop mignon.**

-**Je sens du sarcasme dans ta voix là, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Roooh, à peine ! **Se défend le lion.

Sakyo est détaché de la conversation mais entend les ricanements prononcés de Kyoya et lâche Ryuga pour regarder l'adolescent. Pourquoi…pourquoi il ricane comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il se moque de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le trouve ridicule de s'accrocher comme ça à Ryuga ? Il ne sait pas, mais ça lui donne envie de pleurer alors qu'il a déjà les yeux humides.

Kyoya remarque assez vite le regard larmoyant du petit garçon sur lui et se sent un peu mal à l'aise. C'est lui qui met le gamin dans cet état ? Mais pourquoi… ? Parce qu'il ricane ? Ah merde, ouais ça doit être ça… Sakyo doit penser qu'il est en train de se moquer de lui, alors qu'il est juste en train de taquiner Ryuga, comme il en a l'habitude.

-**Hé, gamin… **dit-il en s'avançant puis en se mettant à la hauteur de Sakyo. **Je me moque pas de toi. Je me moque juste de Ryuga, et c'est pas méchant. C'est juste que j'aime bien faire ça, et il le sait…**

-**Oh… M-mais…tu m'aimes p-pas beaucoup alors j-je croyais… **bafouille le petit garçon, des larmes s'échappant finalement de ses yeux rouges.

-**Quoi… ? **S'étonne le vert. **Mais où tu vas chercher ça ? Je t'aime bien Sakyo, vraiment. Même si je t'en donne pas l'impression… Peu importe l'impression que je te donne en fait, tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est que je t'aime bien.**

Sakyo regarde alors Kyoya avec des yeux ronds et humides. Après un petit moment de flottement, il se met à pleurer pour de bon, mais en souriant, et se jette dans les bras de Kyoya. Pris par surprise, le vert manque de se casser la gueule en arrière mais arrive à se retenir au dernier moment. Il se relève, soulevant le gamin avec lui et l'entourant de ses bras.

-**Si tu rigoles toi derrière, je t'étrangle, **avertit l'adolescent en se tournant légèrement pour regarder son amant.

-**Bon okay, alors je vais rigoler en cuisinant, comme ça tu pourras pas m'étrangler, **répond Ryuga en s'éclipsant le plus vite possible.

Kyoya se retient de grogner et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, attendant que Sakyo se calme dans ses bras. De son côté, Ryuga ouvre le frigo et sort de quoi préparer le déjeuner. Il n'arrive pas à quitter son petit sourire en coin et ricane tout seul. C'est tellement drôle de voir son caractériel de petit-ami qui déteste les enfants devenir bizarrement si doux avec Sakyo. Il a vraiment des pouvoirs ce gamin ! Ouais, peu importe ce qu'on peut en dire, l'empereur dragon n'a vraiment pas fait une connerie en décidant de garder le petit garçon avec lui. C'était la bonne décision.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Aaaaah, ça fait du bien d'écrire des trucs kawaii ! *_*_**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Kyoya : *rentre en claquant la porte*_**

**_Moi : Oula, il a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur…_**

**_Kyoya : *passe près de nous avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte*_**

**_Chris : Putain mec, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! O_o_**

**_Kyoya : RIEN ! è_é *prend un mouchoir et monte à l'étage*_**

**_Ryuga : *a l'air inquiet*_**

**_Moi : Bon…il m'a niqué l'ambiance…_**

**_Chris : Moi j'aime bien cette fic, ça détend ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Ouais, même si comme c'est le début, je laisse encore cet orphelinat de [CENSURÉ] hanter Sakyo ! J'essaie de rester le plus réaliste possible._**

**_Ryuga : Oui, on avait bien vu. _**

**_Moi : Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! _**

**_Ryuga : *monté à l'étage pendant que personne ne le regardait*_**

**_Moi : Je me demande vraiment ce qu'a foutu Kyo…_**

**_Chris : Idem, mais il voudra jamais le dire ! Sauf à Ryuga, évidemment…_**

**_Moi : Je vais finir par le découvrir ! Je lâche jamais l'affaire moi ! *_*_**


	5. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**_Moi : Eh oui, je suis là pour poster ! En fait c'est normal : j'étais censée partir hier soir mais en fait je pars ce soir ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Youhou, ça nous laisse du temps pour nous préparer psychologiquement._**

**_Moi : Nan mais c'est bon, j'vous emmène pas en Corée du Nord non plus… -_-_**

**_Kyoya : Je sais toujours pas quoi penser de cette fic…_**

**_Chris : Aaaah, ta tronche du dimanche m'avait manqué ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ta gueule toi._**

**_Chris : *se marre*_**

**_Ryuga : Moi à force, je crois que je m'y suis fait…_**

**_Moi : Nous voilà donc pour un chapitre tout sucré et tout mignon, tel une barbe à papa saveur marshmallow ! *_*_**

**_Ryuga : T'as faim ou quoi ?_**

**_Moi : Non, simplement une furieuse envie d'aller dans un parc d'attractions genre Luna Park, mais là n'est pas le débat._**

**_Kyoya : Bon, on abrège oui ou merde ?_**

**_Moi : Oh là là, écoutez donc le schtroumpf grognon ! Bon, disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni sa suite BeyBlade Zero-G !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Savourez bien ce petit chapitre débordant de kawaii ! *_*_**

**_Kyoya : J'suis pas le schtroumpf grognon d'abord…_**

**_Chris : Nan, t'es le schtroumpf susceptible, rabat-joie et râleur !_**

**_Kyoya : Ta gueule, j'ai dit ! è_é_**

**_Ryuga : Elles promettent les vacances…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : L'autre Kyoya est peut-être plus sympa, mais clairement moins badass ! Putain, c'est limite le sidekick rigolo de Gingka au début ! Tuez-moiiiii ! XD  
La première fois que j'ai vu la version manga et colorisée de Tsubasa, qui est sur la couverture du tome 3, j'ai eu un AVC… Non mais le pire, c'est que sur le dos du tome 2 on voit Tsubasa en fond…et il avait pas les cheveux bleus ! Bon, c'était pas argenté non plus, ça ressemblait à la couleur de cheveux de Dynamis un peu, mais au moins c'était pas bleu ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Takafumi Adachi change d'avis entretemps… ? TT_TT  
Le pire, c'est Ryuga ! Il en prend plein la gueule le pauvre, au début sa version manga c'est un connard qui sait pas se fringuer (en vrai la cape est stylée, mais pas le reste…) et qui lui ressemble presque pas au niveau du visage XD  
Vous êtes trop mignonnes avec vos compliments ! Promis, si un jour je publie un bouquin, je vous envoie des éditions collectors dédicacées ! n_n  
P.S : Le KiriBaku, ma deuxième raison de vivre avec le RyuKyo ! Loué soit le saint Yaoi, ameeeen ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Zoro : Le pire, c'est que Luffy serait vraiment capable de niquer mon sommeil… Luffy : Ouais ! Alors tiens ta promesse d'abord ! Bon, moi j'y retourne ! Je serai le roi des pirates ! *s'en va en courant* Moi : Oui oui, c'est ça Luffy… Pas fâchée qu'il soit parti quand même, il est vite usant x_x)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Promis, moi j'aime pas faire du mal à Dynamis ! C'est plutôt Ryuga et Kyoya qui en prennent plein la gueule dans mes fics et mes OS ! X)  
Ouais, le Tsubasa de l'anime est mieux…vraiment mieux…snif…  
En vrai, le manga a de bonnes idées mais comme l'anime est plus long, bah il prend le temps de bien se développer ! C'est le jeu ^^'  
Moi c'est surtout Yu méchant que je m'en remets pas… J'adore Yu moi ! Dans l'anime, même s'il est avec la Nébuleuse Noire au début, bah il est quand même attachant ! Snif, c'est pas juste… TT_TT_**

* * *

Quelques minutes après que son petit-ami se soit éclipsé, Kyoya est toujours avec Sakyo. Ah franchement, il le retient Ryuga ! S'il croit qu'il lui échappera en se réfugiant dans la cuisine, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. On se fout pas impunément de la gueule de Kyoya Tategami, non mais ho ! Mais bon, en attendant il est coincé avec le petit qui n'a toujours pas fini de pleurer. Il a du mal à se calmer d'ailleurs, il doit être vraiment submergé par ses émotions. Bon…le vert ne veut pas se le dire, mais en fait ça ne l'embête pas d'attendre que le petit garçon se calme dans ses bras. Il est dans son déni, c'est comme ça… De son côté, Sakyo essaie de stopper ses larmes, mais il a bien du mal. Il ressent beaucoup de choses dans son petit corps et c'est dur à gérer. Même si Kyoya lui a dit qu'il l'aimait bien, là il a la sensation de l'embêter en l'obligeant à le garder dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Et d'un autre côté…bah il a bien envie d'y rester dans ses bras ! Il s'y sent bien et protégé. C'est compliqué pour Sakyo. Il n'a pas ressenti grand-chose en huit années, à part de la tristesse et du désespoir, et là il découvre tant de nouvelles émotions, tant de nouvelles choses. Tout un nouveau monde. Et ça s'avère très compliqué à gérer.

Finalement, après encore environ deux minutes de légers sanglots, Sakyo se calme enfin. Ses yeux sont tous rouges, enfin plus rouges qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et il a mal à la tête à cause de ses reniflements répétés, pourtant il se sent mieux. Il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais ça lui a fait du bien de vider son sac. En constatant que le petit garçon a arrêté de pleurer, Kyoya le repose et se baisse pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-**Ça va mieux, petit ? **Lui demande l'adolescent.

-**Oui… **répond doucement Sakyo en essuyant son visage.

-**C'est pas un « oui » convaincu ça, **ricane gentiment le vert. **Ça va vraiment mieux ?**

-**Oui ! **Répond une nouvelle fois le petit garçon avec un sourire timide, accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

-**Voilà, là t'es convaincu. Bon, Ryuga est en train de préparer le déjeuner, ça laisse un peu de temps.**

-**Un peu de temps pour quoi ? **

-**Un peu de temps pour que tu prennes une douche. Tu t'es pas lavé depuis hier, pas vrai ? **

-**Non, c'est vrai…**

-**Tu te sentiras mieux après une bonne douche. Allez, viens.**

Kyoya se relève et fait signe à Sakyo de le suivre hors de la chambre. Le petit garçon s'exécute immédiatement après avoir pris des affaires de rechange dans son baluchon et suit l'adolescent aux yeux bleus dans le couloir. Il n'a pas à le suivre trop loin puisque la salle de bain est presque juste en face de la chambre d'ami, qui est maintenant la chambre du petit garçon. Le lion pousse la porte de la salle de bain et laisse Sakyo entrer. C'est un appartement hein, la salle de bain est petite, et en fait on devrait plutôt appeler ça une salle d'eau puisqu'il y a juste une cabine de douche et pas de baignoire. Mais bon, c'est fonctionnel, ça brille et l'omniprésence de meubles en bois donne un petit côté zen. Sakyo en est tout émerveillé, il n'a jamais vu un carrelage si brillant de propreté. Ça lui donne envie de sauter dans la douche pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Kyoya remarque la tête du petit garçon et n'arrive pas à contenir son sourire amusé. Il est vraiment mignon ce gamin.

-**Bon, je vais pas t'expliquer comment te servir d'une douche, **dit-il avec un petit rictus amusé.

-**Oui, je sais faire, **répond le petit garçon avec une certaine fierté assez touchante. **La poignée avec les numéros, c'est pour la température de l'eau, et l'autre c'est pour la pression !**

-**C'est ça gamin. T'auras juste à mettre tes affaires sales dans le panier à linge, **ajoute l'adolescent en se retournant pour partir. **Essaie de pas mettre de l'eau partout par contre, j'ai moyen envie de nettoyer derrière toi.**

-**Je ferai attention, **promet Sakyo en posant ses affaires de rechange sur le meuble lavabo, entre les deux vasques.

Et oui, la salle d'eau a beau être petite, il y a une double vasque. C'est Stéphane Plaza qui serait content ! Kyoya quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui et part s'affaler dans le canapé d'angle, où Ryuga est déjà. Le blanc ricane un peu en voyant son têtu de petit-ami le bouder. Ah, il a toujours pas digéré sa dernière petite moquerie ! Mais bon, l'empereur dragon connait bien l'adolescent : il va pas réussir à bouder longtemps. Selon ses estimations, il va craquer au bout de deux minutes. Et effectivement, après deux minutes, montre en main, le vert laisse échapper un grognement bien sonore et se tourne pour se caler dans les bras de Ryuga. Bon, il colle quand même une pichenette sur le front de son amant pour essayer de lui enlever son sourire beaucoup trop satisfait. J'ai dit « essayer », hein…

-**Arrête de te marrer, tu m'énerves, **marmonne Kyoya, vexé que le dragon se foute encore de sa gueule.

-**C'est pas de ma faute si t'es susceptible et rancunier, **répond Ryuga, qui a visiblement envie de saouler son petit-ami jusqu'au bout.

-**Ferme ta gueule et surveille plutôt ce qui cuit dans la casserole au lieu de me chercher, **grogne le vert.

-**C'est bon, c'est des nouilles, **lui rétorque l'empereur dragon.** J'en ai tellement fait que je connais le temps de cuisson par cœur. **

-**Des nouilles ? Bah super, c'est royal ce midi !**

-**Hé ho, t'es marrant toi ! Je te rappelle que je suis jamais ici, donc il y a que des trucs qui se périment pas avant très longtemps dans mes placards et mon frigo.**

-**Ouais, après tout c'est toujours mieux que le régime qu'on se tape pendant nos voyages.**

-**C'est plus nourrissant, c'est sûr. Sakyo est dans la douche ? J'entends de l'eau couler.**

-**Ouaip. **

-**Putain, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche… Mais bon, ce sera après manger. Je crève la dalle.**

Ryuga soupire, mais c'est un soupir de soulagement d'être rentré chez lui. Il va pouvoir prendre une vraie douche bien chaude, manger un vrai repas bien nourrissant et dormir ce soir dans un vrai lit. Oui, il est habitué à sa vie de blader toujours sur les routes, mais il crache pas sur son confort quand même… Il se lève assez vite après sa conversation avec son petit-ami, les nouilles étant cuites, et entend en même temps l'eau se couper dans la salle de bain. Sakyo ne va pas tarder à arriver alors. Pile le bon timing. Le blanc verse les nouilles dans la passoire pour enlever l'eau de cuisson, puis dans un saladier et ajoute du thon émietté. Ouais, parce que juste des nouilles, c'est un peu triste quand même…

-**Oh la feignasse, viens mettre la table au lieu de me regarder, **ricane Ryuga en se tournant vers Kyoya, toujours affalé dans le canapé. **J'te signale que c'est aussi chez toi maintenant !**

-**Quoi, t'es en train de me dire que je vais plus pouvoir me la couler douce ? Bah merde alors, **répond le vert en ricanant aussi avant de se lever pour mettre la table.

Dans le couloir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Sakyo en sort, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une douche chaude, et surtout le droit d'y rester aussi longtemps qu'il en a besoin et envie. Il se sent mieux dans ses vêtements propres. Le petit garçon entend l'agitation dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine ouverte et sent l'odeur de nourriture qui en vient. Il s'apprête à foncer rejoindre Ryuga et Kyoya mais se rappelle de la bouteille de milk-shake au melon restée dans son baluchon et va donc la chercher avant. Il la récupère en souriant puis court jusqu'au…ouais euh, on va dire salon pour aller plus vite hein ! En y arrivant, il voit l'adolescent aux yeux bleus qui finit de mettre la table et le dragon qui pose le saladier plein de nouilles au thon au centre. D'un seul coup, Sakyo se sent un peu timide et s'approche en essayant de se faire discret, serrant sa petite bouteille contre lui. Kyoya le remarque en premier, puisque Ryuga s'est retourné pour chercher la bouteille d'eau, et lui sourit. Il sait sourire normalement quand même, il l'a déjà fait ! Pas comme son petit-ami, qui a toujours son sourire qui effraie la plupart des gens qui le rencontrent. La plupart. De nouveau en confiance, Sakyo sourit aussi et s'installe à table, en face de la place de Ryuga.

Visiblement crevé de toutes les émotions qu'il a ressenties en une seule matinée, Kyoya se laisse tomber sur sa chaise un peu lourdement et soupire. Bah putain, si on lui avait dit que ses retrouvailles avec son petit-ami se passeraient de cette manière ! Il y aurait jamais cru, et en plus il aurait été fatigué d'avance. L'empereur dragon se retient de toutes ses forces de pouffer de rire et se contente de servir le vert et Sakyo. Ouais nan, il va éviter de rigoler maintenant, Kyoya pourrait oublier quelques secondes qu'il a des côtes fêlées et essayer de lui mettre un coup de coude pour lui faire passer son envie de rire. Enfin assis, le petit garçon assis en face de lui fait doucement glisser sa petite bouteille de milk-shake au melon dans sa direction. Ryuga le regarde faire en souriant et prend la petite bouteille sous les yeux surpris du lion.

-**C'est quoi ce truc ? **Demande-t-il.

-**Du milk-shake au melon, **répond Sakyo. **Je l'ai volé dans la cuisine de mon orphelinat parce que j'aime ça, mais Ryuga il a des côtes fêlées, du coup il en a plus besoin que moi…**

-**Au melon ? **Répète l'adolescent. **Mmh, c'est marrant, ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit. Mon petit frère adorait ça.**

-**T'as un frère ? **S'étonne le petit garçon, les yeux soudainement pétillants.

-**Oui, il s'appelle Kakeru. Il a deux ans de moins que moi. Mais il ne vit pas ici, il habite aux Etats-Unis.**

-**Waaah, c'est trop bien ! **

-**Tu devrais manger au lieu de parler, Sakyo, **dit Ryuga, coupant court à l'échange entre le petit garçon et Kyoya. **T'en as besoin, et tu me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas faim.**

Sakyo baisse les yeux vers son assiette et son estomac émet alors un profond gargouillis suppliant du genre « Pitié Sakyo, nourris-moiiiiiiii ! ». Persuadé que ce gargouillis était vraiment très sonore et que Ryuga et Kyoya l'ont entendu, le petit garçon rougit comme une pivoine et attrape sans attendre sa fourchette pour remplir son petit estomac suppliant et ainsi le faire taire. Effectivement, les deux bladers assis de l'autre côté de la table ont entendu mais ne disent rien. Ils ont faim aussi et préfèrent manger plutôt que de se moquer gentiment du gamin. Ils ont tellement la dalle qu'ils terminent très vite leurs assiettes. Sakyo par contre est très loin d'avoir fini, donc le vert et le blanc l'attendent. Ça ne les dérange pas, ils vont pouvoir parler comme ça. Mais de son côté, le petit garçon remarque qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir fini et les vieilles habitudes refont surface. Pris d'une peur irrationnelle de se faire réprimander parce qu'il ne mange pas assez vite, il commence à manger à toute vitesse.

-**Hé Sakyo, calme-toi ! **Lui dit Ryuga en posant sa main sur la main du petit garçon qui tient sa fourchette. **Tu vas t'étouffer en mangeant si vite. C'est pas parce que nous on a fini que tu dois finir vite aussi. Mange à la vitesse que tu veux.**

-**D'accord… **répond Sakyo en reprenant son rythme normal, rougissant légèrement de honte d'avoir repris ses vieux réflexes de l'orphelinat.

-**Tiens, Kyoya, t'avais pas dit que tu m'expliquerais ce que tu faisais aux États-Unis la semaine dernière ? **Fait remarquer l'empereur dragon après avoir bu une gorgée de milk-shake.

-**Si, je t'avais bien dit ça, **confirme l'adolescent. **En fait, j'y étais pour affronter Chris, puis King.**

-**Chris… ? Ah oui merde, le blond, le blader légendaire de l'hiver… **soupire le blanc. **J'avais zappé.**

-**Lui, il se souvient bien de toi par contre, **réplique Kyoya, faisant référence à l'incident du tournoi de l'île de Toupâques.

-**Ouais, j'imagine bien ouais… **marmonne Ryuga, pas super fier de ce moment. **Attends, mais comment t'es au courant de ça toi ? T'y étais pas à ce tournoi.**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On me l'a raconté, **ricane le vert. **On est potes Chris et moi maintenant.**

-**Oh, cool. Faudra que je m'excuse tiens… Bon, pourquoi tu voulais affronter Chris et King ? **

-**Quand tu as…disparu, et que j'ai cru que je te reverrais plus jamais, j'ai tout fait pour penser à autre chose. Alors je me suis mis en tête de battre tous les bladers légendaires. Je pensais que ça m'occuperait assez longtemps. Au final, j'ai pas eu besoin de ça très longtemps puisque tu t'es manifesté assez vite. **

-**C'est pas mal comme projet ça. T'en as battu combien pour l'instant ?**

-**Trois. Aguma, que j'ai affronté presque juste après parce qu'il voulait une revanche, Chris et King. **

-**Désolé d'avoir interrompu ta série de victoires alors. **

-**Bah, c'était pour la bonne cause !**

-**Fini, **lance doucement Sakyo, pour se faire remarquer mais pas trop.

Ryuga et Kyoya sortent alors de leur conversation et regardent le petit garçon. Ce dernier, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, sourit timidement et rougit. Le dragon laisse un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage et se lève pour débarrasser après avoir demandé à Sakyo si celui-ci veut un dessert. Le petit garçon répond par l'affirmative, toujours un peu timidement. Ryuga cherche dans son frigo et finit par retrouver la principale source du sucre présent dans son organisme (en dehors des fruits) : les yaourts à boire. Il est pas très branché « sucré » l'empereur dragon, et c'est pareil pour Kyoya. Après avoir donné un yaourt à boire à la pêche au petit garçon, il se retourne et va faire la vaisselle. Non, il ne prend pas de dessert lui. Je l'avais bien qu'il était pas très branché sucré. Kyoya ne prend pas de dessert non plus mais il reste à table. Il trouve que ce serait un peu malpoli de retourner s'affaler dans le canapé en laissant Sakyo tout seul à table.

-**Je vais devoir aller au B-Pit moi, **soupire le blanc depuis la cuisine ouverte. **J'peux pas laisser L-Drago dans son état.**

-**Rassure-toi, personne te saoulera avec ton retour discret, **lui répond son petit-ami. **Tsubasa a eu la patience d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'il t'avait retrouvé.**

Vous avez sans doute remarqué, mais depuis tout à l'heure Kyoya reste très vague à l'évocation de ce qu'il est arrivé à Ryuga pendant deux semaines. Bien sûr, c'est parce que Sakyo est là. Le petit garçon sait que l'empereur dragon a été blessé pendant son duel contre Némésis mais il ne sait pas que ça a été grave au point qu'il en frôle la mort. Ses côtes blessées, ce ne sont que des séquelles et il a eu beaucoup de chance à ce niveau-là ! Et si Kyoya manque souvent de tact, il ne manque pas de neurones. Hors de question de faire une gaffe et de lâcher sans pression devant Sakyo que le blanc a failli mourir…et que lui était déprimé as fuck.

Après avoir fini son yaourt, le petit garçon se lève de table et se retourne pour aller dans sa chambre. Il a envie de dormir…encore… Il a jamais vraiment bien dormi, mais depuis hier il a enfin un sommeil réparateur. Au bout de quelques pas, encore une fois rattrapé par ses anciens réflexes, Sakyo se rend compte avec horreur qu'il a oublié de débarrasser. Manger moins vite que Ryuga et Kyoya, encore c'était pas bien grave, mais là c'est malpoli. Il se retourne précipitamment…et voit Kyoya en train de débarrasser à sa place comme si c'était normal. Le petit garçon pousse un petit soupir de soulagement et s'éclipse définitivement dans sa chambre. Cette fois c'est passé, mais il se promet intérieurement de ne plus oublier. Il est déjà très chanceux que Ryuga ait bien voulu le garder près de lui, il va pas commencer à se comporter comme un gamin pourri gâté. Fatigué par son début de journée, Sakyo attrape son doudou dans son baluchon et se couche sur son grand lit sans même prendre la peine de défaire ses draps. Il se sent tellement bien ici…

Dans le salon, Kyoya est retourné à sa place préférée, le canapé…si c'était pas déjà assez évident, tandis que Ryuga termine de ranger la cuisine. Il a genre zéro envie d'aller au B-Pit, mais c'est pour le bien de L-Drago. L'empereur dragon est comme tous les bladers : il adore sa toupie, c'est sa partenaire ! Et la voir dans un si mauvais état, ça lui brise le cœur. Alors bon, il fera ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa splendeur et sa puissance.

-**Bon, j'y vais Kyoya, **finit-il par dire en venant vers son petit-ami pour l'embrasser avant de partir.

-**Attends, **dit le vert en repoussant doucement Ryuga. **On fait quoi au sujet de Sakyo ?**

-**Comment ça ? **Demande le blanc, pas certain d'avoir compris la question.

-**Gingka et compagnie, on leur dit quoi ? **Précise le lion.

-**Bah rien, et puis basta. Ils ont pas à savoir.**

-**Mmh…j'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec ça…mais tu sais très bien que ça peut pas être si facile. Ryuga, on va pas pouvoir cacher l'existence de ce gamin aux autres très longtemps. Enfin si, mais ça impliquerait de l'empêcher de sortir d'ici et ça c'est même pas en rêve. **

-**J'ai pas dit que je voulais cacher son existence. C'est juste que là tout de suite maintenant, j'ai pas envie de me taper un interrogatoire sur le fait que j'ai adopté un gamin. Nan, on va pas le cacher Sakyo, mais tant que les autres ignorent son existence, on ira pas les contredire. Et quand ils le verront, ce qui finira bien par arriver, bah là on y échappera pas à l'interrogatoire…**

-**Okay, ça me va. Par contre, reformule.**

-**Euh…quoi ? Je dois reformuler quoi ?**

-**T'as pas adopté un gamin. ON a adopté un gamin. Je suis là hein, même si j'ai pas trop eu mon mot à dire. Mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait, compte sur moi pour te rappeler qu'on est deux dans cette galère.**

-**Haha, okay. Promis, j'oublie plus jamais ça. Bon, cette fois j'y vais vraiment. J'crois que Sakyo est parti faire la sieste, je devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps donc il sera sûrement pas réveillé avant mon retour. **

-**T'inquiète, moi je bouge pas d'ici de toute façon. **

L'empereur dragon sourit et se penche pour embrasser passionnément son amant. Bordel, il lui avait manqué. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, longues ou courtes dépendant du point de vue, il se décide à rompre le baiser et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Toujours dans l'encadrement, il recule d'un pas et regarde Kyoya avec amusement.

-**Je t'aime, **lui lance-t-il.

-**Je sais, **répond l'adolescent en ricanant.

Ryuga lève les yeux au ciel et s'en va pour de bon, refermant la porte en évitant de la claquer. Il va revoir son abruti de rival niais, ouaaaaais… Enthousiasme. Le dragon désespère qu'un jour, Gingka aura plus de deux neurones dans son crâne. Pourtant, quand il veut il est capable d'être mature et intelligent. Alors pourquoi il est pas capable de l'être tout le temps ?! Ça lui pompe sa force vitale ou quoi ? Ouais bon, vaut mieux pas que le blanc commence avec ce genre de réflexions parce que ça sert juste à lui donner envie de secouer le rouquin comme un cocotier dans l'espoir que ça lui remette les connexions neurales en place. Arrivé dans la rue, Ryuga pousse un soupir à la fois agacé et résigné. Quand faut y aller…bah faut y aller.

Resté seul dans le salon, Kyoya prend son téléphone dans ses poches et sort également ses écouteurs avec. Il a bien envie de faire la sieste, mais il arrive rarement à s'endormir si ce n'est pas le soir. La parade parfaite, c'est donc d'écouter de la musique. Ça le détend et ça le repose sans pour autant dormir. Il branche donc ses écouteurs noirs sur son portable et lance une de ses playlists avant de ranger son téléphone dans ses poches, s'allonger sur le canapé et fermer les yeux. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu un canapé d'angle, c'est un grand canapé qui a une partie plus longue sur laquelle on peut s'allonger tranquillement. Pour ceux qui ne voient toujours pas, Google Images est votre ami.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'adolescent aux yeux bleus écoute tranquillement sa musique en bougeant très doucement la tête au rythme des chansons de la playlist qu'il a choisie, Sakyo arrive discrètement dans le salon en tenant sa peluche serrée contre lui. Il a beau se sentir bien ici, il ne se sent pas très bien quand il reste tout seul dans une pièce. Il s'est donc relevé et avait prévu de faire sa sieste sur le canapé près de Kyoya, mais en voyant le vert allongé lui-même sur le canapé, le petit garçon croit que ce dernier s'est endormi. Sachant que Sakyo avait commencé à s'endormir, il est un peu dans le brouillard et ne remarque pas les mouvements de tête de Kyoya. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, le petit s'approche donc sur la pointe des pieds. Mais le lion ne dort pas et sent toujours aussi bien une présence qui s'approche de lui. Il ouvre donc un œil, surprenant Sakyo, et enlève un de ses écouteurs, sans pour autant mettre sa musique en pause, pour écouter ce que l'enfant a à lui dire.

-**Je…je croyais que tu dormais, **dit le petit garçon avec un rire un peu gêné.

-**Non, j'écoute juste de la musique. Tu voulais quelque chose ? **Demande l'adolescent.

-**N-non, pas vraiment… En fait, j'ai un peu peur tout seul dans ma chambre, **explique Sakyo en rougissant un peu. **Je voulais juste faire ma sieste dans le canapé à côté de toi…**

-**Okay, **répond simplement Kyoya avant de remarquer la peluche du garçon. **Hé, c'est un dragon ?**

-**Oui ! Je l'ai depuis toujours, c'est mon meilleur ami !**

-**Et il a un petit nom ?**

-**Bah euh, je l'ai appelé Yami…**

-**Yami ? Ça veut dire « ténèbres ». Drôle de nom pour un doudou, les enfants ont plutôt tendance à choisir un nom rassurant pour leurs peluches, non ?**

-**Oui, les autres enfants à l'orphelinat avaient choisi des noms mignons pour leurs doudous… Mais Yami, c'est une partie de mon nom, et puis il n'y avait que lui pour me rassurer dans le noir, dans les ténèbres… Je suis bizarre, hein ?**

Kyoya esquisse un petit sourire en coin et fait « non » de la tête au petit garçon. Le visage de Sakyo s'illumine d'un petit sourire discret mais sincère et il serre Yami encore plus contre son corps. Le lion est…il ne sait pas trop comment dire, mais il aime bien voir le petit garçon sourire. Il aime bien le voir heureux. C'est…normal, non ? C'est normal d'être heureux de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime bien heureux ? Le début de débat intérieur de Kyoya est interrompu quand il entend Sakyo bailler et frotter son œil qui n'est pas caché sous sa mèche de cheveux. L'adolescent laisse échapper un petit ricanement amusé, et un chouïa attendri mais il ne le reconnaitra jamais, et attrape le petit garçon par les épaules pour l'attirer sur le canapé. Sakyo est tellement fatigué qu'il se serait effondré sur Kyoya si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenu, et il atterrit donc comme une plume sur le torse du vert. Le petit garçon se blottit contre Kyoya, serrant sa peluche de dragon noir contre lui, et s'endort immédiatement. Le lion remet son écouteur manquant et ferme les yeux en entourant d'une manière protectrice le petit corps de Sakyo avec ses bras. Ce gamin est vraiment un gamin spécial.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Ooooh, regardez-moi ça si c'est pas mignon ! Les parents idéals ! Trop choupi kawaii ! _**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, on peut pas l'abandonner sur une aire d'autoroute en partant en vacances ?_**

**_Moi : Kyo, on va sur une île qui est littéralement à cinq minutes en voiture de chez moi, on prendra pas l'autoroute._**

**_Kyoya : Bon, bah on l'abandonnera dans une forêt._**

**_Chris : *rigole* Comment tu prends la mouche trop facilement ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Chris, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse, sinon tu survivras jamais à ces vacances. Ou alors Kyo fera tout pour te les rendre horribles._**

**_Chris : Ah…ah oui, merde…_**

**_Moi : T'es pas une lumière des fois, Chris ! _**

**_Chris : J'ai besoin de repos ^^'_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à…à la prochaine fois ! ^^'_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Ciao ! n_n_**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Tiens au fait, j'ai remarqué un truc… Vous trouvez pas que Takanosuke, le gamin qui suit Sakyo, ressemble au fils caché de Chris et Dynamis ? Blond avec les yeux bleu foncé… Déjà que Zyro ressemble au fils caché de Gingka et Masamune XD_**


	6. Première journée, suite et fin

**_Moi : Salut salut ! Oui pardon, je suis un peu en retard. Désolée, ma grasse matinée s'est un peu éternisée…_**

**_Kyoya : Ah bah bravo._**

**_Moi : Oui bah merde hein, je suis chez moi quand même !_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre d'aujourd'hui… J'ai failli choper le diabète. Il y a un moment un peu pas drôle, mais sinon c'est full sucrerie._**

**_Kyoya : Super ! -_-_**

**_Chris : *ricane* Roooooh, regardez-le ! Il est pas content d'être tout mignon dans cette fic ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ta gueule._**

**_Ryuga : Commencez pas…_**

**_Moi : Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Ryu. Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : MFB et sa suite BeyBlade Zero-G n'appartiennent pas à Wonderinn._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre à tous ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Moi je regrette que Nero existe pas dans l'anime, il est tellement mignon ! ^w^  
Moi aussi je préfère le Ryuga de l'anime, celui du manga…j'suis pas convaincue.  
Et oui ! J'ai trouvé rigolo de constater que l'héritier spirituel de Ryuga a un bout du prénom de Kyoya dans son prénom à lui ! XD  
P.S : Aaaaah, j'ai tellement hâte que le tome 20 de MHA sorte ! J'aime trop avoir des tomes de manga dans les mains ! n_n  
Re P.S : (Law : Tss, Eustass-ya je sais pas où il est et je m'en branle. J'suis pas sa mère, j'le flique pas. Moi : Je crois qu'il est parti renflouer les stocks de rhum de la maison, mais j'suis pas sûre…) _**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est vrai, mais en même temps dans l'anime Ryo est directeur de l'AMBB ! Dans le manga, c'est pas le cas ! ^^'  
Bah comme Hélios n'apparait que dans le film, et que dans le film il y a pas Ryuga… Je crois d'ailleurs que ça a frustré Takafumi Adachi vu qu'il a écrit cette histoire bonus ! XD  
Le Ryuga du manga, il adoooore être un connard ! Ouaaais ! XD_**

**_Yadonushies : Moi aussi j'étais grave choquée que les équipes du mondial ne soient composées que de deux joueurs, je trouve ça nuuuul ! -_-  
Je pense que je vais faire venir le Kyoya du manga pour que le Kyoya qu'on connait puisse lui péter la gueule ! XD  
Bizarrement, moi je préfère le Julian du manga ! Enfin, son développement. Je trouve que c'est une meilleure histoire que celle de l'anime ! Un mec tellement délaissé par son père qu'il en est devenu à moitié fou, j'trouve ça plus profond. Et la morale qui s'en dégage est très bien je trouve ! n_n  
Oui, je connais le sceau d'orichalque de Yu-Gi-Oh ! C'était d'ailleurs un des meilleures arcs de l'anime à mon goût ! Et c'est vrai que Kerbecs fait penser à ça dans le manga ! ^^_**

* * *

Pendant que Kyoya et Sakyo font une petite sieste bien méritée, Ryuga se dirige vers le B-Pit en trainant des pieds. Il a pas envie d'y aller, non vraiment pas. Il aurait préféré rester avec son petit-ami et Sakyo. Oh putain oui, il aurait grave préféré ça ! Mais bon, L-Drago est presque entièrement détruite et la seule personne capable de la réparer, c'est Madoka. Ah bah tiens, une autre raison de ne pas vouloir aller au B-Pit. L'empereur dragon ne peut pas piffer la mécanicienne et pourtant il l'a à peine côtoyée, même à peine vue, mais ça lui suffit pour ne pas l'aimer. C'est le cliché parfait de la mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui pense qu'elle a toujours raison, tout le temps. Et d'après Kyoya, elle est absolument pas débrouillarde en plus de toujours ralentir tout le monde parce qu'elle trouve que c'est une excellente idée d'emmener une valise qui fait presque sa taille à chaque voyage. Bref : Ryuga est saoulé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir la voir quelques minutes pour le bien de sa toupie. Tiens, en parlant de ça, le voilà qui arrive au B-Pit. Le blanc lâche un profond soupir et se masse les tempes avant de pousser à contrecœur la porte.

La boutique du B-Pit est vide, pas qu'elle soit fermée puisque la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais en même temps c'est le début d'après-midi. Il n'y jamais grand monde à cette heure-ci. Le dragon traine des pieds et descend l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'atelier de la brunette avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il allait à l'abattoir. Il va se dépêcher de régler ça et retourner vite fait bien fait à son appartement. Quand Ryuga arrive dans l'atelier, il tombe sur Madoka, Gingka et Tsubasa. La mécanicienne réparait une toupie et se retourne en relevant ses lunettes en entendant le blanc arriver, tandis que le roux et l'argenté, qui étaient juste assis sur le canapé, se retournent aussi.

-**Ryuga ? Oh, tu es enfin rentré ! **S'exclame joyeusement le rouquin.

-**Kyoya est allé te chercher ? **Demande Tsubasa. **Il avait l'air bizarrement préoccupé quand je lui ai dit que j'avais vu L-Drago.**

-**Non, j'vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça, **répond Ryuga en croisant les bras.

L'empereur dragon n'est pas obligé de mentir sur sa relation avec Kyoya, mais il préfère. Gingka et compagnie ne savent toujours pas pour eux après tout, ils ont tout fait pour garder leur amour secret. Maintenant que le vert est sur le point d'emménager avec lui, Ryuga n'a plus besoin de cacher leur relation mais il n'a AUCUNE envie de subir un interrogatoire aujourd'hui. Et puis en plus, Kyoya lui en voudrait de faire ça dans son dos.

-**Oh… Je me suis probablement fait des idées alors, **dit l'argenté.

-**Bon, j'suis pas ici pour faire la causette, **marmonne l'empereur dragon, pressé d'en finir. **L-Drago est dans un sale état et il a besoin d'être réparé. Et franchement, ça urge. Je suis juste venu le déposer et je me casse, j'ai des affaires à régler de mon côté.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ryuga sort ce qu'il reste de son pauvre L-Drago Destructor et avance pour le poser sur le bureau de Madoka. Il se retourne ensuite, prêt à partir pour retourner auprès de son amant et du petit garçon qui vit maintenant avec eux, mais c'était sans compter sur la mécanicienne qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle se lève comme un ressort de son siège et attrape l'imper' du dragon, tirant dessus pour le forcer à se retourner. Ryuga, qui n'aime clairement pas qu'on fasse ça, se retourne immédiatement et fusille la jeune fille de ses yeux dorés.

-**Non mais tu crois que tu peux débarquer ici comme ça et donner des ordres ?! **S'offusque Madoka. **T'es pas en position de supériorité je te signale ! C'est de TA faute si L-Drago est dans cet état ! C'est parce que t'as voulu jouer au loup solitaire et que t'as été assez égoïste et arrogant pour vouloir affronter Rago tout seul !**

-**Fais attention à c'que tu dis, **gronde froidement Ryuga avec un air menaçant.

-**Faut bien que quelqu'un te dise tes quatre vérités, sinon tu te penses au-dessus de tout le monde ! **Réplique la mécanicienne, visiblement furieuse contre l'empereur dragon.

-**Mais tu crois que je sais pas tout ça ?! **S'emporte le blanc. **Tu crois que je suis pas conscient que c'est de ma faute si ma toupie est presque entièrement détruite ?! Tu crois que je sais pas que je me suis montré putain d'égoïste ?! J'aime ma toupie, comme tous les bladers, et je fais l'effort de venir ici alors que je n't'aime pas, mais alors là pas du tout, pour son bien à elle ! Alors ton petit sermon, tu peux le remballer !**

Un grand silence suit l'éclat de voix de Ryuga. Madoka reste paralysée, effrayée par la force de la voix du dragon et la manière dont il la regarde, alors que Tsubasa et Gingka, silencieux depuis le début, se regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ryuga se mettre autant en colère… En fait, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment vu en colère. Vraiment très énervé, le blanc finit par tourner le dos et s'en va en prenant soin de bien faire claquer la porte le plus violemment possible. C'est Tsubasa qui finit par briser le silence.

-**Franchement Madoka, là t'as exagéré, **soupire-t-il. **Tu pensais vraiment sérieusement que Ryuga ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi et que c'était de sa faute si L-Drago se retrouve dans cet état ?**

-**J'avoue Madoka, t'as déconné là, **ajoute Gingka. **Ryuga n'aime personne, encore moins dans notre bande, c'est évident qu'il s'est forcé à venir ici pour L-Drago en mettant ses propres ressentiments de côté. Et pour que moi ça me paraisse évident, c'est que c'était VRAIMENT évident.**

Vexée de s'être fait remettre à sa place bien comme il faut par ses deux amis, la mécanicienne se rassoit à son bureau et reprend la réparation de la toupie sur laquelle elle était avant que Ryuga n'arrive, boudant de cette manière. Gingka et Tsubasa se jettent un regard exaspéré et recommencent à discuter. Il y a rien à faire, leur amie est toujours une aussi mauvaise tête. Et maintenant, elle boude, et quand elle boude elle boude vraiment. Et après, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Kyoya la déteste. Parfois, l'argenté et le roux en ont vraiment marre de son caractère de gamine qui n'aime pas qu'on lui donne tort ou qu'on lui prouve qu'elle dit n'importe quoi. Le reste du temps, elle est très cool et très gentille, mais il y a vraiment des fois où ils la trouvent pire que Kyoya justement…

De son côté, Ryuga retourne vers son appartement en ruminant sa colère. Putain, il la déteste vraiment cette nana ! D'où elle se permet de lui parler comme ça ?! Il se serait écouté, il l'aurait frappée, mais il sait très bien que frapper des gens, ça défoule, mais ça sert à rien. Et puis en plus, il a des principes et il tape pas sur une personne vraiment plus faible que lui physiquement et qui ne pourrait pas lui rendre ses coups. Bon, OKAY, des fois il a vraiment dépassé les limites avec Kenta et il en est vraiment pas fier…

Au fil de ses pas, l'empereur dragon se détend à nouveau et retrouve son calme en pensant à ce qui l'attend dans son appartement, c'est-à-dire Kyoya et Sakyo. Ouais, rien à péter des autres et de leur avis sur lui, dont il se fout totalement d'ailleurs, avec son petit-ami et Sakyo il se sent bien et il a pas à se prendre la tête. Espérons juste que Gingka et compagnie ne vont pas se mettre à chercher Kyoya, qui va sûrement être aux abonnés absents pour des jours, voire des semaines. Ouais nan, ça risque pas d'arriver : le vert disparait souvent pendant des durées indéterminées. Alors qu'il marche tranquillement, il sent le vent marin sur son visage et tourne la tête. Ah tiens, les docks. Le dragon sourit et décide de s'y faufiler, cherchant l'entrepôt où Kyoya squattait jusqu'à…jusqu'à ce matin en fait. Faudra qu'il récupère ses affaires d'ailleurs, ce que le lion fera sûrement le soir même. Il est facile de reconnaître l'entrepôt où le vert a squatté pendant longtemps, c'est celui qui servait de repaire à son gang des Chasseurs de Tête et il y a quelques trous en forme de têtes de taureau sur les parois. Ryuga le retrouve sans problèmes et fait coulisser la lourde porte qui ferme l'entrée de l'entrepôt, dont le cadenas a été brisé depuis longtemps par les Chasseurs de Tête. Les entrepôts sur les docks sont désaffectés pour la plupart, tant de planques où personne ne viendra jamais vous chercher ! L'entrepôt où l'adolescent vivait tranquille est un peu poussiéreux, normal pour un entrepôt, et il a concentré ses affaires dans un seul coin. C'est pas son genre de s'éparpiller et d'étaler ses affaires partout. Ryuga est déjà venu ici par le passé pour passer quelques nuits avec son amant. Les docks, c'est un endroit où personne ne vient jamais puisqu'une majorité des entrepôts sont désaffectés, donc c'était très pratique. Enfin bon, son appartement est quand même plus confortable. Ah tiens, ça lui donne une idée. Il va devoir faire un petit détour avant de rentrer mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

Environ vingt minutes après son départ, l'empereur dragon est enfin de retour à son appartement. Il est pas fâché d'être rentré, au moins ici personne le saoulera. N'entendant pas le moindre bruit dans l'appartement, le blanc referme doucement la porte en pensant que Sakyo fait toujours la sieste dans sa chambre. Il s'apprête à rejoindre Kyoya dans le canapé mais, en se tournant vers ledit canapé, il s'arrête et retient un gloussement amusé et attendri. Le lion n'a pas bougé, il est toujours dans le canapé avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais par contre Ryuga ne s'attendait pas à le trouver avec Sakyo dans ses bras. Le petit garçon est profondément endormi, blotti contre l'adolescent et suçotant doucement l'une des cornes de son dragon en peluche. Le blanc n'aurait ja-mais cru voir ça. Il sort son téléphone des poches de son pantalon le plus discrètement possible dans le but d'immortaliser la scène mais, malheureusement pour lui, Kyoya ne fait pas la sieste malgré les apparences. Il ouvre un œil et esquisse un sourire amusé.

-**Range ça tout de suite, je t'interdis de prendre une photo, **dit-il à voix basse avec un petit ricanement.

-**Tss, t'es pas drôle, **répond Ryuga en rangeant son téléphone. **Ça m'aurait fait un super fond d'écran. **

-**Alors là, même pas en rêve, **réplique le vert.

-**T'es vraiment pas drôle, **ricane le dragon en s'asseyant près de son compagnon.

-**Mais oui… Blague à part, ça a été au B-Pit ?**

-**Ouais euh, j'préfère pas en parler hein.**

-**Laisse-moi deviner… La gourdasse t'a reproché l'état de L-Drago ?**

-**Oui, et j'ai un peu pété un plomb.**

-**J'te comprends, j'aurais pété un plomb aussi. Putain, qu'elle est chiante cette meuf, je rêve de lui en coller une mais mes principes m'en empêchent…**

-**Ouais bah raison de plus pour arrêter de parler d'elle. Il est là depuis longtemps le gamin ?**

Ryuga désigne d'un mouvement de tête Sakyo, pas dérangé du tout par la conversation des deux bladers. Le petit garçon a l'air très paisible dans son sommeil et on dirait que rien ne pourra le réveiller tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement reposé.

-**Ouais, il est venu dans le salon presque tout de suite après que tu sois parti, **lui répond l'adolescent. **Il a dit qu'il se sentait pas très bien tout seul.**

-**Mmh, ça m'étonne pas. Par contre je penserais pas que tu le laisserais faire sa sieste sur toi, **ricane le blanc.

-**Arrête de t'marrer un peu, tu vas finir par te péter les côtes, **marmonne le lion en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Mais non, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ah, j'ai un truc pour toi, **ajoute Ryuga en fouillant dans ses poches.

Kyoya regarde son petit-ami fouiller dans ses poches avec un sourcil levé. Un truc pour lui ? Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir lui donner ? Un truc métallique visiblement, vu le bruit que ça fait. C'est bien quelque chose de métallique puisque c'est une clé que le blanc sort de sa poche avant de la tendre à Kyoya.

-**Tiens, **dit-il en mettant la clé dans la main de l'adolescent. **Double des clés de l'appart'. Maintenant que tu habites ici, faut bien que tu puisses rentrer tout seul.**

-**Un double des clés ? **S'étonne le vert. **Mais t'as fait ça quand ?**

-**Bah en revenant du B-Pit, **répond Ryuga. **Je suis passé sur les docks et j'ai refait un tour dans l'entrepôt que tu squattais, du coup ça m'y a fait penser. Faire faire un double de clé, ça prend à peine une minute, j'étais plus à ça près.**

-**Souvenirs souvenirs, **ricane Kyoya. **C'est vrai qu'on a passé des bons moments dans cet entrepôt, hein ?**

-**Surtout des nuits en fait, et elles étaient plutôt courtes en terme de sommeil. Voire même carrément blanches en fait. **

-**Mais chut enfin, espèce d'inconscient, il y a un enfant dans la pièce.**

-**Un enfant qui dort et qui n'aurait sûrement pas compris le sous-entendu même s'il était réveillé.**

-**C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses. T'avais pas une douche à prendre toi au fait ?**

-**Ah oui merde, c'est vrai. J'ai failli zapper… Bon bah j'y vais maintenant. **

Le dragon soupire et se lève en s'étirant. C'est vrai qu'il avait prévu de prendre une douche après le déjeuner mais il était tellement préoccupé par l'état de L-Drago qu'il a oublié. Il va y aller maintenant, ça lui fera du bien. Ryuga se retourne vers le vert avec un sourire en coin, se penche pour l'embrasser puis va jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche chaude fera sans doute du bien à ses côtes abîmées. Ouais, c'est même sûr.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, R.I.P. la facture d'eau de Ryuga, l'empereur dragon sort de la salle de bain même pas entièrement rhabillé. Vous le saurez, même Ryuga peut avoir la flemme. Il a simplement remis le bas et abandonné sa chemise sans manches et son imper' sur le lit de sa chambre. Il revient donc dans le salon torse nu, une serviette sur ses épaules pour finir d'essuyer ses cheveux qui sont encore mouillés. Kyoya regarde son compagnon revenir avec un sourire amusé qu'il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler. Oui, il est complètement en train de se rincer les yeux. Osez m'affirmer qu'à sa place, vous ne le feriez pas.

-**Tu veux que je te file des jumelles ou ça va comme ça ? **Lui demande Ryuga en lui balançant sa serviette en plein visage.

-**Non merci, c'est bon comme ça, **répond l'adolescent en ricanant après avoir relancé sa serviette au dragon. **Fais gaffe quand même quand tu fais ça, faudrait pas réveiller Sakyo.**

-**Hé, c'est bon, je sais viser hein, **rétorque le blanc en retrouvant sa place auprès de son amant. **Je veux pas le réveiller non plus, il dort tellement bien. Mais dis-moi, tu commencerais pas à t'attacher à Sakyo plus que moi ?**

-**Bon hé, lâche-moi la grappe avec ça, **marmonne le vert, qui comme d'habitude prend la mouche facilement.

-**Le prends pas comme ça. J'dis ça sur le ton de la moquerie parce que j'aime bien te taquiner, mais en vrai j'vois bien que tu l'aimes ce gosse. Et moi aussi je l'aime, sinon il serait pas ici et on se serait jamais engueulé en plein milieu d'une forêt. **

-**Je sais que tu me taquines mais…tss, je suis toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée que j'ai réussi à aimer ce gamin en si peu de temps alors que je hais les enfants. J'ai l'impression de plus être tout à fait…moi…**

-**Faut pas essayer de comprendre, ce gamin a des espèces de pouvoirs surnaturels. Et je te rassure, je trouve que tu es encore parfaitement toi.**

-**Au fait, tu as dit aux autres pour nous ou pas ? **

-**Non, j'étais vraiment pas chaud pour subir un interrogatoire aujourd'hui. Du coup j'ai menti quand Tsubasa m'a demandé si t'étais venu me chercher.**

-**Attends, mais pourquoi il t'a demandé ça lui ?**

-**D'après lui, t'avais l'air bizarrement concerné à propos de mon sort. **

-**Ah ouais merde, c'est vrai que là j'ai dû lui paraître carrément bizarre…**

Les minutes défilent, puis les heures tandis que Ryuga et Kyoya discutent et que Sakyo dort toujours. Le petit garçon a vraiment un sommeil lourd, les éclats de rire des deux amants ne le font même pas sourciller. Le temps passe jusqu'à ce que la faim décide finalement que Sakyo a assez dormi comme ça. Le petit garçon se met à se tortiller légèrement d'inconfort, sentant son estomac vide se tordre pour lui réclamer de la nourriture, puis finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il se redresse, toujours accroché à sa peluche, baille et se frotte les yeux.

-**J'ai bien cru que t'allais dormir tout l'après-midi, **ricane gentiment Kyoya quand les yeux rouges du petit garçon se posent sur lui.

-**Qu-quoi ? Oh non, j'ai dormi longtemps ? **S'inquiète Sakyo.

-**Hé, t'inquiète pas gamin, tu peux dormir aussi longtemps que tu veux, **le rassure Ryuga.

-**Pour répondre à ta question, tu as dormi un peu plus de quatre heures, **ajoute l'adolescent aux yeux bleus après avoir regardé son téléphone. **Il est 16H45.**

-**Oh, c'est pour ça que j'ai faim… **dit le petit garçon en croisant ses bras sur son ventre qui gargouille.

-**Bon, moi j'ai une idée, **lance le lion en se relevant, poussant doucement Sakyo sur le côté. **J'ai mes affaires à aller chercher à l'entrepôt et là-bas, il y a de quoi te faire un goûter Sakyo. Non parce qu'ici, un goûter est un concept obscur.**

-**C'est pas d'ma faute si je suis pas très branché sucré, **se défend Ryuga.

-**Ouais bah n'empêche que moi je garde de quoi grignoter à l'entrepôt, **continue Kyoya. **Alors, ça vous va ? On part récupérer mes affaires, on en profite pour choper de quoi manger pour le goûter et on revient.**

-**C'est…c'est loin ? **Demande timidement Sakyo.

-**Non, moins de dix minutes à pied, **lui répond l'empereur dragon. **Pourquoi, tu as vraiment si faim que ça ?**

Rougissant légèrement, le petit garçon hoche positivement la tête. Kyoya lance un regard qui veut probablement dire « Bon bah on se dépêche alors ! » et s'éclipse jusqu'à la chambre de Ryuga pour prendre un grand sac afin d'y loger ses affaires, et en profite aussi pour récupérer le reste des fringues de son compagnon. Il revient dans le salon et jette ses affaires au blanc pour qu'il se rhabille alors que Sakyo court discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre pour remettre ses baskets. En moins de deux minutes, les trois sont prêts à partir. Sakyo passe devant, à la fois excité et intimidé. Le monde extérieur le fascine autant qu'il l'effraie. Kyoya referme la porte de l'appartement, inaugurant ainsi son double des clés et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre Ryuga et Sakyo, déjà en bas. Une fois dans la rue, devant l'immeuble, le petit garçon prend peur et se colle à Ryuga. Cette ville est décidément trop bruyante, il n'aime pas ça… Enfin, il n'est surtout pas habitué. Comme la dernière fois qu'il s'est retrouvé dans la rue, Sakyo attrape la main du dragon et s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. Et comme la dernière fois, le blanc le laisse faire. Kyoya arrange la lanière du grand sac de sport qu'il a pris tout en marchant, se forçant régulièrement à ralentir parce que les petites jambes de Sakyo ne sont toujours pas habituées à marcher longtemps et à sa vitesse à lui. Comme Ryuga tient la main du garçon, il n'a pas de mal à garder le même rythme que lui contrairement au vert.

Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure de débauche, il n'y a donc pas tant de monde que ça en ville, du coup Sakyo finit par se détendre. Tenir la main de l'empereur dragon le rassure, il aimerait bien aussi tenir celle de Kyoya mais il ne sait pas s'il peut. Le petit garçon se rappelle alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit l'adolescent plus tôt dans la journée. « Peu importe l'impression que je te donne en fait, tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est que je t'aime bien. ». Alors il peut prendre sa main sans l'embêter ? Sakyo lève sa deuxième main, légèrement tremblante, vers celle de Kyoya qui se balance près de sa tête mais il n'ose pas la prendre et reste la main suspendue en l'air. Kyoya, qui comme je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois est très observateur, remarque l'hésitation de Sakyo et ses petits tremblements intimidés. Le vert laisse un sourire un peu trop attendri se dessiner sur son visage avant de se ressaisir et de le remplacer par son air neutre. Bordel, pourquoi tout ce que fait ce gosse est atrocement mignon ? C'est pas normal ! N'empêche, Kyoya met fin à l'hésitation du petit garçon en lui prenant la main de sa propre initiative. Sakyo regarde avec étonnement la main de l'adolescent puis lève la tête vers son visage. Le lion regarde devant lui mais sait que Sakyo le regarde et lui offre un petit sourire en coin. Entièrement rassuré, Sakyo laisse un grand sourire illuminer son teint pâle et serre les mains des deux bladers dans les siennes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois arrivent sur les docks. Pour Sakyo, c'est une vraie découverte. Il n'avait jamais vu la mère de si près. Émerveillé, il lâche les mains de Ryuga et Kyoya et court sur le ponton pour écouter le ressac des vagues, regarder le vol des mouettes dans le ciel et la ligne d'horizon se dessiner et sentir l'air marin iodé. C'est encore mieux que ce qu'il imaginait ! Tellement mieux ! Cet air est si vivifiant. Restés derrière, le lion et le dragon regardent le petit garçon découvrir l'océan de près pour la première fois.

-**Je vais chercher mes affaires, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, **finit par dire Kyoya. **Reste avec le gamin, je sens qu'il a envie de dire à voix haute qu'il est heureux.**

Il se dirige ensuite vers l'entrepôt après que Ryuga ait levé les yeux au ciel en souriant. Le dragon rejoint Sakyo sur le ponton, le surveillant avec attention. Le petit garçon est tellement excité comme une puce que Ryuga craint qu'il finisse par tomber du ponton accidentellement. Quand Sakyo entend le blanc arriver dans son dos, il arrête de sauter sur place et va se blottir contre ses jambes. Ryuga le laisse faire, au moins là il est sûr que le petit garçon ne glissera pas du ponton, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il est tellement mignon, il faudrait être un monstre sans cœur pour rester de marbre face à cet enfant. Kyoya ne tarde pas à ressortir de l'entrepôt, son sac bien plein, et siffle pour attirer l'attention de son petit-ami et de Sakyo. Les deux regardent dans la direction du vert et le voient avec une boîte dans la main. Une boîte de gâteaux visiblement. Sakyo sent son ventre gargouiller et court dans la direction de l'adolescent. Il a vraiment envie d'un goûter. Kyoya glousse un peu en voyant le visage candide du petit garçon qui se rapproche de lui et lance un regard amusé à Ryuga, qui lui revient en marchant. Le vert donne alors la boîte à Sakyo, une boîte de Mikado goût Oreo, tout en lui précisant que s'il a encore faim après il a d'autres gâteaux, et les trois rentrent à l'appartement. Sur le chemin du retour, Sakyo, qui mange ses Mikado avec les joues toutes roses de bonheur, remercie mentalement sa bonne étoile de lui avoir fait rencontrer Ryuga. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La journée s'achève et la nuit est tombée sur MetalBey City. L'après-midi a été calme et maintenant que le dîner est passé, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Aaaaah, un vrai lit ! Ryuga est très heureux de retrouver son grand lit confortable. Et puis c'est mieux pour ses côtes d'ailleurs. Sakyo est déjà couché, il était fatigué et s'endormait limite à table pendant le dîner. Kyoya, qui était dans la chambre du petit garçon pour fermer les volets et lui appliquer le baume pour sa blessure, a pris soin de ne pas les fermer entièrement pour qu'un filet de lumière continue d'éclairer doucement la chambre. Sakyo a peur du noir, il n'a pas oublié. Maintenant, il est en train de se laver les dents dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il a terminé et qu'il a vérifié que tout est bien fermé, il rejoint son amant dans leur lit.

-**Alors, ça fait quoi de dormir dans un vrai lit après des semaines par terre ? **Demande Kyoya avec un ricanement, arrangeant le t-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama.

-**Eh bah putain, ça fait du bien, **lui répond l'empereur dragon, déjà au lit dans une tenue un peu plus légère.

-**Tu m'étonnes. Bon, moi je me couche direct, j'suis claqué… **soupire le lion en se glissant sous la couette.

-**Ouais, pareil. Bonne nuit Kyoya, **dit Ryuga à voix basse.

-**Bonne nuit Ryuga, **lui répond le vert avec un petit sourire.

Les deux s'embrassent tendrement, puis éteignent la lumière. Si Kyoya s'endort directement, son amant galère un peu plus. Et merde, ça recommence… Parfois, après une longue période de voyage à dormir par terre, le corps de l'empereur dragon s'habitue trop et dormir sur un vrai matelas devient une grosse galère. Il ne peut même pas tourner pour chercher le sommeil parce qu'il a des côtes fêlées. Et puis en plus, il y a Kyoya collé contre lui. Eh bah c'est parti pour un looooooong moment à chercher le sommeil, les yeux fermés. Les minutes s'écoulent doucement et Ryuga ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil. Comme il essaie de s'endormir en plus, il perd la notion du temps. Si ça continue, à 1H du matin il dormira toujours pas ! Dans sa recherche de sommeil, le dragon a l'impression d'entendre la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Comme Kyoya et lui ne ferment jamais les volets de leur chambre, la clarté lunaire l'éclaire. Ryuga ouvre donc un œil pour vérifier, mais sa porte est fermée. Ah bah voilà, ça y est, le manque de sommeil commence à lui faire entendre des trucs. Il referme son œil et reprend sa quête de sommeil mais…mais il a l'impression d'entendre une autre respiration. Il reconnait celle de Kyoya, elle est calme et très régulière, mais il en entend une autre. Elle est un peu plus lointaine, plus rapide et plus forte.

-**Attends… **pense soudainement Ryuga en rouvrant les yeux. **Ce serait pas Sakyo qui serait entré… ?**

L'empereur dragon se redresse, cherchant le petit garçon du regard et finit par le trouver allongé au sol, du côté du lit où Ryuga dort. Il écarquille les yeux, se demandant s'il ne rêve pas et se penche pour doucement secouer l'épaule de l'enfant.

-**Sakyo ? **Chuchote le blanc. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Pourquoi t'es sorti de ta chambre ?**

-**Hu-hum, j-je… **bégaye Sakyo, à voix basse, serrant Yami contre lui. **J'arrivais pas à dormir dans ma chambre… Kyoya a laissé de la lumière…m-mais j'avais peur quand même, alors je me suis levé…**

-**D'accord, ça je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais couché par terre ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**J-je…j-je voulais pas vous déranger avec Kyoya, alors je me suis mis là, **répond le petit garçon. **Vous êtes à côté, ça me suffit…**

-**Sakyo, ne dis pas de bêtises, j'vais pas te laisser dormir par terre quand même. Allez, viens, monte dans le lit.**

-**Mmh… Oh, nan mais qu'est-ce tu fais Ryu ? Tu dors pas ? J'veux dormir moi, merde… **marmonne Kyoya d'une voix caverneuse de mec endormi qu'on a arraché à son sommeil.

-**Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais éviter… **dit Sakyo d'une petite voix triste.

-**Sakyo ? **S'étonne le vert. **T'arrivais pas à dormir tout seul ? **

-**Oui, mais j'voulais pas vous embêter… **répond Sakyo d'un ton coupable.

-**Mais tu nous embêtes pas Sakyo, **lui dit Ryuga. **Fais pas attention à Kyoya, il tient beaucoup à son sommeil donc quand on le réveille, il râle.**

-**Comme tout le monde, **réplique le lion en se frottant les yeux. **Allez, viens te coucher Sakyo.**

Le petit garçon est un peu surpris, mais il laisse vite sa surprise de côté pour grimper dans le lit et se caler entre Ryuga et Kyoya. Le vert se rendort pratiquement immédiatement après avoir vite fait ébouriffé les cheveux de Sakyo, faisant sourire le petit garçon qui serre contre lui son dragon noir en peluche puis ferme les yeux pour s'endormir. Ryuga sourit légèrement et tend le bras pour enlacer à la fois son petit-ami et Sakyo et cette fois, le sommeil vient de lui-même.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Comment c'est niaaaaaaais ! Hahahahahaha ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : On aurait vraiment dû l'abandonner pendant les vacances celui-là._**

**_Chris : Oh, la mauvaise tête ! XD_**

**_Moi : Chris, t'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire niveau « niaiserie »._**

**_Chris : *rougit un peu* Maieuh, laisse-moi me moquer d'eux un peu…_**

**_Moi : Vous me gonflez les trois…_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai rien dit moi…_**

**_Moi : Bon, on a dépassé les 500 vues sur cette fic ! Ouaaais ! Merci à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : *pense* Mais pourquoi les gens aiment ce qu'elle écrit, cette tarée ? On est mal nous…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Moi : Je suis éclatée, JPP… Mais j'retourne écrire ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Send help…_**


	7. Liberté

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! On se retrouve comme chaque dimanche pour notre dose de sucrerie ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Ouais ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Chris, tu me fatigues…_**

**_Kyoya : Non mais ça sert à rien de lui dire, il s'en fout. _**

**_Moi : Ah non chut, pas d'engueulades ! Le dimanche, c'est fluff ! _**

**_Chris : Okay, okay, je dis plus rien !_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, et effectivement, c'est du fluff en bonne et due forme._**

**_Kyoya : J'crois que j'commence à m'y faire, mais je trouve toujours ça bizarre…_**

**_Moi : Oui, je sais Kyo ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : Je savais que ça te ferait marrer…_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bonne crise de diabète plutôt ! XD_**

**_Moi : Moui, pas faux ! XD_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Je veux pas imaginer Ryuga avec une femme et des enfants, je veux vraiment paaaaaaaaaaaaas ! TT_TT  
Techniquement, comme le manga était là avant l'anime, c'est l'anime qui ne respecte pas le manga… ^^'  
Quand j'ai lu l'arc Metal Fury pour la première fois dans le manga, mon cerveau a fondu… Il y a des bonnes idées, mais je préfère VRAIMENT l'anime ! Et puis j'ai lu Shogun Steel en manga et j'ai pleuré des larmes de sang quand j'ai vu Sakyo, mais ça c'est un autre débat...  
P.S : On est tous ready ! Bon, sauf ceux qui ont pas lu le manga et qui ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attend ! Eux, on va devoir les ramasser à la petite cuillère ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : *en train de boire le punch* Oui, c'est de l'amour vache, et c'est très bien comme ça ! X) Kidd : *boit aussi du punch* Mais ouiiiii, je l'aime mon infirmière ! J'aime surtout son cul. Law : *boit aussi* Tu es tellement subtil Eustass-ya. J'crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Kidd : Tu l'as dit, l'infirmière ! Moi : Voilàààà ! C'est l'amour ! XD)  
_**

**_LilyssLeri : Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de mythologie romaine et grecque, depuis très longtemps ! Je suis très chipoteuse à ce sujet d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait absolument que je rectifie pour Némésis ! X)  
Chris en mode militaire, je trouve ça cool ! Par contre Kyoya en victime, c'est impardonnable…  
R.I.P. Bao, we miss you ! XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : L'AMBB interdit aux bladers légendaires de participer aux tournois parce qu'ils font généralement trop de dégâts ! L'Ultimate Bladers est justement organisé pour eux, dans des endroits déserts la plupart du temps pour éviter les dégâts, parce que Némésis arrive bordel ! T'es content Bao ? XD  
Elle m'casse les couilles Mélanie… Pourquoi tu l'as faite si chiante, sérieux ? X)  
Sachant que Dynamis, enfin Dunamis, ne sert à RIEN et qu'il reste en arrière-plan, j'ai du mal à croire à cette hypothèse… ^^'_**

**_Yadonushies : Ouais enfin, quand on sait que les duels BeyBlade provoquent souvent d'énormes dégâts matériels, surtout pour le stadium, c'est un peu l'irrespect le plus total dans le manga ! X)  
Quoi ? L-Drago évolue ? *bruitage d'évolution Pokémon* XD  
Sauf que Rago est un avatar, c'est pas une vraie personne ! Se faire arracher la tête, ça lui fait rien ! XD  
Nan mais Ryuga n'a pas pu se reproduire avec un être humain de sexe féminin, je refuse ! Ou alors on l'a forcé, c'est pas possible autrement ! XD  
Perso, je trouve que le manga est trop répétitif… Trois saisons, trois tournois. Au moins dans l'anime, ils ont voulu innover pour la dernière saison, et je trouve ça vraiment cool ! Bon par contre, tuer Ryuga c'était pas nécessaire hein, il est vivant de le manga… ^^'  
Aaaaaah, moi j'adore mon grand Kyofu ! J'ai eu une super idée en le créant ! n_n  
En même temps, moitié démon et moitié montagne, c'est classe ! Par contre s'appeler « Terreurs », ça laisse clairement sous-entendre que tu étais un enfant non désiré ! Ou que tu faisais peur dès ta naissance ! XD_**

**_Queen Miisakii : Oh mais nooooon, il va encore avoir le melon ! Il va tellement avoir le melon qu'il va finir par se retrouver sur une table en entrée ! Bon bah tant pis… X)_**

* * *

Quand le soleil se lève sur la ville encore endormie de MetalBey City, ses timides rayons entrent dans la chambre de Kyoya et Ryuga par la fenêtre. Plus l'astre solaire s'élève dans le ciel, plus ses rayons avancent dans la chambre. Après une bonne demi-heure, ils s'installent sur le lit et réchauffent lentement les trois corps qui y dorment encore. Le premier à être réveillé par la douce chaleur du soleil matinal, c'est Sakyo. Le petit garçon sent des rayons farceurs lui chatouiller le menton et finit par ouvrir les yeux un peu difficilement. Il baille doucement et se frotte les yeux pour y voir plus clairement. La première chose qu'il voit, en dehors de Yami qui est toujours serré contre lui, c'est le haut du torse de Ryuga. Sakyo se rappelle alors que oui, c'est vrai, il s'est endormi avec Ryuga et Kyoya la veille. Il sent d'ailleurs la présence de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts dans son dos, collé contre lui. Il se tourne légèrement et constate que, dans la nuit, Kyoya s'est tourné et l'a entouré d'un de ses bras, comme Ryuga. Le petit garçon rougit légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se sentir autant protégé, et reste comme ça, à profiter de l'instant en serrant sa peluche fort contre son cœur.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les rayons du soleil levant tournent légèrement et commencent à réveiller les deux bladers. Grognant, Kyoya est le premier des deux à ouvrir les yeux. Décidément, il a l'air de vraiment détester se réveiller, peu importe l'heure. Le lion ramène le bras qu'il avait passé autour de Sakyo contre son visage et grogne encore plus en comprenant qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller. Sakyo laisse échapper un petit gloussement amusé devant tous les grognements contrariés de l'adolescent, ce qui attire l'attention de ce dernier.

-**Tiens ? T'es réveillé depuis longtemps, gamin ? **Demande Kyoya d'une voix un peu rauque, voix que tout le monde a le matin au réveil.

-**Non, je suis réveillé depuis à peine quelques minutes, **répond le petit garçon en se tournant entièrement vers Kyoya, sa tête posée sur la tête de son dragon en peluche.

-**Mmh… Ah bah c'est bizarre, Ryuga n's'est pas réveillé avant moi, **remarque le vert. **Il a un sommeil vachement léger, du coup il est toujours réveillé le premier…**

-**Peut-être qu'il était vraiment très fatigué ? **Propose Sakyo d'une petite voix timide.

-**Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Bon, t'as bien dormi ?**

-**Oui ! C'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie !**

-**J'vois ça, mais calme-toi Sakyo. Si tu cries comme ça, tu vas réveiller Ryuga.**

-**C'est déjà fait, **répond l'empereur dragon avec la même voix un peu rauque que son petit-ami.

-**Oh… **lâche le petit garçon d'une toute petite voix en se retournant très lentement vers le blanc. **P-Pardon, j'voulais pas…te réveiller…**

-**Tu m'as pas réveillé petit, t'en fais pas, **le rassure Ryuga en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Enfin, si, tu m'as réveillé, mais pas parce que t'as un peu crié. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Kyoya, c'est tout.**

-**Eh bah, c'est plus ce que c'était l'empereur dragon, **lance Kyoya avec une moquerie non dissimulée. **J'arrive à me réveiller avant toi maintenant !**

-**Tais-toi saleté, **ricane le dragon en collant une pichenette sur le front de son amant. **J'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis deux semaines contrairement à toi. **

-**Oh là là, v'là que ça se cherche des excuses !**

-**Viens plutôt me dire bonjour au lieu de rigoler, saloperie.**

Kyoya ricane encore un moment, puis se redresse sur un coude et se penche pour embrasser le blanc, passant légèrement au-dessus de Sakyo. Le petit garçon regarde le couple s'embrasser tendrement dès le matin et un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait demander de plus pour être heureux ? Il a enfin tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, ou plutôt tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé sans vraiment oser y croire. Cependant, Sakyo est toujours un peu perdu dans cette situation un peu étrange. Est-ce que maintenant il a vraiment…une famille ? Il hésite à demander, redoutant la réponse. C'est bizarre, mais il a toujours peur de se réveiller un matin et d'être de retour dans son horrible orphelinat. Bien sûr, ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver, mais après ses huit années enfermé dans un manoir où il n'a fait que souffrir et être malheureux, il a du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive. Juste en percutant un inconnu pendant sa fuite, sa vie entière a changé.

Le petit garçon est sorti de ses réflexions quand il sent les deux bladers se lever. C'est qu'il commence à faire faim pour tout le monde. Sakyo s'empresse de suivre Kyoya et Ryuga hors de leur chambre, laissant son doudou au milieu des draps en vrac. L'empereur dragon s'étire et est agréablement surpris de constater que la douleur dans ses côtes s'est enfin calmée. Maintenant, ça se limite à un simple pincement même pas vraiment douloureux. Un vrai repas et un vrai lit et tout va mieux. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce qu'il en avait vraiment ras le cul d'avoir l'impression de se faire cisailler les côtes au moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque ! Arrivé dans la cuisine ouverte, le blanc allume sa machine à café et s'appuie contre son plan de travail le temps qu'elle chauffe. Dieu bénisse l'invention du café ! La seule drogue du monde qui n'est pas mauvaise pour la santé. Bon, sauf si on abuse, mais il y a vraiment des gens sur cette planète qui boivent dix cafés par jour ? Si c'est le cas…bah ils doivent faire le bonheur du chiffre d'affaire de Nespresso. Ryuga ne boit qu'un seul café par jour, éventuellement deux s'il a un gros coup de barre en milieu de journée, et ça lui suffit largement. Comme Kyoya d'ailleurs, même si lui a encore du mal avec. Il n'a que 17 ans après tout, s'habituer au café ça prend du temps. Il n'arrive même pas à boire du café un peu fort pour l'instant. Bon, en revanche, le vert a fait un progrès majeur en très peu de temps : il a arrêté de mettre du sucre dans son café.

En parlant de lui, l'adolescent se laisse tomber sur une chaise en baillant, ses cheveux ayant apparemment décidé de piétiner le cadavre de Newton en défiant encore plus les lois de la gravité que d'habitude. Sakyo le regarde essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière verte en gloussant à peu près discrètement. Le naturel très grognon de Kyoya le matin l'amuse beaucoup. Le lion n'est pas du matin, pas du tout même. Tant qu'il a pas son café et qu'il a pas pris une bonne douche, il est d'une humeur totalement lunatique. Enfin…il l'est souvent, mais le matin c'est puissance 1 000.

-**Raaah, j'ai oublié de détacher mes cheveux hier soir, **râle-t-il justement en se débattant avec sa masse de cheveux verts. **Ils sont emmêlés maintenant, ça me saoule. J'peux même plus enlever mon élastique !**

-**La faute à qui ? **Ricane son petit-ami en faisant couleur son café.

-**Oui, bon bah ça va ! **Répond Kyoya qui tire désespérément sur son élastique pour essayer de l'enlever. **Oui, c'est ma faute, j'ai oublié. En même temps, il s'est un peu passé plein de trucs ! **

Le lion continue de tirer comme un malade sur l'élastique emmêlé dans ses cheveux, mais ça ne fait que l'emmêler encore plus et ça lui fait grave mal. Si ça continue, il va être obligé de le couper aux ciseaux et ça le ferait quand même vachement chier d'en arriver là. Sakyo, assis en face de lui, le regarde galérer puis se lève. Il passe derrière la chaise de l'adolescent et glisse ses petits doigts d'enfant dans les cheveux verts emmêlés. Habilement, il démêle les mèches qui étaient coincées dans l'élastique, en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas tirer trop fort, et finit par le libérer de sa prison capillaire. Tout sourire, il se plante devant Kyoya et lui tend fièrement son élastique.

-**Woh, impressionnant, **dit le vert, un peu surpris, en reprenant son élastique. **Comment t'as réussi à démêler mes cheveux aussi facilement ? Moi j'y passe toujours des heures et des heures, à m'arracher littéralement des cheveux…**

-**J'ai l'habitude, je le faisais souvent à l'orphelinat, **répond le petit garçon en continuant de sourire. **Les filles qui avaient des cheveux un peu longs étaient obligées de les attacher et ça finissait souvent par s'emmêler. Du coup, on les aidait à démêler pour éviter que les adultes les obligent à tout couper.**

Kyoya passe son élastique autour d'un de ses poignets pour éviter de le perdre et ébouriffe ensuite gentiment les cheveux de Sakyo avec un sourire en coin pour le remercier. Sakyo ne rougit pas pour une fois, il sourit encore plus et se jette au cou du vert pour lui faire un câlin. Ouais, il prend la confiance là ! Surpris, Kyoya ne réagit pas immédiatement. Après quelques secondes, il laisse échapper un petit soupir résigné et rend son étreinte au petit garçon tout en le soulevant pour l'assoir sur ses genoux. Et il sent le regard amusé de Ryuga dans son dos, pour pas changer. Tss…il finira bien par s'y habituer. Derrière eux, l'empereur dragon récupère son café et celui de son amant avec un immense sourire en coin. Oui, c'est un peu contradictoire. En même temps, Ryuga est très soulagé que tout se passe bien entre le lion et le petit garçon. Si lui a généralement du mal avec les enfants, Kyoya c'est pire. Il en fait limite une allergie ! Le vert a été légèrement traumatisé à force de fréquenter Yu, qui pourrait servir d'illustration au mot « insupportable » dans le dictionnaire. Enfin, ça c'est que Kyoya pense. Le dragon est rassuré que son petit-ami ait l'air de s'attacher à Sakyo autant que lui. S'il avait dû choisir entre Kyoya et Sakyo, il aurait eu le cœur déchiré en deux. Ça aurait été un choix totalement impossible.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakyo ? **Demande Ryuga en venant s'assoir sur la chaise où le petit garçon était avant.

-**Bah…j-je sais pas en fait… **bredouille Sakyo tandis que Kyoya récupère le café que le dragon lui tend. **J'ai pas l'habitude de manger le matin… Je sais même pas ce qu'on est censé manger la matin…**

-**Un peu les mêmes choses qu'au goûter, mais plus léger, **lui répond le vert. **Nous on boit du café, mais toi tu devrais plutôt boire du jus de fruit. **

-**Je crois qu'on m'a tellement habitué à ne pas manger le matin qu'en fait j'ai pas faim… **soupire le petit garçon.

Ryuga regarde Sakyo devenir soudainement triste et soupire à son tour. Ce n'est pas en quelques jours qu'il surmontera son traumatisme, ça prendra bien plus de temps que ça et un rien peut lui faire repenser à sa vie à l'orphelinat. Il n'oubliera jamais, il ne faut pas se leurrer, mais ce qui importe vraiment c'est de lui faire comprendre que c'est définitivement derrière lui. Le blanc se lève donc de sa chaise et se dirige vers son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus de pomme. Il attrape aussi un verre dans un placard en hauteur et une espèce de petit gâteau emballé dans un placard adjacent. Ryuga verse du jus de pomme dans le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié rempli, range la bouteille et revient à la table, posant le verre et le gâteau devant Sakyo.

-**Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas faim, Sakyo, **lui dit l'empereur dragon en se rasseyant. **C'est que tu t'es habitué à ignorer ta propre faim. Tu dois manger petit, même juste un peu. Tu finiras par retrouver un appétit normal, tu verras.**

Sakyo regarde avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie le verre et le gâteau. Il s'est trop habitué à être privé de nourriture, il a presque peur de manger. Pas qu'il ait peur que quelqu'un lui retire sa nourriture, puisque ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver, mais il a peur…de ne pas être capable d'aimer manger. Il faut manger pour vivre, et pas vivre pour manger, mais en huit ans, il n'a jamais entièrement apprécié manger. Pour lui, c'est juste un besoin à combler, comme le sommeil. Pourtant, on ne peut être réellement rassasié si on n'apprécie pas ce que l'on mange, si on ne prend pas de plaisir à manger. Hésitant, le petit garçon tend sa main et attrape le gâteau dans son emballage, sur lequel est écrit « Gâteau à la pâte de haricots rouges ». Il ouvre doucement l'emballage, récupérant le gâteau relativement mou de taille moyenne, et le regarde longuement. Sakyo arrive à le trouver…appétissant. Oui, il a déjà entendu parler de ce genre de gâteaux. Il parait qu'ils sont très populaires, et maintenant le petit garçon comprend pourquoi. Il a une immense envie de croquer dedans, et il le fait rapidement. C'est léger, alors que pourtant c'est un gâteau consistant, et sucré, mais pas trop. Rapidement, Sakyo a dévoré le gâteau et bu le jus de pomme. Il n'en avait jamais bu, et Dieu que c'est bon. Il arrive à aimer sa nourriture. Rassuré, le petit garçon pousse un soupir de soulagement et part se doucher.

Des heures plus tard, Ryuga, Kyoya et Sakyo sont lavés, ont déjeuné et sont tous rassemblés dans le canapé. Avec une certaine envie de rien foutre du côté de Kyoya, il est vrai. Sakyo s'est installé entre le vert et le blanc mais au lieu de regarder la télévision en face de lui, en même temps elle est éteinte donc il y a rien à regarder, il regarde l'extérieur par la baie vitrée. Il aimerait beaucoup revoir la mer. C'était si beau. Ryuga remarque rapidement le regard insistant du petit garçon vers l'extérieur et sourit légèrement.

-**Tu veux sortir, Sakyo ? **Lui demande-t-il.

-**Oui, j'aimerais bien, **répond timidement Sakyo. **Je voudrais revoir…l'océan.**

-**Je m'en doutais. J'ai bien vu que tu avais l'air d'aimer la mer, **dit le blanc en caressant la tête de l'enfant. **Va mettre tes chaussures.**

Sakyo se lève joyeusement du canapé et court mettre ses chaussures, restées dans sa chambre. Si Ryuga semble plutôt enthousiaste, probablement satisfait de rendre le petit garçon heureux, Kyoya n'a pas l'air de l'être lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il est contrarié de devoir bouger, même s'il avait envie de rien foutre, c'est plutôt qu'il a pas envie de croiser quelqu'un de la bande de Gingka. Mais bon, si Sakyo veut découvrir le monde qui l'entoure, il ne fera pas son râleur. Ce gamin a passé trop de temps enfermé, il ne va pas niquer son bonheur simplement parce qu'il est saoulé à l'idée que Gingka et compagnie découvrent son existence. Et puis rien ne dit qu'ils vont croiser Gingka ou un de ses potes, donc merde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sont en bas de l'immeuble. Sakyo cligne des yeux, un peu aveuglé par le grand soleil brillant en ce début d'après-midi, et prend les mains des deux bladers qui l'entourent, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, Ryuga et Kyoya laissent l'enfant faire en commençant à marcher, se dirigeant vers le front de mer. C'est le milieu de semaine, les gens travaillent et les rues de MetalBey City sont donc désertes puisque c'est le début d'après-midi. Sakyo regarde autour de lui, détaillant les immeubles de la ville sur le chemin jusqu'à l'océan. Il préfère largement MetalBey City comme ça, et quand il pense « comme ça », il veut dire « vide ». La foule, ce n'est vraiment pas son truc. Non, absolument pas. Kyoya, à la droite du petit garçon, laisse trainer ses yeux partout. Oui, il fait complètement de la parano ! Il n'a pas envie qu'on le fasse chier, c'est tout. Contre sa volonté, il a été obligé de côtoyer Gingka et sa bande alors il les connait bien. Sa parano vient de là. De son côté, Ryuga se fout totalement de croiser ou pas le rouquin et sa bande de potes. Bien sûr que ça l'emmerderait, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire digne des séries « Les Experts », mais il est plutôt concentré sur le fait de faire plaisir à Sakyo. Comparé à tout ce que le petit garçon a subi, franchement, est-ce qu'il a vraiment le droit de prendre en compte ses problèmes à lui qui sont totalement insignifiants ? Ce serait totalement égoïste de répondre « oui » à cette question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le front de mer se dessine enfin. L'Océan Pacifique s'étend à perte de vue, d'un bleu parfait qui donne envie de piquer une tête. Le soleil répand ses rayons sur la surface de l'eau, la faisant briller. Un chemin agréable longe le bord de l'océan, permettant aux touristes ou aux habitants de profiter de la vue au frais grâce aux pins plantés sur le côté et leurs ombres salvatrices. Des bancs ont également été installés, histoire de pouvoir faire une petite pause tout en profitant d'une belle vue. Sakyo lâche les mains de Ryuga et Kyoya et court s'accrocher au muret pour regarder l'horizon. Malheureusement pour lui, le muret est un peu haut et même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il a du mal à profiter de la vue. Les deux bladers rejoignent le petit garçon et l'empereur dragon le soulève et l'assoit sur l'épais muret en pierre pour qu'il puisse voir cet océan qui lui plait tant. Les yeux rouges de Sakyo s'écarquillent devant cette étendue bleue étincelante, presque onirique pour le petit garçon. Les mouettes décrivent des cercles au-dessus du Pacifique en poussant leurs cris caractéristiques, à la recherche d'innocents petits poissons un peu trop imprudents et l'horizon semble plus que jamais vraiment très lointain.

Le vent marin souffle dans les cheveux du petit garçon, soulevant parfois légèrement la mèche épaisse camouflant sa blessure et amenant avec lui l'odeur iodé de l'océan. Une incroyable sensation de liberté envahit Sakyo et un sourire euphorique se dessine sur son visage, vite accompagné d'un rire clair et joyeux. Ryuga, qui tient le petit garçon avec un de ses bras par précaution, est surpris en l'entendant rire, mais la surprise cède vite sa place à un grand sentiment de tendresse. Première fois de sa vie qu'il ressent un sentiment pareil d'ailleurs. Et non, Kyoya ne compte pas. C'est rarement qu'il éprouve de la tendresse pour lui, et en plus c'est pas la même tendresse. Ce dernier est accoudé sur le muret et sourit en entendant le petit Sakyo rire. Ce gamin mérite d'être heureux.

-**C'est tellement beau ! **S'exclame le petit garçon. **Et c'est si grand ! Je me sens…je me sens…libre !**

-**Ouais, ça fait ça l'océan, **dit Kyoya en regardant l'horizon. **Ça donne une sensation de liberté et une immense envie de voyager. **

-**C'est drôle, je trouve que l'océan a la même couleur que tes yeux Kyoya, **ajoute le petit garçon en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

-**C'est plutôt mes yeux qui ont la même couleur que l'océan, mais c'est gentil gamin, **lui répond le vert en lui caressant la tête.

-**Il fait beau aujourd'hui en plus, il n'y a pas de nuages pour assombrir la mer, **fait remarquer Ryuga.

-**Et vous pouvez voir ça tous les jours ? **Demande Sakyo.

-**Si on en a envie, oui, **répond le dragon. **Tu peux aussi maintenant que tu vis avec nous.**

-**E-Euh… J'ai…j'ai une question qui…est un peu à ce sujet, **hésite le petit garçon, se triturant les doigts de stress.

Ryuga et Kyoya se lancent un regard légèrement surpris puis reportent leur attention sur le petit garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir leur demander qui le met dans cet état ? Et quel rapport ça a avec le fait qu'ils vivent désormais avec eux ?

-**Eh bien, vas-y, pose ta question Sakyo, **l'encourage le blanc.

-**Hum…j-je…j'ai besoin… **commence difficilement Sakyo, qui cherche visiblement ses mots. **J-je suis un peu perdu…**

-**Perdu ? **Répète Kyoya, étonné. **Comment ça ?**

-**J-Je…c'est la situation qui… Oh puis zut ! Je… Vous êtes ma famille maintenant… ? **Finit-il par demander en rougissant, n'osant même pas regarder Ryuga ou Kyoya. **Je crois bien que oui…mais vous ne m'avez rien dit de particulier depuis que je vis avec vous…**

-**Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu dis que tu te sens perdu, **soupire Ryuga. **C'est vrai qu'on est pas particulièrement expressifs avec Kyoya, on parle pas beaucoup…**

-**A-Alors ? **Hasarde Sakyo en se tortillant de gêne sur le muret. **Quand j'y pense…je ne sais même pas si vous voulez bien que je reste définitivement…**

-**Bien sûr Sakyo, **lui répond l'empereur dragon en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de sa main libre. **Si Kyoya et moi on a eu une grosse dispute dans la forêt, c'est parce qu'il avait bien compris que quand je disais que je voulais te garder, ça voulait dire te garder de manière définitive. T'adopter, si tu préfères et que c'est plus clair pour toi. **

Le mot provoque un déclic dans la tête de Sakyo. Adopter… Normalement, c'est l'espoir de tous les orphelins d'être un jour adoptés, de trouver une famille prête à les accueillir pour les aimer, mais cet espoir restait extrêmement mince dans le cœur du petit garçon. Principalement à cause de son orphelinat, qui était un cauchemar éveillé. Un véritable orphelinat a pour but de trouver un foyer pour ses petits pensionnaires, pour qu'ils soient heureux, mais le sien… Il préfère ne plus y penser. Mais maintenant que Ryuga a enfin dit ce mot, la situation s'éclaircit totalement pour Sakyo. Alors il a vraiment une famille ? Cette soudaine réalisation le bouleverse totalement et les larmes montent rapidement dans ses yeux. Il essaie de les refouler mais les sentiments se bousculent tellement en lui qu'il finit par fondre en larmes, mais ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Toujours assis sur le muret, il se retourne pour se retrouver face à Ryuga et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Ryuga sourit légèrement et caresse la tête du petit garçon pour le calmer sous le regard un peu moqueur de Kyoya.

-**J'arrive à lire dans tes yeux Kyoya, et c'est bizarre mais j'y lis quelque chose d'un peu niais, alors t'as pas le droit de dire qu'actuellement c'est moi qui le suis, **ricane l'empereur dragon, faisant référence à la petite lueur attendrie dans les yeux bleus de Kyoya.

-**Ouais bah on est tous les deux dans le même bateau de guimauve, donc t'as le droit de te moquer de moi et j'ai le droit de me moquer de toi, **rétorque l'adolescent en souriant.

-**Okay, ça me va, **répond Ryuga en pouffant de rire.

Kyoya glousse aussi légèrement et se redresse pour embrasser rapidement son petit-ami. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakyo retrouve son calme et essuie ses larmes très vite. Il lance un petit regard plein d'espoir à Kyoya, et le vert comprend très bien où le petit garçon veut en venir. Et il arrive pas à résister à sa petite tête de chiot battu. Fuck. Il craque donc et accepte de faire un câlin au petit. Et en vrai, il adore ça, mais il est toujours dans le déni. Ça lui passera, vous en faites pas. Entièrement remis de ses émotions, Sakyo reporte de nouveau son attention vers la mer. Ryuga, qui l'entoure toujours de son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, a alors une petite idée. Avec ce même bras, il fait se lever Sakyo et lui prend la main, l'encourageant à marcher sur le muret pour profiter de l'air marin avec un peu de hauteur. Ravi, le petit garçon marche le long du muret en serrant la main de l'empereur dragon pour être sûr de ne pas tomber et jette des regards à l'océan. C'est beau, c'est grand, et c'est vrai que ça lui donne envie de partir à l'aventure. Tout ça, c'est nouveau, mais il adore cette nouveauté-là. Debout sur son muret, il se sent grand et fort, comme jamais auparavant. Il se sent libre comme le vent qui balaie ses cheveux. Il se sent protégé et aimé, il se sent…heureux, tout simplement. Et cette sensation est merveilleuse. Quand il arrive au bout du muret, il descend et retourne se placer entre Ryuga et Kyoya pour retourner à l'appartement. Son nouveau foyer. Et le reste de la journée se déroule sans accrocs, dans cette même ambiance détendue et calme, avec un Sakyo sur son petit nuage. Un doux petit nuage.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je me noie dans les feels ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Mais Wonder, c'est ta propre fic ! XD_**

**_Moi : Oui bah quand même ! Je réussis à me noyer dans les feels de ma propre fic et puis zut ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Mon Dieu, que c'est guimauve… Enfin, j'imagine que c'est voulu._**

**_Moi : Bien sûr que c'est voulu ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'crois que je suis malade… J'ai peut-être chopé la crève au Laser Game, les salles sont tellement froides comparées à l'extérieur._**

**_Moi : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?_**

**_Ryuga : J'commence à trouver ta fic un peu mignonne…_**

**_Moi : Aaaaaaaaah, bah enfin ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya et Chris : *pouffent de rire*_**

**_Ryuga : -_-'_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, pleines de sucrerie et de fluff, et je vous dis à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya et Chris : Salut._**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, salut. *part se faire un café* J'suis malade, j'suis sûr que j'suis malade…_**

**_Moi : *glousse de manière absolument pas discrète* _**


	8. Un bonheur simple

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que t'as pas dormi !_**

**_Moi : J'ai fini ce chapitre à 1H30 du matin… Et en plus, je suis en PLS parce que je reprends demain ! Adieu ma tranquillité, snif…_**

**_Ryuga : Allez, c'est pas la mort ! La Fac va pas te tuer non plus._**

**_Moi : Non, mais bon ! _**

**_Kyoya : Pense à ton amie qui fait PACES et qui va en chier cette année._**

**_Moi : Ouais, c'est vrai… Bon bref, revenons-en à la fic ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Toujours aussi sucré hein !_**

**_Moi : C'est le but de cette fic ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Et vive le fluff !_**

**_Kyoya : Tss, on va dire que ça fait du bien à côté de ton autre fic._**

**_Moi : C'est tout à fait ça ! Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre, très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : Ils avaient pas oublié, c'est juste qu'ils avaient pas le temps de s'aimer XD  
Mais ouiiii, Kyo sera toujours là pour Ryu ! n_n_**

**_Marius : J'adore les mythologies grecques et romaines depuis toute petite, j'ai un tas de bouquins sur le sujet ! Et ma mère aussi, ça tombe bien ! XD  
Franchement, après Némésis, ils peuvent bien défoncer un autre dieu dans la foulée ! On est plus à ça près ! XD  
Tous ces compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! ^w^  
P.S : Nan mais PTDR quoi ! Parce qu'il croit que le Kacchaco a la moindre chance de devenir canon ? Ça se voit à un million de kilomètres qu'Ochaco est folle amoureuse d'Izuku ! Faut redescendre sur Terre à un moment ! Ah, j'vous jure…  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *fait la sieste dans le hamac dans le jardin* Moi : Love Cook ! Il dort combien d'heures par jour ton Marimo au juste ? Sanji : Je sais pas, je compte pas. Mais il dort presque tout le temps… Moi : En fait, c'est pas une algue, c'est un paresseux ! XD Sanji : *rigole*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi aussi je préfère Dynamis comme nom, c'est plus joli je trouve ! n_n  
Arès n'était aimé de personne en Grèce vu que les grecs étaient plutôt pacifiques ! Bon si, il y avait les spartiates, mais est-ce réellement étonnant ? XD Et pour l'anecdote, Phobos et Déimos sont les deux satellites qui orbitent autour de la planète Mars ! Voilà, c'était Jean-Michel Anecdote ! X)_**

**_Queen Miisakii : Bien sûr qu'on aime quand Kyoya râle ! C'est l'essence de son personnage ! X)  
J'aime pas beaucoup Gingka, mais je le trouve trop mignon avec Hyoma ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas collé ce ship plus tôt dans une autre fic, sérieusement ? _**

**_Yadonushies : Le varech ne sent pas les huîtres, le varech sent le varech ! C'est pas définissable, faut le sentir pour comprendre ! XD  
Astaroth est un père très protecteur donc je donne pas cher de la peau de Phobos s'il s'en prend à Alyssa ! XD  
J'ai l'impression que personne n'a compris cette histoire de nouvelle génération… Je faisais juste référence à la génération de Zyro et compagnie moi ! C'est quand même Gingka qui a donné Iffrit à Zyro, c'est pour ça qu'il est sûr qu'une nouvelle génération va prendre le relais ! ^^'  
J'ai aussi une amie qui a repris lundi dernier, c'est ma pote en PACES justement ! X)_**

* * *

Le lendemain de la découverte de l'océan par Sakyo, la journée commence de la même manière que la veille. Le petit garçon est le premier réveillé dans le grand lit de Ryuga et Kyoya. Oui, il y dort encore ! Et oui, Ryuga et Kyoya ont accepté qu'il y dorme encore une nuit. Ils ont bien changé de comportement les deux. Comme la veille, Sakyo reste un bon moment à ne rien faire dans le lit, attendant patiemment que les deux bladers se réveillent à leur tour. Comme la veille, Kyoya se réveille en grognant et ça amuse le petit garçon. Et comme la veille, le vert rechigne énormément à se lever. Il est beau le lion solitaire qui galère à sortir de son pieu ! Contrairement à la veille cependant, Sakyo a hâte de s'attabler pour le petit-déjeuner. En une seule journée, il adore maintenant ce repas tout léger du matin. Il adore spécialement boire du jus de pomme. Il n'en a bu qu'une seule et unique fois, et c'était même pas un verre plein, mais il adore déjà ça. C'est léger, sucré et ça fait un bien fou. Il croit même préférer le jus de pomme au milk-shake au melon. Enfin…il n'est pas tout à fait sûr… C'est dur à définir en fait, les deux sont très différents.

Une fois que Ryuga et Kyoya sont bien réveillés, Sakyo court pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine avec Yami dans ses bras pour s'assoir à la table du salon. Au début, l'empereur dragon et son petit-ami s'interrogent sur le comportement inhabituel du petit garçon. Le blanc sort du lit, lui il est mieux réveillé que Kyoya, et traverse le couloir pour voir où est parti Sakyo. Quand il le retrouve assis à la grande table du salon bien sagement et son doudou posé sur la chaise à côté de lui, il n'arrive pas à retenir son sourire attendri. Il passe près du petit garçon, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et se dirige directement vers le placard en hauteur dans lequel il range ses verres. Ryuga a bien compris que Sakyo semble avoir beaucoup apprécié son jus de pomme de la veille et sert donc le petit garçon avant de faire couler son café et celui de Kyoya. De toute façon, Kyoya il est même pas encore levé. Il a visiblement beaucoup de mal à se décoller du grand lit qu'il partage avec le dragon. Kyoya a beau être un rebelle tête brûlée, ça reste un adolescent qui galère à se sortir du lit le matin.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, Sakyo ? **Demande le blanc en allumant sa machine à café.

-**Ce que j'ai mangé hier, s'il te plait, **lui répond Sakyo en souriant. **C'était bon !**

-**Ah, un gâteau à la pâte de haricots rouges ? Eh bah, Kyoya a bien fait de les ramener, **dit l'empereur dragon en rigolant un peu.

-**J'en avais jamais mangé avant. En même temps, dans mon orphelinat on faisait pas le petit-déjeuner et le goûter, **soupire le petit garçon. **Mais ça c'était avant ! Maintenant, je peux manger un bon petit-déjeuner tous les jours et un goûter, si j'en ai envie !**

Ryuga est surpris d'entendre Sakyo dire ça, agréablement surpris bien évidemment, et se tourne pour le regarder. Ça ne fait que deux jours que le petit garçon est avec eux, dans cet appartement que l'empereur dragon partage maintenant avec Kyoya, et il arrive déjà à aller de l'avant ? Eh bien, c'est tant mieux, mais c'est très surprenant. D'un côté, ça fait vraiment plaisir au blader de L-Drago que Sakyo s'ouvre comme ça. Depuis la veille, et sa découverte de l'océan, il est moins introverti. Sa voix est moins souvent hésitante, plus affirmée et moins timide. Le petit garçon prend confiance en lui. Il sent bien auprès de Ryuga et Kyoya, et comme ces derniers sont toujours très confiants, il devient lui aussi de plus en plus confiant. Son passé le rattrape souvent, mais il a maintenant parfaitement conscience que c'est justement du passé. Maintenant qu'il habite avec Ryuga et Kyoya, plus rien de ce qu'il subissait à son orphelinat ne peut lui arriver.

-**Tiens, **dit le blanc en posant un gâteau bien emballé devant Sakyo. **Si tu as encore faim après, tu n'as qu'à m'en demander un deuxième. **

-**Merci ! **Répond joyeusement Sakyo avant de déchirer l'emballage pour se jeter sur le petit gâteau.

-**Va falloir que j'en rachète à ce rythme-là, **ricane gentiment Ryuga. **Si c'est Kyoya qui les avait, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il aime beaucoup en manger pour le goûter, ou juste en plein milieu de la journée par pure gourmandise. Il va être contrarié de constater qu'il n'aura même pas l'occasion de manger ceux qu'il a ramenés.**

-**Oh… Je vais lui en laisser alors ! **Lance le petit garçon après avoir avalé sa bouchée. **J'ai pas envie de contrarier Kyoya en mangeant tous ses gâteaux parce que je suis trop gourmand.**

-**Kyoya est contrarié par tout et rien, ne t'en fais pas. Il va pas non plus piquer une crise de nerfs si tu manges ses gâteaux. Il râle en permanence, à croire qu'il ne passe pas une bonne journée s'il ne râle pas au moins une fois, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

-**Hé, je t'ai entendu ! **S'exclame une voix provenant de l'entrée, qui est aussi la fin du couloir. **C'est fini de dire n'importe quoi à Sakyo à mon sujet dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?**

-**Enfin levé la marmotte ? **Ricane une nouvelle fois l'empereur dragon. **Je sais que les lions passent une bonne partie de leurs journées à dormir, mais t'es pas obligé de les imiter tu sais.**

Ryuga se tourne alors vers son petit-ami, toujours dans l'entrée. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci Kyoya n'a pas oublié de détacher ses cheveux avant de se coucher. Ses cheveux verts mi-longs sont donc lâchés sur ses épaules, ébouriffés à cause de sa nuit de sommeil mais pas emmêlés. Sakyo n'avait encore jamais vu l'adolescent avec cette coupe de cheveux, il était habitué à sa queue de cheval, mais il trouve que ça lui va bien. Il a l'air moins…sauvage ainsi, moins intimidant. Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement agacé des moqueries de son amant, et rejoint ce dernier. Sur le chemin, il passe derrière la chaise de Sakyo et ébouriffe les cheveux du petit garçon pour lui dire bonjour. Le lion vient ensuite se caler dans les bras de Ryuga, non sans lui coller une pichenette sur le front au passage, et l'embrasse comme tous les matins. Enfin...comme tous les matins quand ils se réveillent côte à côte, ce qui est maintenant leur quotidien. Avant, ça l'était moins. Sakyo se retourne sur sa chaise pour les regarder, terminant son gâteau à la pâte de haricots rouges. Il les regarde en souriant parce qu'il les trouve…mignons, il n'a pas d'autre mot. En même temps, il n'a jamais vu personne s'aimer en huit années de vie, et là il a sous le nez deux mecs qui s'aiment en se lançant des vannes. Et comme Sakyo ne connait pas d'autre manière d'aimer, il trouve ça mignon et parfaitement normal.

Après leur habituel baiser du matin, Ryuga et Kyoya se séparent parce que l'appel du café est trop fort. Matin = café, c'est comme ça, c'est pas négociable. Le vert s'assoit à la table, en face du petit garçon qui a fini de manger, et baille en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre. Sakyo le regarde faire avec un peu d'amusement tout en finissant son jus de pomme. Il est d'ailleurs très déçu de constater qu'il a fini son verre.

-**Putain, j'ai dormi comme une enclume moi cette nuit, **lâche Kyoya tandis que son petit-ami vient de poser son café devant lui. **Y aurait pu y avoir une explosion nucléaire à côté, ça m'aurait même pas réveillé…**

-**Bois ton café au lieu d'être vulgaire, espèce d'ado en crise, **lui répond le dragon en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'à côté avant de porter son propre café à ses lèvres.

-**J'suis pas un ado en crise, j'suis un mec qui est absolument pas du matin, **ricane l'adolescent aux yeux bleus en commençant à boire son café.

-**Et un super exemple pour le gamin assis en face de toi, **réplique le blanc.

-**Non mais t'inquiète pas, je fais comme Kyoya il a dit : je fais comme si j'entendais rien ! **Répond Sakyo en rigolant.

-**C'est bien petit, t'enregistres vite, **dit le vert avec un sourire en coin.

Ryuga lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « On est vraiment des SUPERS influences pour ce gosse dis-donc ! », tandis que ledit gosse sort de table en sautillant pour aller se laver. Il est tellement bien avec Ryuga et Kyoya, il est heureux de pouvoir se dire qu'il va rester avec eux pour toujours. Il s'amuse bien en plus avec eux ! Sakyo récupère ses affaires et fonce dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Le petit garçon se rend compte qu'il change en très peu de temps. Il est plus joyeux, moins timide, et il a réussi à bien enregistrer le fait que ses malheurs à l'orphelinat sont bien derrière lui. Il n'y retournera jamais et il va se reconstruire tranquillement auprès de gens qui l'aiment. Il va aussi pourvoir découvrir le monde. Il a déjà découvert l'océan, et il a hâte de voir ce que le monde lui réserve encore.

Des heures plus tard, des douches prises et un copieux déjeuner avalé, Sakyo est sorti le balcon et regarde la ville sous cet angle, sous l'œil de Ryuga qui le surveille depuis la table de la cuisine. Kyoya y est assis pour nettoyer un peu son Léone et le blanc s'est donc mis à côté de lui. Il a hâte de récupérer L-Drago, mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, les réparations risquent d'être longues. Très longues. Et en plus, il va devoir retourner au B-Pit pour le récupérer, et donc devoir à nouveau supporter cette gourdasse de Madoka. Si la prochaine fois qu'il y va cette petite pimbêche intello se permet de lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, il rangera ses principes au placard et lui collera une frousse monumentale pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à lui dire. Kenta peut témoigner au sujet de son regard noir, celui qui fait fuir les tigres. Celui-là est véritablement terrifiant, et connaissant le courage de Madoka, ça suffira à la faire taire de manière définitive.

-**Hé, c'est quoi ça là-bas Ryuga ? **Demande soudainement Sakyo en pointant quelque chose au loin, arrachant Ryuga à ses pensées.

-**Mmh ? De quoi tu parles, Sakyo ? **Demande à son tour l'empereur dragon en se levant, ne voyant pas ce qu'essaie de lui montrer Sakyo.

-**Ça ! Ce grand truc là-bas ! **Répond le petit garçon en pointant ce qui s'avère être une grande roue.

-**Ah, ça. C'est la grande roue de la fête foraine qui est en ville pour quelques semaines, **lui dit le blanc en le rejoignant sur le balcon. **C'est comme ça chaque année.**

-**C'est quoi une grande roue ? **

-**Mmh… Eh bien, c'est une grande attraction en forme de roue avec des nacelles dans lesquelles on peut monter. La grande roue tourne, comme ça les nacelles tournent avec et ça offre une très belle vue quand on est tout en haut.**

-**Woh, ça a l'air génial ! Il y a beaucoup de trucs comme ça dans une fête foraine ? **

-**En fait, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une fête foraine, pas vrai ?**

-**Non, je sais pas… Enfin, vaguement. J'ai déjà entendu parler de parcs d'attractions, est-ce que c'est la même chose ? **

-**Pas tout à fait, mais c'est le même principe. Une fête foraine, c'est juste plus petit qu'un parc d'attractions.**

-**Ça veut dire qu'il y a des attractions pour s'amuser, des stands où on peut acheter à manger et des jeux où on peut gagner des grosses peluches ? **

-**Ouais, c'est ça.**

Les yeux de Sakyo s'illuminent alors et il regarde dans la direction de la grande roue avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il n'a entendu parler de parcs d'attractions que par des enfants de son orphelinat qui y avaient déjà été, et ça avait l'air merveilleux. Ses yeux rouges restent fixés sur la grande roue, immense au milieu de toutes les installations de la fête foraine. Il y a bien une autre attraction qui est aussi grande, une attraction à sensations fortes qui se balance. C'est pratiquement si on peut entendre les cris des courageux, ou des inconscients, qui sont montés dedans depuis l'appartement de Ryuga alors qu'il est quand même très loin de la fête foraine. Cependant, Sakyo n'a d'yeux que pour la grande roue, cette grande chose qui pourrait lui permettre de voir les environs d'une hauteur vertigineuse. S'il a peur du noir, Sakyo n'est en revanche pas du tout sujet au vertige. La hauteur, celle d'où on a une vue imprenable, c'est la liberté pour lui, comme l'océan. Ça donne une sensation incroyable, ça fait battre son cœur comme jamais. Oui, ça lui donne la sensation d'être incroyablement fort, presque invincible. C'est pratiquement indescriptible comme sensation tellement c'est puissant. Ryuga voit bien les yeux plein d'étoiles de Sakyo, son air rêveur tellement agréable à voir et attendrissant. Il se tourne légèrement vers Kyoya et lui lance un petit regard amusé auquel le vert répond par un léger soupir, équivalent à un « d'accord » dans le langage très spécial de Kyoya.

-**Tu veux aller à la fête foraine pour monter dans la grande roue, Sakyo ? **Propose le dragon.

-**Oui ! **Répond immédiatement le petit garçon avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il a parlé un peu fort et qu'il a presque coupé la parole à Ryuga. **J-J'veux dire… Oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

-**Bon, lève-toi Kyoya, on sort, **ricane le blanc.

-**Je n'aime pas du tout ce petit ton qui sous-entend que je n'aime pas sortir, **dit le lion avec un sourire en coin en se levant, rangeant Léone dans son boitier.

Ryuga se retourne entièrement vers son petit-ami et son sourire est complètement moqueur. Quand le vert voit ça, il lève les yeux au ciel et marche jusqu'à Ryuga pour l'embrasser. Après lui avoir collé une pichenette sur le front, évidemment. Sakyo les regarde encore une fois avec un petit sourire, heureux de les voir s'aimer si bizarrement. Enfin, c'est pour les autres que ça parait bizarre, pas pour Sakyo. Le petit garçon passe derrière eux discrètement pour aller mettre ses chaussures, impatient de pouvoir monter dans la grande roue de la fête foraine. Et puis toute la nourriture qu'on peut trouver dans une fête foraine semble si bonne, de ce qu'il a compris de la part des autres enfants. Il a entendu parler de plusieurs choses, notamment des friandises très sucrées. Pas le genre de choses qu'il faut manger tous les jours, pour le bien de ses propres dents, mais tellement agréables pour les papilles de par leur goût sucré. Il a entendu plusieurs noms, il en a oublié certains mais la plupart sont restés dans sa tête parce qu'il avait envie d'y goûter. La pomme d'amour, une pomme enrobée d'une couche de caramel assez fine colorée en rouge afin de rappeler l'amour, ou encore la barbe à papa, quelque chose de très léger, tout sucré, semblable à un petit nuage mais qui serait entièrement fait de sucre et d'air. Est-ce que Ryuga et Kyoya le laisseront goûter une de ces sucreries ?

-**Sakyo ! **Appelle l'empereur dragon depuis l'entrée. **Tu es prêt ?**

-**Hein ? Euh, oui oui ! **Répond précipitamment Sakyo en laçant ses baskets. **J'arrive !**

Sakyo attrape son gilet noir, le seul haut à peu près chaud qu'il possède, et le noue rapidement autour de sa taille en courant jusqu'à l'entrée. Il rejoint Ryuga et Kyoya avec un grand sourire et sort de l'appartement avec eux. Comme ce n'est toujours pas le week-end et que l'heure de la pause déjeuner est passée, les rues de la ville sont encore une fois relativement vides, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sakyo. Accroché aux mains des deux bladers avec lesquels il vit maintenant, le petit garçon sautille pratiquement. Il est tellement heureux. Kyoya le regarde avec un mélange d'amusement et d'attendrissement, même s'il ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'il est capable d'être attendri par un gamin. Vous remarquerez que contrairement à la veille, il n'est pas en train de faire une crise de parano. En fait, c'est parce qu'il est plutôt en dépression intérieure à l'idée de devoir foutre les pieds dans une fête foraine. C'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les fêtes foraines, il trouve les attractions à sensations fortes plutôt cools, c'est qu'il va y avoir plein d'enfants. Des enfants qui crient, qui chouinent, qui courent dans tous les sens, qui font des caprices et qui crient encore plus. Joiiiiiiiiie. Si seulement tous les enfants pouvaient être comme Sakyo… Ouais non, il préfère que Sakyo soit unique en fait. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi par contre…

Après environ vingt minutes de marche, Sakyo aperçoit les grandes installations flashy et lumineuses de la fête foraine. Il entend également de la musique, de la musique entraînante et très forte. Et puis…il sent énormément d'odeurs agréables qui se mélangent. Des odeurs sucrées. Il peut aussi entendre des cris apeurés et à moitié hystériques, qui proviennent en réalité des malheureux qui ont osé s'aventurer dans les attractions à sensations fortes. Comme c'est encore le milieu de semaine, il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça à la fête foraine, principalement des enfants accompagnés de leurs grands-parents, des adolescents qui profitent joyeusement de leur jeunesse ou de jeunes adultes qui ont envie de se changer les idées. Ça fait quand même une petite foule et ça, Sakyo n'aime pas. Il resserre son emprise sur les mains de Ryuga et Kyoya et ressent la subite envie de devenir encore plus petit qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-**Sakyo, écoute-moi, **lui dit alors Ryuga en se baissant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. **Tu as vu qu'il y a du monde ici, et c'est grand comme endroit. Ne t'éloigne surtout pas de nous.**

-**Je risque pas, j'ai trop peur de la foule, **répond le petit garçon en serrant encore plus fort la main de Ryuga. **Je veux pas vous lâcher.**

-**T'inquiète pas gamin, on risque pas de te lâcher non plus, **le rassure Kyoya en resserrant sa prise sur la petite main toute pâle de l'enfant.

-**Essaie quand même de te détendre Sakyo, on t'a emmené ici pour que tu t'amuses, **ajoute le dragon en esquissant un léger sourire.

Sakyo hoche la tête, souriant à nouveau, et cherche du regard la grande roue, plus exactement l'entrée. Impossible de la louper cette grande roue, elle est tellement imposante ! En remarquant la petite estrade qui permet d'accéder aux nacelles, le petit garçon tire sur les bras des deux bladers pour les entrainer dans cette direction. Bon, vu sa toute petite carrure et le peu de force qu'il a, ce n'est évidemment pas lui qui fait bouger Ryuga et Kyoya. C'est eux qui décident d'aller dans la direction du petit garçon. Que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ? Sakyo est tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de monter dans cette grande roue. Dire qu'il est excité serait un euphémisme. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les trois sont installés dans une nacelle de couleur verte. Contrairement aux habituelles grandes roues dont les nacelles sont fermées, les faisant ressembler à des œufs de téléphérique, cette grande roue possède des nacelles ouvertes. Sakyo est à genoux sur la banquette, regardant au loin tandis que la grande roue fait monter la nacelle. À côté, Ryuga regarde aussi la vue, le vent en altitude faisant voleter ses cheveux, et Kyoya fait de même, l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Sakyo pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le petit se penche un peu trop à son goût. La roue arrête de tourner alors que la nacelle est tout en haut, ce qui est normal. Une grande roue s'arrête régulièrement. Sakyo ne remarque même pas, trop occupé à regarder l'océan s'étendre sous ses yeux. C'est tellement magnifique. Il adore l'océan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la nacelle redescend et les trois retournent sur le plancher des vaches. Sakyo est un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir profiter de cette incroyable vue, mais son attention est très vite attirée par un grand bâtiment très flashy dans lequel les gens semblent bien s'amuser. Ça ressemble à une espèce de labyrinthe coloré avec des vitres.

-**Dites, c'est quoi ça ? **Demande le petit garçon en pointant le bâtiment.

-**Une attraction qui s'appelle « Le palais des glaces », **répond Kyoya. **C'est comme un labyrinthe mais avec des vitres, et une fois que tu as trouvé la sortie, tu peux monter à l'étage où il y a des miroirs déformants.**

-**Ça a l'air amusant ! **S'exclame Sakyo, ses yeux rouges s'illuminant. **Je peux y aller ? **

-**Vas-y, mais fais attention à ne pas te cogner contre une vitre, **lui dit Ryuga avec un petit ricanement amusé.

-**Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? **S'étonne le petit garçon, un peu apeuré de devoir aller dans l'attraction tout seul.

-**On aime pas vraiment ça, Kyoya et moi. Ne t'en fais pas, on peut garder un œil sur toi d'ici, **lui assure le blanc. **Tu ne risques rien. Allez, va t'amuser. **

Rassuré, Sakyo sourit et part à l'assaut du fameux palais des glaces sous les yeux de Ryuga et Kyoya, accoudés tous les deux à la barrière devant l'attraction. Non, le palais des glaces c'est pas vraiment leur truc, alors tant qu'ils peuvent garder un œil sur le petit garçon, ils se permettent de ne pas venir avec lui. De son côté, Sakyo avance les mains bien en avant pour sentir les vitres et s'amuse beaucoup. Les autres gens dans l'attraction avec lui se cognent et rigolent juste après, et leur rire est assez communicatif. C'est amusant de chercher son chemin au milieu des vitres dans un décor très coloré. Après un petit moment, Sakyo se retrouve dehors et monte à l'étage par des escaliers dont les marches sont mouvantes. Il se retrouve ensuite au milieu des miroirs déformants et éclatent de rire en se voyant étiré en longueur par le premier miroir. Pressé de voir la suite, il se tourne pour courir devant le deuxième mais percute quelqu'un dans sa précipitation. Sakyo se rattrape au dernier moment, évitant ainsi de tomber, et se redresse en rougissant de honte. Il se retrouve face à un autre enfant mais qui semble plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux sont d'une couleur étrange, une sorte de roux clair, et il porte des vêtements très amples. Les manches de son haut sont carrément trop longues pour ses bras. Bien qu'il vienne de se faire percuter, le gamin affiche un grand sourire.

-**O-oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! **S'excuse Sakyo en se tortillant de gêne. **C'est la p-première fois que j-je viens dans un endroit comme ça et…**

-**Hihi, calme-toi ! **Le coupe le gamin en riant. **C'est pas grave tu sais ! Je suis un peu comme toi, je fonce dans les gens parce que je suis trop en train de m'amuser ! Moi c'est Yu ! Et toi ?**

-**E-euh… Sakyo, **répond le petit garçon aux yeux rouges, perplexe face à la gaieté de ce Yu.

-**C'est cool comme nom ! Je t'ai jamais vu avant, et t'as l'air plus petit que moi ou mon pote Kéké, **remarque Yu avec des yeux ronds. **T'es blader ?**

-**N-non, je n'le suis pas…**

-**Quoi ?! Tu joues pas au BeyBlade ?! Bah je comprends mieux pourquoi je te connais pas ! Tu rates tellement de trucs ! Le BeyBlade c'est trop bien !**

-**Je sais… Je connais des bladers, je suis même venu avec eux.**

-**Ah oui ? C'est qui ? Tes parents ? **

Sakyo a envie de répondre oui, mais il se stoppe et reste muet devant Yu un petit moment. Il considère effectivement Ryuga et Kyoya comme ses parents, mais il les appelle toujours par leurs prénoms. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est avec eux, est-ce qu'il ne s'emballerait pas un peu trop ? Cependant, c'est ainsi qu'il les considère et il ne veut pas que ça change.

-**Oui, **finit-il par répondre, un peu plus confiant. **Mes parents sont bladers.**

-**Waaaah, c'est trop cool ! **S'exclame Yu. **Moi j'aimerais bien avoir une maman et un papa bladers ! Bon, j'ai bien Tsubi que je considère un peu comme mon grand frère et qui est blader, mais il est vraiment pas drôle des fois…**

-**En fait, j'ai pas une maman et un papa, **précise Sakyo en regardant derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait Ryuga et Kyoya du regard alors qu'il ne peut pas les voir d'où il est. **J'ai…j'ai deux papas.**

-**Ah ? Bah c'est pas grave, c'est pareil ! C'est tout aussi cool ! **Rigole le blader de Libra.

-**Je…ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi d'ailleurs, je suis là depuis un moment… Je vais…y aller.**

-**Comme tu veux ! Moi je reste encore, c'est trop marrant ces miroirs !**

Encore un peu confus à cause du comportement bizarre de cet enfant, Sakyo s'en va à pas hésitants. Quand il se retrouve à nouveau dehors, le petit garçon oublie pratiquement cet étrange gamin et descend pour rejoindre Ryuga et Kyoya, qui l'attendent exactement au même endroit que quand il est entré dans le palais des glaces. En les rejoignant, Sakyo ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il a dit à ce gamin, Yu. Pour lui, Ryuga et Kyoya sont ses parents adoptifs et c'est tout. C'est normal qu'il pense ça, non ? L'empereur dragon lui a bien dit que maintenant, lui et son petit-ami sont sa famille. Sakyo regarde tour à tour le vert puis le blanc et sourit avant de leur reprendre la main pour continuer à s'amuser dans le parc d'attractions. C'est sa famille maintenant, et c'est la famille parfaite à ses yeux.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Tellement de sucrerie, c'est si délicieux ! *^*_**

**_Kyoya : T'as incrusté Yu ?! _**

**_Moi : Ouais ! Oh, c'est bon Kyo, tu l'as même pas vu dans la fic ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ce gosse m'a traumatisé…_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Alors… Petite annonce à faire ! Je rentre à la Fac, et vu la dose de travail que je vais avoir, il se peut que je sois obligée de ralentir mon rythme de publication. Je n'suis encore sûre de rien, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps ! Je vous tiendrai au courant mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! T'as déjà réussi à tenir le rythme sur une année de terminale._**

**_Moi : Ouais, mais à la Fac c'est pas le même niveau ! Bon, je verrai bien ! Je ferai mon max pour continuer à publier régulièrement ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Tant de dévotion, c'est beau._**

**_Kyoya : Ouaip !_**

**_Moi : Hihi, j'aime tellement écrire que j'en ferais une crise d'urticaire si je ne pouvais plus publier aussi régulièrement que je le fais ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Pour notre plus grand malheur…_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi ! ^_^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Kyoya : Yo._**

**_Ryuga : Bye._**

**_Moi : Et moi, je retourne écrire ! Je profite tant que j'ai le temps…_**

**_Ryuga : Ça va aller Wonder, ça va aller._**


	9. Papa

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Prenez place, je vous apporte votre dose de fluff de la semaine ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Je te préviens, j'ai pas lu le chapitre, les reviews de mercredi m'ont poussé à rester en PLS…_**

**_Kyoya : Idem…_**

**_Chris : Moi je lis jamais les chapitres donc… ^^'_**

**_Moi : Je pense que vous allez a-do-rer ce chapitre ! Il est vraiment trop choupi, c'est vraiment du fluff en barre ! *_*_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai l'impression que tu réussis à te faire fondre toute seule en écrivant cette fic._**

**_Moi : C'est parce que c'est le cas, héhé ^^'_**

**_Chris : Bah c'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu trouves toi-même cette fic mignonne et sucrée ! X)_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Disclaimers ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni sa suite BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapiiiitre ! *v*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est génial la grande roue ! Bon, quand il y a du vent et que ça fait bouger les nacelles, ça fait un peu peur, mais la vue que ça offre est juste démentielle ! n_n  
Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche vraiment que tu trouves que j'ai toujours des bonnes idées ^w^  
Comment t'as fait pour passer de « Je sais pas si je lirai tes lemons… » à « OH PUTAIN OUI, LE LEMON ! *v* » ? Sérieusement, je me pose des questions moi ! M'enfin, ravie que tu l'aies aimé ! X)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Oh oui, le bon citron ! Miam ! *^*  
Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le duel contre Kyofu/Phobos ! J'ai du pain sur la planche ! *se craque les doigts*_**

**_Marius : Tu m'étonnes que Chris et Gingka ont le seum ! XD  
J'ai hésité pour le lemon, de base je voulais le caler plutôt vers la fin ! Au final, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de le mettre à ce moment-là ! *clin d'œil*  
Roooh, mais laisse-la fangirler Maldeka ! Ca fait jamais de mal ! C'est pour ça que j'écris des lemons hein, ça et le fait que j'adore en écrire aussi u_u  
P.S : Pourquoi fallait-il que cette scène maudite où Bakugo danse avec Ochaco dans le film existe ? Pourquoi ? Non parce que oui, pour moi c'est la principale raison de l'existence du Kacchaco… Berk, j'ai des nausées rien qu'en repensant à cette scène ! x_x  
Re P.S : (Moi : Marimo, tu veux bien arrêter de pointer ton sabre sur moi ? ^^' Zoro : Tu m'as traité de paresseux ! è_é Sanji : *essaie de retenir Zoro* Moi : Non, j'ai dit que ton animal totem est le paresseux, nuance ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tu fais la sieste tout le temps… ^^' Zoro : *rengaine son sabre* Tss, je vais laisser couler pour cette fois. Sanji : *soupir de soulagement* Zoro : Par contre la Maldeka, j'vais pas la louper ! è_é Sanji et moi : ^^')_**

**_Yadonushies : Je prends effectivement énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic ! n_n  
Masamune et Gingka ont en commun l'amour des burgers, un sens très développé de l'amitié et un QI de bulot ! C'est normal qu'ils aient les mêmes délires XD  
Je m'améliore pour les lemons, ça me fait plaisir que ça se voit du coup ! n_n  
P.S : J'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu l'as dit j'ai envie de le faire un peu boiter pour la blague ! Pauvre Kyo X)_**

* * *

En cette agréable après-midi ensoleillée, la fête foraine bat toujours son plein. Il est maintenant 15H25 et il y a un peu plus de monde que quand Ryuga, Kyoya et Sakyo sont arrivés. Le petit garçon était d'ailleurs tellement stressé par la foule bruyante autour de lui et de ses parents adoptifs qu'il est maintenant perché sur les épaules de l'empereur dragon. Ouais, Ryuga a vite remarqué que la foule angoissait vraiment Sakyo et l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la fête foraine. Ça ne le dérange pas de porter le petit garçon sur ses épaules, ce n'est pas douloureux pour ses côtes. Au contraire, ça l'oblige à se tenir très droit et ça c'est bon pour ses côtes fêlées. Sur ses épaules, Sakyo observe chaque recoin de la fête foraine avec un grand sourire. Il est bien comme ça, en hauteur ! La foule n'est plus un problème, il a un beau panorama et il se sent bien comme ça. Ryuga a une main posée sur son genou droit pour l'empêcher de tomber et tient la main de Kyoya de l'autre. Sakyo ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Là, ils ont vraiment l'air d'être une famille.

-**Au fait Sakyo, t'en a mis du temps dans le palais des glaces, **fait soudainement remarquer Kyoya. **C'était si amusant que ça les miroirs déformants ? **

-**C'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça amusant mais c'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai mis du temps à redescendre, **répond Sakyo.

-**Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps alors ? **Demande Ryuga.

-**Je…j'ai accidentellement percuté un enfant un peu plus vieux que moi. Il m'a retenu un petit moment, c'était un vrai moulin à paroles, **explique le petit garçon. **Il était un peu bizarre quand même. Il avait un grand sourire alors que pourtant je venais de lui rentrer dedans…**

-**Tiens, ça me rappelle Yu, **ricane l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Un moulin à paroles tout souriant, ça lui ressemble bien !**

-**Euh…il a justement dit qu'il s'appelait Yu… **ajoute Sakyo avec un sourire gêné.

-**Quoi… ? C'est une blague ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu rigoles Sakyo… **supplie le vert avec un air fatigué.

-**Non, désolé… **répond le petit garçon.

-**Oh c'est pas vrai… **soupire Kyoya en se mettant la tête dans sa main libre. **J'ai tout sauf envie de croiser ce sale gosse dans la fête foraine. Il va réussir à me pourrir ma journée si ça arrive…**

-**Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas Kyoya ? **Demande Sakyo. **C'est juste un enfant, il peut pas t'avoir fait du mal…**

-**J'ai plusieurs raisons de ne pas l'aimer. C'est vrai, ce n'est jamais qu'un enfant et il ne m'a rien fait de mal, mais il m'énerve, **répond le lion avec un grognement agacé. **Il me donne un surnom que je trouve insupportable, et il sait que je le trouve insupportable ! En fait, il prend un malin plaisir à me pousser à bout. **

-**Un surnom insupportable ? **Répète Sakyo. **Quoi comme surnom ?**

-**Il l'appelle « Yoyo », **glousse Ryuga, un peu amusé de l'agacement de son petit-ami.

-**Yoyo ? Genre…comme le jouet ? Mais c'est moche… **dit le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-**C'est ce que je pense aussi mais ce saleté de gosse a pas l'air de comprendre, **fulmine Kyoya. **Il donne des surnoms à tout le monde. **

-**Et il mange beaucoup trop de sucreries, c'est pour ça qu'il est hyperactif, **ajoute le blanc.

-**En dehors du fait qu'il est particulièrement énervant, je déteste les enfants d'une manière générale, **dit l'adolescent. **Bien évidemment, toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, Sakyo.**

Kyoya lâche alors momentanément la main de son amant et ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux de Sakyo. Le petit garçon rougit, à la fois à cause du geste et des paroles du vert. Il est heureux que Kyoya l'aime alors qu'il déteste habituellement les enfants. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a de…spécial, mais il doit avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que quelqu'un avec un caractère comme celui du lion l'aime. Ça le flatte énormément. Il a la sensation d'être un peu un élu, comme dans les vieilles légendes basées sur des prophéties. C'est amusant. Alors qu'il se perd dans ses pensées, une délicieuse odeur sucrée monte alors jusque dans les narines de Sakyo. Intrigué, le petit garçon tourne la tête à la recherche de la source de cette bonne odeur et son regard finit par tomber sur un stand très mignon d'une couleur rose-rouge. Sur la devanture, il est écrit « Barbes à papa ». Barbes à papa ? C'est l'une des choses que Sakyo voulait absolument goûter. Un petit sourire excité se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il regarde la jeune femme tenant le stand se servir d'une étrange machine. Elle a une forme circulaire avec un trou au milieu, un peu comme un donut, et la jeune femme passe un bâton dans la cavité circulaire, le recouvrant au fur et à mesure de filaments rosés qui s'accumulent avec le nombre de tours qu'elle fait. Au final, c'est un petit nuage rosé qui se retrouve autour du bâton.

-**Alors c'est ça une barbe à papa ? Ça a l'air tellement bon… **dit Sakyo à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte.

-**Mmh ? Tu veux que je t'en achète une pour goûter ? **Lui demande Ryuga.

-**A-Ah ! J-J'ai pensé à voix haute ? **S'étonne le petit garçon en rougissant.

-**Apparemment, oui, **répond Kyoya avec un petit sourire.

-**Hum…je…il y avait des enfants à l'orphelinat qui avaient déjà été dans des fêtes foraines et il m'avaient parlé de ça, des barbes à papa, **explique Sakyo. **C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de goûter… M-Mais c'est juste…**

-**Arrête de te justifier Sakyo, c'est pas la peine, **le coupe le dragon. **On t'a emmené ici pour que tu t'amuses et pour te faire plaisir, et je vois bien que goûter une barbe à papa ça te ferait plaisir. Je te demande une seule chose : essaie de pas m'en mettre dans les cheveux s'il te plait, parce que ça colle beaucoup…**

Sakyo hoche la tête très rapidement, impatient à l'idée de pouvoir enfin goûter une barbe à papa. Il en choisit une à la framboise et se retrouve avec un petit nuage de filaments sucrés d'un rose assez foncé entre les mains. Curieux sur le genre de texture que peut avoir une sucrerie de ce genre, Sakyo y met les doigts. C'est collant, comme Ryuga lui avait dit, mais il arrive à prendre entre ses doigts comme si c'était du coton. Il met la petite portion de barbe à papa dans sa bouche et écarquille les yeux. C'est tellement léger ! Ça fond dès que ça entre en contact avec la langue, pétillant légèrement et diffusant un goût tout sucré de framboise. Le petit garçon a l'impression qu'il pourrait en manger des tonnes sans se lasser et sans que ça l'écœure.

-**Alors, ça te plaît ? **Lui demande Kyoya avec un petit sourire en coin. **Vu la tête que tu fais, la réponse semble être oui. **

-**Oui, c'est super bon ! **Répond Sakyo avec un grand sourire et les joues toutes roses de bonheur. **Mais c'est surprenant quand même… Je pensais pas que c'était si léger.**

-**C'est normal que ce soit léger tu sais, **dit Ryuga en souriant lui aussi. **Contrairement aux autres trucs typiques de la fête foraine, genre les pommes d'amour ou les churros, une barbe à papa c'est pas si sucré qu'on le croit. C'est composé en très grande majorité d'air. **

-**C'est tout sucré et tout léger, c'est vraiment trop bon ! **S'exclame le petit garçon avec joie. **Euh…c'est quoi des churros au fait ? Les pommes d'amour, j'en ai déjà entendu parler et je vois ce que c'est, mais pas les churros…**

-**C'est de la pâte de beignet frite en forme de tube qu'on saupoudre de sucre après, **lui répond le vert. **Beaucoup de sucre. C'est très gras et très sucré, mais c'est tellement bon…**

-**Bah moi je préfère ma barbe à papa, et puis voilà ! **Réplique Sakyo en prenant un gros bout de sa barbe à papa pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

-**Hahaha, on voit bien ça t'inquiète pas, **glousse l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. **Je peux quand même te piquer un petit bout ? **

Le petit garçon fait « oui » de la tête et tend sa barbe à papa à Kyoya pour qu'il prenne un morceau. Le jeune homme prend un petit bout pour être sûr de ne pas s'en mettre sur les mitaines et le met dans sa bouche. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé une barbe à papa tiens. Ça faisait des années en fait… Ryuga tend le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour aussi piquer un petit bout de barbe à papa, faisant ainsi rire Sakyo qui essaie de mettre sa sucrerie hors de portée avant de la redescendre au niveau de la main de l'empereur dragon pour qu'il prenne un petit morceau de barbe à papa. Une fois sa barbe à papa terminée et le bâton jeté à la poubelle, Sakyo reprend ses observations. Il aime beaucoup l'ambiance de la fête foraine, la musique qui vient des attractions, les lumières colorées et le bonheur qui se lit sur le visage de tous les gens présents. Tout le monde s'amuse, tout le monde a le sourire ! Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents se baladent avec des grosses peluches en souriant. Curieux, Sakyo cherche du regard d'où viennent toutes ces énormes peluches et remarque au milieu des attractions et des stands de nourriture un stand très animé et coloré.

-**Ryuga, c'est quoi ça ? **Demande le petit garçon en pointant le stand.

-**Ah, ça c'est le stand de tir à la carabine, **lui répond le blanc. **Le but c'est de crever des ballons de baudruche en tirant dessus avec une carabine. Si tu les exploses tous, tu gagnes un des gros prix, genre les grosses peluches accrochées tout en haut. **

-**Oh… J'aimerais bien essayer pour gagner une des grosses peluches, mais je suis trop jeune pour ça… **soupire Sakyo, déçu.

-**Je pense que tu pourrais essayer, après tout c'est pas un vrai fusil, **lui dit Kyoya.

-**Il a raison tu sais, la première fois que j'ai tiré à la carabine j'avais ton âge, **ajoute Ryuga. **Bon, mon père m'aidait beaucoup mais ça compte quand même. Après, si tu veux une des grosses peluches, moi je peux jouer pour t'en gagner une. Je peux les éclater sans problèmes ces ballons.**

-**C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? **S'exclame Sakyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. **Merciiii ! **

-**Va falloir que tu descendes de mes épaules par contre hein ! **Le prévient le dragon avant de se baisser pour qu'il puisse descendre.

-**Aaaah, j'ai les jambes qui piquent et qui chatouillent ! **Dit le petit garçon avec étonnement une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches. **C'est trop bizarre…**

-**C'est rien, t'inquiète pas Sakyo, **le rassure Kyoya en lui caressant la tête. **On appelle ça « avoir des fourmis dans les jambes ». C'est parce que la circulation sanguine dans tes jambes a ralenti quand tu étais assis sur les épaules de Ryuga. Là, elle repart et ça donne cette sensation bizarre.**

-**J'aime pas du tout ça, c'est pas agréable… **murmure pratiquement Sakyo d'une petit voix timide.

-**Bon…tu veux que je te porte ? **Propose l'adolescent aux yeux bleus avec un petit sourire. **Comme ça, tu sentiras moins les fourmillements. **

Sakyo hoche vigoureusement la tête et sourit à Kyoya, qui lui laisse échapper un petit soupir. Ce gamin est vraiment pas croyable. Tout chez lui est mignon et son sourire illumine tellement son teint blafard que le vert a envie de le voir sourire en permanence. Lui qui hait les enfants habituellement se retrouve à avoir envie de veiller sur ce petit garçon et de le protéger coûte que coûte. Douce ironie du destin, quand tu nous tiens… Le lion prend donc Sakyo dans ses bras et se rapproche de son amant qui est en train de mettre les plombs dans sa carabine sous les yeux de l'adolescent qui tient le stand, probablement pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche ou donner un petit coup de main à un membre adulte de sa famille. En voyant Kyoya avec le petit garçon dans ses bras, Ryuga sourit et se rappelle leur retour à MetalBey City quelques jours auparavant. Une autre pensée traverse aussi l'esprit de l'empereur dragon un très court instant : c'est putain de mignon. Par contre, vaut mieux pas qu'il dise à Kyoya qu'il a pensé un truc pareil. Il tient quand même à son intégrité physique et ne veut pas se prendre une baffe…

Une fois les plombs mis dans la carabine, Ryuga relève la tête et regarde les ballons qui flottent derrière des barreaux pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Il en a cinq à éclater. Easy. Le blanc se met donc en joue et ferme un œil pour être sûr de bien viser. C'est pas non plus si compliqué de tirer à la carabine dans une fête foraine mais bon. Et en moins d'une minute, le dragon éclate les cinq ballons de baudruche, en rechargeant entre chaque tir, sous les yeux médusés de l'adolescent qui tient le stand. Kyoya et Sakyo aussi sont surpris. Le lion savait très bien que son petit-ami éclaterait tous les ballons, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait si vite et avec autant d'aisance.

-**W-Woh… **laisse échapper l'adolescent tenant le stand en regardant les bouts de ballons éclatés. **Eh bah, heureusement que tous les gens sont pas comme vous m'sieur ! **

-**Effectivement, sinon ce ne serait pas très rentable pour vous, **ricane Ryuga en reposant la carabine.

-**Pas b'soin de préciser que vous avez gagné un des gros lots j'imagine, **dit l'adolescent en se grattant la nuque. **Vous voulez lequel ?**

-**C'est pas moi qui vais choisir, je jouais pour le jeune homme juste ici, **rétorque le blanc en désignant Sakyo d'un mouvement de tête avec un petit sourire.

-**Oh, d'accord ! Alors p'tit gars, je te donne quoi ? **Demande le jeune homme en se tournant vers Sakyo avec un grand sourire.

-**E-Euh… Je voudrais le gros lion s'il vous plait, **répond Sakyo avec sa voix toute timide, pointant du doigt une grosse peluche de lion qui fait pratiquement sa taille.

L'adolescent prend alors un grand escabeau et le grimpe pour atteindre la grosse peluche et la décrocher. Il redescend ensuite de son escabeau et tend la peluche au petit garçon. Sakyo la prend et la serre bien contre lui, avec un peu de difficulté vu la taille de la peluche. Au final, il la confie à Ryuga parce qu'il n'arrive vraiment pas à tenir son cadeau et a peur de le faire tomber par terre. Ce dernier cale la peluche sous son bras gauche et sort son téléphone de sa main droite pour regarder l'heure.

-**Il commence à se faire tard, **dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. **On devrait rentrer à l'appartement. **

-**Oh, déjà ? Je m'amusais tellement… **soupire Sakyo, tout triste et déçu.

-**La fête foraine va rester assez longtemps en ville Sakyo, on pourra y retourner quand tu en auras envie, **lui répond Kyoya en ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

-**Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas un petit creux en plus ? T'as rien mangé pour le goûter à part une barbe à papa et c'est pas particulièrement nourrissant, **ricane gentiment le dragon.

-**C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim… **reconnait le petit garçon en rougissant légèrement, toujours dans les bras de Kyoya.

-**Raison de plus pour rentrer, **rétorque Ryuga.

Les trois se mettent donc en route vers la sortie de la fête foraine…enfin plutôt les deux, vu que Sakyo ne marche pas. En parlant de lui, le petit garçon regarde une dernière fois les stands et les attractions colorées. Cet endroit est tellement empli de vie et de gens heureux, il a envie d'y rester encore un peu. Mais bon, l'appartement de ses parents adoptifs est un véritable havre de paix pour lui alors il est aussi heureux de rentrer. Une fois sortis de la fête foraine, Ryuga et Kyoya poussent un discret soupir de soulagement commun. Ils ont fait ça pour Sakyo et, même s'ils s'en sont bien cachés auprès du petit garçon, ça a été une véritable épreuve de force. Les enfants qui courent partout et qui crient, c'est merveilleux.

-**Bon, tu t'es bien amusé Sakyo ? **Demande Ryuga pour oublier son envie d'égorger tous ces enfants qui sont beaucoup trop bruyants.

-**Oui, c'était génial ! **Répond le petit garçon avec enthousiasme. **Merci de m'avoir emmené. **

-**Au fait, pourquoi tu as choisi une peluche de lion ? **S'interroge Kyoya en faisant passer Sakyo sur ses épaules.

-**Parce que le lion c'est mon deuxième animal préféré ! **Dit fièrement Sakyo. **Enfin… Vu que les dragons existent pas vraiment, c'est même le premier…**

Ryuga et Kyoya se jettent alors un regard un peu confus. Ils se trouvent légèrement stupides, mais ils ont tous les deux l'impression que ce gamin était destiné à se retrouver auprès d'eux. Non mais c'est plus des coïncidences à ce stade-là ! Il aime les lions et les dragons, ses cheveux ont les mêmes couleurs que ceux de Ryuga mais en inversé et son prénom termine de la même manière que celui de Kyoya commence. Ça commence à être légèrement perturbant…mais d'un autre côté, le blanc et le vert trouvent ça vraiment cool. Parce que ça leur donne cette impression comme quoi ils étaient destinés à adopter le petit garçon, cette impression que le destin s'amuse beaucoup avec eux. Il a un drôle d'humour le destin en tout cas…

-**Pourquoi vous dites plus rien ? **Se hasarde à demander Sakyo, un peu gêné du soudain silence. **Je…j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? **

-**Hein ? Oh, bien sûr que non Sakyo ! C'est juste que…c'est un peu drôle que tes deux animaux préférés soient le dragon et le lion, parce que le dragon c'est la constellation que représente la toupie de Ryuga et le lion la constellation que ma toupie représente, **répond le vert avec un sourire amusé.

-**C'est vrai ? C'est amusant ! **S'exclame le petit garçon en souriant.

-**Eh bien…oui, c'est une drôle de coïncidence, **confirme Ryuga.

-**Moi je crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence, **dit Sakyo avec un petit sourire. **Ça ressemble plutôt à des signes comme quoi j'étais destiné à vous rencontrer ! **

-**Si tu le dis Sakyo, **ricane l'empereur dragon, amusé que le petit garçon pense comme lui et Kyoya, même si pour Kyoya il peut pas le savoir.

-**Je suis pas fâché de rentrer moi quand même, **soupire le vert. **On sait jamais, on aurait pu croiser Yu…**

-**Chéri, tu psychotes là, **glousse son amant.

-**Non mais tu te rends pas compte à quel point ce gosse m'en a fait baver ! **Réplique Kyoya. **Il a failli me rendre fou ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à cette fête foraine d'abord ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines, j'aurais cru qu'il filerait un coup de main à Gingka et compagnie pour remettre le monde en état.**

-**Je sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais il a dit qu'il était très proche de quelqu'un qu'il appelle Tsubi, **leur dit le petit garçon. **Il est peut-être venu avec lui ? **

-**Tsubi, c'est le surnom qu'il donne à un mec qu'on connait et qui s'appelle en réalité Tsubasa. C'est un gars de mon âge, très calme et réfléchi mais avec un comportement un peu snob parfois, qui travaille pour l'AMBB, **explique le lion. **Il connait Yu depuis longtemps et il essaie de…le contenir, comme il peut. C'est un peu comme son grand frère. C'est pas impossible qu'il l'ait emmené, oui.**

Ryuga et Kyoya se lancent un petit regard de désespoir du style « Oh mon Dieu, si Yu découvre qu'on a adopté Sakyo, ça va être l'horreur ! » et accélèrent un peu le pas pour rentrer chez eux, comme s'ils avaient la trouille que Yu les suivent en mode agent secret. Ils finissent par arriver à l'immeuble en à peine dix minutes, fuyant leur imagination qui leur joue des sales tours. Sakyo descend alors des épaules de Kyoya, une nouvelle fois gêné par les fourmillements dans ses jambes mais ne voulant pas s'en plaindre. Encore quelques minutes, et tout le monde est de retour dans l'appartement après cette journée riche en émotions.

**XXXXXXXXX**

La nuit est maintenant tombée, la journée s'achève pour de bon. Le dîner s'est déroulé dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Sakyo n'étant pas descendu de son petit nuage de toute la soirée. Actuellement, le petit garçon est dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit avec Ryuga qui lui applique du baume sur sa blessure tandis que Kyoya se lave les dents dans la salle de bain.

-**La guérison avance bien, **constate l'empereur dragon en souriant. **Demain, la blessure sera entièrement refermée et d'ici quelques jours, la trace ne sera presque plus visible. Tu pourras arrêter de coiffer tes cheveux comme tu le fais.**

-**À vrai dire, je me suis habitué à cette coupe et je l'aime bien maintenant, **lui répond Sakyo avec un grand sourire. **J'aime bien avoir une mèche de cheveux comme ça devant un de mes yeux !**

-**Comme tu veux Sakyo, **dit Ryuga en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Allez, au lit.**

-**Je prends Yami et j'arrive ! **S'exclame joyeusement le petit garçon en courant jusqu'au salon pour récupérer son doudou qu'il a laissé sur le canapé.

-**Hum…Sakyo… ? **Appelle le blanc avec hésitation en sortant dans le couloir pour que le gamin l'entende.

-**Oui ? **Répond Sakyo en revenant avec son doudou dans les bras, tout sourire.

-**Sakyo... Tu dois t'habituer à dormir tout seul, dans ton lit. Alors on…**

-**Kyoya et toi vous voulez que je dorme dans ma chambre cette nuit, c'est ça ? Je…Je vous embête, pas vrai ? **

-**Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu nous embêtes pas du tout quand tu dors avec nous. C'est juste que…tu ne pourras pas tout le temps dormir avec nous, et il vaut mieux que tu commences à t'habituer maintenant au fait de dormir tout seul. **

-**Mais j'ai toujours peur dans ma chambre… Je suis pas rassuré, il fait trop noir, même avec ma porte entrouverte pour laisser passer la lumière… **

-**Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider. Couche-toi Sakyo, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

Sakyo sourit timidement et va dans sa chambre se mettre au lit, faisant confiance à Ryuga, alors que ce dernier se dirige dans sa chambre et se met à fouiller son placard. Le petit garçon se glisse sous les draps, Yami serré contre lui et son énorme peluche de lion comblant l'espace de trop dans ce lit deux places bien trop grand pour juste lui. Assis dans son grand lit, un oreiller dans le dos, Sakyo se demande bien de quoi Ryuga pouvait bien parler. Quelque chose qui devrait l'aider ? Il ne voit pas ce que ça pourrait être. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'empereur dragon revient dans la chambre, tenant dans ses mains un objet qui ressemble vaguement à une mini-fusée aux yeux de Sakyo.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demande-t-il en voyant le blanc poser l'étrange objet sur la table de chevet et le brancher à la prise située juste en-dessous.

-**Ça, c'est une lampe à lave, **répond Ryuga tandis que la lampe s'illumine d'une lumière rouge apaisante. **Elle était dans ma chambre avant, quand je vivais encore chez mes parents, et je l'ai ramenée ici. Bon, au final je ne l'ai jamais remise dans ma chambre actuelle et elle a pris la poussière un moment… Elle est à toi maintenant. Ça devrait t'aider à dormir.**

-**Woah, c'est beau, **dit Sakyo, émerveillé par la lumière douce et agréable de la lampe et les mouvements lents du liquide à l'intérieur. **Pourquoi ça s'appelle une lampe à lave ?**

-**Le liquide à l'intérieur reproduit les mêmes mouvements que la lave dans les tréfonds de la couche terrestre, si je me souviens bien, **explique le dragon. **Je trouve ça relaxant à regarder.**

-**C'est vrai que…c'est relaxant… **baille le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

-**Tu fatigues vraiment, il est plus que temps de faire dodo pour toi, **chuchote Ryuga avec un petit gloussement attendri. **Tout ira bien, tu verras. Tu as ta lampe pour t'aider à t'endormir, et si tu as un problème tu sais où est notre chambre. Tu ne risques rien Sakyo, on est juste à côté.**

-**Je sais… **chuchote aussi Sakyo en s'allongeant avec un petit sourire, même s'il commence à avoir du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

-**Allez, bonne nuit Sakyo.**

-**Bonne nuit papa…**

Ryuga subit alors un immense bug cérébral et reste assis au bord du lit de Sakyo, une main suspendue au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il allait lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux et la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait parler mais que ses cordes vocales faisaient la grève. Est-ce que Sakyo vient vraiment de l'appeler « papa »… ? Oh fuck, il pensait pas que ça lui ferait un choc pareil.

-**Tu comptes rester ici toute la nuit ? **Glousse Kyoya, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-**Que… ? Mais t'es là depuis quand toi ? **S'étonne le dragon.

-**Depuis que t'as branché la lampe, je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais quand tu fouillais le placard, **répond le vert avec un sourire en coin. **Allez, viens te coucher, le p'tit s'est déjà endormi.**

-**T'es marrant, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qu'il vient d'appeler « papa », **chuchote Ryuga en regardant Sakyo, qui est effectivement déjà endormi.

-**Fallait t'y attendre à ça, chéri. Et puis, on est ses parents maintenant, non ?**

-**Ouais, mais ça fait un choc quand même…**

Kyoya glousse encore une fois et rentre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre Ryuga. Tous les deux regardent un court instant Sakyo, paisiblement endormi et son doudou serré contre lui. Il a l'air à la fois si serein et si fragile comme ça. Et mignon. Kyoya regarde alors une nouvelle fois son amant et ricane légèrement devant son air un peu perdu. Il l'embrasse ensuite rapidement, ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux de Sakyo dans son sommeil et sort de la chambre en faisant signe à Ryuga de le rejoindre. L'empereur dragon soupire, regarde une nouvelle fois Sakyo et soupire une nouvelle fois mais en souriant. Dès leur première rencontre, le blanc a senti que cet enfant avait quelque chose de spécial, et maintenant, eh bien, c'est son fils adoptif et il va l'élever aux côtés de son beau rebelle, l'homme de sa vie, qui aime lui aussi profondément le petit garçon et veut à tout prix son bonheur. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa vie…mais ça lui va parfaitement. Sur cette dernière réflexion, Ryuga se penche pour embrasser doucement son petit garçon sur le front et sort de la chambre pour rejoindre son petit-ami et laisser Sakyo profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je vais maintenant décéder d'une crise de diabète aiguë ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Eh bah ça va encore péter un câble dans les reviews, je le sens d'ici._**

**_Kyoya : Yep, c'est sûr._**

**_Chris : Tu vas tuer tes lecteurs si tu continues comme ça, Wonder ! XD_**

**_Moi : Mais noooon ! T'en fais pas, mes lecteurs survivront ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, ils survivront au moins pour laisser des reviews. _**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, chargées d'une bonne dose de sucrerie j'imagine, et à mercredi ! Ah oui, à ce sujet ! Maintenant que je suis à la Fac, le mercredi après-midi j'ai cours parfois. Je posterai donc le prochain chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons dès que je serai rentrée chez moi, et ce sera plutôt vers 15H je pense ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça la vie d'étudiante !_**

**_Moi : M'en parle pas, je passe la moitié de ma vie dans le bus ! X)_**

**_Chris : Eh bah oui hein, c'est ça d'avoir un emploi du temps décousu ! _**

**_Moi : Allez, à mercredi mes fidèles lecteurs ! ^_^_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Salut !_**


	10. Comme une vraie famille

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Le fluff, le fluff ! _**

**_Moi : Ouiiii, ça vient ! Promis, ce chapitre est encore bien sucré ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Je l'ai lu. Je confirme, elle a mis la dose sur la fin. _**

**_Kyoya : Et vive le diabète. _**

**_Moi : On approche des 1 000 vues sur cette fic et on a dépassé les 2 500 sur le lien des Quatre Saisons ! C'est trop top, vous êtes vraiment géniaux les gens ! Je suis toujours aussi motivée à vous apporter de bons moments à travers mes fics ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : On est toujours pas sortis de l'auberge nous…_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais…_**

**_Moi : Hihihi ^^_**

**_Chris : Allez, le fluff ! _**

**_Moi : Je crois bien que tu es le seul qui aime cette fic dans cette maison en dehors de moi XD Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture *^*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Marius : Je pourrais passer des heures à parler de légendes japonaises, ça me passionne autant que la mythologie en général ! n_n  
Il y aura l'issue de la bataille royale dans le prochain chapitre ! Enfin, ils vont débriefer dessus surtout !  
Phobos is gonna have a bad time ! *clin d'œil de fan d'Undertale*  
P.S : Je lis à peu près tout, mais j'ai une petite préférence pour les romans et les mangas ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai plus de place pour les ranger… ^^'  
Re P.S : (Sanji : Zoro, mais arrête ! é_è Zoro : *essaie de sortir* Je vais buter Maldeka j'ai dit ! è_é Moi : Tu veux un verre d'eau avant ? ^^ Zoro : *chope le verre que je lui tends et le boit cul-sec* Maintenant, j'y vais ! Sanji : Noooon ! Zoro : Lâche-moi Love C… *tombe dans les pommes* Sanji : Bah… ? Moi : Ah le con, j'ai mis des somnifères dans le verre et il s'est même pas méfié ! Au dodo Marimo ! XD)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Calme, caaaalme ! On va le revoir le coup spécial d'Alyssa, t'inquiète pas ! XD  
Crois-moi, j'aime pas rendre Dynamis triste mais c'est pour rester réaliste… Ça me fait mal au kokoro de le faire pleurer, promis ^^'_**

**_NekoGardenFox : On dit granité ! J'ai jamais entendu personne dire granita perso… XD  
C'est quoi cette crise de philo aigüe Mélanie ? Tu t'es transformée en vieux sage chinois qui sort des dictons ? XD_**

**_Yadonushies : Phobos est un gros vicieux, crois-moi qu'il va trouver un moyen bien dégueulasse d'exploiter les peurs de nos bladers préférés ! Ce serait pas le dieu de la Peur autrement…  
J'aime bien la légende de Kushisake onna aussi ! Au CDI de mon lycée, il y a une série de mangas qui s'appelle « Hanako-san et autres légendes urbaines » et c'est vraiment pas mal ! C'est du même auteur que Mirai Nikki, je te conseille de les lire si tu en as l'occasion ! n_n_**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève sur MetalBey City, apportant avec lui de toutes nouvelles aventures pour la petite famille. Et ça commence dès 7H du matin avec le téléphone de Ryuga qui sonne pour indiquer que le blanc a reçu un message. Ce dernier pousse un profond et rauque grognement d'agacement et ouvre péniblement les yeux pour voir le plafond, flou. Il s'est endormi sur le dos et sent le poids de la tête de Kyoya sur pectoral droit, ainsi que ses bras qui l'entourent. Habituellement, ça le met d'assez bonne humeur du matin, mais là il s'est fait réveiller d'une manière qu'il déteste donc ça ne marche pas. Saoulé de ce réveil hyper désagréable, le dragon grogne encore une fois de manière bien appuyée et tend le bras pour attraper son téléphone, se préparant mentalement à se faire exploser les rétines par la lumière trop intense de son téléphone. Quand il constate qu'en plus il est 7H du matin, Ryuga éprouve une immense envie de tuer la personne qui lui a envoyé ce message. Ça devrait être illégal d'envoyer des messages aux gens ou de les appeler AVANT 10H du matin… À moitié rendu aveugle par la lumière de son téléphone, l'empereur dragon veut quand même lire le message. Pour savoir qui il doit tuer, pas parce que ça l'intéresse. Il se trouve que c'est Gingka. Comme si Ryuga ne voulait pas déjà assez sa mort à celui-là… Malgré son envie assez irrépressible de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre, se rendormir et se réveiller plus tard pour aller buter le rouquin, le blanc lit le message, histoire d'évaluer à quel point ce con de Gingka mérite de mourir. De toute façon, la fenêtre est fermée donc Ryuga ne risque pas de pouvoir jeter son téléphone par là.

_« Euh…Ryuga… Tu dois venir chercher ta toupie, Madoka a fini les réparations ! Oui, déjà, elle a bossé dessus nuit et jour… Pas qu'elle voulait te faire plaisir, c'est juste que L-Drago était dans un état tellement affreux qu'elle a eu envie de la réparer le plus vite possible. Au fait… Je sais qu'il est tôt mais c'est Madoka qui voulait que je t'envoie ce message. Pitié, me tue pas, j'ai pas eu le choix… J'te jure, elle m'fait peur mec, c'est une furie… TT_TT  
Bon bah…à toute ! »_

Ryuga est à la fois contrarié et amusé par le message. Contrarié parce qu'il n'aime pas recevoir des messages à 7H du matin et qu'il va devoir retourner au B-Pit, donc se coltiner à nouveau cette gourdasse de Madoka, et amusé à cause de la détresse de Gingka. Il a l'air de ne plus en pouvoir de sa vie le roux ! Rapidement, l'agacement reprend le dessus et l'empereur dragon repose son téléphone sur la table de chevet avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il a pas envie d'y aller, tellement pas envie d'y aller ! Il a juste envie de profiter de sa petite vie tranquille, de rester dans son appart' avec son amant et son fils adoptif. Putain, c'est trop demander d'être tranquille une seule journée ?! De plus en plus contrarié et agacé, Ryuga se met à pousser soupir sur soupir sans même s'en rendre compte. Et fatalement, ça finit par réveiller son petit-ami…

-**Mmmh… 'Tain Ryu, pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit…? **Râle Kyoya en se redressant légèrement, les yeux à peine ouverts. **Et puis il est quelle heure sérieux…? **

-**Désolé Kyo, j'voulais pas te réveiller, **s'excuse le blanc en embrassant son amant. **Il est 7H du matin et j'dois aller au B-Pit récupérer L-Drago…**

-**Ah bah j'comprends mieux pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de soupirer, **ricane le vert. **Bonne chance hein, moi j'vais m'rendormir vite fait bien fait.**

-**Franchement, j'en ai pas pour longtemps normalement donc je pense que je vais revenir me coucher dès que j'aurai récupérer L-Drago, **dit Ryuga.

-**Ça me parait être une bonne idée.**

-**Pff, bon bah j'y vais du coup. J'vais même pas me laver, j'ai peur de réveiller Sakyo. Je le ferais plus tard de toute façon. Tu gardes le lit chaud pour quand je reviendrai ?**

-**No problemo, je vais même me foutre bien au milieu du lit pour que ta place soit chaude aussi. Tarde pas trop par contre, sinon il faudra me pousser pour te recoucher.**

Ryuga lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire tandis que son petit-ami laisse sa tête retomber sur son oreiller en ricanant. En passant, l'oreiller de Kyoya est assez inutile puisqu'il se sert quasi tout le temps de Ryuga comme oreiller. Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, le blanc sort du lit en baillant et se traine jusqu'à son armoire. La non-motivation est présente ! Très présente même. À contrecœur, Ryuga s'habille donc. Il attrape un boxer propre, un t-shirt blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et un jean légèrement déchiré au niveau des genoux. Ah oui, il a tellement la flemme qu'il chope les premiers trucs qui lui passent sous la main pour s'habiller au lieu de sa tenue habituelle. Une fois habillé, il soupire et prend son sous-vêtement de la veille pour le déposer au passage dans le panier de linge sale de la salle de bain. Avant de sortir de la chambre, Ryuga retourne près de lit et embrasse son petit-ami, qui lui s'est déjà pratiquement rendormi. Le dragon sort ensuite dans le couloir, passe dans la salle de bain pour mettre son boxer de la veille là où est sa place et jette un regard dans le miroir. Il ne porte ni sa couronne, ni sa manchette dorée qui contient habituellement L-Drago, ni son bracelet en cuir, et ça lui fait un peu bizarre. Ce n'est pas le fait de se voir sans qui lui fait bizarre, il a quand même l'habitude puisqu'il ne les porte pas tout le temps, c'est le fait de se voir habillé mais sans ses accessoires habituels pour compléter. Il se trouve un peu moins…lui comme ça. Après tout, c'est une grande partie de son identité, surtout la couronne. Sans elle, ses cheveux font un peu de rébellion en plus. Mais bon, il n'en a pas pour longtemps dehors donc rien à foutre.

En sortant de la salle de bain, le regard de l'empereur dragon se pose sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Sakyo qui est presque en face. Une douce lumière rougeâtre s'échappe de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Évidemment, comme Sakyo s'est endormi presque immédiatement après que Ryuga ait branché la lampe à lave, celle-ci est restée allumée toute la nuit. Ça ne risque pas d'user ses piles de toute manière, elle fonctionne en étant branchée à une prise, comme la grande majorité des lampes. Ryuga s'approche doucement et passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas réveillé le petit garçon en faisant du bruit. Sakyo dort toujours, sa peluche serrée contre lui et un air paisible sur son visage blafard éclairé par la lumière flamboyante de la lampe à lave. Pour une première nuit tout seul, ça s'est très bien passé pour Sakyo. Il a dormi paisiblement toute la nuit et ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois. Rassuré, le blanc recule et va récupérer ses bottes qu'il a laissées dans l'entrée. Il s'assoit sur une chaise de la cuisine, enfile ses bottes et prend ses clés pour sortir de l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible.

Dès qu'il se retrouve dehors, Ryuga pousse un immense soupir de contrariété. Il n'est que 7H20, par conséquence le soleil est à peine levé. Ça lui donne encore plus envie de retourner se coucher. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Plus vite il aura terminé ça, plus vite il retournera se coucher. Le dragon se dirige donc vers le B-Pit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et un air meurtrier sur le visage. C'est clairement pas le moment de le faire chier. Comme il est excessivement tôt, il n'y a personne dans les rues et Ryuga arrive rapidement au B-Pit. Il se retient d'ouvrir la porte à grand coup de pieds et la pousse simplement avec lassitude avant de descendre dans l'atelier de la mécanicienne. Si elle le fait autant chier que la dernière fois, ce qui a de grandes chances d'arriver, il s'autorise le droit de la tarter. Ouais bah merde à un moment hein ! Oui c'est pas bien de frapper les gens, encore moins les gens plus faibles physiquement, mais quand il y en a marre, il y en a marre ! De toute façon, il peut pas la saquer donc il le regrettera même pas. En arrivant dans l'atelier, la première chose que le dragon remarque c'est Gingka qui somnole dans le canapé. Lui non plus n'a pas supporté de se faire réveiller si tôt, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Près de lui, assis sur une chaise, Tsubasa est occupé à regarder des trucs sur sa tablette pour son boulot à l'AMBB. Il ne s'arrête jamais de bosser celui-là, c'est dingue. L'argenté remarque tout de même la présence de l'empereur dragon et redresse la tête.

-**Oh, c'est toi Ryuga, **dit-il, un peu surpris. **Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui, encore moins si tôt…**

-**Quoi, tu veux dire que tu sais pas que Madoka a fini de réparer L-Drago ? **Demande Ryuga en fronçant les sourcils.

-**Ah si, je le sais même depuis hier, **répond Tsubasa sans lâcher sa tablette. **En revanche, je ne savais pas que toi tu étais déjà au courant. **

-**Si tu veux tout savoir, Gingka m'a envoyé un message i peine vingt minutes pour me dire que Madoka avait fini les réparations de L-Drago et que je devais venir tout de suite la récupérer, **grogne le blanc.

-**Ah, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle a crié sur Gingka tout à l'heure. Le pauvre, c'est limite si elle l'a arraché de son lit pour qu'il se lève. J'avais pas compris pourquoi…**

-**Non mais t'habites ici ou quoi ?**

-**Non non, c'est juste qu'hier je suis passé faire coucou mais j'ai pas vu le temps passer, donc au final je suis resté et j'ai dormi sur le canapé. **

-**Bon, et elle est où Madoka ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi. Sérieux, je veux rentrer me coucher, je suis crevé putain…**

-**Oui, je te comprends. Tu as failli mourir après tout, tu dois encore être très fatigué. Madoka est partie se servir à boire dans sa cuisine mais L-Drago est sur son plan de travail.**

L'empereur dragon tourne la tête et aperçoit effectivement sa toupie sur le plan de travail de la mécanicienne. L-Drago est comme neuve. Certes, il déteste Madoka mais il reconnait sans problèmes qu'elle est une excellente réparatrice de toupies. Ravi de ne pas avoir à se coltiner la mécanicienne, Ryuga récupère sa toupie et la range dans le boitier de sa ceinture de blader. Bah oui, comme il a pas pris sa manchette il doit ranger sa toupie dans son boitier. Il s'apprête à repartir chez lui en vitesse grand V mais malheureusement, comme le destin adore lui cracher à la gueule, Madoka revient à ce moment-là et manque de le percuter. En comprenant que le blanc allait partir avec sa toupie comme un voleur, la jeune fille voit rouge et se met à le regarder de travers. Mentalement, Ryuga pousse un hurlement de frustration. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma si pourri ? Il a offensé des dieux ? C'était un dictateur ? Il ne sait pas, mais il en a vraiment marre.

-**Non mais tu crois aller où comme ça ? **Demande la mécanicienne en finissant de descendre l'escalier. **Tu penses que tu peux te barrer comme ça, sans rien dire ?! Ça te tuerait un simple « merci » ?!**

-**Tss, merci d'avoir réparé L-Drago, **répond Ryuga d'une voix monocorde, ayant l'air le plus blasé de l'univers. **C'est bon, je peux rentrer chez moi ? Non parce que pour ta gouverne, il est 7H30 du matin et je suis un humain normal qui a besoin de sommeil. **

-**C'est pas croyable, t'es tellement désagréable ! **S'exclame Madoka en croisant les bras. **Moi qui pensais que Kyoya est le mec le plus malpoli et infect que je connais.**

-**Si tu savais à quel point je m'en bats la race de ce que tu penses de moi, **dit le blanc. **Maintenant, tu vas être gentille, te pousser et me laisser retourner chez moi parce que je suis fatigué !**

-**Madoka, laisse-le tranquille un peu, **soupire Tsubasa. **Je te rappelle qu'il a frôlé la mort il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. **

-**Ouais Madoka, fous-lui un peu la paix quoi, **rajoute Gingka, sorti de son sommeil par la conversation. **Tu t'es même pas demandé la moindre seconde s'il avait des séquelles physiques ! Le seul truc que t'as retenu c'est qu'il a fait une erreur et que ça a failli lui coûter L-Drago. Et sa vie aussi, mais t'as l'air de t'en foutre de ça.**

Encore une fois très vexée de s'être faite remettre en place par Tsubasa et Gingka, Madoka se met à bouder et passe à côté de Ryuga pour aller s'assoir devant son plan de travail. Je suis à la recherche de la maturité, l'auriez-vous vue ? L'empereur dragon lève les yeux au ciel, plus désespéré qu'énervé, tandis que le roux et l'argenté soupirent de concert. Mais pourquoi elle emmerde autant Ryuga sérieusement ? Il lui a jamais rien fait personnellement, pas comme Kyoya. Ouais bon, Kyoya n'a jamais rien fait de mal à Madoka non plus à part l'envoyer bouler mais vous avez compris l'idée. Ryuga caresse enfin l'espoir de rentrer chez lui, mais ce serait trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile et pas très drôle.

-**Euh…Ryuga ? **L'appelle Gingka avec hésitation. **Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu portes la ceinture de blader de Kyoya ? Je reconnais son lanceur…**

-**Tiens, c'est vrai, **remarque Tsubasa. **Son lanceur est bleu-violet alors que le tien est blanc.**

Ryuga fronce les sourcils, perplexe, et baisse le regard vers sa ceinture. Effectivement, lui aussi reconnait le lanceur de Kyoya qui a une couleur radicalement différente du sien. Merde…il a confondu sa ceinture avec celle de son petit-ami en partant… En même temps, ils les rangent l'une à côté de l'autre dans l'armoire avant de se coucher. Vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel était Ryuga en prenant ses affaires, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait confondu les deux. Le blanc soupire alors et se masse les tempes. Eh bah voilà, là il ne peut plus mentir. Putain, c'est bien le moment.

-**Je porte la ceinture de Kyoya parce qu'on sort ensemble, qu'il habite avec moi et que j'ai confondu nos ceintures en m'habillant ce matin, **répond le dragon, toujours de dos et prêt à monter l'escalier en colimaçon. **C'est tout.**

Cette fois, Ryuga part définitivement, ignorant totalement les protestations de Gingka qui a du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Sa vie privée est faite pour rester privée justement, alors ils ont pas intérêt à l'emmerder. Et plus important encore, le dragon veut absolument retourner se coucher donc c'est même pas la peine d'espérer le retenir pour le bombarder de questions auxquelles il n'a pas envie de répondre. Une fois Ryuga parti, son rival roux continue de fixer l'escalier en colimaçon avec des yeux écarquillés. Il a vraiment entendu ce qu'il a entendu ? Ryuga…sort avec Kyoya ? Mais comment ? Depuis quand ?!

-**Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, **dit Tsubasa, le regard toujours rivé sur sa tablette.

-**Franchement, moi non plus et c'est bien pour ça que je fais cette tête ! **Lui répond Gingka, les yeux toujours écarquillés à cause du choc.

-**Gingka, il faut t'en remettre quand même, **glousse l'argenté. **Ce n'est pas grand-chose.**

-**Pas grand-chose ?! **S'étrangle le rouquin. **Tsubasa, on parle de Ryuga et Kyoya ! T'as déjà oublié que Kyoya est censé détester Ryuga ? Il se privait pas pour le répéter !**

-**Gingka, tu sais très bien que Kyoya est quelqu'un de très fier. Il a sûrement fait semblant de détester Ryuga pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. **

-**Ouais, t'as sûrement raison… Mais bon, quand même. Je les aurais jamais vus ensemble…**

-**À vrai dire, moi non plus, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ils ont beaucoup de points communs. **

-**Oui, ils sont tous les deux infects, égoïstes, désagréables avec les autres et constamment de mauvaise humeur, **pense Madoka.

Pendant que Gingka et Tsubasa débattent à propos de comment Ryuga et Kyoya ont pu finir en couple, le blanc arrive devant la porte de son appartement. Enfiiiiiiin ! Il va pouvoir enfin se remettre au lit ! Putain, ça aura été plus long que ce qu'il pensait. Doucement, l'empereur dragon ouvre la porte et rentre dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Il laisse ses bottes dans l'entrée, repose ses clés à leur endroit habituel sur la petite table devant la porte d'entrée et se dépêche de retourner dans sa chambre pour retrouver son lit et terminer sa nuit. Kyoya dort toujours en plein milieu du lit deux places qu'ils partagent, exactement dans la même position que quand Ryuga est parti, une demi-heure auparavant. Rapidement, le dragon se retrouve en boxer et se recouche auprès de son amant.

-**Alors, ça a été ? **Demande le vert à voix basse sans même ouvrir les yeux. **Et non, je ne dors pas. J'ai essayé de me rendormir mais au final j'ai fait que me retourner dans tous les sens en cherchant le sommeil…**

-**Je sais pas si on peut dire que ça a été, mais en tout cas je me suis pas énervé comme la dernière fois, **répond Ryuga pendant que son petit-ami réinstalle sa tête sur son torse nu. **J'ai récupéré L-Drago, Madoka m'a cassé les couilles et maintenant elle, Gingka et Tsubasa savent qu'on est ensemble parce que j'ai confondu ta ceinture avec la mienne tout à l'heure en m'habillant.**

-**Ah, c'est con ça, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Ouais bah c'est tout ce qu'ils savent, je me suis barré vite fait bien fait, **marmonne le dragon. **J'en pouvais plus, j'avais trop envie de retourner me coucher. J'espère juste qu'ils vont pas se mettre à nous chercher pour en savoir plus parce que ça va vraiment m'énerver ça.**

-**T'inquiète, il y aurait que Gingka pour faire un truc comme ça mais Tsubasa l'en dissuaderait en lui disant que ça le regarde pas. **

-**Ouais, t'as raison. Bon, moi j'en peux vraiment plus, faut absolument que je termine ma nuit…**

-**Mmh, pareil. **

Kyoya relève la tête et embrasse son amant, puis baille et repose sa tête sur le torse de l'empereur dragon et sombre presque immédiatement dans le sommeil. Ryuga esquisse un petit sourire, ferme les yeux et se laisse plonger à son tour dans un profond sommeil bien mérité.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Il est désormais 10H15 et le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Ses heures de sommeil étant maintenant rattrapées, Ryuga se réveille tranquillement et en même temps que Kyoya. Les deux se redressent et s'étirent, satisfaits d'avoir réussi à se rendormir pour terminer leur nuit. Le dragon est le premier à sortir du lit pour ranger ses affaires qu'il a laissé trainer négligemment par terre. Oui bah il avait hâte de se coucher donc il a laissé ses fringues en boule au sol. C'est pas bien grave ! Il range donc son t-shirt et son jean dans l'armoire et remet la ceinture de blader de Kyoya à sa place, à côté de la sienne, après avoir récupéré L-Drago. Il replace sa toupie dans sa manchette et sort de la chambre, suivant Kyoya qui est déjà dans le couloir. Comme son petit-ami plus tôt dans la journée, le lion s'arrête devant la porte de la chambre de Sakyo, son regard bleu attiré par la lumière rouge qui éclaire la pénombre. L'adolescent passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarde le petit garçon qui dort toujours paisiblement, puis se tourne vers Ryuga qui l'a rejoint.

-**Tu crois qu'on devrait le réveiller ? **Demande le vert.

-**Je pense, oui, **répond Ryuga. **Comme il n'a pas été habitué à prendre son petit-déjeuner pendant toute son enfance, il vaut mieux l'habituer maintenant à le prendre vers la même heure pour que ça devienne un automatisme. Comme ça, il se réveillera de lui-même vers la même heure que nous. Tu me suis ?**

-**Ouais, je te suis, mais bon… **soupire le lion. **Sérieux, regarde-le, il dort trop bien là. J'ai pas envie de le réveiller…**

-**Mais c'est que tu deviens sentimental dis-donc, **ricane l'empereur dragon.

-**Je vais finir par te taper, tu le sais ça ?**

-**Tu me l'as répété un bon nombre de fois, donc oui.**

-**Tss… Allez, va le réveiller puisque tu fais le malin. Moi je vais faire chauffer la machine à café. **

Ryuga regarde avec un petit sourire son amant partir dans la cuisine. Kyoya s'attache vraiment rapidement à leur fils adoptif, presque plus que lui. Le blanc n'est pas sûr, mais il pense que c'est peut-être lié au fait que son petit-ami a toujours eu des problèmes avec son père. Le père de Kyoya, PDG de l'importante Tategami Corporation, a toujours consacré énormément de temps à son entreprise. Trop de temps. Le vert s'est senti tellement délaissé pendant son enfance qu'il en est venu à rejeter en bloc l'autorité paternelle vers ses dix ans. Résultat : les relations entre l'adolescent et son père sont sacrément tendues. Bien sûr, Kyoya ne s'attache pas à Sakyo à cause de ça, mais ça doit inconsciemment jouer sur le comportement qu'il adopte vis-à-vis du petit garçon. Le blanc sort de ses pensées en entendant le froissement des draps du lit de Sakyo. Le petit garçon se tourne un peu, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Ryuga rentre alors dans la chambre, amenant la lumière du soleil. Comme Sakyo avait sa lampe pour la nuit, le dragon avait presque entièrement fermé les volets. La douce lumière matinale du soleil ne suffit pas à réveiller Sakyo qui garde les yeux fermés, son doudou dragon serré fort contre sa poitrine et sa peluche de lion gagnée la veille près de lui. Le blanc rentre doucement dans la chambre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Finalement, il comprend ce que Kyoya voulait dire. Sakyo a l'air tellement paisible comme ça, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de le réveiller. Mais bon, le petit garçon n'est déjà plus tout à fait endormi. Ryuga passe sa main dans les cheveux rouges de son fils et regarde ses paupières commencer à trembler. Ouais, il ne dormait que d'un œil en fait. Sakyo finit rapidement par ouvrir les yeux et baille en s'étirant, toujours accroché à Yami.

-**Coucou, **dit le dragon avec un gloussement attendri, éteignant en même temps la lampe à lave.

-**'Jour papa, **répond Sakyo après un autre bâillement. **Il est quelle heure ?**

-**Un peu plus de 10H. Tu as bien dormi ? **Demande Ryuga en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir. Comprenez-le, il est pas encore habitué au fait de se faire appeler « papa ».

-**Oui, j'ai trop bien dormi ! **S'exclame joyeusement le petit garçon. **J'ai même pas eu peur grâce à ma lampe ! Et…oh, pourquoi le liquide flotte plus dedans…? **

-**Parce que je l'ai éteinte. Il recommencera à flotter quand tu la rallumeras. **

-**Ah, d'accord !**

-**Allez, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner mon grand. **

Sakyo hoche la tête vigoureusement et sort de ses draps tout content. L'empereur dragon le regarde partir en courant dans la cuisine et pousse un petit soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. Il va finir par avoir des problèmes cardiaques, Sakyo est vraiment trop mignon… Il regarde les volets encore fermés et hausse les épaules avant de se lever pour rejoindre son petit garçon et son amant. Il les ouvrira plus tard, c'est pas urgent. Kyoya est debout dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le plan de travail près de la machine à café. En voyant le petit garçon arriver en sautillant, le vert fait couler son café. C'est bien les machines à café, mais le problème c'est que ça fait du bruit… Sakyo vient vers l'adolescent tout sourire et s'accroche à sa taille pour lui faire un câlin.

-**Eh bien, il y en a un qui est de bonne humeur dès le réveil, **glousse Kyoya en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du petit garçon. **J'en déduis que ta première nuit tout seul s'est bien passé ?**

-**Oui ! J'ai super bien dormi…euh…hum…e-euh… **bredouille soudainement le petit garçon.

-**Mmh ? Tu as oublié mon prénom ou quoi ? **Ricane gentiment le lion tandis que Ryuga arrive dans le salon.

-**Non…mais je sais plus comment t'appeler… **répond Sakyo en rougissant.

-**Comment ça ? **

-**J-Je… Je vais pas continuer à t'appeler par ton prénom alors que j'appelle Ryuga « papa », ce serait…bizarre… **

-**Oh… D'accord, je vois. **

-**Mais…bah je sais pas comment t'appeler du coup… Je peux pas t'appeler aussi « papa » quand même…**

-**Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler « dad », **propose Ryuga, assis à la table de la cuisine. **C'est la même chose, mais en anglais. **

-**Oh ! Oui, ça sonne plutôt bien, **dit le petit garçon en souriant avant de relever la tête vers Kyoya. **Tu…Tu veux bien ? **

-**Mais oui, bien sûr, **répond Kyoya avec un petit sourire. **Allez, va t'assoir, je vais te servir ton jus de pomme.**

Sakyo sourit et s'assoit à son tour à la table de la cuisine, en face de Ryuga. Il est tellement heureux. Cette fois, il a vraiment pris ses marques. Maintenant, il a tout pour vivre une vie normale. Des parents aimants, un foyer agréable et rassurant… Le petit garçon est aux anges. Plus rien ne peut se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Toujours de dos, Kyoya essaie de se reprendre un peu et de faire disparaitre les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il avait encore un peu de mal à percuter que Sakyo était désormais son fils, mais là il vient de prendre la réalité en plein visage. Un petit coin de son cerveau lui hurle toujours qu'il n'a que 17 ans et que c'est n'importe quoi cette situation, mais le reste de son esprit lui dit surtout que son âge n'est pas quelque chose d'important tant qu'il peut offrir à Sakyo tout ce dont il a besoin. De toute façon, là c'est un peu trop tard pour vouloir revenir en arrière et il n'en a absolument pas envie. Kyoya écoute assez rarement ce que lui dit son cœur, préférant se fier à son instinct, mais bon là il se trouve que son cœur et son instinct lui disent exactement la même chose. Ryuga et lui…qu'est-ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'être de bons parents pour Sakyo ? Absolument rien. Alors fuck cette voix à la con dans son cerveau ! Il aime Sakyo, il aime Ryuga, et désormais tous les trois ils vont former une famille. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça pour son futur, mais il s'en fout bien. Ça le rend heureux, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'écris des trucs beaucoup trop kawaii quand je m'y mets moi, ça me change ! *_*_**

**_Ryuga : Je sens arriver les pétages de câble en reviews._**

**_Kyoya : Moi aussi._**

**_Chris : Moi aussi ! XD_**

**_Moi : J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, ça me fait du bien ! Et ça me change les idées. _**

**_Kyoya : Tu dis ça à cause de la Fac ?_**

**_Moi : Non, je m'en sors bien à la Fac ! Je dis ça rapport à mon autre fic, qui est beaucoup plus dure à écrire X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ah ça, c'est clairement moins mignon._**

**_Moi : En parlant de la Fac ! Mercredi, je termine les cours à 19H mais j'ai un gros trou au milieu de la journée, donc je sais pas encore à quelle heure je posterai… Tout ça pour dire de ne pas vous inquiéter si le chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons n'est pas encore là à 12H ! n_n_**

**_Chris : 19H ?! La vache ! O_o_**

**_Moi : Mon dernier cours c'est de l'anglais, MDR ! Je suis presque bilingue, je sens que je vais m'emmerder XD_**

**_Ryuga : *ricane* Oh là là, comment ça se la pète !_**

**_Moi : Oui, j'avoue ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour et du fluff et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye !_**


	11. Être un bon père

**_Moi : Bonjour bonjour ! Venez prendre votre habituelle dose de fluff, je vous en prie ! *_*_**

**_Chris : Comme tous les dimanches !_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. Il y a juste un petit moment où c'est un peu triste, mais ça dure vraiment pas longtemps et après ça redevient mignon. _**

**_Moi : C'est pas parce que cette fic est entièrement consacrée à du fluff que je ne peux pas parler de sujets un peu sérieux. Et vu le titre, vous savez de quoi je vais parler. Promis, l'instant un peu triste est vraiment pas long ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : …J'ai lu le chapitre moi aussi. Je suis tellement OOC._**

**_Moi : Rooooh, rabat-joie ! Disclaimers ? _**

**_Chris : MFB et BeyBlade Zero-G n'appartiennent pas à Wonderinn !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Tiens au fait, t'as pas été voir « Ça, chapitre 2 » vendredi ?_**

**_Moi : Siiiiiiii ! Je me suis un peu pissé dessus, il est carrément plus flippant que le premier ^^' Par contre, j'ai pensé à cette fic justement à un moment du film !_**

**_Ryuga : Comment t'as pu penser à une fic si mignonne pendant un film d'horreur… ? _**

**_Moi : Il y a une fête foraine à Derry, la ville où se déroule le film ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à cette fic ! X)_**

**_Chris : Ah oui, effectivement._**

**_Moi : Bref ! Laissons mes lecteurs profiter de leur dose de fluff du dimanche ! *^*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_LilyssLeri : Eh bien, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es hypé par le combat final ! XD  
Merci de dire que j'écris trop bien, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^_**

**_Marius : Doucement quand même, je ne pense pas mériter autant d'éloges ! Je vais finir par rougir derrière mon écran moi ^w^  
*accent du sud cliché* Police du bon goût, je vous arrête Mlle Maldeka ! C'est illégal les claquettes-chaussettes !  
Arès était réputé très arrogant comme dieu, j'ai donc donné ce trait de caractère à son fils aussi ! J'avais envie de lui coller des baffes à l'écriture ! Par contre, il est capable d'être vraiment flippant, mais ça passe presque uniquement par ses yeux. Si seulement je savais dessiner putain, je pourrais mieux le retranscrire… TT_TT  
P.S : Si je m'écoutais, je laisserais des bouquins trainer vraiment partout dans ma chambre. Vraiment vraiment partout. En fait si je pouvais, je vivrais dans une putain de bibliothèque pas rangée. Personne ne peut être pire que moi avec des bouquins, PERSONNE !  
Re P.S : (Moi : MDR, il dort encore le Marimo ! XD Sanji : *fait la sieste sur le corps endormi de Zoro avec un grand sourire* Moi : Et Love Cook en profite ! C'est plus Roronoa Zoro, c'est l'Algue au Bois Dormant ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : En fait…le fandom de Sonic est particulièrement toxique, c'est pour ça que je dis ça… C'est un des pires fandoms de l'univers même. Je dis pas que TOUT le fandom est complètement dégénéré, mais il y a une bonne majorité qu'il l'est ! Et les OCs…ah bon Dieu, c'est une invasion ! Si vous voulez rigoler, tapez « Sonic OCs » sur Google Images ! Vous n'aurez pas assez de toute une vie pour arriver à la dernière page XD  
On veut TOUS taper Phobos, c'est normal._**

**_Yadonushies : Je suis toujours très à cheval sur les détails ^^  
Graaave, en mode "Quelqu'un est chaud pour une belote ?" XD  
Ah oui, je me rappelle de cet épisode ! C'est vrai que ça y ressemble un peu ! n_n  
Moi je trouve ça fascinant ET flippant ! J'sais pas si tu connais Free!, c'est un anime sur la natation et un des persos me fait trop penser à Hyoma parce qu'il a un sourire de mec qui plane pratiquement TOUT LE TEMPS ! XD  
Non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je regarde pas trop American Horror Story ^^'_**

* * *

Buvant son verre de jus de pomme matinal, Sakyo regarde ses parents adoptifs se taquiner du matin. Il y a une charte très stricte à respecter pour que la matinée soit considérée comme normale et épanouissante aux yeux de Ryuga et Kyoya. Dedans on peut trouver : le café pour bien se réveiller, les petites piques et moqueries pour se mettre de bonne humeur, le bisou dès le réveil parce qu'ils sont accros l'un à l'autre et bien d'autres petits détails pourtant vitaux afin de s'assurer de ne pas être d'une humeur massacrante dès 10H du matin. Depuis que Sakyo vit avec eux, ils ont rajouté d'un commun accord dans la charte : s'assurer que Sakyo a passé une bonne nuit et profiter de son petit sourire lumineux. C'est devenu le point le plus important d'ailleurs. Son jus de pomme terminé, le petit garçon repose son verre sur la table et pose sa tête sur ses bras croisés pour continuer de regarder ses parents. Il se sent tellement bien près d'eux, tellement en sécurité et aimé. Il est heureux de pouvoir dire avec fierté et légèreté que les deux bladers sont ses parents. La bonne étoile qui veille sur lui a mis du temps à se réveiller mais c'est vraiment une super bonne étoile !

-**Sakyo, viens me voir s'il te plait, **dit Ryuga une fois son café fini. **Je veux voir comment va ton œil.**

-**D'accord papa ! **Répond joyeusement son fils en faisant le tour de la table pour se planter devant lui.

-**Mmh…eh bien, c'est guéri, **conclut le blanc après un examen minutieux. **La plaie est entièrement refermée. C'est encore un peu gonflé le long de la trace mais ça va vite se résorber et on ne verra plus rien. **

-**Tant mieux pour toi, t'auras pas la même chose que moi, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Mais dad, elles sont cools tes cicatrices ! **S'exclame Sakyo en fixant le vert avec un air un peu perdu. **Pourquoi tu dis toujours que c'est tant mieux que j'en ai pas ? Enfin…c'est pas que je regrette de ne pas en avoir mais…**

-**J'ai compris où tu veux en venir Sakyo, t'inquiète pas, **le coupe le lion avec un petit sourire en coin. **Tu trouves mes cicatrices cools maintenant parce que j'ai 17 ans et un style cool aussi. Toi tu es un enfant, sur toi ce serait…ce serait pas comme moi. **

-**Ce serait moche ? **Demande le petit garçon.

-**C'est pas le mot qui convient, **répond Kyoya. **Ce ne serait pas moche, c'est juste qu'une cicatrice sur le visage d'un enfant c'est…douloureux à regarder. **

-**Oh… D'accord, je comprends mieux, **dit Sakyo. **C'est vrai que je trouve qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que ça va.**

Kyoya esquisse un petit sourire et fait signe à son fils adoptif de venir vers lui. Sakyo passe rapidement derrière la chaise de Ryuga pour rejoindre le lion et le regarde avec une expression légère et joyeuse. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit un peu et il ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux rouges du petit garçon avant de le prendre sur ses genoux. Ryuga est un peu étonné de l'évolution assez brusque du comportement de son petit-ami. Ce n'est pas nouveau que l'adolescent a vraiment du mal avec les contacts physiques, c'est donc étonnant de le voir spontanément prendre Sakyo sur ses genoux. Au final, le blanc s'en fout bien parce qu'il trouve ça trop mignon et qu'il est heureux que Kyoya arrive à bien prendre ses marques avec leur fils adoptif.

-**Dis-moi mon grand, je me pose une question… Ton anniversaire, c'est quand ? **Demande Ryuga en se tournant légèrement vers Sakyo et son amant.

-**C'est pas tout de suite papa, **répond le petit garçon en posant la tête contre le torse de Kyoya. **J'ai à peine 8 ans, je les ai fêtés il y a environ deux mois. Enfin, je crois pas que « fêter » soit le bon mot mais voilà quoi…**

-**Eh bien, on a le temps de le voir venir comme ça, **ricane gentiment le dragon.

-**Ouais, c'est pas peu dire, **rajoute le vert. **Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui Sakyo ? **

-**Rien, j'ai envie de rester ici ! **S'exclame Sakyo en se serrant encore plus contre son « dad ». **J'veux rester tranquille aujourd'hui !**

-**Oui, on a compris je crois, **glousse Ryuga.

Sakyo reste un petit moment collé à Kyoya et finit par aller se laver quand l'empereur dragon termine la vaisselle. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus reste à table et s'étire tandis que son petit-ami s'approche de lui.

-**Hé Kyoya, j'ai remarqué un truc, **dit le blanc en regardant son compagnon tout en s'appuyant contre la table.

-**Ouais, quoi ? **Demande le lion.

-**Tu…hum…t'appelles toujours Sakyo par son prénom quand tu lui parles, **fait remarquer Ryuga avec un peu d'hésitation.

-**Euh…bah ouais, et alors ? **S'étonne Kyoya, ne comprenant pas où Ryuga veut en venir. **C'est son prénom hein ! **

-**Kyoya, est-ce que tes parents t'appelaient par ton prénom quand tu avais l'âge de Sakyo ? **

-**Non, sauf quand ils avaient besoin de moi ou que j'avais fait une connerie. Mais je…oh… D'accord, j'ai compris où tu veux en venir…**

-**Si t'avais pas compris, j'aurais commencé à me poser des questions sur l'état de tes neurones. **

-**T'es marrant toi… J'sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'ai encore du mal à avoir une attitude…paternelle. Et puis en plus, c'est toujours des surnoms hyper niais que te filent les parents ! **

-**Bah t'as qu'à l'appeler « mon grand », comme moi. C'est comme ça que m'a toujours appelé mon père. **

-**Ouais, j'crois que je vais faire ça. Tss, quand je pense que Sakyo est tombé sur toi purement par hasard. Je pense que le hasard n'aura jamais aussi bien fait les choses. **

-**C'est pas du hasard, c'est le destin.**

Kyoya lève légèrement les yeux au ciel en gloussant, puis il quitte sa chaise, embrasse son amant et part dans leur chambre en s'étirant une nouvelle fois de tout son long. Ryuga, resté tout seul, sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Yep, tout ça, c'est le destin. C'est forcément le destin ! Et si vraiment, ce n'est que du hasard, bah il devait y avoir un sacré alignement des planètes ce jour-là.

Un peu plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Ryuga s'apprête à partir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il doit quitter son appartement, l'empereur dragon n'est pas ravi, surtout qu'il ne va pas faire quelque chose de très amusant. Il va faire…les courses ! Fuuuuuun ! Putain, qu'est-ce que ça l'emmerde. Enfin, il a pas vraiment le choix. C'est pas drôle tous les jours d'être un adulte. Ryuga met donc ses bottes tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Kyoya et Sakyo. Le vert cherche visiblement quelque chose dans le meuble sur lequel repose la télévision sous le regard curieux de son fils, assis dans le canapé.

-**Tu fais quoi dad ? **Finit par demander le petit garçon.

-**Je cherche un de mes jeux vidéo, mais il y en a tellement là-dedans que j'arrive pas à le trouver, **répond Kyoya, toujours en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs du meuble.

-**Tu cherches lequel ? **Demande Ryuga à son tour en terminant de sangler ses bottes.

-**Tomb Raider : Anniversary ! Raaaah, mais il est où ?! J'en ai marre, il y a vraiment trop de jeux ici… **râle l'adolescent.

-**Tu risques pas de le trouver ici en fait, puisqu'il est dans la chambre, **ricane le blanc. **Tu l'avais mis là pour être sûr de toujours le retrouver, tu te souviens ? Dans la table de chevet de ton côté du lit.**

Kyoya relève alors la tête et se rappelle qu'il a effectivement laissé ce jeu-là dans sa table de chevet pour être sûr de ne justement pas galérer en le cherchant dans la masse de jeux que Ryuga et lui ont. Il avait totalement zappé, et maintenant il se sent très con. Le lion se lève donc en grommelant, s'insultant probablement lui-même à voix basse pour que Sakyo ne l'entende pas, et traine des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Son petit-ami glousse discrètement, très discrètement afin d'éviter de vexer le vert, et leur fils se contente de sourire en serrant contre lui son doudou.

-**Bon, moi j'y vais, **soupire Ryuga en se levant de sa chaise. **Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps.**

-**T'as pas l'air très content de partir, papa, **fait remarquer Sakyo.

-**C'est pas franchement drôle de faire des courses, mais il faut bien, **dit le dragon en venant vers son fils. **Les placards et le frigo ne se rempliront pas d'eux-mêmes, malheureusement. **

-**Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? **Demande le petit garçon. **Si je viens, tu trouveras peut-être ça plus agréable.**

-**C'est gentil mon grand, mais non. Je sais que tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui, c'est pas la peine de venir avec moi pour que je m'ennuie moins. J'ai l'habitude de faire les courses quand même, je vais survivre ! Toi, reste à l'appartement avec Kyoya, tu pourras le regarder jouer. Et puis surveille-le aussi, on sait jamais.**

-**Hé, je t'entends ! **S'écrie Kyoya depuis la chambre. **Ça veut dire quoi ça ? **

-**Mais rien du tout chéri, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? **Répond Ryuga en feignant l'innocence.

-**C'est ça oui, **ricane le vert en revenant dans le salon. **T'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi à mon sujet ? **

-**T'inquiète pas dad, je sais que papa il dit n'importe quoi rien que pour te vexer, **dit Sakyo en rigolant.

-**Merci mon grand, c'est gentil, **répond le lion en passant à côté du petit garçon pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-**Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui passe pour un méchant ? **Soupire l'empereur dragon, faussement triste.

-**Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi à notre fils dans mon dos, **ricane Kyoya en se penchant pour ouvrir le placard dans lequel est placée sa PS2.

-**Eh bah puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais, **dit Ryuga en tournant les talons pour aller prendre ses clés dans l'entrée. **Essayez de pas faire de bêtises pendant que je suis pas là ! **

-**Promis, je détruirai pas la télé en balançant ma manette dessus ! **

-**Haha, très drôle. Je ferme pas la porte à clé puisque vous êtes là et que vous n'allez pas sortir. **

-**Okay chéri. Essaie de pas mourir d'ennui !**

-**T'inquiète ! Je serai de retour dans une heure je pense.**

-**À tout à l'heure papa ! **S'exclame Sakyo avec joie.

En entendant Sakyo lui lancer cette si banale phrase avec autant d'enthousiasme et de joie enfantine, Ryuga bug un moment, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'enfoncer pour ouvrir la porte. Il tourne la tête vers le salon, regardant un moment son petit-ami et leur fils sans bouger. Kyoya est en train de mettre le disque du jeu dans la PS2 et Sakyo le regarde faire en balançant ses jambes contre le canapé. Le dragon finit par décrocher ses yeux du salon et regarde sa main, toujours sur la poignée. Ses yeux passent du salon à la poignée de la porte plusieurs fois et il finit par lâcher la poignée après une bonne minute. Kyoya est tellement occupé avec la console qu'il ne remarque pas que son compagnon n'est toujours pas parti. La PS2 est une vieille console, par conséquent le vert y fait très attention. Il l'aime beaucoup, ça l'emmerderait de la casser en se montrant trop brusque avec. Ryuga laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage et retourne dans le salon avant de partir définitivement. Sakyo le voit s'approcher et le regarde avec étonnement. Il s'apprête à lui demander pourquoi il n'est pas encore parti et s'il y a un problème mais il n'en a pas l'occasion puisque Ryuga l'embrasse sur le front avant qu'il ait pu parler. Le petit garçon rougit un peu et sourit tandis que son père adoptif lui caresse la tête. Le blanc se penche ensuite près de Kyoya, qui remarque enfin sa présence et l'embrasse tendrement avant que celui-ci ait le temps de faire une réflexion, puis s'en va enfin comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois, c'est au tour du vert de bugger un moment. Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

-**Je…je comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé… **finit-il par dire, très confus.

-**Bah il avait juste oublié de dire au revoir avant de partir, non ? **Demande Sakyo.

-**Non…enfin, il fait jamais ça d'habitude, **répond Kyoya. **Quand il s'en va, normalement il me dit juste « À plus » ou « Je t'aime » devant la porte d'entrée et puis il s'en va. Il vient pas m'embrasser habituellement…**

-**Je sais pas alors… Peut-être que c'est parce que maintenant je suis là ? **Propose le petit garçon.

-**Mmh…oui, c'est sûrement ça. Ryuga a un peu changé depuis qu'on t'a adopté. Moi aussi j'imagine, mais je m'en rends pas vraiment compte en fait…**

-**Tu devrais demander à papa pour savoir ! **

-**Oui, je suppose que c'est le mieux placé pour remarquer ça. Je lui demanderai peut-être ce soir. **

Kyoya esquisse un petit sourire en coin, que son fils ne peut pas voir puisqu'il lui tourne le dos, allume la télé puis change de source pour passer sur la console après avoir branché sa manette grise dans l'un des ports prévus à cet effet. La précision de la couleur de la manette a son importance. Il y a quatre manettes de PS2 dans cet appartement, deux grises et deux noires. Les noires sont à Ryuga, les grises à Kyoya. Ça permet d'éviter des disputes inutiles sur qui veut quelle manette. Sakyo regarde avec curiosité l'écran de la télé afficher le menu de la PlayStation 2, puis le menu principal du jeu auquel l'adolescent va jouer. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? C'est de l'anglais, ce n'est pas facile à dire…

-**Dad, comment il s'appelle ton jeu déjà ? **Demande le petit garçon en regardant Kyoya.

-**Tomb Raider : Anniversary, **répond le vert avec un petit sourire. **C'est un jeu d'aventure et d'exploration. Hum…tu es sûr que tu veux me regarder y jouer d'ailleurs ?**

-**Bah oui, ça a l'air super comme jeu ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **S'étonne son fils.

-**Il y a…il y a des moments du jeu qui font un peu peur, **soupire Kyoya. **On se fait parfois attaquer par des animaux et ça déclenche une musique assez forte et légèrement angoissante. Il y a même des dinosaures dans le jeu. **

-**Tant que je suis à côté de toi, j'aurai pas peur. C'est juste un jeu après tout !**

-**D'accord, si tu le dis. Mais promets-moi que si le jeu te fait trop peur à n'importe quel moment, tu ne resteras pas devant, d'accord ? **

-**Oui, promis dad ! **

Kyoya ébouriffe une nouvelle fois les cheveux rouges de son petit garçon et reprend sa partie. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus joué, il ne sait plus où il en était du coup… Sakyo, qui au début était simplement à côté de l'adolescent, se décale rapidement pour se mettre sur les genoux de son père. Le vert sourit un peu, ses bras de chaque côté du petit garçon et la tête de celui-ci reposant contre son torse, bougeant ainsi au rythme de sa respiration. Kyoya connait la manette de la PS2 par cœur et n'a même pas besoin de la regarder pour jouer. C'est designé pour être instinctif de toute façon. Il l'a donc posée sur les genoux de Sakyo, bougeant les joysticks pour faire avancer Lara Croft et orienter la caméra. Le petit garçon regarde quant à lui l'écran avec des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est beau comme jeu. Malgré la vieillesse de la console à l'air de la « Next Gen », les graphismes font toujours leur petit effet. L'aspect abandonné, très ancien et immense des temples est toujours aussi bien fait malgré les années. Soudainement, un ours surgit de derrière un immense pilier, déclenchant une musique stressante et plus forte que le fond sonore du jeu. Sakyo sursaute, plus surpris qu'effrayé, alors que Kyoya appuie sur une gâchette de la manette pour dégainer les pistolets de Lara et tirer sur l'ours. Oui, c'est pas bien de tirer sur les pauvres nounours mais c'est ça ou se faire bouffer ! Et puis c'est juste un jeu, pas de quoi faire faire une attaque cardiaque à la PETA. Le lion jette un œil à son fils, ne sachant pas si ça l'a vraiment effrayé ou si ça l'a juste surpris à cause du volume sonore de la musique qui s'est déclenché quand l'ours a attaqué. Sakyo est toujours appuyé contre son torse, serrant Yami contre lui et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé. En voyant que le personnage sur l'écran, dont lui ne connait pas le nom, ne bouge plus, il regarde les mains de Kyoya sur la manette puis Kyoya lui-même.

-**Quelque chose ne va pas, dad ? **Demande-t-il, son œil rouge visible planté dans le regard bleu de Kyoya.

-**Non, tout va bien, **répond le lion avec un petit sourire, soulagé de constater que son fils n'a été que surpris.

-**Tu croyais que j'avais eu peur ? C'est juste la musique qui m'a surpris, elle était forte, **assure le petit garçon. **C'est qu'un jeu, ça risque pas de me faire de mal. **

Kyoya hoche la tête et caresse affectueusement la tête de Sakyo. C'est une chose un peu surprenante que le petit garçon soit déjà si…terre-à-terre. Il a raison après tout : ce n'est qu'un jeu, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça, ça fait surtout sursauter.

Une heure plus tard, Kyoya joue toujours avec Sakyo sur ses genoux. Ryuga devrait être de retour dans très peu de temps mais le lion ne veut pas lâcher son jeu. Il est trop dedans là, il lâchera seulement quand son petit-ami reviendra. Sakyo est vraiment passionné par ce qu'il se passe à l'écran. Kyoya joue comme un pro, ça l'impressionne. Il joue de manière hyper fluide et instinctive, ça donnerait presque envie au petit garçon de jouer aussi. Cependant, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr que son dad le laisserait faire… Peut-être qu'il voudrait bien s'il restait avec lui ? Il lui demandera. Pour l'instant, ce qui occupe surtout les pensées du petit garçon c'est que son papa commence à lui manquer…

-**Dad, il rentre quand papa ? **Demande-t-il en se tournant légèrement. **Ça commence à faire longtemps qu'il est parti… **

-**Il devrait plus tarder, t'inquiète pas, **répond Kyoya.

-**Dis, vous êtes mariés tous les deux ? **S'interroge le petit garçon en regardant les mains de l'adolescent. **J'ai pas l'impression parce que t'as pas de bague, et papa non plus.**

-**Bah non, on l'est pas, **glousse le vert tout en mettant son jeu en pause, à la fois amusé et surpris de la question. **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

-**De ce que j'ai compris, c'est ce que font les gens quand ils s'aiment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils nous disaient en cours à l'orphelinat quand j'étais plus petit.**

-**Oh, pas forcément tu sais. Il y a des gens qui s'aiment mais qui ne se marient jamais parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie ou qu'ils ne trouvent pas ça nécessaire. Les parents de Ryuga ne sont pas mariés d'ailleurs.**

-**Aaaah, d'accord ! Du coup, vous êtes pas mariés parce que vous avez pas envie ?**

-**Honnêtement mon grand, on n'y a jamais réfléchi. Et puis même si ça nous était passé par la tête…bah j'suis pas encore majeur moi, j'ai que 17 ans.**

-**Ah oui, c'est vrai… **

Sakyo se retourne vers la télé, reposant sa tête contre le torse de Kyoya tandis que ce dernier enlève la pause pour reprendre sa partie. L'adolescent s'est retenu de toutes ses forces de laisser paraitre que le mariage, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle Ryuga et lui pourraient penser. C'est pas franchement leur truc. Même sans en avoir jamais discuté avec le principal intéressé, Kyoya sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit penser de cette idée. C'est pas bien compliqué à deviner non plus.

À peine quelques minutes après cette conversation plutôt étrange, Ryuga rentre des courses en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec son coude. Vive les sacs de course, ouais ! Kyoya ne tourne même pas la tête et met directement son jeu en pause avant de sauvegarder puis quitter sa partie. En revanche, Sakyo tourne la tête tellement vite qu'il en fait presque craquer les os de sa nuque.

-**Oui, papa ! **S'exclame-t-il en souriant.

-**Effectivement, c'est moi, **ricane gentiment le dragon en se dépêchant de poser le sac de courses sur le table. **Ça va ? **

-**Oui, j'ai regardé dad jouer, **répond le petit garçon en se levant. **C'était super, il joue trop bien !**

-**Ah ça je confirme, il est fort à Tomb Raider, **dit Ryuga en souriant, voyant que son fils vient vers lui.

-**Noooon, ai-je bien entendu ? Tu admets ma supériorité sur un jeu vidéo ? **Demande Kyoya en rangeant sa manette avec un immense sourire en coin.

-**Ouais bah profite parce que c'est le seul jeu où t'es plus fort que moi, **répond l'empereur dragon avec un regard moqueur.

-**Tss, c'est ça oui, **souffle le vert en terminant de ranger.

Ryuga ricane encore une fois, faisant lever les yeux de son petit-ami au ciel, puis baisse les yeux pour regarder Sakyo qui vient de s'accrocher à sa taille. Il ébouriffe énergiquement les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire amusé, provoquant le rire clair et joyeux du petit garçon. C'est dingue à quel point il est heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir gardé Sakyo auprès de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie, et il a déjà assez de regrets comme ça.

Bien plus tard, le dîner passé et la nuit tombée sur MetalBey City, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit pour tout le monde. Sakyo ne s'est pas fait prier et est déjà installé sous sa couette, sa lampe à lave allumée et ses deux peluches près de lui. Pour une fois, c'est Kyoya le premier à venir lui dire bonne nuit. Ryuga est occupé à checker l'avancée de la guérison de ses côtes, et ça avance carrément bien ! Il ne sent pratiquement plus rien. Mais retour à Kyoya et Sakyo.

-**C'est bon, t'as rien oublié ? **Demande le lion en rabattant la couverture sur son fils.

-**Oui c'est bon, j'ai tout, **répond le petit garçon après avoir baillé.

-**Alors mon grand, tu as trouvé un petit nom pour ta deuxième peluche ? **Demande à son tour Ryuga, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-**Voui, je l'ai appelée Hikari, **dit Sakyo en souriant.

-**« Lumière », hein ? J'imagine que c'est parce que maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul dans le noir avec Yami, **suppose le vert en replaçant des mèches de cheveux de Sakyo correctement.

Le petit garçon hoche la tête puis baille une nouvelle fois et se frotte les yeux. Ryuga se penche pour embrasser la joue du petit garçon tandis que Kyoya caresse doucement sa tête. Le vert s'apprête alors à partir mais son petit-ami remarque que son comportement a l'air de perdre un peu leur fils. En effet, Sakyo a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ryuga l'embrasse avant de dormir alors que Kyoya se contente de lui caresser les cheveux. Il aime bien aussi que son dad fasse ça, mais pourquoi lui ne veut pas lui faire un bisou ? Il ne l'aime pas encore…pas encore assez pour ça ? Les larmes montent dans les yeux de Sakyo à cause de cette pensée, même s'il est pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Ryuga attrape immédiatement le poignet de l'adolescent en voyant les yeux rouges du petit garçon devenir brillants à cause des larmes qu'il retient comme il peut. Kyoya manque de tomber quand son amant tire sur son poignet pour lui faire faire demi-tour et lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Le blanc désigne Sakyo d'un mouvement de tête et l'adolescent se penche au-dessus de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Dès qu'il voit les petits yeux larmoyants de son fils, il sent son cœur se serrer et déglutit difficilement, comprenant immédiatement qu'il a involontairement blessé le petit garçon.

-**Hé…pleure pas mon grand, **dit-il à voix basse, essuyant du pouce une petite larme qui a réussi à s'échapper sur la joue de Sakyo. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

-**C'est juste…tu…tu me fais pas de bisous comme papa, **répond Sakyo dans un murmure.

-**Oh…je suis désolé, je…je n'voulais pas te blesser, **s'excuse Kyoya.

Le vert laisse échapper un petit soupir de culpabilité et se penche pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Sakyo se serre aussi fort que possible contre Kyoya, souriant de nouveau. Il savait bien que sa pensée était complètement irréaliste. Le lion finit par laisser le petit garçon se rallonger, principalement parce que celui-ci baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et l'embrasse doucement sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Sakyo ne répond pas, trop fatigué, mais sourit les yeux fermés. Kyoya s'éclipse alors très rapidement, s'enfuyant pratiquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ryuga le suit presque aussi vite et le retrouve allongé à plat ventre sur leur lit, la tête dans son oreiller.

-**Kyoya… **commence le blanc.

-**J'suis nul, **lâche le lion en tournant la tête vers son compagnon. **J'suis vraiment nul Ryuga…**

-**Arrête de dire ça Kyoya, t'es pas nul, **soupire Ryuga en fermant la porte de la chambre. **T'es juste un peu maladroit parfois et c'est pas vraiment étonnant.**

-**J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais y arriver, **marmonne l'adolescent en se retournant sur le dos. **Normalement…on élève un enfant en s'inspirant de la manière dont on nous a élevés, et vu le père que j'ai eu, ou plutôt que j'ai pas eu, je…j'ai peur de ne jamais réussi à être un bon père…**

-**Chéri, ça n'te ressemble pas d'être si défaitiste. Si tu te dis que tu n'y arriveras jamais, alors effectivement, tu n'y arriveras jamais. C'est pas grave de faire quelques petites erreurs, être un parent parfait c'est impossible. Le plus important, c'est que tu aimes Sakyo, et je sais que c'est le cas. **

-**Ouais, t'as raison…même si c'est niais c'que tu dis.**

-**Ah bah ça y est, ça va mieux visiblement.**

Kyoya pouffe de rire mais regarde tout de même son petit-ami avec reconnaissance. Ryuga sait trouver les bons mots quand il ne va pas bien, même si de l'extérieur il n'en donne pas l'impression. Le vert n'aime pas avoir peur. La peur est une émotion essentielle pour la survie d'un être humain, mais Kyoya n'aime pas la ressentir parce que ça lui donne l'impression d'être faible. Heureusement pour lui, son petit-ami balaie toujours ses rares peurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. L'empereur dragon se lève pour éteindre la lumière du plafond puis retourne se coucher auprès de son amant et le serre dans ses bras. Il n'aime pas avoir peur lui non plus, et il aime encore moins que Kyoya ait peur parce qu'il le connait et qu'il sait qu'il a un tempérament en acier trempé. Mais d'un côté, si Kyoya a peur de mal faire avec Sakyo…ça veut dire qu'il l'aime vraiment, qu'il l'aime de la même manière que lui aime leur petit garçon. Qu'il l'aime comme un père.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! So much feels ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : On se calme Wonder ! XD_**

**_Moi : Maieuh ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre d'être OOC ! -_-_**

**_Moi : Hé, t'as fini de m'emmerder ? J'essaie de rester le plus réaliste possible, tu remarqueras que t'es pas SI OOC que ça ! _**

**_Ryuga : Elle a raison Kyo, elle a raison…_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne* _**

**_Chris : *pouffe de rire*_**

**_Moi : Eh bien, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! Moi je vais préparer mes TDs ! _**

**_Ryuga : C'est ça, va bosser feignasse d'étudiante._**

**_Moi : Hihihi ^^_**


	12. Souvenirs

**_Moi : Salut les geeens ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Oula, t'as pas l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude toi…_**

**_Moi : J'ai chopé un rhume… Mais j'suis toujours là pour écrire et publier ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Ryuga : Il est un peu différent._**

**_Moi : Effectivement ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui se concentre un peu plus sur la relation entre Ryu et Kyo, parce que cette fic est autant une histoire d'amour qu'une histoire de famille ! Vous inquiétez pas, Sakyo est toujours là et il est tout aussi choupi que d'habitude ^w^_**

**_Kyoya : Dis-donc, elle va faire combien de chapitres encore cette fic ?_**

**_Moi : Je sais pas trop… Sans doute une vingtaine ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yay, vive le fluff ! _**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Disclaimers ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Dégustez bien votre fluff ! *^*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : Woh woh, on se calme ! J'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait plus rien le mercredi ! Je vais continuer à publier le dimanche ET le mercredi ! n_n  
Ouiiii, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à bien faire passer les émotions et le visuel ! J'avais vraiment toute la scène en tête, j'espérais arriver à tout retranscrire correctement et apparemment j'ai réussi ! Je suis joie ! \^^/_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Aaaah, la PS2 de mon père ! C'était vraiment une super console la PS2 ! On s'en est servi de lecteur DVD pendant des années et ça marchait vraiment super bien XD Après, en dehors de Tomb Raider, je jouais à PES avec mon père parfois ! C'était l'époque avant FIFA pour les jeux de foot, MDR ! XD  
En fait, j'ai pas montré la peur la plus profonde de Chris et Gingka parce que c'était trop redondant. C'est comme pour Ryuga : ils ont peur de perdre les gens qu'ils aiment, surtout leur moitié. Voilà X)_**

**_Marius : Si tu le dis… C'est quand même vachement bizarre, parfois vous employez presque exactement les même termes ! Ça en devient flippant O_o  
Merciiii pour les compliments ! ^w^  
La connerie de tous les êtres non-humains : ils pensent que les sentiments, et surtout l'amour, sont une faiblesse ! On ne le répétera jamais assez, les sentiments sont notre force, surtout l'amour et l'amitié ! u_u  
Après le lien des Quatre Saisons ? Eh bien, j'ai mon recueil à continuer, une idée d'OS que j'ai eu il y a déjà un moment et j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic aussi qui serait une school fic ! Vous inquiétez pas, mon cerveau bouillonne toujours d'idées ! n_n  
P.S : J'ai toujours trouvé ça très marrant pour un pirate de s'appeler « Law » ! Le mec s'appelle « Loi » quoi, c'est quel level d'ironie ça ? XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *à l'étage* PUTAIIIIIIIIIIN ! è_é Moi : Oula, il a vu les conneries d'Alyssa sur sa tronche ^^' Sanji : Tous aux abris… Zoro : *descend les escaliers quatre à quatre* QUI A FAIT ÇA ?! è_é Moi : C'est Alyssa ! Et n'espère pas te venger, elle est repartie en Enfer. *voit qu'Alyssa a écrit sur le cou de Zoro « Algue atteinte de sommeillite aigüe » ou encore « Mec qui a un grand besoin de GPS dans sa vie »* OH MON DIAAAABLE ! XD Zoro : Arrête de rire ! è_é Sanji : ^^')_**

**_Yadonushies : Le mec dont je parle s'appelle Makoto, il a les cheveux châtains ! Tu peux chercher sur Google Image si tu veux satisfaire ta curiosité n_n  
Aaah, l'imitation de Doji... Phobos, cet enculé de première ! -_-  
Putain oui, Kyoya il était passé full Bakugo, il était en mode "Hé j'vais l'exploser ce bâtard si je le trouve !" XD  
Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyoma et Dynamis peuvent compter sur leurs chéris ! n_n_**

* * *

C'est encore une nouvelle journée qui commence pour les habitants de MetalBey City. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est enfin ce que tout le monde attend dans une semaine : le week-end ! Et oui, c'est samedi, et ça fait maintenant cinq jours que Sakyo vit avec ses parents adoptifs dans leur appartement. En parlant d'eux, ils sont en train d'émerger. Il est 9H45, et même si ça peut vous paraitre tôt pour un samedi, c'est une heure de réveil raisonnable pour Ryuga et Kyoya. Comme d'habitude, le blanc est le premier à se lever, son petit-ami préférant visiblement rester la tête dans le matelas. Et comme souvent, ça donne au dragon une grosse envie de rire, mais il se retient. Ne pas commencer à taquiner le vert tant qu'il n'est pas sorti du lit. Ryuga fait donc le tour du lit en s'étirant et se dirige vers le couloir mais il se fait arrêter par le lion, sorti des draps en un quart de seconde. Il tient fermement le poignet de son amant de sa main, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de ce dernier. Pourquoi Kyoya s'est-il levé si vite alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air prêt à se décoller du matelas quelques secondes auparavant ?

-**Euh…ça va ? **Demande Ryuga, perplexe.

-**Genre t'as cru que tu pouvais te barrer comme ça ? **Ricane l'adolescent aux yeux bleus encore légèrement voilés par la fatigue. **Et jamais tu m'embrasses ?**

-**Oooh, on est grognon parce qu'on a pas eu son bisou du matin ? **Raille le blanc d'un ton enfantin.

-**J'suis pas juste grognon, j'suis très vexé, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Alors dépêche-toi de m'embrasser avant que j'me vexe encore plus et qu'il me prenne l'envie de te faire la gueule toute la journée. **

-**Quoi, tu me ferais ça ?**

-**Je sais pas si j'en serais vraiment capable en fait, mais c'est juste histoire de te faire comprendre que j'y tiens vraiment à mon baiser dès le réveil.**

Ryuga laisse un sourire en coin étirer légèrement ses lèvres et attire son amant contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il ne savait pas que l'adolescent tenait véritablement à ce baiser matinal mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Le blanc aime bien le côté possessif et légèrement accro de Kyoya. Ça doit être parce que lui aussi est un peu comme ça… En fait, il l'est même beaucoup. Visiblement décidé à faire comprendre à son petit-ami qu'il n'a plus jamais intérêt à oublier de l'embrasser au réveil, Kyoya termine le baiser en mordant assez sauvagement la lèvre inférieure de l'empereur dragon. Celui-ci sursaute un peu, pris par surprise, puis passe le bout de ses doigts sur sa lèvre en ricanant légèrement. Vraiment, l'adolescent rebelle ne changera jamais. Et tant mieux puisque c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime.

En parlant de lui, le vert passe à côté de son amant en s'étirant de tout son long et se dirige vers la chambre de leur fils. En le remarquant, Ryuga se glisse sur la pointe des pieds à la suite de son petit-ami pour observer la scène qu'il sent arriver de très loin et qu'il ne louperait pour rien au monde. Très discrètement, le dragon passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Kyoya est assis sur le bord du lit de Sakyo et replace un peu pensivement ses mèches rouges sur son visage encore endormi. Il a l'air de vraiment hésiter à réveiller le petit garçon. Ah, c'est dur de réveiller quelqu'un qui dort bien ! C'est encore plus dur quand c'est quelqu'un qu'on aime. Finalement, après une bonne minute, Sakyo se réveille, chatouillé par ses propres mèches de cheveux que Kyoya n'arrête pas de bouger. Ça devait bien finir par arriver. Le petit garçon ouvre donc les yeux en gloussant légèrement et regarde le vert penché sur lui avec amusement. Pendant ce temps-là, le cœur de l'adolescent fait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Ce gosse est beaucoup trop mignon, c'est tellement pas bon pour sa santé mentale…

-**Dad, pourquoi tu me chatouilles aussi tôt ? **Demande Sakyo en rigolant encore un peu.

-**Je voulais pas te chatouiller en fait, j'hésitais à te réveiller, **répond le lion en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné. **Je t'ai réveillé sans même le vouloir…**

-**Moi j'aime bien comme manière de se réveiller, c'est rigolo, **dit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme.

-**Tant mieux, j'imagine, **souffle Kyoya, se retenant de rougir face à l'expression joyeuse de son fils.

-**Il est quelle heure dad ?**

-**Presque 10H, mon grand.**

-**Ouais, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Mais…il est où papa ? **

-**Juste là, **ricane l'empereur dragon en se décalant pour que son fils puisse le voir.

-**Comment ça « juste là » ?! **S'étrangle le vert en tournant brusquement la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte. **Non mais…t'es là depuis le début ?!**

-**Nooon, pas du tout ! **Répond Ryuga avec un immense sourire qui dit tout l'inverse.

-**Gh… ! Je te hais vraiment des fois ! **S'exclame Kyoya en attrapant l'oreiller dont Sakyo ne se sert pas avant de le balancer à la tronche de son amant.

-**C'est pas vrai, je sais que tu le penses pas et que tu m'aimes même quand je m'amuse à te saouler !**

-**Tss… Et le pire, c'est que t'as raison. J'ai vraiment perdu des neurones le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi…**

-**Mais non, ils sont encore tous là tes neurones ! C'est juste l'amour qui rend un peu bête. **

-**Un peu beaucoup. Allez, va faire le café au lieu de me les briser.**

Kyoya lève un peu les yeux au ciel, fatigué par son petit-ami qui prend un malin plaisir à lui casser les couilles ce matin. Il y a des jours comme ça où le blanc est pris d'une fulgurante envie d'être relou. C'est parce qu'il trouve le vert très mignon quand il est agacé. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? L'adolescent aux yeux bleus se retourne ensuite vers Sakyo, qui le regarde avec un grand sourire, et le prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine, où Ryuga s'est déjà éclipsé. Le petit garçon, ravi, ne se fait pas prier et se glisse dans les bras de son dad avec un petit rire clair et cristallin. Attendri, Kyoya embrasse doucement le front de son fils puis le soulève hors de son lit. Heureusement que son petit-ami n'a pas vu ça tiens, sinon il en entendait parler pendant des jours entiers. Voire même une semaine. Peut-être un mois en fait. N'empêche, quand Ryuga voit l'adolescent arriver avec leur fils dans les bras, il sourit et sent monter en lui une irrépressible envie de prendre une photo pour immortaliser ça. C'est dingue à quel point le lion se montre tactile avec Sakyo. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. S'il s'en rendait compte, peut-être que ses craintes de ne pas être un assez bon père disparaitraient. C'est même sûr en fait.

Kyoya dépose le petit garçon sur une chaise de la cuisine et rejoint son petit-ami près de la machine à café. Il voit bien dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il y a écrit « T'es tellement mignon avec le p'tit ! » et ça l'agace encore une fois. Décidément, il est bien déterminé à être chiant aujourd'hui l'empereur dragon. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais bon, en même temps, Ryuga et lui ne s'étaient pas vraiment beaucoup vus entre le début du bordel des fragments d'étoile et la combat contre Némésis.

-**Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu m'énerves, **grogne le lion en décochant une énième pichenette sur le front de son compagnon.

-**Haha, t'es tellement facile à vexer mon cœur, **ricane le dragon en se frottant le front.

-**Commence pas à m'appeler « mon cœur », ça me fera pas oublier que t'as décidé de me saouler aujourd'hui, **réplique l'adolescent en croisant les bras, prêt à repartir direct à la table de la cuisine dès que son café sera prêt.

-**Roh, mais c'est pas ma faute ! T'es tellement adorable quand t'es contrarié, **se défend Ryuga.

-**J'vais vraiment finir par perdre patience et t'en coller une. **

-**Non, je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour faire ça. **

Kyoya fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement. Encore une fois, son amant a raison. Même s'il finissait par vraiment le pousser à bout, jamais le vert ne lèverait la main sur lui. Faudrait vraiment qu'il soit cinglé pour coller une baffe à son mec pour une raison si futile. Le lion baisse alors les bras et embrasse Ryuga, le laissant gagner son petit jeu. Il sent d'ailleurs celui-ci sourire dans le baiser, parce qu'il est content d'avoir réussi à lui faire lâcher l'affaire, mais il n'a même plus envie de lui faire passer l'envie de sourire. Il a même pas encore eu son café, ça suffit à un moment quoi. Bah tiens, en parlant de café, le sien a fini de couler dans sa tasse. Kyoya rompt donc le baiser, attrape son café et se dépêche de s'assoir en face de Sakyo pour le boire. Enfin ! Son sacrosaint café du matin. C'est pas trop tôt. Ryuga sourit légèrement et fait couler le sien, puis prend un verre dans un placard pour servir son jus de pomme habituel à Sakyo, qui attend depuis tout à l'heure sans se plaindre et sans rien réclamer. En vérité, le petit garçon a observé toute la scène en souriant. Il adore voir la complicité entre ses parents, il trouve ça tellement beau de voir des gens s'aimer. Une fois son fils servi et son café prêt, l'empereur dragon s'assoit à son tour, près de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui a déjà terminé le sien de café tellement il en avait besoin et qui boude encore un tout petit peu. Ryuga l'a bien remarqué et ne se jette pas immédiatement sur sa dose de caféine matinale. Il pose sa tasse, ou plutôt son mug, sur la table et glisse sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Kyoya. Le vert tourne alors la tête vers lui et esquisse un petit sourire. C'est ça qui est bien quand Ryuga le saoule vraiment comme il faut : après, il s'applique à bien se faire pardonner d'avoir été chiant. Le lion laisse donc la main de son petit-ami s'accrocher à ses cheveux et l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Encore une fois, leur fils les regarde tout en buvant son jus de pomme. Dans un coin de sa tête, Sakyo est persuadé qu'il est impossible de s'aimer plus que ses parents adoptifs. Ils renvoient l'impression de véritablement s'aimer du plus profond de leur âme et de ne pas être capables de se disputer à moins que ce ne soit vraiment un sujet sensible. Une question germe alors dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Pas qu'une en fait.

-**Dites, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? **Demande-t-il en reposant son verre de jus de pomme.

-**Euh… Bonne question, **répond Ryuga, surpris par la question. **En fait, on n'a jamais compté. En tout cas, ça commence à faire un moment qu'on sort ensemble. **

-**Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? **Continue Sakyo, ayant l'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses parents.

-**Hum…tu te rappelles de Gingka ? **Demande Kyoya après avoir réfléchi un moment.

-**Oui, c'est le blader roux que j'ai vu à la TV. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? **S'étonne le petit garçon.

-**Le rapport, c'est que j'ai rencontré Ryuga en accompagnant Gingka dans un grand bâtiment à l'écart de la ville où se cachait un homme à qui il en voulait beaucoup, **soupire le vert, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer sa rencontre avec l'empereur dragon.

-**Et vous étiez déjà amoureux à cette époque ? **Ajoute Sakyo, qui dans son enthousiasme ne se rend pas compte qu'il met ses parents mal à l'aise.

-**Non… Non, pas du tout, **souffle le blader de L-Drago. **Moi je ne pensais rien de Kyoya, et Kyoya…ne m'aimait pas du tout. En fait, il me détestait…pour de bonnes raisons. J'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à l'époque, mon grand. **

-**Oh… Mais…mais t'as changé et c'est pour ça que dad t'aime, hein ? **

-**Bien sûr, sinon il faudrait commencer à s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, **ricane l'adolescent pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

-**Bah alors comment vous êtes tombés amoureux ?**

-**On s'est croisés par hasard pendant la période du Championnat du Monde, **se rappelle le vert. **J'étais méfiant au début mais je me suis rendu compte assez vite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui. Très vite en fait. J'crois qu'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre, même si j'aime pas vraiment ce terme.**

-**Oui, c'est ça, **confirme Ryuga.

Sa curiosité satisfaite, Sakyo sourit et reprend son verre de jus de pomme pour le finir. Ryuga et Kyoya se jettent alors un regard un peu coupable et soupirent tous les deux de concert. Ils ne peuvent pas raconter exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux à leur fils, c'est trop compliqué. C'est surtout à propos de Ryuga qu'ils ne peuvent trop rien dire. C'est déjà un euphémisme de dire qu'il était « pas quelqu'un de bien » à l'époque. C'était un putain de psycho en puissance à cause du pouvoir obscur, il a même failli tuer le blader de Léone. Mais ça, hors de question de le dire à Sakyo. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Quand il aura l'âge de comprendre, ils lui diront. En revanche, c'est un gros mytho de la part de l'empereur dragon de dire qu'il ne pensait rien de Kyoya. Il était complètement dans le brouillard, mais pendant ses rares phases de clairvoyance il arrivait à avoir des pensées claires et normales. Et dans ce tas de pensées, il ne pensait pas rien de Kyoya. Même s'il ne l'avait que très peu vu, il avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui. Ça aurait rendu la situation d'autant plus dramatique quand il a plongé le lion dans le coma mais…d'une certaine manière, heureusement que le « vrai lui » était lui aussi dans le coma à ce moment-là. S'il avait eu un retour de conscience après le combat ou pendant, ce qui aurait été pire, il ne s'en serait pas remis. S'il avait réalisé qu'il faisait du mal à Kyoya…il aurait probablement fait une mini-dépression.

Ryuga se souvient très bien du moment où il a recroisé Kyoya. Le moment où ses sentiments sont devenus réciproques. C'était juste après la fin des éliminatoires au Japon, après que le vert ait refusé la place dans l'équipe qu'il avait pourtant gagnée. Kyoya trainait sur une plage balayée par les vents, pas encore bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il avait refusé sa place de titulaire dans l'équipe du Japon, et le dragon y était aussi, assis sur un rocher avec sa Lightning L-Drago réparée posée devant lui. Il était libéré du pouvoir obscur mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'approprier la puissance de L-Drago et il était justement venu sur cette plage pour réfléchir à un moyen d'y arriver. Quand Kyoya avait remarqué la présence du dragon, il était très remonté et prêt à le défier pour prendre sa revanche. Mais…comme il l'avait dit à Sakyo, il avait très vite remarqué que Ryuga n'était plus le même. Il était très surpris, tellement surpris qu'il était resté planté sur place jusqu'à ce que le blanc le voit. Inutile de dire que lui aussi était très surpris, peut-être même qu'il était encore plus surpris parce que le vert n'avait pas l'air en colère à son égard.

Ils étaient restés là à se fixer pendant une bonne minute avant que Kyoya détourne la tête, de légères rougeurs aux joues. Certes, l'adolescent avait la haine contre le blanc parce qu'il avait terminé dans le coma par sa faute mais…mais d'un autre côté il était parfaitement conscient que Ryuga n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça. Et puis honnêtement, à l'époque déjà il trouvait le dragon parfaitement à son goût physiquement, d'où son rougissement soudain. Et justement, ce petit détail n'avait pas échappé à Ryuga. Il se souvient très clairement avoir pensé que si le vert rougissait, bon déjà c'était pas tous les jours que ça devait arriver, et ensuite ça voulait dire que finalement il ne le détestait peut-être pas tant que ça. Cette réflexion l'avait poussé à parler à Kyoya et celui-ci s'était mis sur la défensive directement puis s'était braqué de plus en plus au fil de la conversation, à la plus grande surprise de Ryuga. Sans même avoir réellement « fréquenté » le vert, il s'était bien douté que ce n'était pas normal qu'il se braque autant et si vite. Et pour cause ! En fait, Kyoya était complètement en train de tomber sous le charme de l'empereur dragon et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, du coup il s'était braqué. Comment ça s'était terminé ? Eh bien, Ryuga avait pris les choses en main et avait embrassé Kyoya en plein milieu d'une phrase. Et voilà comment tout avait commencé entre eux.

-**Papa ? **Appelle Sakyo. **Youhou, papa ? **

-**Hein ? **Demande le blanc, soudainement arraché à ses souvenirs. **Oh, tu veux quelque chose mon grand ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment, mais t'avais l'air bizarre, **répond le petit garçon avec une expression un peu inquiète. **Ça va ? **

-**C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, mais c'est gentil, **dit Ryuga en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. **J'étais juste plongé dans mes souvenirs. **

-**Ah, d'accord ! Tant mieux, je me demandais pourquoi t'avais autant l'air…ailleurs…**

-**Je suis tout le temps comme ça quand je me perds dans mes souvenirs. Euh…il est où Kyoya ?**

-**Dad est parti prendre sa douche pendant que t'étais perdu dans tes souvenirs.**

-**Oh, okay. Alors mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? **

-**Je sais pas trop… J'ai envie de me balader en tout cas ! **

-**De te balader ? Tu veux aller près de la mer ? **

-**Oh oui ! J'adore l'océan ! **

-**Haha, j'avais bien remarqué mon grand. Mmh…j'crois que j'viens d'avoir une plutôt bonne idée.**

-**Quoi comme idée, papa ?**

-**Compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, il faut des surprises dans la vie.**

-**Allez papa, dis-moiiiiii ! **

-**Tu peux insister, j'dirai rien du tout !**

Sakyo se lève alors comme un ressort de sa chaise et fait le tour de la table pour sauter sur Ryuga en répétant « Allez ! », mais le blanc ne cèdera pas. Il ne dira vraiment rien du tout ! Son fils adoptif continue son manège encore un moment en rigolant et ne s'arrête que quand l'empereur dragon le prend dans ses bras, rigolant lui aussi. Sakyo se serre avec joie dans les bras de son papa et ferme les yeux en souriant. Il adore les câlins, et de manière générale le contact physique mais seulement avec ses parents. Une fois Kyoya revenu de sa douche, le petit garçon fonce à son tour se laver, pressé de sortir pour aller se balader. Un peu surpris, le vert demande une explication à son petit-ami qui lui explique que leur fils a envie de retourner voir l'océan.

-**Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si pressé, **ricane le lion.

-**Ouaip, sans compter le fait que j'ai eu une plutôt bonne idée qui je pense le rend encore plus pressé, **dit Ryuga avec un sourire en coin.

-**Et je peux savoir ce que c'est cette idée ou alors c'est une surprise pour moi aussi ? **Demande Kyoya.

-**Rien de vraiment ouf, j'ai juste prévu de faire un petit pique-nique sur la plage, **répond le dragon. **Je pense quand même que pour Sakyo, c'est déjà quelque chose de plutôt pas mal. **

-**Je pense aussi. Au fait, tu pensais à quoi tout à l'heure, chéri ? T'avais l'air complètement dans les nuages.**

-**Figure-toi que je repensais au jour où on s'est mis ensemble. **

-**Mmh, les bons souvenirs. C'était l'explosion nucléaire dans ma tête quand je te parlais ! Mais bizarrement, c'est pas le jour dont je me souviens le plus dans notre vie de couple un peu cheloue. **

-**Ah oui ? Et de quel jour tu te souviens le plus alors ? **

-**Celui où je t'ai affronté sur l'île avec le volcan. **

-**Ah… C'était une journée plutôt rude ça.**

-**Oui, ça c'est pas peu dire. Mais hé…elle s'était bien fini, hein ? **

Kyoya appuie la fin de sa question rhétorique par un clin d'œil lubrique qui fait ricaner son amant. Oh oui, c'était pas une journée comme les autres celle-là. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés face à face, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Benkei, ils n'auraient pas été obligés de s'affronter. Ryuga avait beau maîtriser sa nouvelle toupie mieux que Gingka et Kyoya, il ne maîtrisait pas franchement bien sa puissance. Et résultat des courses : il avait fait tomber son petit-ami dans les pommes. Putain il l'avait hyper bien caché, mais intérieurement il avait envie de hurler. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec Gingka et Yuki. Il était très en colère contre lui-même et avait besoin d'extérioriser. Cependant, contrairement à ce que doivent penser Gingka et le reste de sa bande, Ryuga n'avait pas quitté l'île dans la nuit. Il était resté parce qu'il voulait retrouver Kyoya. En tête à tête. Il savait que son petit-ami et les autres étaient au village et il s'y était incrusté très discrètement en pleine nuit. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Kyoya ne dormait pas et faisait les cents pas sous la fenêtre de la chambre où il était censé dormir. Les deux s'étaient aperçus exactement au même moment et le vert avait couru vers son amant pour lui sauter littéralement dessus. À cette période, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés depuis longtemps et ils commençaient à être en sérieux manque l'un de l'autre. Ryuga avait serré l'adolescent tellement fort dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment eu peur de lui avoir infligé des séquelles physiques, mais Kyoya était seulement tombé dans les pommes. Ils étaient ensuite sortis du village pour aller vers la plage, celle où le vert avait été plus tôt dans la journée, et s'étaient installés sur les énormes rochers plats qui la bordaient. La suite ? Eh bien…vous pouvez deviner, non ?

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde est prêt à partir. Sakyo ne tient pratiquement plus en place sur le palier et sautille, accroché à la main de Kyoya, qui porte son habituel sac bleu dans lequel est caché le pique-nique. Face à l'impatience de son fils, Ryuga se dépêche de vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié puis sort à son tour. Repenser aux souvenirs qu'il partage avec Kyoya lui a fait un peu bizarre, mais en même temps c'est si agréable. Il avait oublié qu'il aimait autant se rappeler de ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici avec son petit-ami. Il faut bien dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais malgré la distance et le fait qu'ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, rien ne les a séparés. Ils ont une relation…comment on appelle ça déjà ? Fusionnelle ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Ils ne peuvent tout bonnement pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Et maintenant que Sakyo est avec eux, eh bien ils sont encore plus fusionnels puisque en plus ils ont enfin emménagé ensembles. Ryuga referme la porte de son appartement et rejoint son amant et son petit garçon. Ouais, maintenant que Sakyo est là, il va se construire de nouveaux souvenirs auxquels il aimera repenser dans plusieurs années.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Oui, je me suis bien attardée sur comment Ryu et Kyo ont fini ensemble dans cette fic ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Chris : C'est vrai, mais vu le titre du chapitre, c'est pas très étonnant X)_**

**_Moi : Tout à fait X)_**

**_Ryuga : Bon sinon, ça va comment la Fac ? T'as eu ton premier cours d'anglais non ?_**

**_Moi : Ouais, et je suis repartie pour une année à m'emmerder ! Je les enfonce tous, la prof m'a carrément demandé si j'étais pas anglophone de base XD_**

**_Kyoya : Les autres doivent tellement te haïr._**

**_Moi : M'en fous, je vole au-dessus des rageux ! Mais bref. Laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi pour ce qui doit être normalement le dernier chapitre du lien des Quatre Saisons ! J'ai dit « normalement », hein ! Je suis encore sûre de rien._**

**_Ryuga : Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, va prendre tes médocs au lieu de renifler comme quelqu'un qui sniffe de la coke. _**

**_Moi : Okay, on se calme ! J'y vais ! Salut les gens ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Salut !_**

**_Moi : Tu t'es pris pour mon daron ou quoi Ryu ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : Non, je me suis juste rappelé la galère que c'était quand c'est Kyo qui était malade._**

**_Kyoya : *rougit* HEY !_**

**_Chris et moi : XD_**


	13. Visite fraternelle surprise

**_Moi : Salut ! Je vous apporte votre dose de fluff *^*_**

**_Chris : Comme chaque semaine !_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre. J'ai…pas grand-chose à dire en fait._**

**_Kyoya : *fait la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ?_**

**_Chris : J'crois qu'il en a marre de ta fic XD_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai lu le chapitre moi aussi, et j'en ai ras le cul d'être OOC ! è_é_**

**_Moi : Bah ça m'fait une belle jambe !_**

**_Kyoya : *fait encore plus la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ? _**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les lecteurs ! Et oui, vu le titre, vous avez deviné qui vient taper l'incruste dans le chapitre ! X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_LilyssLeri : J'avais prévu depuis presque le début de conclure cette fic avec les retrouvailles entre Ryuga et ses parents ! *clin d'œil*  
Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de terminer cette fic, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! :')_**

**_Marius : Tkt Maldeka, il est sympa Astaroth…tant que t'essaies pas de faire du mal à sa fille ! X)  
Ah oui, les retrouvailles entre Ryuga et ses parents vont être très émotionnelles ! Et j'ai réservé une petite surprise en plus, hihi ^^  
P.S : Moi ce que j'adore, c'est que le pirate qui a inspiré notre algue préférée…bah c'est presque un pirate de chez moi ! Il était vendéen, et moi j'habite juste au sud de la Vendée ! XD  
Re P.S : (Zoro : *redescend avec un air furax* Moi : Ah…bah t'as finalement réussi à tout enlever ! Zoro : è_é Sanji : Hum…rassure-moi Zoro, tu vas pas essayer de tuer Alyssa quand même ? ^^' Zoro : J'peux pas la buter, même si j'en ai actuellement très envie ! Sanji et moi : *soupirent de soulagement* Zoro : À la place, j'vais aller buter Maldeka ! Sanji et moi : Oh oh…)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Ah, j'connais Partners In Crime, c'est une super chanson ! Par contre, comment ça « male version » ? L'originale est déjà chantée par un mec ! Bon okay, il y a une meuf aussi mais c'est le mec qui chante le plus XD  
Moi aussi je trouve que quand Phobos se vexe comme un gamin, c'est drôle ! Ça le rend ridicule ! X)_**

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'est écoulé depuis que Sakyo vit auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Le petit garçon a vraiment pris ses marques maintenant, tout comme Ryuga et Kyoya d'ailleurs. Après une « petite » session shopping qui s'avérait vraiment nécessaire, Sakyo a pu remplir un peu son armoire et décorer légèrement sa chambre pour qu'elle soit moins impersonnelle. Rien de bien folichon non plus, juste deux-trois livres pour remplir sa table de chevet et une figurine assez mignonne de dragon qu'il a posé sur sa commode, mais ça le rend déjà très heureux. Justement, en ce début d'après-midi, il est en train de lire un de ses livres tous neufs, assis dans le canapé. Il s'est même confortablement installé sur les genoux de son dad, enfin plutôt sur ses cuisses vu que les jambes de Kyoya sont étendues sur le canapé, pendant que celui-ci écoute de la musique les yeux fermés. Et Ryuga ? Lui, il s'amuse clairement moins. Il fait…la vaisselle ! Deuxième activité la plus chiante de sa vie d'adulte, juste derrière les courses. En voyant son fils et son petit-ami tranquilles pépères dans le canapé, le dragon est encore plus agacé. Putain, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regrette VRAIMENT de ne pas avoir de lave-vaisselle…

-**Qu'est-ce que tu lis déjà, mon grand ? **Demande-t-il à Sakyo dans le but de se changer les idées.

-**Un livre qui s'appelle « Le Doudou Méchant » ! **Répond son fils avec un enthousiasme clairement palpable.

-**Et ça raconte quoi ? **Continue le blanc, amusé par le titre du bouquin pour enfant.

-**C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon, enfin c'est pas un humain mais une créature humano…humanoïde, **explique Sakyo.** Un jour il trouve un doudou vide dans son grenier et il le rembourre avec des plumes, et du coup le doudou devient vivant et ça devient son meilleur ami ! Mais bon, au fil du temps le doudou se met à avoir des idées bizarres et pousse le garçon à faire des mauvaises choses et on sait pas pourquoi.**

-**Et du coup, ça te plait ? **

-**Ouiiii, il est super ! Merci de me l'avoir acheté, papa ! **

-**De rien, mon grand. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu veux rester à la maison ?**

-**Oui, je veux lire un peu et puis j'ai envie de regarder dad jouer à Tomb Raider !**

-**Je pense que tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour ça, il fait à moitié la sieste là.**

-**Hé, je t'entends, **réplique le vert en enlevant un de ses écouteurs. **Je fais pas la sieste, même pas à moitié ! J'écoute juste de la musique en attendant que Sakyo termine son bouquin, et après j'allumerai la PS2 pour jouer.**

-**Mais comment tu fais pour toujours entendre ce qu'on dit à travers tes écouteurs ? **S'étonne Ryuga.

-**Contrairement à toi, j'aime mes tympans et je tiens à les garder en vie, **ricane Kyoya. **Par conséquent, je mets pas le son à fond.**

Le ton moqueur du lion provoque le rire de Sakyo, et l'empereur dragon secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, s'avouant vaincu. En même temps, son amant a raison sur le coup. Oui, lui il met le son hyper fort dans ses écouteurs mais c'est pour être sûr de se couper du reste du monde. L'asociabilité, tout ça tout ça… Finalement, à force de regarder le visage candide de son petit garçon qui lit et celui paisible de Kyoya qui écoute tranquillement de la musique, Ryuga lâche l'affaire et coupe l'eau du robinet, laissant les deux verres qu'il doit encore laver dans l'évier. Oh merde hein, il y a plus important que la vaisselle dans la vie ! Le blanc s'essuie ensuite les mains avec un torchon et vient s'installer sur le canapé, près de son amant et son fils. En sentant son papa s'assoir près de lui, Sakyo relève la tête de son livre et sourit. Il adore pouvoir profiter de ses deux parents en même temps, et contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, c'est assez compliqué. Ryuga et Kyoya ont un peu la bougeotte et font beaucoup de choses en une seule journée parce qu'ils ne supportent pas de rester sans rien faire. Okay, le vert passe souvent des moments à écouter de la musique dans le canapé sans bouger, mais même comme ça il ne fait pas « rien ». Il ne se contente pas d'écouter de la musique, il réfléchit. Oui oui, il réfléchit. Ça turbine même beaucoup dans son crâne. Faut pas se fier à son allure tranquille de mec presque en train de dormir hein. Bref, l'empereur dragon et le lion sont rarement posés au même endroit, donc quand ils le sont Sakyo en profite à fond. Tranquillement, le petit garçon se tourne pour poser son livre sur les jambes de Ryuga et s'allonge sur le ventre pour lire, bien installé sur ses deux papas à la fois. Le dragon le regarde faire avec un petit sourire et lui caresse la tête une fois qu'il est bien en place puis jette un œil à son petit-ami, juste à côté de lui. Kyoya a bien senti le petit garçon bouger et sourit lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakyo a terminé de lire son livre et se lève comme un ressort pour aller le ranger dans sa chambre, faisant presque sursauter ses parents tellement ses mouvements ont été brusques. Le petit garçon revient dans le salon aussi vite qu'il en est parti et saute sur Kyoya en répétant « Allez dad, joue s'il te plait ! ». Évidemment, le lion éclate presque de rire face à l'attitude de son fils et se lève pour allumer la PS2 et satisfaire la demande du petit. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Sakyo s'assoit alors sur les genoux de Ryuga et attend tranquillement de voir le menu du jeu s'afficher sur l'écran de la télé.

-**Mais dis-donc, quel enthousiasme jeune homme, **ricane gentiment l'empereur dragon. **C'est vraiment si bien que ça de regarder dad jouer à Tomb Raider ? **

-**Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! **S'exclame Sakyo avec tout son enthousiasme. **Dad il est trop fort à ce jeu ! Il joue comme si c'était super facile pour lui, et puis j'aime bien le jeu en lui-même ! **

-**Tu veux essayer de jouer ? **Lui propose Kyoya en lui tendant sa manette.

-**Au début je voulais, mais finalement je préfère te regarder jouer dad, **répond son fils avec un grand sourire.

-**Comme tu veux, mon grand, **dit le vert en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.

Kyoya reprend alors sa partie là où il l'avait laissée, dans une grande salle à moitié ouverte avec une cascade. Ah tiens, il se souvient bien de ce passage du jeu. La première fois qu'il avait joué, il était resté coincé à cet endroit pendant un bon moment parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller. La salle était un peu trop grande à son goût… C'est le passage escalade, grimpette et acrobaties du jeu. Bon, l'avantage c'est qu'au moins, on est pas harcelé par les bestioles dans cette partie du jeu. De son côté, Sakyo a les yeux rivés sur l'écran et regarde Lara Croft, contrôlée par son dad, se déplacer avec agilité sur des rebords très étroits. Oui, le petit garçon a fini par retenir le nom du personnage.

Cependant, alors que Kyoya a commencé à jouer depuis à peine dix minutes, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit dans la pièce. Ryuga et Kyoya se jettent un regard très surpris et de non-compréhension totale. Oh bordel, qui ça peut être ? Qui que ce soit, il va dégager vite fait bien fait. Le dragon soulève doucement son fils pour l'assoir sur les genoux de Kyoya et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée avec un mélange d'agacement et de curiosité. Non mais sérieusement, qui ça peut être ? Personne ne sait où il habite…enfin, personne dans la bande son abruti de rival rouquin. Mais alors qui sonne à sa porte ? Si c'est un de ses voisins, il va se manger un gros regard noir du style « Vous m'emmerdez, barrez-vous en vitesse sinon je vous enferme à la cave pour avoir la paix ! ». Oui, Ryuga a déjà fait ce regard à certains de ses voisins et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle on sonne vraiment très rarement chez lui. En attrapant la poignée de la porte, l'empereur dragon se prépare à sortir son regard noir puis ouvre la porte. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand ses yeux tombent sur le visage souriant d'un adolescent qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-**Ryuto ?! **S'étrangle pratiquement le blanc. **Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**

-**Ah bah cache ton enthousiasme surtout ! **Lui répond son frère en croisant les bras. **J'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon grand frère pour voir s'il va bien, vu que monsieur ne donne jamais de nouvelles ?**

-**C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Ryuto, c'est que…hum…je suis…euh…je m'attendais pas à te voir quoi… **bafouille Ryuga, complètement pris au dépourvu.

-**Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Glousse le petit frère de l'empereur dragon. **C'est pas ton genre de perdre tes moyens comme ça. Je dérange ?**

-**Non… Enfin…hum…**

-**Ola, mon beau-frère est là, c'est ça ? **

Ryuga fait oui de la tête et jette un regard dans le salon. Sa relation avec Kyoya est restée complètement secrète, sauf pour leurs familles respectives. Ni lui ni le vert ne se sentaient capables de mentir à leurs frères ou leurs parents. Ils ont même chacun rencontré les parents de l'autre. En vrai, ils ont pas vraiment eu le choix, c'est leurs mères qui l'ont très légèrement exigé. Très légèrement hein. Comme son frère est au courant à propos de sa vie amoureuse, ce n'est pas du tout ça qui gêne l'empereur dragon. Ce qui le gêne, évidemment, c'est la présence de Sakyo dans l'appartement. Va bien falloir qu'il l'explique à son frangin, mais comment il va s'y prendre ? Et puis sérieux, c'est frontal là. Il aurait préféré lui dire d'une autre manière…

-**Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette tête Ryuga ? **S'inquiète Ryuto. **T'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Il y a un problème ? **

-**Non, je vais bien je t'assure, **répond son grand frère. **C'est…j'ai pas de problème, c'est juste que…**

-**Bon okay, je sens que t'as des trucs à raconter, **le coupe le cadet. **Viens, on va parler autour d'un verre, comme d'hab ! **

Ryuto passe alors à côté de son frère et ce dernier, surpris, n'a pas le temps de le retenir. Le petit frère de Ryuga s'avance dans l'entrée, oriente son regard vers le canapé parce qu'il sait que c'est là que Kyoya s'installe toujours et là, c'est le choc ! Oui effectivement, son beau-frère est bien là, mais…pourquoi il y a un enfant sur ses genoux ? C'est quoi cette situation cheloue ?! C'est pas normal du tout !

-**Nan mais… Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! **Lâche le chasseur de trésors, totalement largué.

L'éclat de voix de Ryuto fait sursauter Kyoya et Sakyo qui tournent précipitamment la tête vers lui. Le lion se mord nerveusement la lèvre, met sa partie en pause et pose sa manette sur le canapé. Merde, il pensait pas que ça arriverait…comme ça. Du côté de Sakyo, la confusion est palpable. Ryuga et Ryuto se ressemblent énormément et ça perturbe légèrement le petit garçon au début. Rapidement, il se rend à l'évidence que cet adolescent est le petit frère de son papa et lui sourit timidement. Il ne savait pas que Ryuga avait un frère lui aussi, puisque contrairement à Kyoya il n'a jamais parlé de lui devant son fils. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, ça ne lui avait juste jamais traversé l'esprit. Après une bonne minute de silence gênant, Kyoya finit par pousser légèrement Sakyo pour qu'il se lève.

-**Hum…Sakyo, va dans ta chambre s'il te plait, **soupire-t-il. **On doit…on doit parler et…**

-**C'est une conversation de grands, c'est ça ? **Demande le petit garçon timidement, terminant la phrase du vert.

-**Oui, c'est ça, **confirme Kyoya. **Allez, vas-y mon grand. On devrait pas en avoir pour trop longtemps non plus, tu n'as qu'à lire en attendant.**

-**D'accord dad, **dit Sakyo d'une petite voix.

Devant le soudain sérieux de ses parents, Sakyo ne se sent pas très bien. Visiblement, l'arrivée du frère de son papa a jeté un froid. Devant l'expression triste et mal à l'aise de son petit garçon, Kyoya pousse un nouveau soupir. Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça alors qu'il était si heureux quelques secondes auparavant. L'adolescent esquisse donc un léger sourire pour rassurer son fils et l'embrasse sur le front. Un peu détendu, Sakyo sourit à son tour s'éclipse dans sa chambre sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Ryuto qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

-**J'ai vraiment besoin d'explications là ! **S'exclame-t-il une fois le petit garçon dans sa chambre. **Genre vraiment ! Kyoya, je rêve ou ce gamin t'a appelé « dad » ?! **

-**Non, t'as pas rêvé non… **soupire le lion.

-**Okay, rectifie si je me trompe frangin… Kyoya et toi…vous avez adopté ce gamin ? **Demande Ryuto.

-**C'est…compliqué, mais en gros oui, **répond le blanc.

-**Comment ça « en gros » ? **S'étonne son cadet. **J'te jure, j'suis largué moi !**

-**Je te l'ai dit p'tit frère, c'est compliqué. Ce gamin…il s'appelle Sakyo et je l'ai rencontré complètement par hasard, **explique Ryuga.** Après mon duel contre Némésis, je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt avec des côtes fêlées et j'essayais de m'en remettre pour pouvoir rentrer à MetalBey City. Et puis un soir…ce gosse a déboulé des buissons avec son air perdu et paniqué. Il s'est enfui de son orphelinat où on le maltraitait. Et je…je peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai eu envie de le garder auprès de moi et de le protéger ! Il a quelque chose de spécial…**

-**Ah ça, pour que Kyoya l'aime il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial ! **Lâche Ryuto avec un petit sourire.

-**Tss… C'est vrai que c'est pas explicable, mais Sakyo a vraiment quelque chose qui le rend différent, **ajoute le vert. **Des fois…je me sens stupide, mais j'en viens à penser qu'il était destiné à nous rencontrer.**

-**Okay, je comprends mieux la situation maintenant, mais j'ai encore une question… Vous comptiez garder ça pour vous combien de temps ? **Demande le chasseur de trésors en croisant les bras.

Ryuga et Kyoya restent muets à cette question et se regardent avec un air gêné et coupable. Ils sont complètement incapables de répondre…

-**Non mais vous êtes pas croyables ! **Désespère le frère cadet de l'empereur dragon. **Ça fait combien de temps au juste que vous cachez l'existence de ce p'tit ?**

-**Un peu plus d'une semaine, **répond l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

-**Et ça vous a pas traversé l'esprit d'en parler à vos familles ? **Continue Ryuto. **C'est pas comme si ça nous concernait un peu aussi ! Je sais que vous êtes pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère, et donc Sakyo fait officiellement parti de TOUTE la famille !**

-**Ryuto, on sait mais…mais on était tellement occupés à prendre soin de Sakyo que ça nous est sorti de la tête, **soupire son aîné. **Il n'a que 8 ans…et il a déjà côtoyé le côté le plus pourri de l'humanité. On était…focalisés sur le fait de l'aider à se reconstruire.**

-**Mmh…okay, j'comprends, **finit par dire le jeune explorateur avec un sourire compréhensif et résigné. **Dis comme ça, c'est logique. Aaaah, vous cesserez jamais de me surprendre !**

-**C'est un peu l'essence de mon être de surprendre les autres, **ricane Ryuga.

Le sourire de Ryuto s'élargit et il secoue la tête avec un air amusé. Putain, décidément, son grand frère lui aura vraiment tout fait ! C'est franchement pas de tout repos d'être de la même famille que lui. Maintenant que les explications ont été données, Kyoya retourne chercher son fils dans sa chambre. Sakyo revient donc à pas hésitants dans le salon, accroché à la main de son dad. Les conversations de grands, ça a tendance à laisser une espèce de tension, presque comme la tension électrique qui reste dans l'air après un orage. Cependant, en voyant le grand sourire lumineux du petit frère de Ryuga et le sourire en coin de son papa, le petit garçon comprend que ça a été et qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

-**Bon, reprenons à zéro, **dit Ryuto en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de son neveu. **Je m'appelle Ryuto et je suis le petit frère de Ryuga, donc ça fait de moi ton oncle !**

-**J'avais deviné…que t'étais le petit frère de papa, **répond Sakyo avec un sourire encore un peu timide. **Mais j'ai été un peu surpris parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Et puis…je savais pas qu'il avait un petit frère lui aussi…**

-**Attends…tu savais que Kyoya avait un petit frère mais pas que Ryuga en avait un ? **S'étonne le chasseur de trésors.

-**Dad il a déjà parlé de son frère, Kakeru, mais papa il a jamais rien dit à propos de toi, **avoue le petit garçon.

-**Mais… Frère indigne ! **S'exclame Ryuto en se retournant pour taper son grand frère. **Pourquoi tu lui as pas parlé de moi ?! T'es tellement pas cool avec moi, c'est injuste ! **

-**Aïe, mais arrête ! J'ai pas fait exprès, j'te jure, j'y ai juste pas pensé ! **Se défend Ryuga en se retenant de rire. **Arrête de m'taper !**

Face à l'énervement de son jeune oncle, Sakyo se met à rire, vite imité par Kyoya. Ça fait toujours marrer le vert de voir Ryuga et Ryuto se disputer légèrement, comme seuls des frères peuvent le faire. Une fois calmé, Ryuto propose à son frère, son beau-frère et son neveu d'aller faire un tour au parc pour prendre l'air et pouvoir un peu parler tranquillement. Comme l'idée semble beaucoup plaire à Sakyo, l'empereur dragon et le lion n'émettent aucune objection. Rapidement, les quatre sont donc hors de l'appartement et sortent dans les rues ensoleillées de MetalBey City. Immédiatement, Sakyo s'accroche aux mains de ses parents et marche au même rythme qu'eux, sautillant joyeusement. Il sait ce qu'est un parc mais il n'a jamais pu y aller, alors autant dire qu'il est excité comme une puce ! En voyant la candeur et l'enthousiasme du petit garçon, Ryuto commence à vraiment comprendre la décision de son frère et Kyoya. Ce gamin a vraiment un truc spécial qui le rend irrésistible et tout simplement adorable. C'est presque flippant en fait… Sérieusement, il le connait depuis même pas une heure et il l'adore déjà ! Il a des pouvoirs magiques ce gosse ou quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà arrivés dans le parc de MetalBey City. La toute première chose que Sakyo remarque, ce sont les jeux du parc : une balançoire, un tourniquet, un toboggan et une espèce de structure géométrique faite de cordes tendues. Bien sûr, le petit garçon ne connait aucun de ces jeux, il les trouve juste attirants pour son âge, surtout la balançoire. Il ne se prive d'ailleurs pas pour foncer dessus. Kyoya laisse échapper un petit ricanement amusé et se dépêche de suivre son fils pour jouer avec lui.

-**Dad, c'est quoi ? **Demande Sakyo en s'asseyant sur l'une des trois balançoires. **Ça a l'air amusant en tout cas ! **

-**C'est une balançoire, **répond le lion avec un sourire amusé. **C'est plutôt amusant, oui. Il y en avait une chez moi, quand j'étais petit. En fait, elle y est toujours.**

-**Et comment on y joue dad ? Si ça s'appelle une balançoire, alors il faut se balancer, non ? **Demande à nouveau le petit garçon en souriant.

-**On peut se balancer tout seul, mais j'peux te pousser si tu veux, **propose l'adolescent.

-**Oh oui ! Pousse-moi s'il te plait ! **

Avec un petit sourire, Kyoya passe dans le dos de son petit garçon qui trépigne d'impatience sur sa balançoire. Après lui avoir dit de bien s'accrocher aux cordes de la balançoire, le vert met ses mains dans le dos de son fils et commence à le pousser tranquillement. Très rapidement, Sakyo se met à rire et demande à l'adolescent de le pousser plus fort pour le faire aller plus haut, ce que ce dernier fait sans hésitation. Un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc, les deux frères Atsuka regardent la scène, l'un avec une certaine tendresse et l'autre avec un mélange d'étonnement profond et d'amusement.

-**C'est toujours le même Kyoya ? **Demande Ryuto avec un gloussement. **Celui qui déteste les enfants ?**

-**Oui, c'est toujours le même, **répond l'empereur dragon avec un sourire en coin. **Et il déteste toujours les enfants. Sauf Sakyo.**

-**Je commence à sincèrement vous comprendre, j'dois dire, **avoue le cadet. **Je le connais depuis à peine quelques minutes, et je l'aime déjà ! Il est trop mignon…**

-**Ah, tu vois ? **Ricane son grand frère. **On peut tout simplement pas lui résister si on est un être humain normal pourvu d'un cœur.**

-**Hahahaha, v'là que je me rappelle ce que tu m'avais dit quand t'avais 15 ans ! **

-**Mmh ? De quoi tu parles ?**

-**Le jour où je t'avais dit que quand tu aurais des enfants, je serais un tonton hyper câlin et blagueur, et que t'avais répondu que j'allais être déçu parce que t'en aurais jamais. Héhé, t'avais tort frérot !**

-**Ah, ça… En même temps j'ai jamais trop aimé les gosses moi non plus, et en plus ça fait longtemps que je sais que je suis gay, donc c'était assez normal que je te dise ça. Je pouvais pas prévoir…tout ça.**

-**Ouais, pas faux.**

-**Alors, comment ça va avec ton Kakeru ?**

-**Toujours aussi bien ! Mais commence pas à essayer de changer de sujet.**

-**Hein ?**

-**Faut parler des choses sérieuses grand frère. Quand est-ce que tu comptes parler de Sakyo aux parents ?**

-**Humpf…je sais pas… C'est pas franchement facile à annoncer comme truc.**

-**Je m'en doute Ryuga, mais tu vas pas leur cacher que t'as un fils pendant des semaines, voire des mois ! Une semaine, c'est déjà beaucoup trop longtemps vu l'importance de la situation.**

-**Je sais ! Mais je…je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Sakyo a à peine pris ses marques avec Kyoya et moi et…**

-**Frangin, tu te cherches des excuses là. T'as bien vu qu'il était pas du tout perturbé de me rencontrer, pourquoi il le serait en rencontrant tes parents ? La vérité, c'est que t'as peur de la réaction de papa et maman.**

-**Tss… J'ai peur qu'ils me sortent que j'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête ou un truc du style…**

-**Tu sais très bien qu'ils te diront pas ça. Ils savent que t'es pas le genre de mec qui prend des décisions comme ça, à la légère, encore moins une décision d'une si grande importance ! C'est normal que tu flippes un peu, c'est pas un petit truc d'annoncer que Kyoya et toi vous avez adopté un gosse, mais ils comprendront. Et puis hé, maman elle voulait tellement être grand-mère un jour que je pense qu'elle va trèèèèèèès vite adopter Sakyo dans la famille ! **

-**Ouais, t'as pas tort. Puis bon, avec ses pouvoirs magiques, mon fils va réussir à les séduire en moins d'un quart de seconde.**

Ryuto éclate de rire tandis que son grand frère se contente de glousser légèrement avant de river son regard sur la balançoire. Son petit-ami y est toujours, jouant tranquillement avec leur fils qui n'a pas cessé de rire aux éclats depuis qu'il a commencé à se balancer, le vent faisant virevolter ses cheveux rouges. Ouais, son petit frère a raison : il est plus que temps de parler de son fils adoptif à ses parents. Comme ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on annonce au téléphone, autant y aller en personne avec Kyoya et Sakyo. C'est un gros cap à franchir, mais il va bien falloir le franchir à un moment. Ryuga connait ses parents par cœur, il n'y aucune chance pour que ça se passe mal. Il va juste devoir tout réexpliquer une nouvelle fois et puis c'est tout. Le blanc jette un nouveau petit regard vers la balançoire et laisse un sourire prendre place sur son visage en voyant l'expression pleine de joie de vivre de son fils. Sakyo sera probablement très heureux de rencontrer le reste de sa nouvelle famille.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Toujours autant de choupitude dans cette fic, c'est dingue à quel point j'adore l'écrire ! °^°_**

**_Chris : Euh…c'est quoi ce livre au fait ? Avec cet histoire de méchant doudou là…_**

**_Moi : Ah ça ! C'est tout simplement LE livre de mon enfance ! Je l'ai adoré, et je l'adore toujours, donc je tenais à ce que Sakyo l'ait dans cette fic u_u_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas vraiment pas bien…_**

**_Moi : Hé ! Même pas vrai ! Et du coup, bravo Komachu, t'avais deviné qui ferait son apparition dans ce chapitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Je sens que le prochain chapitre va nous filer le diabète._**

**_Moi : Mmmh, possible ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Laissez-moi les reviews de l'amour, ça m'fait toujours chaud à mon kokoro, et je vous dis à mercredi pour la conclusion du lien des Quatre Saisons ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Héhé, Kyo va encore bouder toute la journée XD_**


	14. Les parents de Ryuga

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai un peu couru après le temps cette semaine… ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre… Comment tu peux ne pas avoir encore chopé le diabète toi ? _**

**_Moi : Je suis immunisée u_u_**

**_Chris : Hé Wonder, j'ai une question ?_**

**_Moi : Ouiiiiii ? ^^_**

**_Chris : Tu feras un OS pour Halloween cette année ?_**

**_Moi : Oui, j'en ferai un ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yay !_**

**_Moi : Euh…il est où Kyo au fait ? _**

**_Chris : J'sais pas…_**

**_Ryuga : J'sais pas non plus…_**

**_Moi : Bon…tant pis, on le verra peut-être à la fin. Disclaimers ? ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G. _**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre ! ^^_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ce chapitre était super émouvant à écrire, j'ai failli pleurer moi-même à l'écriture… TT_TT  
Je voulais absolument incruster Sakyo…parce qu'après tout on sait pas comment et pourquoi Ryuga lui a filé Dragoon dans l'anime ! C'est juste évoqué à un moment et puis c'est tout… Est-ce qu'on sent ma frustration là ? XD  
P.S : Bon, n'oublions quand même pas qu'Edward Low était un putain de psychopathe sanguinaire ! C'est juste qu'il était pas entièrement pété dans sa tête, c'est tout… Et c'était pas une victime, pas comme un certain William Kidd ! XD  
Re P.S : (Sanji : *en train de chouiner* Moi : Allez Sanji, ça va aller ! Law : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, Wonder-ya ? Pourquoi il chiale l'autre ? Moi : Zoro a réussi à partir, il veut aller tuer Maldeka, et Sanji est persuadé que ce con va encore se paumer… J'peux pas vraiment lui donner tort ^^' Law : *ricane*)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je devais absolument incruster Sakyo après avoir évoqué Zyro quand même ! u_u  
Le Ryuto X Kakeru, c'est juste trop mignon ! J'adore ce ship putain ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Ah tiens, coucou, ça faisait un bail !  
Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! n_n_**

**_LilyssLeri : La scène entre Kyoya et la mère de Ryuga était juste…argh…tellement mignonne bordel TTvTT  
Le mariage… ? Héhé…c'est pour bientôôôôt ! _**

* * *

Le lendemain de la visite surprise de Ryuto, l'ambiance est un peu étrange aux yeux de Sakyo. Pourtant, la journée a commencé comme d'habitude. Il a été réveillé par son papa, il a pris son petit-déjeuner tranquillement et il est ensuite parti se doucher. Cependant, quand ses parents sont allés se doucher puis sont revenus ensuite, ils avaient un étrange air sérieux. Et maintenant, eh bien Ryuga est au téléphone depuis un moment mais le petit garçon ne peut pas entendre ce qu'il dit car le blanc est sur le balcon. Quant à Kyoya, il est assis à côté de son fils mais ne joue pas et n'écoute pas non plus de musique comme il en a l'habitude. Il est juste en train de faire des trucs sur son téléphone. Sakyo se demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la visite de son oncle la veille ?

En parlant de lui, Sakyo aime beaucoup son tonton Ryuto. Il est très différent de ses parents, il est beaucoup plus joyeux et extraverti. Enfin, il ne veut pas dire que ses papas sont tristes ou toujours de mauvaise humeur, c'est juste qu'il trouve que le terme « joyeux » ne leur convient absolument pas. Une immense joie de vivre se dégage du petit frère de son papa, comme une sorte d'aura lumineuse autour de lui. Et ça fait du bien. Bien sûr, Sakyo se sent toujours bien auprès de ses parents, comme dans un petit cocon, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec son tonton. Avec lui, il a envie de rire et sourire tout le temps, au point d'en avoir mal aux joues ! Avec Ryuga et Kyoya, il a juste envie de faire des trucs banales parce qu'il sait que peu importe ce qu'il fait avec eux, il se sentira bien.

Tout ça pour en revenir à la situation actuelle. Ryuga a visiblement enfin terminé sa conversation puisqu'il revient dans le salon tout en raccrochant son téléphone. En l'entendant revenir, Kyoya relève la tête de son propre téléphone et regarde son petit-ami avec un air interrogateur. Celui-ci hoche la tête en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, ce qui semble satisfaire le vert. Cette fois, Sakyo est définitivement perdu.

-**Papa, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? **Finit-il par demander, en ayant assez de ne pas comprendre la situation. **Pourquoi dad et toi vous êtes bizarres depuis tout à l'heure ? Et puis t'étais au téléphone avec qui ?**

-**C'est rien, mon grand, **lui répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Enfin, rien qui mérite de t'inquiéter. J'étais au téléphone avec mes parents. **

-**Avec…tes parents ? **Répète le petit garçon. **Pourquoi ? **

-**Bah parce qu'on va aller les voir aujourd'hui, **ricane Kyoya en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

-**Les voir ? C'est… C'est parce qu'ils savent pour moi ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Sakyo en rougissant légèrement.

-**Non mon grand, ils ne savent pas pour toi, **dit le dragon en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de son fils assis sur le canapé. **Pas encore. C'est pour ça qu'on y va. **

-**M-Mais…t'es sûr que ça va bien se passer, papa… ? **S'inquiète le petit garçon tout à coup.

-**J'en suis sûr oui, **le rassure Ryuga. **Je connais mes parents, je sais que tout ira bien. Bon, ça va leur faire un choc sur le moment, mais ça c'est normal.**

L'assurance de l'empereur dragon détend un peu son fils, qui affiche un petit sourire un peu timide. Les parents de son papa ? Du coup, ce sont ses grands-parents à lui. Sakyo se demande comment ils sont. Est-ce qu'ils ressemblent plus à son papa ou à son tonton ? Ou peut-être qu'ils sont complètement différents, c'est possible aussi. Dans tous les cas, il est sûr qu'ils sont très gentils et il les aime déjà. Il espère juste qu'eux l'aimeront.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, voilà les trois en train de marcher dans les rues de MetalBey City. Les parents du blanc habitent la ville, mais pas dans le centre névralgique, là où il n'y a pratiquement que des immeubles. Non, eux ils habitent en périphérie, dans un joli petit quartier résidentiel toujours très calme. Il faut marcher un peu, environ vingt minutes. Bon, évidemment ça irait plus vite en voiture mais Ryuga et Kyoya passent leur vie à marcher, c'est comme ça. Sakyo s'y est déjà plus ou moins habitué. Il aime bien marcher de toute façon, et il sait que s'il fatigue ou commence à avoir mal aux jambes, l'un de ses deux papas sera d'accord pour le porter. Sur le chemin, le petit garçon observe les immeubles progressivement disparaitre pour laisser place à de plutôt grandes maisons disposant de grands jardins à peine discernables derrière des palissades de bambou sec. L'ambiance sonore presque assourdissante du centre-ville se retrouve remplacée par des chants d'oiseau, le bruit un peu lointain de quelques voitures circulant dans le quartier et le son légèrement étouffé d'une fontaine japonaise, le genre avec un bambou qui cogne à intervalle régulier sur un rocher. C'est calme, tellement calme… Ça plait bien à Sakyo. Il préfère de loin le calme de cette petite banlieue pavillonnaire à l'agitation constante de la ville. Il aime le calme. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a grandi dans un endroit reculé où le calme était constant à l'extérieur.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, les trois s'arrêtent devant une maison semblable à toutes celles du quartier, à la différence que celle-ci possède un très beau portail de bois peint d'un rouge bordeaux très agréable. La maison est au fond d'une impasse, il n'y a donc pratiquement jamais de voitures y circulant. Ryuga appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette situé sur la palissade, juste à gauche du portail, tandis que son fils se cache légèrement dans son dos. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il est timide. Attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir le portail, Sakyo observe un peu le portail et la palissade, et son regard se retrouve soudain attiré par une plaque de métal à côté de la sonnette. Malgré sa jolie couleur doré, le petit garçon se doute bien que ce n'est pas de l'or. Il sait que l'or est rare, précieux, et coûte donc très cher. Sur la plaque, il est écrit en lettres majuscules « ATSUKA ». Atsuka ? Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est le nom de famille de son papa. Sakyo avait un peu oublié vu qu'il ne l'a pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Les pensées du petit garçon sont interrompues par un bruit de pas sur du gravier, derrière le portail. Il se cache alors entièrement derrière les jambes de Ryuga, sous le regard un peu amusé de Kyoya. Il est mignon comme ça, tout timide. Une voix féminine s'élève de derrière le portail, chantonnant tranquillement. Sakyo, toujours caché, est émerveillé par cette voix cristalline. C'est…la voix de la maman de son papa ? Quelle belle voix… Avec un léger grincement, le portail s'ouvre sur une très belle femme aux longs cheveux rouges lisses, tressés sur les côtés de son crâne. Ses yeux dorés sont presque exactement identiques à ceux de son fils aîné, mais contrairement à lui, elle a une peau assez pâle. Sakyo, qui détaille la jeune femme discrètement caché derrière son papa, trouve qu'elle ressemble un peu…à une poupée. Oui, une poupée de porcelaine. Il y en avait plusieurs dans des vitrines à l'orphelinat, c'était des modèles de collection anciens. Elles étaient toutes si belles avec leur teint blanc un peu rosé et leurs lèvres d'un rose ou rouge vif. La mère de l'empereur dragon a exactement la même beauté, élégante et délicate. Cependant, son style vestimentaire tranche complètement avec cette beauté sage de poupée. Elle porte un débardeur blanc, simplement orné de l'inscription « WILD » en grosses lettres noires, un jean simple légèrement délavé, un perfecto noir et des bottines plates à sangles noires. On est loin de la jolie petite poupée sage là !

-**Mon grand garçon ! **S'exclame la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. **Ça commençait à faire longtemps que je n't'avais plus vu ! **

-**Je sais maman, mais tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a quelques semaines, **dit son fils en croisant les bras.

-**Oui, je sais Ryuga, **répond la mère du dragon avec un petit soupir. **Tu changeras jamais, tu te fourres toujours dans des situations compliquées… Oh, mais je n't'ai pas dit bonjour Kyoya ! Désolée, je suis un peu distraite.**

-**Y a pas de mal, **ricane le vert.

La mère de Ryuga s'avance donc pour embrasser son beau-fils sur le front et s'apprête à les guider lui et son fils aîné à l'intérieur de la maison quand elle aperçoit un petit bout de cheveux rouges et des petites jambes derrière Ryuga, à moitié cachés par l'imper' de ce dernier. Surprise, elle s'approche et écarte l'imperméable que porte toujours son fils pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas. Quand ses yeux se posent sur la petite silhouette frêle de Sakyo, elle ne peut retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Un…un enfant ? Découvert, Sakyo laisse à son tour échapper un petit hoquet surpris et se resserre contre son papa. Il n'est pas très à l'aise là…

-**Oh…oh je suis désolée petit ange, je n'voulais pas te faire peur, **dit la jeune femme en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon.

-**J'ai pas eu peur… **répond timidement Sakyo.

-**Ah oui ? **Glousse la mère du blanc. **Excuse-moi, je n'voulais pas te vexer. Comment tu t'appelles ?**

-**Sa…Sakyo, **bafouille le petit garçon en rougissant.

-**Très bien, Sakyo. Tu dois être fatigué après avoir autant marché, et tu dois avoir faim en plus. Viens, entre dans la maison, la porte est ouverte. **

La mère de Ryuga tend ensuite sa main à Sakyo avec un sourire rassurant. Sakyo hésite mais finit par prendre la main qu'on lui tend. La jeune femme le fait alors sortir de sa cachette qui n'en est plus vraiment une et lui montre la porte ouverte de la maison. La faim et la fatigue ont alors raison de l'hésitation du petit garçon et il marche dans les graviers, puis sur les pas japonais jusqu'à se retrouver dans la maison. Restés devant la maison, la mère de l'empereur dragon se retourne et regarde son fils et Kyoya avec insistance, les mains plantées sur les hanches.

-**Vous m'expliquez ? **Demande-t-elle avec un certain amusement, voyant que les deux garçons sont sacrément gênés.

-**Hum…c'est compliqué maman… **répond Ryuga en se grattant la nuque.

-**Oui, ça je m'en doute bien, **ricane sa mère. **C'est quand même pas un petit truc d'adopter un enfant !**

Et Ryuga raconte une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire de l'adoption de Sakyo. Attentive, sa mère l'écoute raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis plus d'une semaine.

-**Woah… Donc si je résume bien, cet adorable petit garçon s'est enfui de son orphelinat où on le maltraitait et est tombé sur toi par hasard, et tu as décidé de le garder ? **Demande-t-elle après un blanc de plusieurs secondes.

-**ON a décidé de le garder, **corrige le dragon en montrant Kyoya du doigt, près de lui. **Mais sinon, oui c'est ça. **

-**Mon Dieu… Mais comment on peut faire du mal à un si mignon petit garçon ? Je déteste vraiment l'humanité des fois, **enrage sa mère en serrant les poings, s'enfonçant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans les paume de ses mains.

-**Je sais maman, pour le coup je sais de qui j'ai hérité ça, **ricane le blanc.

-**Et donc, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous as caché ça pendant plus d'une semaine ? Je sens que si ton frère n'était pas venu te voir hier, ça aurait duré encore longtemps !**

-**J'suis désolé… C'est juste que j'étais tellement focalisé sur Sakyo, sur le fait de l'aider à aller mieux et oublier la vie qu'il avait à l'orphelinat…que j'ai oublié pratiquement tout le reste… **

-**Tss… Heureusement que c'est une très bonne excuse parce que sinon je me serais pas gêné pour te taper. **

-**Hum…il est où papa au fait ? **

-**Dans le garage, il répare sa moto. Je vais aller le chercher. **

Ryuga et Kyoya se dépêchent alors de rentrer dans la maison pour retrouver leur fils, et aussi pour fuir un peu leur culpabilité, suivis par la mère de l'empereur dragon. Les deux enlèvent leurs bottes et les laissent dans l'entrée puis se dirigent dans le salon tandis que la mère de Ryuga part dans une autre direction pour aller dans le garage. Sakyo est assis bien sagement dans le canapé du salon, balançant ses jambes et observant les alentours. Bien sûr, ici c'est plus grand que l'appartement de ses parents vu que c'est une maison, mais surtout la décoration est très différente. L'appartement du blanc est décoré dans un style moderne, plutôt tourné occidental, alors que la maison de ses parents est décorée dans un style japonais mélangeant modernité et tradition. Remarquant l'arrivée de ses parents, le petit garçon sourit un peu timidement.

-**Alors… ? Ça…ça s'est bien passé ? **Demande-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

-**Mais oui mon grand, ça s'est bien passé, **répond Kyoya en s'asseyant près de son fils.

-**Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien, **ajoute le dragon, s'asseyant à la droite de Sakyo. **Peut-être que je m'avance un peu…mais j'ai l'impression que ma mère t'aime déjà beaucoup.**

-**Dis papa, je me pose une question… **commence Sakyo.

-**Oui, quoi mon grand ? **Demande le blanc.

-**Devant, il y avait une plaque avec « ATSUKA » écrit dessus et…je sais que c'est ton nom de famille, mais ça m'a fait me poser une question… Comment…comment on doit m'appeler, moi ?**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

-**Bah…moi mon nom de famille c'est Kurayami mais…maintenant que vous êtes mes parents, est-ce que je dois toujours m'appeler comme ça ? **

-**Tu sais Sakyo…c'est pas très important. C'est juste un nom. Et puis Kurayami, c'est bien comme nom de famille, alors garde-le.**

Sakyo reste un peu perplexe un moment mais finit par comprendre ce que veut dire son papa et sourit. Son ventre émet alors un gargouillis contrarié qui le fait rougir. C'est l'heure du déjeuner en même temps… Kyoya sourit de manière amusée et caresse la tête du petit garçon, l'air de dire « C'est pas grave ». Sakyo relève alors la tête vers lui et se blottit contre lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il est très tactile avec le vert. Avec Ryuga aussi, mais il est très souvent collé à son dad.

C'est à ce moment-là que la mère de l'empereur dragon revient, accompagnée de son mari. Comme il était en train de bricoler, celui-ci est habillé très simplement : un t-shirt blanc plein de tâches, un jean tout aussi tâché et des grosses bottes de motard. Sakyo reste blotti contre Kyoya, un peu impressionné par l'allure et la carrure de l'homme, et détaille le père de Ryuga de la tête aux pieds. Il est grand, et il ressemble un peu plus à ses deux fils au premier coup d'œil. Ses cheveux blancs sont ébouriffés et ont un aspect un peu négligé, comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment coiffé. Ses yeux sont très sombres, et à vrai dire Sakyo n'est même pas sûr de leur couleur. Ils sont noirs ou juste marron très foncé ? Sa peau est mate, tout aussi mate que celle de son papa, mais elle est couverte de taches noires à plusieurs endroits. Des taches noires qui ont l'air très visqueuses… Il est d'ailleurs en train de s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon.

-**Salut papa, **lance Ryuga avec un sourire en coin.

-**Salut mon fils, **répond son père avec un petit sourire. **Et salut Kyoya.**

-**Salut Ren, **ricane le lion. **Toujours les mains dans le cambouis ? **

-**Hé, ça demande de l'entretien une moto, **rétorque Ren.

Le regard du père de Ryuga se pose alors sur Sakyo, toujours blotti contre son dad dans l'espoir de se faire le plus discret possible. Sa femme lui a déjà tout résumé donc il ne regarde pas le petit garçon avec un air surpris, il lui sourit avec une expression rassurante. Son sourire est tellement chaleureux que Sakyo se détend immédiatement. Ren s'approche du canapé et se met à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

-**Salut p'tit gars, **dit-il en souriant. **Sakyo, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Ren.**

-**B-Bonjour, **répond le petit garçon un peu timidement.

-**Alors, tu te plais bien avec mon fils et Kyoya ? **Demande le père du blanc. **Ils sont gentils avec toi, ils passent pas tout leur temps à faire la tronche ou à râler ?**

-**Hey ! **S'indignent le blanc et le vert en même temps.

-**Bien sûr qu'ils sont gentils ! **S'exclame Sakyo avec un petit air fâché tout mignon. **Je les aime et ils m'aiment aussi, d'abord ! **

-**Héhé, je sais, **ricane Ren. **Je disais pas ça pour être méchant, juste pour les embêter un peu. Te fâche pas Sakyo, je pense pas ce que je viens de dire.**

-**Bon, au lieu d'embêter ton fils et son chéri, va te laver, **soupire sa femme. **Et en vitesse, on passe à table après !**

-**J'y fonce ma puce, **répond le père du dragon avant d'essayer d'embrasser sa femme.

-**Ah non, tu m'approches pas tant que t'es pas lavé ! **S'écrie-t-elle en le repoussant. **T'es plein de cambouis ! À la douche, plus vite que ça ! **

Ren hausse alors les épaules et monte à l'étage de la maison pour prendre une douche. Le cambouis, ça tâche et ça part très difficilement au lavage, normal que la mère de Ryuga exige que son mari se douche, et vite. Une fois son mari disparu à l'étage, elle demande à son fils et son beau-fils d'aller mettre la table. Même si elle ne l'a pas dit, Ryuga et Kyoya ont deviné que c'est parce qu'elle veut rester un peu seule avec Sakyo pour lui parler. Ils ne se font donc pas prier et s'éclipsent dans la cuisine. Restée seule avec Sakyo, la jeune femme s'installe à côté de lui dans le canapé et lui sourit.

-**Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je m'appelle Sonya, **dit-elle en replaçant des mèches de cheveux du petit garçon. **Mais c'est pas vraiment important, tu ne vas pas m'appeler comme ça.**

-**Comment…comment je dois t'appeler alors ? **Demande Sakyo.

-**Si je suis la maman de ton papa, alors je suis quoi pour toi ? **Demande-t-elle à son tour avec un petit sourire.

-**Ma…ma grand-mère, **répond le petit garçon.

-**Exactement. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'appelles « mamie » ! Bon, ça m'fait un peu mal à l'égo sachant l'âge que j'ai, mais c'est comme ça. À croire que dans cette famille, c'est normal d'avoir des enfants à un âge un peu précoce.**

-**Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

-**Quand j'ai eu ton papa, j'étais très jeune. Plus jeune que lui maintenant ! Tu sais quel âge il a ?**

-**Euh…non, il l'a jamais dit. Dad non plus en fait… **

-**Ryuga a 20 ans, et Kyoya 17. Et quand moi j'ai eu Ryuga, j'avais 18 ans. Je me souviens que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, l'air de penser « Mais elle est folle de faire un enfant à cet âge-là ! », mais on s'en fichait bien avec mon mari de ce que les autres pensaient. **

-**Et lui…il avait quel âge ?**

-**Ton grand-père ? Oh, il avait l'âge de ton père maintenant, 20 ans. **

-**C'est bon maman, on a mis la table, **lance Ryuga depuis la cuisine.

-**Aaah, merci mon grand ! **Répond Sonya avec enthousiasme. **Ton père n'est toujours pas revenu de sa douche, vous pouvez revenir du coup.**

Ryuga et Kyoya reviennent donc de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches, et Sakyo les regarde avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Il a vraiment une famille parfaite, et maintenant il se rend compte que ses parents sont vraiment courageux. Si on regardait mal sa grand-mère quand elle attendait un enfant à 18 ans, le regard des gens sur ses parents ne doit pas vraiment être mieux… Mais bon, vu la mentalité de sa mamie, Sakyo ne serait pas surpris que ses papas soient exactement pareils et qu'ils n'en aient rien à faire du regard des gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. Le petit garçon se lève alors du canapé et sautille jusqu'à ses parents pour leur faire un câlin. Un peu surpris, les deux se regardent puis haussent les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus que ça le soudain besoin d'affection de leur fils. Ryuga soulève le petit garçon du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras et Sakyo se blottit contre lui, ravi. À peine une minute plus tard, le père du dragon redescend dans le salon, propre et changé. Sa femme annonce donc avec enthousiasme l'heure du déjeuner.

Tous installés à table, les parents de Ryuga discutent avec leur fils et leur gendre tout en mangeant du katsudon* préparé avec amour par Sonya. Sakyo se fait plutôt discret lui, un peu trop occupé à dévorer son katsudon. Il n'en avait jamais mangé et c'est officiel, c'est son nouveau plat préféré !

-**Dis-moi Sakyo, tu as quel âge ? **Demande la mère de Ryuga.

-**J'ai 8 ans ! **Répond le petit garçon en avalant rapidement sa bouchée.

-**Haha, tu es un grand garçon alors, **rajoute Ren.

-**Merci… **dit Sakyo en rougissant.

-**Mmmh, mais quel adorable et poli petit garçon, **s'émerveille Sonya. **Enfin pardon, GRAND garçon ! **

-**Arrête maman, tu le gênes là, **glousse Ryuga en voyant son fils devenir rouge comme ses cheveux.

-**Oui oui, pardon, **s'excuse sa mère. **Mais il est tellement mignon en même temps…**

-**Tiens d'ailleurs mon grand, tu ne trouves pas que Sakyo ressemble un peu physiquement à ta mère ? **Demande Ren avec un petit sourire.

-**C'est vrai, il lui ressemble un peu, **reconnait l'empereur dragon en passant une main dans les cheveux rouges de son fils.

-**Hihi, et je l'adore déjà mon petit-fils ! **S'exclame Sonya.** Maintenant, c'est mon petit prince ! **

-**Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, mamie ? **Demande Sakyo avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas d'où sort ce surnom.

-**Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? **S'étonne-t-elle. **Tu ne connais pas le surnom de ton papa ? **

-**Euh…bah non…**

-**Avec ton grand-père, on surnomme ton papa « l'empereur dragon » depuis qu'il est tout petit. Et il a gardé ce surnom ! Je t'appelle comme ça parce que le fils d'un empereur, c'est un prince. **

Sakyo regarde sa grand-mère avec des yeux un peu ronds puis laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. On surnomme son papa « l'empereur dragon » ? Mais c'est super comme surnom ! Et du coup, ça fait de lui un prince. C'est drôle, et puis un peu classe aussi. Ça lui plait bien comme surnom. Le prince dragon… Ouais, c'est cool ! Tout content, Sakyo termine son bol de katsudon sans même remarquer que ses parents sont devenus un peu rouges. Pourquoi, vous demandez ? Eh bien…parce qu'ils trouvent ça trop mignon comme surnom.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, le père de Ryuga propose à son petit-fils de jouer dans le jardin, ce que le petit garçon accepte avec joie, à la condition que son dad vienne jouer avec lui. Kyoya n'essaie même pas de résister à son fils et se laisse entrainer dans le jardin. Resté avec sa mère, le blanc l'aide à ranger la cuisine tout en observant son père et son amant jouer avec son petit garçon.

-**Dis-moi chéri, tu comptes rester dans ton appartement ? **Lui demande soudainement sa mère.

-**Bah oui… **répond Ryuga, perplexe. **C'est quoi cette question bizarre ?**

-**Je te demande ça rapport à Sakyo, **explique Sonya. **Regarde-le un peu, à courir comme ça dans le jardin ! Ton appart' est grand et agréable, mais pour un petit garçon de cet âge c'est mieux une maison. Courir dans un jardin, avoir une grande chambre… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? **

-**Ouais, je vois m'man, mais j'peux pas faire ça comme ça, **soupire le dragon.

-**Si j'te demande ça, c'est pas pour rien mon grand. En fait…avec ton père, on a une deuxième maison depuis quelques années. C'était censé être une surprise pour toi, pour que tu puisses y vivre quand tu en aurais assez de ton appart'. Il me semble que c'est le bon moment pour t'en parler ! **

-**Tss… Décidément maman, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans papa et toi ? **

La mère de Ryuga ricane et rejoint son fils pour regarder son mari, son gendre et son petit-fils jouer dans le jardin. L'empereur dragon pousse un petit soupir et regarde avec tendresse son petit garçon courir avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Quand il était plus jeune, il pensait que la vie de famille c'était contraignant et chiant. Mais finalement…ça lui plait bien.

_À suivre…_

__*Katsudon : Plat japonais typique à base de porc pané et de riz__

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Sakyo est trop kawaii putain TTvTT_**

**_Chris : On va vraiment choper le diabète à force ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Ouaip._**

**_Moi : Kyo est toujours pas revenu ?_**

**_Ryuga et Chris : Non…_**

**_Moi : Bah merde… J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé quand même ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : *air inquiet*_**

**_Moi : Bon, j'vais pas m'éterniser parce que j'ai des trucs à faire ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi pour…vous verrez bien ! n_n_**

**_Chris : So much suspense !_**

**_Moi : Bref, ciao ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Ouais, salut…_**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Ça y est, il déprime parce que Kyo est pas là, c'est trop mignon X)_**


	15. Nouveau départ

**_Moi : Bonjouuur ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard, je suis désolée ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : C'est quoi encore ta bonne excuse ?_**

**_Moi : Cette semaine, c'est semaine d'examens pour moi ! Donc bon, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps…_**

**_Ryuga : *air meurtrier*_**

**_Moi : Euh…Kyo n'est toujours pas revenu ? ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : NON !_**

**_Moi : Ho hé, calme ! C'est pas d'ma faute hein !_**

**_Chris : Laisse tomber, il est super énervé…_**

**_Moi : J'ai vu… Nous voilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre de fluff, rempli de mignonnerie ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Ouaaaais ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Tu me fais les disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G ! _**

**_Moi : Merci ! Bon chapiiiitre ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *a l'air d'avoir envie de tout casser*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Ah, ça surprend de voir le père de Kyo sympa, hein ? Première fois que je l'écris sympa comme ça, et ça m'a bien plu ! ^^  
Et oui, tout le monde a le droit à sa seconde chance ! n_n  
Ouiiii, ils sont enfin mariés ! C'est pas trop tôt ! *^*  
P.S : Et oui, la saison 4 est enfin là ! Brace yourselves, l'arc Overhaul is coming ! X)  
Re P.S : (Moi : *check la position de Zoro* Euuuuh…je crois que pour une fois il est pas perdu ! ^^' Sanji : Il m'a envoyé un message… Je cite : « J'ai appris à me servir de Google Plans, et le toubib a vendu la mèche sur la localisation de Marius et de sa saleté de productrice. Dans ton cul, Maldeka ! » Moi : Oh putain…)_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Si je savais dessiner, j'aurais dessiné Ryuga et Kyoya dans leurs tenues de mariage…snif :'(  
Visiblement, dans la tête de tout le monde, les prochains seront Chris et Dynamis ! Héhé XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : La mère de Kyoya est juste beaucoup trop belle dans ma tête, si seulement je savais dessiner…  
Ne t'inquiète pas, moi j'ai failli pleurer à l'écriture ! Mais je suis peut-être une sensible, qui sait ? X)  
Le mariage était juste trop mignon, hiiiii ! *^*_**

**_LilyssLeri : Ah oui, on l'attendait vraiment le mariage ! Moi j'étais impatiente de l'écrire ! n_n  
Héhé, tu verras bien la suiiiiiite ! ^^  
L'étape adoption, PTDR ! Je pense que tu aimes un peu trop le prince dragon toi ! XD_**

* * *

Le soir commence à tomber, teintant le ciel de douces couleurs rouge, orange, jaune et même rose. Le soleil, maintenant d'une couleur rouge plutôt que jaune, entame sa descente pour aller disparaître derrière l'océan. Ryuga et Kyoya ne sont pourtant toujours pas rentrés dans leur appartement avec leur fils. Eh oui, ils sont toujours chez les parents de l'empereur dragon ! En même temps, Sonya et Ren ne sont pas décidés à les laisser s'en aller. En à peine une journée, ils sont devenus complètement gagas de Sakyo. Surtout la mère de Ryuga en fait, elle est complètement sous le charme du petit garçon. Elle en est même complètement raide-dingue ! Ryuto avait vraiment raison quand il disait que sa mère avait très envie d'avoir des petits-enfants.

Mais voilà, on rigole, on rigole, et on voit pas l'heure passer. Comme dit avant, le soir est en train de tomber et Sakyo fatigue sérieusement. Le petit garçon n'est pas habitué à faire autant de choses en une journée et ses batteries commencent à être à plat. Il a couru dans tous les sens et beaucoup rigolé, résultat : il ne peut pas s'empêcher de bailler et se frotte les yeux en luttant pour les garder ouverts. Kyoya, qui joue encore avec lui dans le jardin, voit bien que son fils n'en peut plus et qu'il va bientôt falloir penser à rentrer. Après un énième bâillement de son petit garçon, le vert décide que ça suffit. Peut-être que Ryuga a envie de rester encore un peu chez ses parents, c'est compréhensible, mais lui ne va pas laisser leur fils s'écrouler de fatigue sur la pelouse du jardin. Kyoya prend donc le petit garçon dans ses bras et retourne dans le salon. Dès qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de son dad, Sakyo passe ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille pour rester accroché, puis ferme les yeux et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il est tellement fatigué, il a une énorme envie de dormir. C'est pourtant pas encore l'heure de se coucher… En voyant son petit-ami revenir dans le salon avec leur fils somnolant dans ses bras, Ryuga laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C'est juste beaucoup trop adorable.

-**Ooooh, pauvre petit chou, il s'est endormi, **dit Sonya avec une expression attendrie. **En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard…**

-**Je dors pas mamie… **marmonne Sakyo tandis que Kyoya s'assoit dans le canapé à côté du blanc.

-**Tu n'dors pas, mais clairement tu en as très envie, pas vrai ? **Demande le dragon avec un petit sourire, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-**Voui… **répond le petit garçon d'une voix endormie.

-**Bon, on va devoir rentrer nous alors, **conclut Ryuga en se levant.

-**J'ai l'impression que cet après-midi est passé beaucoup trop vite, **soupire son père. **Mais bon, Sakyo a clairement besoin de rentrer et de se reposer un peu. **

-**Revenez quand vous voulez ! **S'exclame joyeusement la mère du blanc. **On adore vous avoir à la maison. En plus, Ryuga m'a dit que Sakyo aimait beaucoup lire. J'ai gardé beaucoup de livres de mes fils quand ils étaient petits, je suis sûre qu'il y en a dans le tas qui pourraient lui plaire. **

Ryuga et Kyoya promettent de revenir, puis disent au revoir aux parents de l'empereur dragon. Même s'il est clairement en train de s'endormir, Sakyo trouve la force de relever la tête de l'épaule de Kyoya pour embrasser ses grands-parents. Raccompagnant son fils et son beau-fils jusqu'au portail, la mère de Ryuga retient un peu celui-ci.

-**N'oublie pas de réfléchir à propos de ce que je t'ai dit, **lui dit-elle. **Tu sais, à propos de la maison.**

-**C'est pas une question d'y réfléchir maman, **répond le blanc en regardant Kyoya, un peu plus loin. **Je dois simplement en parler avec Kyoya, pour savoir si lui est d'accord. **

-**Oui, c'est vrai. Aaaah, cet enfant est beaucoup trop mignon, **s'émerveille Sonya. **Rassure-moi, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as de l'avoir auprès de toi ?**

-**Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? **Rétorque Ryuga. **Rencontrer Sakyo, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, à égalité avec le jour où j'ai commencé à sortir avec Kyoya. **

-**C'est vrai que tu as quand même une bonne étoile sacrément farceuse. Elle s'est réveillée un peu tard, et pour se rattraper elle a mis la dose ! **

-**Ouais, t'as pas tort. J'ai quand même beaucoup de chance, même si ça a un peu tardé.**

-**Allez, ne t'attarde pas à la maison mon grand, ton petit garçon a vraiment besoin de retrouver son lit. Je t'aime mon chéri.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime maman.**

Après un dernier câlin, Sonya relâche son fils aîné et le pousse vers sa petite famille. Avec un petit ricanement, Ryuga rejoint son petit-ami et leur fils, visiblement endormi dans les bras du vert.

-**Alors, il s'est vraiment endormi cette fois ? **Demande le dragon en passant son bras autour de la taille de Kyoya.

-**Nooon, j'dors pas papa… **répond Sakyo sans même ouvrir les yeux, d'une voix basse et endormie.

-**Toujours pas ? **S'étonne Ryuga en gloussant.

-**Peux pas dormir…si ça bouge… **ajoute le petit garçon en baillant.

-**On va vite rentrer pour que tu puisses dormir un peu, t'en fais pas, **le rassure Kyoya.

-**Papa…tu peux me porter steuplait ? **Réclame Sakyo en tournant la tête vers Ryuga, ouvrant un peu les yeux. **C'est toujours dad…qui me porte…**

-**Bien sûr mon grand, **répond l'empereur dragon en récupérant son fils des bras de son petit-ami.

Sakyo sourit, content d'être dans les bras de son papa, mais la fatigue le rattrape et il referme les yeux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Ryuga. La sieste s'impose vraiment pour le petit prince dragon ! Ryuga et Kyoya pressent donc un peu le pas pour rentrer plus vite à leur appartement. En un peu moins de quinze minutes, ils sont de retour dans leur petit nid douillet. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, le dragon se dirige vers la chambre de son fils et dépose le petit garçon sur son lit après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Sakyo attrape instinctivement Yami, posé près de lui, et cette fois il sombre pour de bon dans un sommeil réparateur. Ryuga le regarde avec tendresse et l'embrasse doucement sur le front puis retourne dans le salon pour le laisser profiter de sa sieste.

-**Le petit s'est endormi ? **Demande le vert, installé comme toujours sur le canapé.

-**Dès l'instant où je l'ai posé sur son lit, **répond l'empereur dragon avec un sourire en coin.

-**Le pauvre, il était vraiment fatigué, **soupire Kyoya.

-**La journée a été riche en émotions en même temps, **dit Ryuga en s'asseyant près de son amant. **Il a couru dans tous les sens dans le jardin, il a dû se fatiguer plus que d'habitude.**

-**Sûrement. Au fait, elle voulait te dire quoi ta mère quand elle t'a retenu ? **

-**Justement, je voulais t'en parler. En fait, ma mère et mon père ont acheté une deuxième maison et…**

-**C'est bon, j'ai compris. Elle t'a dit qu'avec Sakyo, ce serait mieux d'habiter dans une maison que dans un appartement, pas vrai ?**

-**Exactement. Tu…tu en penses quoi toi ?**

-**Eh bien… J'aime bien ton appart', c'est vrai, mais je serais pas contre l'idée de vivre dans une maison. En plus, je suis plutôt d'accord avec ta mère. Enfin, je pense pas que ce soit « mieux » pour un enfant de vivre dans une maison plutôt qu'un appartement, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose en tout cas. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai bien remarqué à quel point Sakyo aimait courir dans le jardin de tes parents. **

-**Mais tu penses que c'est une bonne idée pour Sakyo justement ? J'veux dire, il a à peine pris ses marques ici… Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de tout chambouler ?**

-**Mmh… Eh bien, justement je pense que c'est mieux de faire ça maintenant, tant qu'il n'a pas tous ses repères. Ce sera plus simple pour lui de prendre un nouveau départ maintenant plutôt que plus tard. **

-**Ouais…t'as raison. J'vais envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui dire qu'on est tous les deux d'accord. **

Ryuga sort son téléphone de sa poche sous les yeux de Kyoya, qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il jouerait bien, mais ça risquerait de réveiller Sakyo. L'empereur dragon tape son message et l'envoie à sa mère, puis souffle assez discrètement. C'est un gros cap à passer que de déménager de son petit appart' pour aller vivre dans une maison. Une maison, c'est généralement fait pour une famille, parce que tout seul dans une baraque, même petite, on se sent vite vraiment seul et on a l'impression que la maison est trop grande pour nous. Et justement, il en a une de famille maintenant. C'est donc un très gros cap de sa vie d'adulte qu'il s'apprête à passer. Bon, Kyoya on en parlera même pas, lui il a grillé toutes les étapes de sa vie d'ado et c'est pratiquement déjà un adulte alors qu'il n'a que 17 ans. Et c'est ce qu'il a voulu, donc ça lui va parfaitement. Très heureuse que son fils et son beau-fils aient accepté sa proposition, la mère de Ryuga répond très vite au message de son aîné. Elle lui suggère de venir le lendemain avec Kyoya et leur fils voir ladite maison, située dans le même quartier résidentiel que la maison qu'elle partage avec son mari. Cependant, le dragon constate qu'elle n'est pas du tout dans le même coin d'après les coordonnées jointes par sa mère. À vue de nez, elle se situe à environ dix minutes à pieds de la maison de ses parents et dispose d'une très jolie vue sur l'océan. Ryuga sourit légèrement. Ça va plaire à son fils ça.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Deux jours plus tard, c'est l'heure du déménagement ! Il est encore relativement tôt mais Sakyo ne tient déjà plus en place et a bien du mal à se retenir de courir dans tous les sens. La veille, lorsqu'il est allé visiter la maison avec ses parents, il n'a pas cessé d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, surtout quand il s'est rendu compte que la fenêtre de la chambre qui allait devenir la sienne, à l'étage, donnait sur l'océan. Pourtant, il était plutôt mitigé au début quand Ryuga et Kyoya lui ont parlé de cette nouvelle maison. D'un côté, il aimait vraiment l'appartement, il s'y sentait comme dans un petit cocon protecteur et réconfortant et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le quitter, mais de l'autre, il avait vraiment adoré la maison de ses grands-parents avec le jardin pour se défouler. Au final, il s'était dit qu'une maison ce serait sûrement tout aussi super que l'appartement, et que tant qu'il était avec ses papas, ça serait toujours super de toute façon. Et tout ça pour en arriver maintenant, à 9H du matin, dans le salon de l'appartement de Ryuga.

Vous vous en doutez probablement, mais vu son âge, Ryuga n'est absolument pas proprio de son appart', juste locataire. C'est plus pratique d'ailleurs pour déménager, il a juste à rendre les clés à son proprio et hasta luego ! Comme il était juste locataire, les meubles n'appartiennent pas au blanc, sauf le canapé qui pour le coup est à lui, et ça donne le net avantage de ne pas avoir à se trimballer des cartons de 18 tonnes. Bon, sauf celui du canapé du coup, mais on peut pas tout avoir… Après, c'est vraiment le seul qui va être contraignant. Au final, toutes les affaires de la petite famille tiennent dans six cartons, plus ou moins grands, et quelques sacs qui servent surtout pour la bouffe qui n'allait pas être abandonnée dans le frigo et les placards tout de même. Ça annonce un déménagement vraiment tranquille. Okay, SAUF pour le canapé.

-**Sakyo, tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter dans tous les sens comme ça, s'il te plait ? **Demande Ryuga qui fait une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié. **C'est pas en tournant autour de la table qu'on va partir plus vite…**

-**Pardon papa… **répond le petit garçon en s'arrêtant immédiatement, une expression coupable sur le visage. **C'est juste que j'suis tellement impatient, j'arrive pas à tenir assis sur une chaise…**

-**Hé, je t'ai pas grondé mon grand, c'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, **lui dit le blanc avec un sourire rassurant, se baissant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. **Tu faisais rien de mal. C'est juste qu'à te voir tourner autour de la table, j'avais peur que tu finisses par te cogner accidentellement. Si tu tiens pas en place, viens m'aider à vérifier qu'on a rien oublié dans ta chambre ! **

-**D'accord ! **S'exclame Sakyo en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Le petit garçon sautille jusqu'à son papa avec un grand sourire et le suit jusque dans sa chambre, enfin son ancienne chambre. Au final, la chambre est redevenue comme elle était avant l'arrivée de Sakyo : impersonnelle. C'était une chambre d'ami en même temps à la base. Le petit garçon fouille avec son papa pour s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient rien oublié dans la chambre, et le verdict est unanime : ils n'ont absolument rien oublié.

-**Papa, ma lampe elle est fragile non ? **Demande Sakyo en s'asseyant sur son ancien lit, dépouillé de sa couette et de ses oreillers.

-**Oui mon grand, mais on a fait attention à elle dans les cartons, ne t'inquiète pas, **répond l'empereur dragon. **On a mis du papier bulle autour.**

-**Du papier bulle ? **Répète son fils avec un air curieux. **C'est quoi papa ? **

-**C'est une matière en plastique pleine de petites bulles d'air pour amortir les chocs et protéger les objets fragiles, **explique Ryuga.

-**Ah ouiiii, j'en ai déjà vu ! Oh, quand on aura fini le déménagement, je…je pourrais jouer avec ? **

-**Haha, bien sûr mon grand. On joue tous avec du papier bulle quand on est petit.**

-**Ouais, merci papa ! Au fait, il est où dad ? Je l'ai pas vu ce matin…**

-**Il est sorti, il avait envie de prendre l'air ce matin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.**

Effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Kyoya revient de sa balade et est accueilli par son fils qui lui saute dessus. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont les parents de Ryuga qui débarquent pour filer un coup de main. On remercie une nouvelle fois le canapé, qui va être bien compliqué à descendre jusqu'à la voiture du père de Ryuga parce qu'il pèse super lourd. Merci, saloperie de canapé ! Voulant aider autant qu'il peut, Sakyo prend le plus petit et plus léger des six cartons et descend le mettre dans la voiture, surveillé par Kyoya qui porte un autre carton. Pendant ce temps-là, Ryuga et son père se débrouillent avec le foutu canapé qui pèse son poids. Et va falloir descendre les étages avec, super… Les déménagements quand on habite en appart', et pas au rez-de-chaussée, c'est toujours des grands moments de fun !

C'est donc après une bonne demi-heure, et quelques insultes à l'encontre du canapé de la part de Ryuga et son père, que tous les cartons et sacs ont trouvé leur place dans la voiture de Ren. Le père de l'empereur dragon monte dans sa voiture pour prendre le volant pendant que Ryuga, Kyoya et Sakyo montent dans la voiture de Sonya. Comme en voiture ça va plus vite qu'à pieds, tout ce petit monde arrive à la nouvelle maison en un peu moins de dix minutes. De l'extérieur, elle ressemble beaucoup à celle des parents de Ryuga. De l'extérieur seulement. Dès que les deux voitures sont arrêtées, Sakyo est le premier à sortir, trop impatient de s'installer dans sa nouvelle maison. Peut-être qu'il est justement un peu trop impatient parce qu'il s'emmêle les pieds et se rétame sur le trottoir.

-**Mon grand, ça va ? **Demande Kyoya en sortant lui aussi de la voiture en quatrième vitesse.

-**Oui oui, ça va ! **Répond le petit garçon en se relevant rapidement. **J'ai juste trébuché, tout va bien !**

-**Je comprends que tu sois excité mon grand, mais essaie quand même de rester en un seul morceau, **lance Ryuga en ricanant gentiment.

-**C'est marrant, ça me rappelle toi quand tu étais petit ! **Ricane sa mère avec bien plus de moquerie. **Tu te ramassais tout le temps par terre quand tu étais impatient.**

Ryuga pousse un profond soupir et se facepalm pendant que tous les autres rigolent, même son fils. Il avait oublié que la passion première de sa mère est de l'afficher dès qu'elle en a l'occasion… Bref, après ce high-kick dans la crédibilité de l'empereur dragon, les garçons s'occupent de décharger les cartons pendant que Sonya emmène son petit-fils à l'intérieur. Sakyo ne perd pas une seconde et laisse ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

-**Sakyo, ne cours pas dans les escaliers, encore moins en chaussettes ! **Lui dit sa grand-mère en le suivant. **Tu vas glisser ! **

-**D'accord mamie ! **Répond le petit garçon en s'arrêtant de courir.

Une fois à l'étage, Sakyo a un moment d'hésitation. C'est laquelle déjà sa chambre ? Il sait qu'à l'étage, il y a sa chambre, celle de ses parents, la salle de bain et un bureau, mais il ne se rappelle plus quelle porte correspond à quoi… Il faut dire qu'elles se ressemblent toutes. Se fiant plus ou moins à ses souvenirs, il se dirige vers la porte au fond du couloir de l'étage, sur la gauche. Bingo, c'est celle-là ! Sa chambre ici est plus grande que son ancienne chambre, en revanche son lit est enfin à la bonne taille. Fini le lit deux places dans lequel il se sentait tout petit, maintenant il a un lit une place plus adapté pour lui. À peine installé sur ledit lit, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'escalier.

-**À ce que je vois, le petit prince a déjà pris possession de ses appartements, **dit Kyoya en passant l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, le carton contenant les quelques affaires de Sakyo dans les bras.

-**Oui, je suis trop content dad ! **S'exclame Sakyo avec enthousiasme. **J'adore la maison, et j'adore ma nouvelle chambre ! **

-**On a bien vu que tu étais très impatient de t'installer ici, **glousse le vert. **Je t'apporte tes affaires. Pendant qu'on installe le canapé dans le salon, tu peux commencer à décorer ta chambre. **

-**Mais j'veux vous aider moi ! **Proteste le petit garçon.

-**C'est gentil mon grand, mais ça va être trop compliqué pour toi. Déjà que pour nous, c'est pas franchement simple… Tu vas beaucoup plus t'amuser en décorant ta chambre. Allez, en plus papa m'a dit que t'avais envie de jouer avec le papier bulle. **

Sakyo se rappelle alors la conversation qu'il a eue avec son papa un peu plus tôt et ses yeux s'illuminent. Mais oui, le papier bulle autour de sa lampe à lave ! Devant l'expression pleine d'enthousiasme de son fils, Kyoya sourit et dépose le carton sur son lit. Il embrasse rapidement le petit garçon sur son front puis redescend au rez-de-chaussée, accompagné par sa belle-mère. Sakyo se dépêche d'ouvrir le carton et en sort toutes ses affaires, à commencer par ses peluches, Yami et Hikari. Il installe le petit dragon noir en haut de son lit, qui n'est pour l'instant qu'un matelas sans couette ni oreillers, et le gros lion en bas. Maintenant que son lit est plus petit, le lion ne tiendra plus près de lui, alors il a décidé de le mettre au pied de son lit. Le petit garçon sort ensuite ses quelques vêtements, ses livres et le reste de ses affaires. En dernier, il sort sa jolie lampe à lave, enroulé dans le papier bulle.

Après avoir sortie la lampe et l'avoir posée sur sa table de chevet puis branchée, Sakyo prend le papier bulle entre ses doigts. Il presse une des bulles et devant le petit « pop » caractéristique d'une bulle d'air éclatant, le petit garçon se met à rire. C'est drôle, et en plus ça détend. Sakyo se met alors à éclater plein de bulles avec amusement, mais rapidement il s'en lasse. Il aimerait vraiment aider ses parents. Le petit garçon sort alors de sa chambre décorée et descend les escaliers en courant, malgré ce que sa grand-mère lui a dit, voulant absolument aider ses parents tant qu'il en a encore le temps. Malheureusement, à ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit et à trop se précipiter, il arrive ce qu'il devait arriver : il glisse sur une des marches et tombe. Sa bonne étoile est cependant toujours là pour veiller sur lui, et sa chute survient en bas des escaliers. Sakyo ne dégringole donc pas les escaliers mais tombe « juste » sur le plancher de l'entrée. Mais ça fait très mal. Ne voulant inquiéter personne, le petit garçon retient ses larmes de toutes ses forces malgré la douleur qui enflamme ses genoux et ses avant-bras. Cependant, vu le bruit sourd de sa chute, c'est inutile. Tout le monde a entendu qu'il est tombé.

-**Sakyo ? Sakyo, ça va ? **Demande Ryuga en s'avançant dans l'entrée. **Sa… Oh mon grand, tu es tombé dans les escaliers ?!**

-**Je… Oui p-papa… **répond le petit garçon d'une voix sanglotante. **J-Je me suis fait mal…**

-**Allez, viens là mon ange, **dit le blanc en prenant son fils dans ses bras. **Tu t'es pas écorché, ça va aller. Je vais te mettre de l'arnica sur les genoux pour éviter que tu te retrouves avec des bleus. **

-**J-Je suis désolé papa, j-je voulais juste venir v-vous aider, **sanglote Sakyo, envahi par la culpabilité. **M-Mais…j'ai glissé parce que j-j'ai couru dans les escaliers… Pourtant, mamie e-elle m'avait dit q-que c'était dangereux, mais j-je l'ai pas écoutée… **

-**C'est pas grave mon grand, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Bon, tu promets que tu ne courras plus dans les escaliers, hein ?**

-**Ou-oui papa ! P-Promis…**

Sakyo se serre alors très fort dans les bras de son papa et commence à arrêter de pleurer. Cette fois, il a retenu la leçon : on ne court pas dans les escaliers. Il pensait qu'il se ferait gronder pour avoir désobéi à sa grand-mère, mais ça c'est bien la dernière des préoccupations de Ryuga. Ce qui est important pour lui, là maintenant, c'est que son fils est tombé dans les escaliers et qu'il veut s'assurer que tout va bien pour lui. Il se dirige dans la cuisine et pose Sakyo sur le comptoir, le temps de prendre l'arnica dans le placard où il a rangé les médicaments à peine dix minutes auparavant. Le blanc relève le jean de son fils pour lui mettre du gel d'arnica sur les genoux, et ainsi empêcher l'apparition de bleus, puis lui donne de l'arnica en granules pour calmer la douleur. Il ramène ensuite le petit garçon avec lui dans le salon.

-**Sakyo, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre pour t'occuper de tes affaires, **soupire Kyoya en se jetant presque sur son fils pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. **Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? **

-**Non, ça va, papa m'a soigné, **répond le petit garçon avec un petit air honteux. **Je sais que tu m'avais dit de rester dans ma chambre, mais je voulais vraiment venir vous aider, même si tu as dit que je pouvais pas… J-Je suis désolé… Tu…tu es fâché, dad ?**

-**Mais non mon grand, je suis pas du tout fâché, **le rassure le vert en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **J'ai juste eu peur pour toi. Bon, si tu veux vraiment nous aider, viens.**

Kyoya récupère Sakyo dans ses bras à lui et s'assoit avec lui pour lui montrer la notice de montage du canapé. C'est pas comme monter une étagère Ikea, c'est plus simple, alors le vert demande à son fils de vérifier que lui n'oublie rien en guidant son petit-ami et ses beaux-parents. Ravi de pouvoir aider, le petit garçon prend sa mission très à cœur, sous le regard attendri de ses grands-parents et de son papa. Dix minutes plus tard, le canapé est monté. Sonya et Ren s'éclipsent après avoir dit au revoir à leur fils et leur beau-fils, et avoir fait plein de câlins à leur grand blessé de petit-fils, et la petite famille se retrouve à finir de vider les cartons à trois. C'est le début d'une nouvelle étape dans leur vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Sakyo est tellement chou, putain ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : C'est vrai que là, il y avait une bonne dose de kawaii !_**

**_Ryuga : *toujours en train de faire la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Alors… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… ^^'_**

**_Chris : Oh…_**

**_Moi : Mercredi, je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir poster… Mon emploi du temps est trop serré ^^' _**

**_Chris : Les exams ?_**

**_Moi : Oui… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine d'après je me rattrape ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Ah bah oui, il y aura Halloween ! _**

**_Moi : Exact ! Et sur une note plus joyeuse, on a dépassé les 3 000 vues sur le lien des Quatre Saisons ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *grogne*_**

**_Moi : Oui, ça va, on a compris que t'es de mauvaise humeur ! -_-_**

**_Ryuga : *sort son téléphone et s'éloigne*_**

**_Moi : Boooon, on peut terminer ! Laissez les reviews de l'amouuur, et à dimanche prochain ! Bye bye ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : *visiblement en train d'essayer d'appeler Kyoya*_**

**_Moi : Si Kyo ne montre pas le bout de son nez dans moins de 24H, je sens qu'il va y avoir un massacre… ^^'_**


	16. Savoir pardonner

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Enfin en vacances, ouiiiiiiiii ! TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as qu'une semaine de vacances toi ! ^^'_**

**_Moi : Ouais, snif… Mais bon, en vrai ça va. _**

**_Ryuga : *a l'air d'avoir envie d'éventrer des chatons*_**

**_Moi : Lui par contre, ça a pas l'air d'aller…_**

**_Chris : Kyoya est toujours porté disparu…_**

**_Moi : Il commence à m'inquiéter ce con ! _**

**_Ryuga : *gronde*_**

**_Moi : Bon, parlons plutôt du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Je pense qu'il va vous plaire ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouais allez, tous dans le fluff ! Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G ! _**

**_Moi : Bah merci Chris ! Bonne lecture les gens, en espérant que le changement d'heure ne vous a pas trop décalé XD_**

**_Ryuga : *regarde dehors avec son plus beau regard noir*_**

**_Moi : Il va finir par faire un meurtre celui-là…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : L'autre jour en TD de maths, j'ai réussi à dessiner un œil de Ryuga ! Bon, j'ai réussi à en faire qu'un, mais il était pas mal ! Je m'améliore XD  
Ryuga est trop énervé pour lire les reviews, donc il sait pas que tu as dit qu'il est adorable avec Kyo dans cette fic, t'inquiète ! ^^  
On joue TOUS avec le papier bulle ! Ça déstresse, c'est génial *^*  
Bouh, quand Sakyo est tombé, j'étais triste alors que c'est moi qui écris ! C'est très fort… ^^'_**

**_Marius : Le running gag du canapé me vient des galères de mon paternel avec son canapé à lui, trop grand par rapport à la taille du salon de son appart' ! XD  
Sakyo est trop mignon, putaaaaain ! J'aime pas le faire triste, mais il fallait bien... Je lui ai fait un câlin mental à l'écriture TTvTT  
P.S : On est comme des oufs avec mon pote fan de MHA, on est trop à fond ! XD  
Re P.S : (Law : *ricane* Moi aussi je veux la mort de Maldeka. Kidd : Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée, l'infirmière ! Law : Ta gueule, Eustass-ya. Moi : Elle est mal barrée la Maldeka ! ^^')_**

**_LilyssLeri : Ah là là, les cours… ^^'  
En même temps, Sakyo a raison : c'est toujours Kyoya qui le porte, jamais Ryuga ! Donc bon, je pense que Kyoya ne va pas se sentir blessé dans son amour propre X)  
C'est pas qu'il est teubé Sakyo, c'est un enfant ! Il est juste très impatient, du coup il oublie ce qu'on lui a dit… ^^'  
Pour monter un canapé, faut bien se répartir le travail ! XD_**

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis que la petite famille a emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison. Chacun a pris ses marques et tout va pour le mieux. En ce début d'après-midi, Sakyo a décidé de lire tranquillement dans le jardin, allongé à plat ventre sur la pelouse, sous la surveillance de ses parents, qui eux sont sur la terrasse. Précisément, Ryuga fait des trucs sur son téléphone tandis que Kyoya dessine. Oui, Kyoya dessine. Qu'est-ce qu'il dessine, hein ? Eh bien, il dessine son fils ! C'est plutôt facile de le dessiner vu qu'il ne bouge pas, et ça lui permet de le surveiller. Le petit garçon est tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'on est actuellement en train de le dessiner. Il faut dire que le livre qu'il lit est particulièrement passionnant à ses yeux.

La veille, Ryuga, Kyoya et leur fils sont retournés chez les parents de l'empereur dragon. La principale raison, en dehors du fait de simplement rendre visite aux parents de Ryuga, c'était pour récupérer de la lecture pour le petit garçon. Comme l'avait dit la mère du blanc, elle avait gardé beaucoup de livres de ses fils. Sakyo avait trouvé son bonheur parmi les différents livres, et son étagère était maintenant un peu plus garnie. Une collection de livres lui avait particulièrement tapé dans l'œil, une collection appelée « Les Mondes Enchantés », qui avait appartenu à son papa des années auparavant. C'était une collection de livres qui portaient sur des grands éléments du fantastique, des légendes du monde entier ou des croyances de temps anciens. Il devait y en avoir une quinzaine, et en plus d'être de supers bouquins, ils étaient aussi très beaux. Sakyo n'avait pas hésité et avait supplié Ryuga et Kyoya de le laisser prendre ces livres-là, quitte à ce que ce soit les seuls. Évidemment, ses parents avaient dit oui mais lui avaient surtout expliqué qu'il pouvait prendre bien plus de livres tant que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, le petit garçon lit un de ces fameux livres avec un grand sourire. C'est le premier de la collection qu'il lit et, sans grande surprise, il a choisi celui intitulé : « Dragons et Serpents ». Hé, on est le fils de l'empereur dragon ou on ne l'est pas ! Même si Sakyo ne comprend pas tout ce qui est écrit dans le livre, c'est un peu compliqué pour son âge, il prend beaucoup de plaisir à le lire. Les illustrations sont magnifiques et les histoires racontées sont captivantes pour l'enfant curieux qu'il est. Il va passer des heures à lire tous les bouquins de cette collection !

-**Regarde-le avec son bouquin, **dit Kyoya à son petit-ami, le poussant à relever les yeux de son téléphone. **Il a des étoiles dans les yeux !**

-**Ça ne m'étonne pas, **répond le dragon, posant son téléphone et tournant la tête vers son fils avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. **J'adorais ces livres aussi quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, je les relisais en boucle. Je suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne tout par contre, c'était des bouquins que je lisais plutôt vers mes 14 ans. **

-**Si c'est le cas, ça a pas vraiment l'air de le déranger, **ricane le vert.

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit ricanement et hoche la tête. Effectivement, même si Sakyo ne comprend peut-être pas tout ce qui est écrit dans ce livre, ça n'a pas du tout l'air de le déranger. En parlant de lui, le petit garçon a visiblement fini sa lecture et sautille jusqu'au salon de jardin où sont assis ses parents.

-**Papa, j'ai soif ! Je peux avoir du jus de pomme s'il te plaiiiit ? **Demande-t-il en se plantant devant Ryuga avec un grand sourire.

-**Bien sûr mon grand, **répond le blanc, amusé de l'enthousiasme de son fils. **Et arrête un peu de t'agiter, tu as les joues toutes rouges.**

-**C'est parce que j'ai chaud que mes joues elles sont rouges… **dit le petit garçon en se grattant la nuque avec un petit sourire gêné.

-**Et tu as chaud parce que tu t'agites ! **Lance Ryuga en rentrant dans la maison pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

-**Maieuh ! C'est même pas vrai papa ! **Se défend Sakyo en rigolant.

-**Si, c'est vrai, **ricane Kyoya en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. **Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, on comprend que tu t'agites un peu. Les livres que tu as récupérés chez papi et mamie ont l'air de vraiment te plaire.**

-**Ouiiiiiiiii, ils sont trop bien ! **S'exclame le petit garçon. **Les illustrations elles sont trop jolies, et puis les histoires elles sont super cools ! Bon, je comprends pas toujours tout, mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis trop petit…**

-**Ça viendra, t'en fais pas. Ce sont tes livres maintenant, tu peux les lire autant que tu veux, jusqu'à ce que tu les comprennes complètement. **

-**Ouais ! Au fait dad, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ce carnet ?**

-**C'est mon carnet de dessin. J'aime bien dessiner un peu tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça m'inspire. **

-**Woah, tu dessines dad ? Oh, fais voir steuplait ! J'suis sûr que tu dessines trop bien ! **

Kyoya sourit légèrement et tend son carnet à spirale à son petit garçon pour qu'il regarde son dessin, qui n'est pour l'instant qu'une ébauche au crayon de papier. Les yeux de Sakyo se remplissent une nouvelle fois d'étoiles quand il se rend compte que c'est lui que son dad dessinait pendant qu'il lisait.

-**C'est moi ! **S'exclame-t-il en remuant sur le canapé de jardin sur lequel il s'est assis, près de Kyoya. **Tu m'as dessiné dad ! Tu dessines trop bien en plus, c'est trop beau ! **

-**Bon, j'en déduis que ça te plait donc, **glousse le lion en reprenant son carnet. **Calme-toi quand même, tu vas avoir encore plus chaud.**

-**Mais il est super ton dessin de moi, du coup je m'emballe, **répond Sakyo en essayant de récupérer le carnet. **S'il te plait dad, j'veux continuer à regarder !**

-**Non mon grand, désolé mais je le garde, **dit Kyoya en refermant le carnet et en le posant près de lui. **Je suis pas très…à l'aise avec l'idée qu'on regarde tous mes dessins.**

-**Bah…pourquoi ? **

-**Je sais pas vraiment… C'est quelque chose de commun à la plupart des personnes qui dessinent ou qui peignent. Promis, je te montrerai le reste un jour, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.**

-**D'accord dad, je comprends. **

-**De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? **Demande Ryuga en revenant sur la terrasse, un grand verre de jus de pomme à la main.

-**Du carnet de dessin de dad ! **Répond Sakyo en zieutant avec envie le verre.

-**Ah, d'accord. Il dessine bien, pas vrai ? **Glousse le blanc en donnant son verre à son fils.

-**Oui, mais il m'a laissé regarder que le dessin de moi… **soupire le petit garçon avant de boire.

-**Ah, ça c'est les artistes ! Des fois, il faut pas trop chercher à les comprendre. **

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel, rougissant légèrement, pendant que son petit-ami le regarde avec amusement et que leur fils boit avec joie son jus de pomme. La vraie raison de pourquoi il ne veut pas montrer le reste de son carnet de dessin à son petit garçon, c'est que sa principale source d'inspiration…bah c'est Ryuga. Donc oui, il y a parmi les dessins du vert quelques œuvres qui ne devraient pas se retrouver sous les yeux d'un enfant de huit ans. Si Sakyo tient tant que ça à voir ses autres dessins, il enlèvera simplement les dessins un peu olé olé de son carnet, et puis c'est tout.

Une fois son verre fini, Sakyo n'a pas vraiment envie de retourner lire sur la pelouse et préfère rester avec ses papas. Il se cale dans les bras de Kyoya et regarde avec rêverie les nuages avancer doucement, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation de ses parents. Ryuga et Kyoya parlent vraisemblablement d'amis à eux, un certain Chris et un certain Dynamis, débriefant de l'avancée de leur relation. Mais, à vrai dire, le petit garçon est bien plus concentré sur les nuages blancs qui passent au-dessus de sa tête que sur ce que racontent ses parents, alors il n'écoute pas vraiment. Il aime bien regarder les nuages et essayer de leur trouver un air de famille avec des animaux ou des objets. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est fait de quoi un nuage ? On ne lui a jamais dit… Et pourquoi certains nuages sont blancs et d'autres gris ? Ah bah voilà qu'il se pose encore beaucoup trop de questions. Il devra demander à ses papas de l'éclairer sur le sujet.

-**Tss, va falloir que j'aille chez le médecin tout à l'heure, j'ai pas envie… **soupire l'empereur dragon en rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

-**Oh mon Dieu, marquez ce jour d'une pierre blanche : Ryuga Atsuka va voir un médecin ! **Se moque Kyoya. **C'était quand la dernière fois que t'en as vu un ? Il y a cinq ans ?**

-**Haha, très drôle, **rétorque Ryuga en collant une pichenette sur la tempe de son compagnon. **Pour ta gouverne, la dernière fois que j'ai vu un médecin, c'était pas il y a cinq ans mais il y a deux ans. Et puis t'es pas vraiment bien placé pour dire ça.**

-**Ouais… Okay, c'est vrai que moi aussi la dernière fois que j'ai été chez le médecin, ça doit bien remonter à l'année dernière ou l'année d'avant, **reconnait le lion.

-**Pourquoi tu dois aller chez le médecin, papa ? **Demande Sakyo, soudainement sorti de ses contemplations célestes. **Tu es malade ?**

-**Non mon grand, t'inquiète pas, je suis pas malade, **le rassure le blanc en lui caressant les cheveux. **C'est juste ma mère qui a insisté pour que j'y aille. Tu te souviens que j'avais mal aux côtes il y a quelques temps ? **

-**Oui, je m'en souviens, **répond le petit garçon. **C'est à cause de ça ? C'est pour que t'ailles vérifier qu'elles sont bien guéries que mamie a insisté pour que tu vois un médecin ? **

Ryuga hoche la tête pour dire oui et pousse un discret petit soupir. Ça ne l'enchante pas vraiment d'aller chez le médecin, entre le corps médical et lui c'est pas vraiment le grand amour, mais sa mère ne lui lâchera pas la grappe tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait. C'est une maman inquiète pour l'état de santé de ses enfants, c'est comme ça. Et franchement, quand on connait Ryuga, elle a raison de s'inquiéter et d'insister pour que l'empereur dragon voit un médecin.

-**Mais du coup, on fera quoi pendant que tu seras pas là papa ? **Demande Sakyo.

-**Ce que vous voulez mon grand, le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner simplement parce que je m'absente une heure ou deux, **répond le dragon en gloussant.

-**Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? **Demande à son tour Kyoya.

-**Bah…je voulais qu'on aille se balader un peu vu qu'il fait super beau, **dit Sakyo avec un petit sourire.

-**Toi, je sens que t'as envie de retourner sur le front de mer**, ricane le blader de Léone.

-**Voui… **avoue son fils en rougissant.

-**Alors on va y aller tous les deux mon grand, **conclut le vert en souriant.

Sakyo se serre alors contre Kyoya en souriant et Ryuga regrette un peu de ne pas être capable de prendre des photos avec ses yeux. Arriver à prendre Kyoya en photo, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, c'est comme essayer de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles dans un champ de trèfles : faut être sacrément putain de patient ! Non, le vert n'aime pas les photos, même quand c'est son petit-ami qui essaie de le prendre en photo. Triste pour Ryuga.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ryuga se décide à partir. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, même si on a pas envie. Kyoya envoie leur fils mettre ses chaussures, et celui-ci ne perd pas une seconde pour obéir. Depuis la dernière fois cependant, Sakyo se montre très prudent dans les escaliers. Il est tombé une fois, ça lui a fait très mal, et ça lui a suffi pour comprendre que quand on lui dit quelque chose, il doit s'y tenir pour son propre bien. Le petit garçon monte donc les escaliers très prudemment pour aller récupérer ses baskets dans sa chambre, et redescend tout aussi prudemment pour les mettre, assis sur la dernière marche.

-**Je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, mais j'vais essayer de vous rejoindre une fois que j'aurai terminé, **prévient l'empereur dragon en prenant ses clés.

-**T'inquiète, on sera toujours dehors quand t'auras fini, **lui répond Kyoya, les yeux fixés sur son fils qui fait ses lacets. **T'auras qu'à m'envoyer un texto ou m'appeler pour savoir où on sera.**

-**Okay. À tout à l'heure, bébé, **dit le blanc avant d'embrasser son petit-ami.

-**À tout à l'heure, chéri, **ricane le lion après avoir rompu le baiser.

-**Tss, tu changeras jamais. À tout à l'heure, mon grand, **ajoute Ryuga en embrassant son fils sur le front.

-**À tout à l'heure papa ! **Répond joyeusement Sakyo.

Ryuga sourit et sort de la maison en même temps que son petit-ami et leur fils, mais s'en va du côté opposé. Une fois seul avec son dad, Sakyo lui prend la main et traverse avec lui le quartier résidentiel dans lequel ils habitent maintenant. Le chemin du front de mer est plus proche de leur nouvelle maison que de l'ancien appartement, alors ils s'y retrouvent vite. Kyoya aide son petit garçon à monter une nouvelle fois sur le rebord, ce qu'il adore faire, et le regarde marcher dessus en serrant sa main pour être sûr qu'il ne tombera pas. Sakyo regarde l'océan, le soleil à l'horizon, les mouettes et les nuages blancs comme la neige avec un grand sourire. Il aime tellement la mer.

-**Dad, je me suis posé une question tout à l'heure… **commence le petit garçon en se tournant vers Kyoya.

-**Mmh ? Oui, quoi mon grand ? **S'interroge le vert.

-**Les nuages, c'est fait de quoi ? **Demande son fils en pointant les nuages du doigt.

-**Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est ni du coton ni de la barbe à papa, **répond Kyoya en ricanant gentiment. **C'est un peu compliqué, mais en gros, les nuages sont faits de très fines gouttes d'eau, de poussières et de cristaux de glace en suspension dans le ciel. **

-**Woaaaah ! Mais comment ça peut tenir en l'air comme ça ? **

-**C'est trop compliqué pour ton âge, mon grand. Même pour moi c'est compliqué…**

-**Et pourquoi il y a des nuages qui sont blancs et d'autres gris ?**

-**Ça dépend du nombre de gouttes d'eau en suspension dans le nuage. Plus il y en a, plus le nuage est gris. Et quand il y en a trop dans le nuage, les gouttes ne tiennent plus et elles tombent. C'est pour ça que les nuages de pluie sont gris. **

-**Aaaaaaah, d'accord ! Merci dad !**

-**De rien. Tu poses beaucoup de questions, on dirait moi quand j'étais petit.**

-**Hihi, c'est parce que je suis curieux ! **

Kyoya sourit face à la curiosité et la joie de vivre de son fils. Ce gamin est un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie, le voir tout joyeux et s'enthousiasmer sur des petites choses toutes simples suffit à donner le sourire à l'adolescent. Connaissant sa proportion assez balèze à faire la gueule, ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Alors que le vert est occupé à surveiller son fils, qui marche toujours sur le rebord, il bouscule quelqu'un. Eh merde, il va devoir s'excuser…

-**Dis-donc, vous pourriez regarder où vous… **commence l'homme que le lion vient de bousculer avant de se couper net. **Ky-Kyoya ? **

La voix de cet homme sonne très familière aux oreilles de Kyoya, qui se retourne tellement vite que ses vertèbres cervicales en craquent.

-**P-Papa ? **S'étonne l'adolescent en reconnaissant son père.

Le père et le fils restent alors plantés là à se fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, sous le regard complètement perdu de Sakyo. Les relations entre Kyoya et son père sont tendues depuis longtemps, et ils ne se sont pas vus depuis environ quatre mois. Ce n'est pas parce que le lion déteste son père, au contraire. Kyoya aime son père et c'est la raison pour laquelle leurs relations sont si tendues. Le père du vert ne comprend pas pourquoi son fils lui en veut tellement, et ça a le don de rendre l'adolescent fou en moins d'une minute. Dès qu'ils se voient, Kyoya finit par péter un câble parce que son père n'arrive pas à se remettre en question, et la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus a sûrement engendré le plus gros pétage de plomb que le jeune homme n'ait jamais eu. Quand on connait Kyoya, ça vous donne le niveau.

-**Hum…dad… ? **Demande Sakyo d'une petite voix hésitante en tapotant doucement l'épaule du vert. **Tu…tu peux me faire descendre du rebord s'il te plait ? Tu m'tiens plus, j'ai peur si tu me tiens pas…**

-**O-Oh, oui, bien sûr mon grand, **bafouille un peu Kyoya en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour le faire descendre.

Une fois de retour sur le plancher des vaches, Sakyo s'empresse de se cacher derrière les jambes de Kyoya. Il a bien compris que le grand homme en costard face à lui est le père de son dad, donc son grand-père à lui, mais il a aussi bien senti le malaise entre les deux. Évidemment, le père de Kyoya a remarqué le petit garçon et l'a bien entendu appeler son fils « dad ». Ça lui fait un sacré choc. Un énorme choc même. Déjà que ça lui a fait un choc de revoir son fils après quatre mois sans aucunes nouvelles de lui…

-**Kyoya… Je…haha, c'est pas facile de trouver quelque chose à dire après quatre mois, **ricane nerveusement le père de Kyoya.

-**J'imagine bien, papa… **soupire le vert en gardant une main protectrice sur Sakyo pour le rassurer.

-**Je…ne pensais pas te croiser comme ça par hasard. Et je…je ne pensais pas que je te ferais mon mea culpa dans ces conditions-là, **dit son père en se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

-**Quoi… ? **S'étonne Kyoya.

-**Kyoya, j'ai enfin compris ta colère. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu m'en veux autant… Je n'ai pas été suffisamment présent pour toi. Je pensais…que t'offrir des cadeaux suffiraient à combler mes absences à répétition, mais je me trompais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de cadeaux, tu avais besoin que je sois là pour toi autant que possible. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux Kyoya… Il y a quatre mois, quand tu t'es vraiment mis énervé, j'ai compris que ta colère ne venait pas juste d'une crise d'adolescence mais d'un réel et profond mal-être. J'ai eu un déclic à ce moment-là… Kyoya, je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner, j'aimerais juste…juste que tu m'accordes une seconde chance et que tu m'autorises à revenir dans ta vie. **

Kyoya reste abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Alors…alors son père s'est enfin remis en question ? Son père s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment souffert de ses absences durant son enfance ? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu… C'est ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Et c'est enfin arrivé.

-**Papa… J'attendais que ça, **finit-il par répondre en essayant de contenir les larmes qui montent dans ses yeux. **J'attendais juste que tu aies ce déclic et que je puisse te pardonner. Ça me plaisait absolument pas que ça parte en clash entre nous dès qu'on se voyait… Je veux pas être fâché avec toi, je t'aime papa.**

Le père de Kyoya affiche une expression étonnée, il devait s'attendre à ce que ce soit plus dur, puis lâche un profond soupir de soulagement. Il prend son fils dans ses bras et le serre de toutes ses forces contre lui, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son fils aîné. Le blader de Léone rend son étreinte à son paternel, soulagé de s'être réconcilié avec son père après des années de relations tendues. Mais…il lui reste encore quelque chose à expliquer. En effet, après avoir relâché son étreinte sur son fils, le regard du père de Kyoya tombe sur Sakyo, qui rougit directement comme une pivoine.

-**Je pense que l'on a pas été présenté, jeune homme, **dit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. **Moi je m'appelle Kay, je suis le père de Kyoya. Et toi ?**

-**Je…Je m'appelle Sakyo, **répond timidement le petit garçon en passant devant Kyoya. **Sakyo Kurayami…**

-**Sakyo, hein ? C'est un joli nom. Je pense que j'ai cependant besoin de quelques explications sur ta présence auprès de mon fils, **ajoute Kay en regardant son aîné.

Et Kyoya se lance dans de longues explications au sujet de Sakyo et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie en une quinzaine de jours. Son père écoute attentivement, écarquillant les yeux quelques fois, et regarde le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges avec une lueur de peine dans ses yeux gris.

-**Voilà, j'ai tout dit… **soupire Kyoya en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Tu sais tout papa.**

-**Alors Ryuga et toi, vous avez adopté ce petit garçon… **dit pensivement son père.

-**C'est…c'est tout ? **Demande le lion, visiblement un peu choqué. **C'est ta seule réaction ?**

-**Tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre ? **Ricane Kay.

-**Bah euh… J'sais pas… Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois un peu surpris quand même, j'ai que 17 ans. Ouais voilà, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que je suis pas assez mature pour élever un enfant…**

-**Kyoya, de ce que j'ai vu, tu te débrouilles très bien avec Sakyo. Ton âge, ce n'est pas important. Et puis sérieusement, suis-je bien placé pour te réprimander à ce niveau-là ? **

-**Mmh… Pas faux. **

-**En tant que père, je n'ai pas vraiment assuré auprès de toi Kyoya… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être un grand-père exemplaire avec Sakyo. **

-**T'inquiète pas, il a des superpouvoirs qui le rendent adorable aux yeux de tout le monde. Tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal pour être un bon grand-père. Au pire, tu demanderas quelques conseils à maman.**

-**Haha, si tu le dis fils. Je dois avouer…que j'avais quelques doutes au sujet du sérieux de ta relation avec Ryuga. Maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est vraiment du sérieux entre vous. **

-**Dad ! Dad, regarde ! **S'exclame Sakyo en sautant sur le vert. **Regarde, papa il est revenu de son rendez-vous chez le médecin ! **

-**Ah, bah finalement il a pas eu besoin de m'appeler, **ricane l'adolescent.

-**Moi je vais y aller mon grand, j'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure, **dit le père de Kyoya à son fils aîné. **Vous viendrez nous voir avec ta mère ? Elle sera ravie de vous voir.**

-**Bien sûr qu'on viendra vous voir, papa, **répond le lion. **Bonne chance pour tout expliquer à maman à propos de Sakyo ! Je sens qu'elle va encore pleurer…**

Kay pousse un petit soupir et hoche la tête. C'est vrai que sa femme est très sensible émotionnellement, elle risque de pleurer en apprenant qu'elle a un petit-fils. Après un autre regard à sa montre, le père de Kyoya prend son fils dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et se sauve, histoire d'éviter d'être en retard à sa réunion. C'est quand même pas très pro d'être en retard quand on est le patron de l'entreprise… Quand Ryuga arrive au niveau de son amant, Sakyo lui a sauté dans les bras depuis un moment déjà. Tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras, il regarde le père de son petit-ami, qu'il a reconnu très rapidement, s'éloigner au pas de course. Le blanc lance alors un regard interrogateur à Kyoya, qui lui répond par un mouvement de tête qui veut dire « Je t'expliquerai plus tard, t'inquiète ! ». Ryuga hausse les épaules et repose Sakyo sur le rebord pour qu'il reprenne son observation de l'océan. Kyoya se tourne une dernière fois vers le chemin qu'a emprunté son père pour partir, et sourit avant de rejoindre son compagnon et leur fils. Maintenant qu'il est réconcilié avec son père, il a vraiment tout pour être heureux.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! Oui, en ce moment, je suis dans un mood pour faire le père de Kyoya sympa ! X)_**

**_Chris : On avait vu ça ! Et franchement, ça fait du bien du fluff vu l'ambiance dans cette baraque en ce moment…_**

**_Ryuga : *serre les dents*_**

**_Moi : Oui… Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser ici parce que j'ai l'anniv de mon saleté de cousin à aller fêter ! Ça m'enchante pas, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix… Bref, laissez les reviews de l'amour et à mercredi ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Salut ! _**

**_Ryuga : *explose sa tasse de café en la serrant dans sa main*_**

**_Moi : Putain Kyo, si tu reviens pas d'ici mercredi, Halloween va être un bain de sang cette année… ^^'_**

**_Chris : Au secours…_**

**_Moi : Ah oui, et pour ceux qui se demandent, oui les livres de Sakyo ce sont des livres à moi ! Ils appartenaient à mon père avant X)_**


	17. Toujours là pour toi

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Je vous écris en direct de la tempête Amélie, et ça souffle bien ! XD_**

**_Chris : C'est ça d'habiter sur la côte Atlantique ! _**

**_Moi : Ouais ! Bon, ils en sont où Ryuga et Kyoya ?_**

**_Kyoya : Moi je suis là, mais Ryuga il fait la gueule dans sa chambre._**

**_Chris : J'espère qu'il valait le coup ton voyage !_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* Bien sûr qu'il valait le coup._**

**_Moi : Et donc, même après ça, vous osez m'affirmer que vous êtes pas en couple Ryuga et toi ? _**

**_Kyoya : *s'énerve* ON EST PAS ENSEMBLES, PUTAIN ! _**

**_Moi : C'est beau le déni ! Mais bref._**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne encore plus*_**

**_Chris : Alors, ce chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : J'ai mis la dose de fluff ! Je pense que votre petit kokoro va fondre *^*_**

**_Chris : Ouais, la crise de diabète ! XD_**

**_Moi : Kyo, fais-moi le disclaimer au lieu de ronchonner !_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G…_**

**_Moi : Merci ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre hyper fluff, et merci pour vos retours sur mes OS de mercredi et jeudi ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Je pense que Zéo a fait au moins deux attaques cardiaques, et qu'en rentrant il a regardé des vidéos de chatons trop mignons pour retrouver sa joie de vivre ! XD  
Je suis pas surhumaine, je suis juste une acharnée ! XD  
Je suis ravie de fournir un peu ce site en fanfic avec des persos de la team Dungeon, je trouve qu'on les met pas assez en avant ces petits loulous ! u_u_**

**_Marius : Un pote me propose de faire ça pour Halloween, je me pisse direct dessus ! MÊME PAS EN RÊVE ! XD  
C'est pas que King a peur de rien, c'est que comme il restait rationnel, il pensait qu'il risquait rien du tout et qu'il y avait une explication logique à tout ça ! Le pauvre, il s'est tapé une grosse frayeur du coup ^^'  
Ryuga et Kyoya, un billet d'avion et une organisation de malade juste pour faire une blague de mauvais goût à des potes XD  
P.S : J'adore les memes, ça fait mes journées ! Je suis quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup rigoler, alors autant dire que les memes c'est juste merveilleux pour moi XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Je crois que tu devrais VRAIMENT t'en faire, Maldeka ! Traffy a embarqué tout son matos… ^^' Sanji : Je sens que ça va être une boucherie… Moi : Ouaip. Toujours à la sieste ton Marimo ? Sanji : *rougit* Ouais… Moi : Zoro et la sieste, une grande histoire d'amour ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oui, Absolène se transforme en papillon à un moment ^^  
Aaaaah, moi et mon amour des jeux d'horreur et des films d'horreur ! Pauvres Zéo et Toby, Kyoya leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à claquer des portes et écrire des messages flippants XD  
Le plus marrant avec King, c'est que s'il avait pensé à faire remonter l'escalier…bah Ryuga aurait été coincé dans le grenier ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Oui, Zéo a eu un regain de courage pour protéger Toby, c'est trop chouuu ! *^*  
Ryuga et Kyoya sont des génies du mal ! X)_**

* * *

Dans la maison de notre petite famille, l'ambiance est complètement calme en cette fin de soirée. Assis devant la table basse, Sakyo a décidé de se mettre au dessin, tandis que ses papas regardent d'un œil un peu distrait la télévision. Apparemment, les talents de dessinateur de Kyoya ont inspiré son fils. À peine rentré de sa balade avec ses parents, le petit garçon s'est empressé de demander une feuille et un crayon pour dessiner. Ça va donc faire quelque chose comme cinq heures qu'il dessine avec un crayon de papier sur des feuilles blanches de dessin. Comme il ne dessinait pas beaucoup à l'orphelinat, Sakyo a du mal à trouver de l'inspiration et ses dessins sont très simplistes. Cependant, il a un vrai petit talent. Pour son âge, et pour un enfant qui a très peu dessiné dans sa vie, ses dessins sont jolis à regarder D'habitude, à 8 ans, on a pas un gros niveau en dessin…

-**Dad, tu dessines depuis combien de temps ? **Demande le petit garçon en griffonnant le dessin d'un arbre.

-**Mmh…ça va faire quatre ans que je m'y suis vraiment mis, **répond le vert en se redressant un peu sur le canapé, lâchant la TV des yeux. **Pourquoi ?**

-**Oh, juste comme ça, pour savoir, **dit son fils en essayant de faire des feuilles à son arbre. **Maieuh, j'arrive pas à faire des feuilles… Je sais faire que des arbres sans feuilles, c'est nul…**

-**Mais non mon grand, dis pas ça. Tu dessines déjà très bien pour ton âge, **le rassure Kyoya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, jetant un œil à sa feuille pleine de dessins randoms. **Je peux t'assurer qu'à huit ans, je dessinais pas comme ça. On dirait que tu as un talent inné pour le dessin !**

-**C'est vrai ? **

-**Bien sûr que c'est vrai, sinon je n'te le dirais pas. Après, si tu veux réussir à dessiner aussi bien que moi, il faut que tu travailles un peu. Tu pourrais sûrement finir par même dessiner mieux que moi. **

-**Dad… On ira chez ton papa et ta maman à toi ? Je me demande, comme on a vu ton papa aujourd'hui…**

-**Ah ça, je pense qu'on va y aller oui. Ma mère va sûrement avoir envie de te voir dès que mon père lui aura parlé de toi ! Avec un peu de chance, y aura même mon frère.**

-**Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as un petit frère toi aussi ! Il est comment ? Il est comme tonton Ryuto ?**

-**Un peu, oui. C'est une véritable boule d'énergie qui sourit tout le temps. Après, c'est pas sûr qu'il soit là, il est très souvent à l'étranger.**

-**Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

-**Son petit frère participe à des compétitions de sports extrêmes aux quatre coins du monde, **explique Ryuga, qui s'est lui aussi désintéressé de l'écran de la télévision. **C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent absent.**

-**C'est quoi des sports extrêmes ? **Demande une nouvelle fois le petit garçon.

-**Une catégorie qui regroupe plusieurs sports, dont les sports d'acrobaties sur des rampes comme le skateboard ou le BMX, **lui répond le lion. **Des sports qui nécessitent de porter beaucoup de protections. **

-**Ça a l'air dangereux, mais plutôt cool aussi, **dit Sakyo en abandonnant ses feuilles de dessin pour monter sur le canapé et s'installer entre ses parents. **Je suppose que c'est impressionnant à regarder.**

-**Oui, ça l'est mon grand, **confirme l'empereur dragon en passant une main dans les fins cheveux rouges de son fils.

Un peu lassé de dessiner, Sakyo reste alors avec ses papas dans le canapé pour regarder un peu la télévision. En vérité, ce qu'il se passe sur l'écran n'intéresse pas vraiment le petit garçon. Il laisse plutôt son imagination dériver et commence à s'endormir. Il n'est pourtant pas tard, mais le petit fatigue sérieusement. Il y a encore eu de l'animation et des émotions fortes dans la journée il faut dire. Quand Ryuga sent son fils s'appuyer contre son bras, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, il sourit et replace ses mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille. Le blanc prend alors son petit garçon dans ses bras et monte le coucher dans son lit. C'est ça qui est bien quand on est petit : quand on s'endort dans le canapé, nos parents nous ramènent dans notre lit. Si seulement ça marchait tout le temps comme ça… Mais bref. Kyoya se lève aussi du canapé et suit son amant. Il n'a pas l'intention d'aller se coucher, et il sait que Ryuga non plus, mais il compte bien souhaiter une bonne nuit à leur fils lui aussi. Une fois posé sur son lit par son papa, Sakyo rassemble l'énergie qu'il lui reste pour se déshabiller et se mettre en pyjama, puis se glisse sous ses draps. Ryuga allume sa lampe à lave qui lui sert de veilleuse, puis l'embrasse sur le front en lui disant de faire de beaux rêves. Kyoya fait exactement la même chose juste après son compagnon, et ensuite les deux sortent de la chambre du petit garçon, qui s'est déjà endormi. Ils redescendent dans le salon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et se remettent devant la TV. Maintenant que leur fils est couché, ils peuvent se permettre de regarder quelques épisodes d'une de leurs séries préférées. Un petit peu de sang avant d'aller se coucher, ça ne fait pas de mal. C'est un peu bizarre comme phrase…

Deux heures plus tard, Ryuga et Kyoya ont eu leur dose de TV pour la journée et décident enfin d'aller se mettre au lit. Rapidement, les deux ont tout éteint dans leur maison et montent à l'étage, toujours en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit puisque leur petit garçon dort. La porte de la chambre de Sakyo est entrouverte, laissant filtrer la douce lumière rouge de sa lampe à lave allumée. En restant les plus silencieux possible, le blanc et le vert se lavent les dents et se mettent au lit.

-**Eh bah, encore une journée dans le non-calme le plus total, **dit Kyoya, une fois glissé sous les draps. **Je pensais pas recroiser mon père comme ça, par hasard, et encore moins en me baladant avec Sakyo…**

-**Moi je pensais pas qu'une engueulade avec ton père suffirait à lui provoquer un déclic qu'il a pas réussi à avoir pendant plusieurs années, **ricane son petit-ami.

-**En même temps, si tu m'avais vu lui gueuler dessus il y a quatre mois, **réplique le lion avec un petit rictus. **Le lendemain, j'ai presque eu une extinction de voix parce que j'avais gueulé trop fort… J'sais même plus ce qu'il m'avait dit pour que je pète un plomb comme ça, mais j'ai jamais été aussi énervé de ma vie.**

-**Bah, l'important c'est que vous soyez réconciliés, **conclut Ryuga. **J'imagine que c'était pas drôle pour ta mère de voir son mari et son fils aîné se faire la gueule, elle qui est tellement sensible.**

-**C'est sûr, ça la rendait triste. Pour Kakeru non plus c'était pas très drôle, lui il a toujours eu des bonnes relations avec notre père. Il encaissait mieux ses absences que moi, et je pense que c'est parce que moi j'étais là pour lui. **

-**Peut-être, oui. Allez, arrête de penser à tout ça, c'est derrière maintenant.**

-**Ouais, t'as raison. Bonne nuit, Ryu.**

-**Hé, attends ! J'ai pas envie de dormir moi…**

-**Tiens, je me disais aussi que t'étais trop sage ces derniers temps et que ça cachait quelque chose. **

-**Deux semaines, ça commence à faire long pour moi.**

-**Oui, je vois ça oui.**

-**Allez, s'il te plait bébé. T'as pas envie toi ?**

-**Me fais pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit. Deux semaines, ça commence à faire long pour moi auss… Attends, t'as pas entendu quelque chose ? **

-**Euh…non, j'ai rien entendu…**

Kyoya hausse les épaules, l'air de penser qu'il a dû rêver, et regarde son amant avec son plus beau regard lubrique. Mais alors que Ryuga s'apprête à l'embrasser passionnément, le vert entend encore quelque chose, et cette fois il est vraiment sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Un peu précipitamment, le jeune homme repousse l'empereur dragon, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, et tend l'oreille. Il est vraiment sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est comme bruit ni d'où il provient. Après une minute de silence total, le bruit retentit à nouveau, et cette fois même Ryuga l'a entendu. Les deux retiennent un peu leur souffle, ayant reconnu le bruit qui résonne doucement à l'étage. C'est un sanglot, un tout petit sanglot contenu difficilement. Ça ne peut venir que de Sakyo. Quand le lien se fait dans le cerveau de Kyoya, il se lève en vitesse et sort dans le couloir. De la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son fils s'échappent bien les sanglots, contenus et étouffés autant que possible par le petit garçon, qui ne veut sans doute pas embêter ses parents en les réveillant. Le vert passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et sent son cœur voler en éclat en voyant Sakyo assis en position fœtale sur son lit, genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et tête posée dessus pour étouffer ses larmes.

-**Sakyo, mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Demande Kyoya en venant près de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. **Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

-**O-Oh dad… C-C'était tellement r-réaliste, j-j'ai eu peur, **sanglote le petit garçon en se serrant contre le vert. **J-J'étais de retour à-à l'orphelinat e-et… !**

-**C'est rien mon ange, c'était juste un cauchemar, **le rassure l'adolescent en caressant ses cheveux rouges. **Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, on ne laissera jamais personne te faire du mal. **

-**J-Je sais dad, mais ça avait l'air tellement vrai, **répond Sakyo en calmant un peu ses sanglots. **C'était horrible…**

-**Ça va aller mon ange, on est là pour te protéger, **dit Ryuga en entrant dans la chambre à son tour. **Les mauvais rêves ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Mais pourquoi tu es resté tout seul dans ta chambre à pleurer ? Tu pouvais venir dans notre chambre pour qu'on te réconforte. **

-**J-Je voulais pas vous déranger… **murmure pratiquement son fils en se resserrant contre Kyoya. **Je pensais que vous dormiez et je voulais pas vous réveiller pour des histoires de cauchemar… Je sais qu'un cauchemar c'est pas la réalité, du coup je voulais rester tout seul le temps de me calmer…**

-**Mon grand, nous on est là pour toi quand ça ne va pas, même pour des histoires de cauchemar, **lui explique l'empereur dragon en venant s'assoir près de lui et de son petit-ami. **Surtout pour des histoires de cauchemar. Si tu as besoin de nous, alors n'hésite pas. Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais. **

-**Allez, viens mon grand. Je connais quelque chose qui pourra te remonter le moral, **dit le vert en souriant à son petit garçon.

Kyoya se lève alors avec Sakyo dans ses bras et descend l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine. Ryuga le suit, après avoir pris la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt quand même, parce qu'il se les caille légèrement à se balader en boxer dans la maison, même si c'est l'été. Arrivé dans la cuisine, le vert pose son fils sur le plan de travail et se met à fouiller dans les tiroirs jusqu'à en sortir une petite casserole.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dad ? **Demande Sakyo tandis que Ryuga lui donne un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie ses larmes.

-**Je te prépare un lait chaud, **lui répond le jeune homme en prenant une bouteille de lait dans le frigo. **Ma maman m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais petit et que je faisais des cauchemars. **

-**Je la verrai quand ta maman, dad ? **Demande une nouvelle fois le petit garçon.

-**Ça va dépendre d'elle, mon ange. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense qu'elle va vouloir te voir très vite. En fait, je m'attends à recevoir un message de mon père dès demain matin pour me dire qu'elle a envie de nous voir, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Elle est comment ta maman ? Elle est comme mamie Sonya ? **

-**Non, pas vraiment. Ma maman, c'est quelqu'un de très discret. Elle est plutôt timide et elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle. **

Sakyo hoche la tête puis regarde Kyoya verser du lait dans la casserole et allumer la plaque à induction. Oui, c'est une cuisine avec des plaques à induction. Non mais Sonya et Ren ils se sont pas moqués de leur fils quand ils ont acheté cette maison pour lui, elle est carrément mieux que la leur ! Ryuga continue de réconforter son fils, qui continue de pleurer sans vraiment contrôler ses larmes. Il a juste du mal à s'arrêter. Kyoya surveille le lait qui chauffe, parce qu'il faudrait pas qu'il déborde, et éteint la plaque à induction quand le lait est assez haut et que la couche de crème s'est formée. Si vous n'avez jamais fait chauffer de lait entier à la casserole, là normalement vous êtes perdus. Eh bien, sachez que quand on fait chauffer du lait entier à la casserole, une très fine couche de crème se forme à la surface, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec du lait demi-écrémé ou écrémé, comme leurs noms l'indiquent subtilement ! Voilà, c'était l'instant « Je vous apprends (ou pas) des trucs pas franchement utiles », maintenant retour à l'histoire.

Le lion enlève la casserole de la plaque et ouvre le placard juste au-dessus de sa tête pour récupérer un mug. Il verse ensuite le lait chaud dans le mug, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Le vert fouille dans un tiroir à la recherche d'une petite cuillère, puis ouvre un autre placard et en sort un pot rempli d'une substance jaune un peu translucide. Il revient près du mug, dont s'échappe un petit nuage de fumée, ou plutôt de vapeur, ouvre le pot et plonge la cuillère dedans. Sakyo regarde alors avec curiosité son dad mettre la cuillère pleine de la substance inconnue, mais qui a l'air super bonne, dans le lait chaud et touiller un peu.

-**Tiens, c'est prêt, **dit Kyoya en tendant le mug à son fils. **Fais attention quand même, c'est chaud. Va falloir souffler un peu dessus avant de boire.**

-**Merci dad…mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? **Demande le petit garçon en soufflant doucement sur son lait chaud. **Ça a l'air bon, mais je sais pas ce que c'est…**

-**C'est du miel, **répond le vert en rangeant le pot. **Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?**

-**Hum…non… **soupire Sakyo en rougissant, comme s'il avait honte de ne pas savoir ce qu'est le miel.

-**Hé, c'est pas grave que tu ne saches pas. C'est pas vraiment étonnant en fait, le miel c'est quelque chose d'assez cher. C'est un peu compliqué, mais en gros, les abeilles fabriquent le miel à partir du nectar des fleurs. Du coup, il existe plein de types de miels différents, avec des goûts, des couleurs et des consistances variés. **

-**Du nectar de fleur ? Woah, je suis sûr que c'est super bon ! C'est quoi comme miel celui que tu as mis ? **

-**C'est du miel d'acacia. C'est le miel le plus liquide et le plus translucide, et accessoirement mon préféré aussi. **

-**Mais pourquoi t'en a mis au fait ? **

-**Pour rajouter du goût, et aussi parce que c'est bon pour la santé. **

Sakyo hoche la tête, n'ayant plus de question à poser, et trempe avec précaution ses lèvres dans le lait pour vérifier la température. Ce n'est plus brûlant, il peut donc commencer à boire. Le petit garçon prend une grosse gorgée et sourit. C'est vraiment bon ! C'est chaud, et le miel apporte une petite touche sucrée qui lui fait tellement du bien. Après les sueurs froides que son cauchemar a provoquées, boire ce lait chaud lui donne l'impression de s'emmitoufler dans une grosse couette toute douce. Rassuré par l'expression détendue de leur fils, Ryuga et Kyoya se décrispent enfin. Ouais, ils ne le montraient pas, mais en vrai c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. L'empereur dragon prend le petit garçon dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas trop le secouer pour éviter qu'il renverse son mug de lait chaud au miel, et remonte jusqu'à l'étage, suivi par Kyoya. De retour dans sa chambre, Ryuga pose son fils sur le lit et s'assoit près de lui.

-**Ça va mieux ? **Demande le blanc en caressant les cheveux rouges de son fils, tandis que Kyoya s'assoit de son côté du lit.

-**Oui, ça va mieux, **répond Sakyo avant de boire une grosse gorgée de son lait chaud, se retrouvant du même coup avec des moustaches de lait, ce qui fait glousser Kyoya. **Bah… ? Pourquoi tu rigoles dad ?**

-**Haha, tu t'es mis du lait autour de la bouche, **continue de glousser le vert.

-**Oh… **se contente de dire le petit garçon en rougissant.

-**C'est pas grave mon grand, c'est juste que je trouve ça drôle, **le rassure Kyoya. **Attends, je vais t'enlever ça.**

Kyoya lèche son pouce et essuie les moustaches de lait de son fils, ce qui fait un peu rire le petit garçon parce que ça le chatouille. Le temps que celui-ci finisse son lait chaud, Ryuga prend un des livres de sa table de chevet et se met à lire tranquillement tandis que son amant attrape son carnet de dessin. Dès que Sakyo voit le carnet dans les mains de son dad, il se sert contre lui et le regarde dessiner tout en buvant. Avec le critérium qu'il garde toujours accroché à son carnet, Kyoya commence à tracer quelques traits qui, pour l'instant, ne ressemblent à rien. Au fil du temps, et des coups de critérium, les traits s'assemblent et prennent la forme de la tasse que Sakyo tient dans ses mains. Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminent et il regarde avec un émerveillement enfantin la tasse prendre vie sur le papier. Il est tellement absorbé par le talent de dessinateur de Kyoya qu'il en oublie un peu de boire. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il a un peu délaissé son lait, et le termine alors que le vert finalise l'ébauche de la tasse.

-**Peu importe ce que tu dessines, c'est toujours beau dad, **dit le petit garçon en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-**C'est gentil mon grand, **lui répond Kyoya en reposant son carnet pour ensuite prendre la tasse vide des mains de son fils et la poser sur sa table de chevet.

-**Il se fait tard là, **constate le dragon en jetant un œil à son téléphone après avoir rangé son livre. **Tout le monde au lit.**

-**Papa… J-Je peux rester dormir avec dad et toi, s'il te plait ? **Demande Sakyo un peu timidement. **Je veux pas rester tout seul…**

-**Bien sûr que tu peux, mon ange, **lui répond Ryuga avec son éternel petit sourire.

Le petit garçon esquisse un sourire reconnaissant, très vite balayé par un bâillement qui indique qu'il est vraiment l'heure de se coucher et de dormir. Comme il est le plus proche de l'interrupteur, Ryuga se lève pour éteindre la lampe du plafond et Kyoya éteint sa lampe de chevet, qu'il avait allumé pour pouvoir dessiner. L'empereur dragon se retourne pour se remettre au lit, puis en regardant Sakyo il se rappelle de quelque chose. Il sort de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son fils, prend sa peluche de dragon noir et revient la donner au petit garçon. Sakyo récupère avec joie son doudou, puis laisse un autre bâillement lui échapper et se frotte lascivement les yeux. Ouais, il est vraiment temps de faire dodo pour lui. Le petit garçon s'allonge rapidement entre ses parents et ferme les yeux, sentant déjà le sommeil l'emporter. Ryuga et Kyoya se rallongent aussi, passant chacun un bras autour de leur fils, et s'embrassent rapidement avant de fermer eux aussi les yeux.

-**Papa, dad… Je vous aime, **dit la petite voix à moitié endormie de Sakyo.

-**Nous aussi on t'aime mon ange, **lui répond Ryuga, rougissant légèrement dans le noir.

-**On t'aime, et on sera toujours là pour toi, **rajoute Kyoya avec un air attendri, qu'il laisse transparaitre puisque de toute façon, personne ne peut le voir.

La petite respiration régulière de Sakyo indique à ses parents que le petit garçon s'est déjà endormi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant, et les deux sourient dans le noir avant de se laisser à leur tour entrainer dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Sakyo est définitivement la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé dans leur vie de couple. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient jamais cru dire ça…mais cet enfant est un ange tombé tout droit du ciel et ils ont vraiment de la chance qu'il se retrouve auprès d'eux. Le destin fait parfois bizarrement les choses, mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr pour les deux amants, c'est qu'il fait toujours bien les choses.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Putain, c'était trop mignon à écrire et à relire TTvTT_**

**_Chris : Je confirme, c'était bien sucré !_**

**_Kyoya : *ronchonne toujours dans son coin*_**

**_Moi : Décidément, quelle ambiance ici…_**

**_Chris : Rooooh, ça va leur passer ! Faut leur laisser une semaine pour se réconcilier !_**

**_Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*_**

**_Moi : En parlant de ça ! Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster mercredi… Croyez-moi, ça me fait pas plaisir du tout, mais j'ai un emploi de temps hyper chargé pour ce début de semaine… Vive la rentrée ! -_-'_**

**_Chris : Bon, du coup on se retrouve dimanche prochain ?_**

**_Moi : Yep, pour toujours plus de fluff ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche prochain donc ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye !_**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne* Ouais, salut…_**

**_Chris : *rigole* Allez, t'en fais pas ! Ton chéri va bien finir par te pardonner ! _**

**_Kyoya : TOI… ! *se met à lui courir après*_**

**_Chris : *s'enfuit en rigolant*_**

**_Moi : Aaaaah, bah là il y a de l'ambiance ! XD_**


	18. Les parents de Kyoya

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Pardon du retard, j'étais d'anniversaire hier et je le suis encore ce soir XD_**

**_Chris : Au moins, tu t'amuses !_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Bon, ils sont où Ryu et Kyo ?_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Là…_**

**_Moi : C'est bon, vous vous faites plus la gueule ? _**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Non…_**

**_Chris : Je t'avais dit qu'une semaine ça leur suffirait pour se réconcilier ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : *grogne*_**

**_Kyoya : *fusille Chris des yeux*_**

**_Moi : On se retrouve donc pour notre dose habituelle de fluff ! Ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois trop mignon, je m'en suis assuré ! *^*_**

**_Chris : Ouaaais, du sucre ! _**

**_Moi : Bon, au lieu de faire la tronche les deux, vous me faites les disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Kyoya : Et elle ne possède pas non plus sa suite, BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci ! Bon chapitre les gens n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi je vois bien Ryuga coincé dans le grenier sortir un truc du style « Eh meeeeerde… » XD  
Bon, Mélanie, il va falloir te rentrer dans le crâne que certaines personnes ne sont tout simplement pas faites pour le dessin ! C'est comme ça, pas autrement, ça ne s'apprend PAS ! C'est comme le chant, il y a certaines personnes qui ne pourront jamais chanter juste de leur vie, même avec tous les efforts du monde !  
J'aime pas voir Sakyo tout tristounet non plus, mais au moins ses papas peuvent le réconforter après ^w^  
T'inquiète, moi aussi je déteste le lait ! Rien que l'odeur me donne la gerbe, et c'est pas une blague ^^'_**

**_Marius : J'arrive à me souvenir du tout premier cauchemar que j'ai fait, il était super chelou… Je crois que jamais aucun cauchemar ne m'a faite pleurer, mais en revanche regarder des émissions sur le paranormal quand j'avais 7 ans était une très mauvaise idée pour mon sommeil ! ^^'  
Moi j'ai une méthode plus radicale pour le mal de gorge : je plante une cuillère à soupe dans le pot de miel, et je mange une grosse dose du coup ! Testé et approuvé, ça marche super bien ! XD  
P.S : Moi tu me colles devant une YouTube Poop, je me pète les abdos à force de rigoler ! C'est un humour pour lequel il faut beaucoup de références du net, mais c'est trop kiffant ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Maldeka, planque-toi ! Quand je dis que Traffy a embarqué son matos, il a embarqué vraiment TOUT son matos ! Sanji : Le massacre que ça va être… Moi : Ouaip… Zoro : Ah, bien fait pour elle ! Pour une fois, ils ont pris une bonne initiative le toubib et le manchot ! Moi : Marimo, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je pense que tu seras le prochain ^^')_**

**_xBenou : Cette fic est un gros pot de fluff qui n'aurait pas de fin ! *^*  
Le passage où ils réconfortent Sakyo est juste…beaucoup trop putain de kawaii TTvTT_**

**_LilyssLeri : Hé ho, la fic elle est rated T hein ! Alors non, il y aura pas de lemon ! C'est du fluff ici, pas du citron ! u_u  
C'est quand même bizarre de dire que c'est mignon que Sakyo fasse un cauchemar… Mais bon, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire X) _**

* * *

Quand Sakyo ouvre les yeux, un rayon de soleil ayant élu domicile sur son visage, il baille longuement. Il n'a jamais dormi d'un sommeil si profond de toute sa vie ! Le petit garçon se frotte les yeux pour bien se réveiller, et soudainement il se rappelle qu'il n'a pas dormi dans son lit à lui. Eh oui, il est venu dormir dans le lit de ses parents après avoir fait un cauchemar. Ryuga et Kyoya dorment toujours, eux, entourant leur fils d'un bras protecteur. Sakyo glousse légèrement en regardant tour à tour les visages endormis de ses parents. Ça lui rappelle quand il venait à peine d'arriver dans la vie de Ryuga et Kyoya. Il n'était pas capable de dormir tout seul parce qu'il avait trop peur. Maintenant, il peut très bien dormir tout seul dans son lit, en compagnie de ses doudous, mais…c'est toujours aussi agréable de dormir avec ses parents. Après son terrifiant cauchemar, il avait bien besoin de ça. Tranquillement, le petit garçon attend que ses papas se réveillent en serrant contre lui sa peluche de dragon, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pourrait pas se sentir plus en sécurité qu'à ce moment-là, entouré par ses parents. Sans quitter son petit sourire, Sakyo se serre contre le torse de Kyoya, de manière à avoir le cœur du vert contre son oreille. Il aime bien les battements de cœur, ça le berce.

Malheureusement, ce petit instant de quiétude et de bonheur prend fin quand le téléphone du lion émet une petite sonnerie pour indiquer qu'il vient de recevoir un message. Comme le portable est posé sur la table de chevet de Kyoya, ce dernier l'entend immanquablement sonner et pousse un grognement contrarié. Kyoya, ce genre de choses ne t'arriverait pas si tu pensais à mettre ton téléphone sur « Ne pas déranger » quand vient le moment de dormir. Mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'entendre… Tout en poussant des grognements plus contrariés les uns que les autres, le vert tend son bras qui entourait Sakyo en arrière et tâtonne sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son portable. Quand enfin il l'attrape, il le ramène devant son visage et grogne une nouvelle fois à cause de la lumière trop vive de l'écran.

-**Putain d'écran d'merde, j'me suis flingué les rétines, **râle Kyoya d'une voix rauque et basse.

-**Dad, tu dis trop de gros-mots, **dit la petite voix de Sakyo avec un léger amusement.

-**Bah ? T'es réveillé toi ? **Ricane l'adolescent en caressant les cheveux rouges et fins de son fils.

-**Voui, j'suis réveillé, **répond le petit garçon en souriant.

Kyoya laisse un petit sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres et embrasse son fils sur le front, ce qui le fait glousser, comme souvent. Le lion reporte alors son attention sur son foutu téléphone et regarde le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Même s'il a très envie de lancer son téléphone au loin et de se rendormir, il ne s'énerve pas et ne le fait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que le message vient de sa mère. Le jeune homme se frotte alors les yeux et se fait violence pour lire le message, quitte à s'éclater les rétines. Sans surprise, la mère de Kyoya raconte à son fils qu'elle est au courant pour Sakyo maintenant et qu'elle veut absolument le rencontrer. Le vert se met alors à sourire encore plus et glousse en reposant son téléphone. Il répondra plus tard, histoire d'épargner ses yeux…

-**Qui c'est qui t'envoie un message dad ? **Demande Sakyo en relevant la tête.

-**C'est ma maman, **répond l'adolescent en ricanant. **Maintenant qu'elle sait pour toi, elle tient absolument à te voir en chair et en os.**

-**C'est vrai ? Elle veut me voir ? **S'émerveille le petit garçon.

-**Si je te le dis mon grand, **glousse Kyoya. **Alors, je lui réponds quoi ? Tu veux bien la voir toi ?**

-**Ouiiii ! Oui, je veux la voir ! On peut y aller aujourd'hui dad ? Steuplaiiiiiiiit ! **

-**Mmmh… Woh, c'est quoi toute cette agitation dès le matin… ? **Marmonne Ryuga, arraché à son sommeil.

-**Pardon papa, j'voulais pas te réveiller**… s'excuse Sakyo en faisant un câlin à l'empereur dragon pour se faire pardonner. **J'me suis laissé emporter parce que je suis trop content…**

-**J'ai reçu un message de ma mère, qui me dit qu'elle veut voir notre fils, **explique le blader de Léone en tapant une réponse pour sa mère. **Et maintenant, il ne tient plus en place.**

-**Ah, je comprends mieux, **ricane le blanc en caressant la tête de son fils. **J'imagine qu'on va chez tes parents aujourd'hui, alors ?**

-**Tout à fait, **répond Kyoya en reposant son téléphone. **En tout cas, c'est ce que je viens de répondre à ma mère. **

-**Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à se préparer maintenant, **conclut le dragon.

Il ne faudra pas le dire deux fois à Sakyo, qui s'empresse de se lever et fonce dans sa chambre récupérer des affaires propres, puis dans la salle de bain. Ryuga et Kyoya échangent un regard amusé et se lèvent à leur tour pour descendre dans la cuisine, laissant leur lit défait avec le doudou de leur fils en plein milieu. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sakyo a déjà fini de se laver et rejoint ses parents en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. En voyant leur petit garçon les rejoindre si vite et en sautillant joyeusement, les deux bladers n'arrivent pas à retenir leurs sourires attendris. Tandis que Sakyo s'installe à table, Kyoya part dans la salle de bain et laisse son petit-ami avec leur fils.

-**Je n't'ai pas demandé, tu as bien dormi mon grand ? **Demande le dragon en servant son traditionnel jus de pomme matinal au petit garçon.

-**Oui, j'ai super bien dormi papa ! **Répond Sakyo avec enthousiasme. **Je dors toujours bien quand je dors avec dad et toi.**

-**Je sais mon grand, je sais, **dit Ryuga avec un petit sourire en coin.

-**Mais papa… Je vous embête vraiment pas quand je dors avec vous ? **S'inquiète le petit garçon, se sentant toujours coupable d'avoir réveillé ses parents en pleine nuit à cause d'un bête cauchemar.

-**Combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te le répète ? Tu ne nous embêtes jamais, mon grand. **

-**C'est vraiment vrai ? J'veux dire, j'ai tout le temps besoin de vous pour plein de trucs…**

-**Hé, c'est ça d'être un enfant mon grand. On a besoin de ses parents pour plein de choses, c'est comme ça. Tu sais, Kyoya et moi on savait que ça serait comme ça, on est pas naïfs. Et tu sais quoi ? Bah même si on aurait jamais pensé ça, on aime bien qu'un petit être humain ait besoin de nous pour plein de choses. **

-**Haha, mais j'croyais que vous aimiez pas les enfants !**

-**C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on aurait jamais pensé ça. Mais on te l'a déjà dit : toi t'es pas comme les autres enfants.**

Sakyo laisse alors un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et termine son jus de pomme, puis se lève et saute sur Ryuga pour lui faire un câlin. Le blanc ricane gentiment et soulève son fils dans ses bras. C'est dingue comme ce petit garçon est un véritable rayon de soleil.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la petite famille s'est levée et a déjeuné, et se prépare maintenant à aller chez les parents de Kyoya. Comme le vert a précisé que ça risquerait de s'étirer un peu en longueur, Sakyo a décidé d'emmener son doudou avec lui pour pouvoir jouer dans son coin si vraiment ça devient trop long. Cependant, avant de partir, Kyoya a quelques précisions à donner à son fils.

-**Bon, écoute mon grand. La maison de mes parents, c'est pas du tout comme la maison de papi Ren et mamie Sonya, **dit le vert, à genoux pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon. **C'est un grand manoir.**

-**Un…manoir ? **Répète Sakyo, pour qui ce mot évoque de très mauvais souvenirs.

-**Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton ancien orphelinat, je te le promets, **le rassure Kyoya en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.** C'est juste une très grande maison. Le truc, c'est que mes parents ont beaucoup d'argent, parce que mon papa est chef d'une grosse entreprise. Ça veut dire que dans le manoir, il y a plein d'objets qui ont beaucoup de valeur. Tout ce que je te demande, mon grand, c'est de faire très attention quand on sera là-bas, d'accord ?**

-**D'accord papa, je ferai attention à rien casser ! **Promet le petit garçon.

Kyoya sourit et embrasse son fils sur le front. Tout content, Sakyo prend la main de ses papas, et la petite famille sort de sa maison. Comme les parents de Kyoya habitent assez loin de la maison, Ryuga décide de porter son fils pour faire le chemin. Il sait très bien que le petit garçon n'a pas encore l'habitude de beaucoup marcher, il va très vite se fatiguer. Sakyo ne s'en plaint pas vraiment, il est content que son papa le porte. Comme le petit garçon est encore très léger, même s'il s'est un peu remplumé depuis qu'il vit avec Ryuga et Kyoya, l'empereur dragon se permet de le porter avec un seul bras. Ça lui laisse donc une main libre, que son petit-ami ne se prive pas de serrer dans la sienne. Les parents du vert habitant sur les hauteurs de MetalBey City, le chemin pour aller jusqu'au manoir est surtout en pente. Raison de plus pour porter Sakyo, il se fatiguerait encore plus vite le pauvre.

Environ une demi-heure de marche plus tard, les trois sont arrivés au manoir des parents de Kyoya. Sakyo, qui est maintenant dans les bras du vert parce qu'il en avait envie, écarquille les yeux en voyant l'énorme maison de ses grands-parents. Woah…ça n'a rien à voir avec le manoir qui était son orphelinat ! Ce manoir-là était sombre, triste, avec une façade presque noire et des fenêtres toujours fermées et obstruées par de lourds et épais rideaux en velours sombre. Le manoir des parents de Kyoya est tellement différent. C'est une belle bâtisse à la façade blanc écrémé, avec une belle cour, et probablement un beau jardin qu'il ne voit pas d'ici. Certaines fenêtres sont ouvertes, toutes sont décorées avec des fleurs accrochées aux petits balconnets. Cette maison respire le bonheur, elle est…accueillante et rassurante. Kyoya n'a même pas le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette à côté du grillage de la propriété, son père est déjà sorti pour l'ouvrir.

-**Ah, bonjour mon fils ! **S'exclame-t-il en ouvrant le grillage. **Ta mère ne t'a pas réveillé en t'envoyant son message, j'espère ?**

-**Si… **répond l'adolescent avec un gros soupir de fatigue. **Elle m'a complètement réveillé…**

-**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais, **glousse son père. **Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais tu as un peu une tête de déterré mon grand !**

-**C'est parce qu'on m'empêche de dormir assez longtemps, **râle le vert. **M'enfin bon, va pas le répéter à maman, elle va encore se sentir coupable et s'excuser pour rien pendant dix minutes…**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Bonjour Ryuga, **dit Tategami père en se tournant vers son gendre. **Ça fait…longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Enfin, je t'ai aperçu hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler parce que j'avais une réunion importante…**

-**Je sais, Kyoya m'a raconté, **répond l'empereur dragon en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné. **Je suis content de revenir ici Kay, après tout vous êtes ma famille vous aussi. **

-**Moi aussi je suis content que tu reviennes ici, Ryuga. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup manqué à ma femme. Je pense que dès qu'elle te verra, elle va te sauter dessus pour te faire un câlin.**

-**Bah, ça m'change pas trop alors ! C'est toujours comme ça quand je viens.**

-**Haha, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Tiens ? Mais qui vois-je caché derrière les jambes de mon fils ? **

-**Hum…b-bonjour, **bafouille Sakyo en rougissant, qui s'est effectivement caché derrière les jambes de Kyoya.

-**Bonjour Sakyo, **lui répond Kay en souriant. **Tu ferais mieux de venir vite, ta grand-mère a vraiment très envie de te voir. Elle ne me parle que de toi depuis hier soir !**

Malgré sa légère intimidation, le petit garçon sourit et sort de sa cachette. Même s'il a un peu peur, parce qu'il est en terrain inconnu, il est aussi très impatient de rencontrer la maman de son dad. Il passe donc devant Kyoya pour suivre le père de celui-ci dans le manoir. Restés derrière, le blanc et le vert échangent un regard légèrement amusé et s'embrassent rapidement avant de suivre leur enthousiaste de fils dans le manoir. Quand le petit garçon met les pieds dans l'entrée du manoir, ses yeux s'écarquillent encore plus. Ça brille de partout ! Absolument tout est reluisant. Le carrelage, le plafond, les escaliers, les lustres… Tout ce qui peut briller quoi. Sakyo passe devant des vases richement décorés et posés sur des meubles, des tableaux magnifiques accrochés sur les murs et de très belles compositions florales. Il se sent un peu petit et il a peur de faire une bêtise. Oui, il comprend beaucoup mieux pourquoi son dad l'a prévenu à propos de tous ces objets de valeur.

En arrivant dans le salon, Sakyo remarque une femme assise sur un canapé avec un verre d'eau à la main. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et ramenés d'une manière élégante sur son épaule, une peau blanche mais légèrement rosée et des yeux bleus comme l'océan, comme ceux de Kyoya. Elle a une allure douce et élégante, et cet aspect est accentué par ses vêtements très féminins. Le petit garçon est impressionné et émerveillé par la beauté de cette femme. Ayant entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, la jeune femme tourne la tête et pose son verre. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur la petite silhouette de Sakyo, un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle se lève très rapidement. Toujours un peu intimidé, le petit garçon n'ose pas approcher et baisse la tête en rougissant. Kyoya, arrivé derrière son fils avec son compagnon depuis un petit moment, pousse doucement Sakyo pour l'encourager à aller vers sa mère. Le petit garçon avance alors très timidement, n'osant pas vraiment lever la tête, et se retrouve finalement devant cette si belle femme qui l'impressionne et qui se baisse pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-**B-bonjour… **bégaye-t-il, toujours avec le regard fixé sur le sol.

-**Bonjour Sakyo, **répond la mère de Kyoya avec un regard empli de tendresse. **Je m'appelle Rena. Oh, si tu savais à quel point j'étais impatiente de te voir ! Tu es vraiment un adorable petit garçon.**

-**M-Merci… **bafouille le petit garçon en relevant légèrement les yeux.

-**Je sais que tu dois être un peu intimidé, après tout c'est une maison que tu ne connais pas et tu ne me connais pas vraiment non plus, **dit Rena en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. **Quand mon mari m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'étais tellement heureuse. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que d'apprendre que j'avais un petit-fils ! Mais…je reconnais que je me suis montrée peut-être un peu trop impatiente…**

La mère du vert laisse un petit rire gêné s'échapper de sa gorge et regarde Sakyo avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Le petit garçon se tortille un peu, encore légèrement gêné, mais se met à sourire. La maman de son dad est différente de la maman de son papa, mais elle est toute aussi gentille et semble déjà beaucoup l'aimer alors qu'elle ne le connait que depuis même pas une minute. Lui aussi l'aime déjà, il l'aime depuis qu'il sait qu'elle existe. Alors, un peu timidement, le petit garçon s'avance et fait un câlin à sa grand-mère. Rena le regarde faire un petit moment, puis fond en larmes et le serre dans ses bras. Restés à l'écart, Ryuga, Kyoya et le père de ce dernier regardent la scène avec des petits sourires en coin. C'est tellement mignon à voir. Après une bonne minute, la mère du jeune homme parvient à se calmer et essuie ses larmes avant d'embrasser son petit-fils sur le front. Sakyo rougit un peu et regarde sa grand-mère avec une expression perdue. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Il ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pourtant… Comme elle sourit en même temps, il suppose que ce sont des larmes de joie. La mère de Kyoya se redresse ensuite et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-**Je suis heureuse de te voir mon grand, **lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-**Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir maman, **répond le vert. **Je savais que tu voudrais absolument voir Sakyo dès que papa t'aurait parlé de lui.**

-**Évidemment ! **S'exclame sa mère. **Ce n'est pas rien d'apprendre que j'ai un petit-fils quand même ! Il est tellement adorable en plus.**

-**Maman, arrête, tu le gênes, **soupire Kyoya en regardant son fils, qui effectivement rougit à vue d'œil.

-**Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la vérité ! Enfin bon, d'accord, je me tais. Oh, désolée Ryuga, j'ai failli t'oublier… **

-**Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal, **ricane l'empereur dragon. **Après tout, Sakyo est tellement mignon que c'est normal de m'oublier.**

-**C'est vrai que mon petit-fils est adorable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier mon gendre quand même.**

Rena prend alors son beau-fils dans ses bras et lui claque un baiser très sonore sur le front. Elle lui fait toujours ça, il s'est habitué à force.

-**Bien, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, **dit le père de Kyoya après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-**C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup à se dire, papa, **répond son fils.

-**Papa ? Papa, tu peux me donner Yami s'il te plait ? **Demande Sakyo en secouant la cape de Ryuga, à qui il avait confié son doudou pour la route.

-**Yami ? Qui est Yami ? **S'interroge Kay en levant un sourcil.

-**C'est son dragon en peluche, **explique l'empereur dragon en récupérant ladite peluche qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière de sa ceinture. **Tu veux jouer dans ton coin, mon grand ? **

-**Voui, **répond le petit garçon en prenant son doudou. **Vous allez parler de trucs de grands, moi je vais aller jouer en attendant que ce soit l'heure de manger. Je peux aller dans le jardin ? **

-**Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mon grand, **dit le blanc.

-**Pourquoi aller jouer dans le jardin ? Kyoya, enfin, tu n'as pas parlé à ton fils de la salle de jeu ? **Demande le père du lion avec un air très étonné.

-**Euh…j'avoue que non, **reconnait le vert. **J'ai complètement zappé…**

-**Viens avec moi Sakyo, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui devrait te plaire, **dit Kay en tendant sa main à son petit-fils.

Sakyo n'hésite pas et prend la main de son grand-père pour se laisser guider. En suivant le père de son amant, Ryuga se demande bien de quoi celui-ci peut bien parler. Une salle de jeu ? Mais il n'y a pas de salle de jeu dans le manoir, il le saurait tout de même ! Il est en couple avec Kyoya depuis un moment quand même, son petit-ami lui en aurait parlé depuis le temps. Il lance un regard interrogateur au lion, qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaule et un regard gêné. Ola, il n'aime pas ce regard… Arrivé au deuxième étage du manoir, Kay entraine son petit-fils dans l'aile Ouest, où Ryuga n'a jamais mis les pieds. Tout au fond du couloir se trouve une porte sur laquelle il est écrit avec des lettres en bois « SALLE DE JEU ». Salle de jeu ?! Mais il y en a vraiment une alors ! Et Kyoya ne lui en a jamais parlé ! Ah le sale traître ! Le père de Kyoya pousse la porte et une salle remplie de jouets s'étend sous les yeux du petit garçon.

-**Woaaaah ! C'est trop bien ! **S'écrie Sakyo en courant dans la salle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-**La vache ! Tu jouais là-dedans quand t'étais gosse ?! **Demande Ryuga à son petit-ami, les yeux écarquillés.

-**Ouais… **répond simplement le vert.

-**Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Ça va faire quand même un bail qu'on est ensembles, et c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends que tu jouais dans une salle de jeu qui fait la taille de ma chambre chez mes parents quand t'étais un gamin ! **

-**Est-ce que c'était vraiment une information d'une importance capitale que tu saches ça ? En plus, j'vois pas vraiment dans laquelle de nos conversations j'aurais réussi à placer « Et au fait, tu savais que quand j'étais petit je jouais dans une salle de jeu qui fait la taille de ta chambre chez tes parents ? ».**

-**…Okay, j'avoue, t'as raison. J'crois que je fais juste une crise de jalousie, j'aurais trop aimé avoir un truc comme ça quand j'étais gamin.**

-**Je pense que c'est le rêve de tous les enfants, chéri. Hé papa, pourquoi elle est toujours là la salle de jeu ? Ça fait longtemps que Kakeru et moi on a plus l'âge d'y jouer.**

-**Oh, je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi en faire d'autre, **répond le père de Kyoya. **Il y a tellement de pièces dans ce manoir, j'ai déjà deux bureaux… Et puis détrompe-toi, ton frère y joue encore, mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. **

Kyoya ricane, très heureux d'avoir appris une nouvelle info avec laquelle il pourra embêter son petit frère adoré, puis reporte son attention sur Sakyo. Le petit garçon a jeté son dévolu sur les anciennes toupies d'entrainement de son dad. Il n'a jamais joué au BeyBlade, en fait il ne sait même pas comment on y joue, mais simplement regarder les toupies lui suffit, son doudou posé près de lui. Le vert ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver son fils trop adorable comme ça, à regarder ses vieilles toupies d'entrainement. Il doit avouer qu'il a vraiment hâte que Ryuga et lui apprennent à leur petit garçon à jouer au BeyBlade. Vu leurs niveaux respectifs en BeyBlade, Sakyo ne peut devenir qu'un excellent blader. Ils lui apprendront à jouer, et puis quand leur fils sera prêt, ils lui offriront LA toupie. Sa partenaire, celle qui l'accompagnera durant toute sa vie de blader. Ouais, ça lui parait être un excellent plan d'avenir, et il sait que son compagnon doit penser exactement la même chose vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il affiche.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme chaque dimanche ! ^^_**

**_Chris : J'ai l'impression que t'es pas prête à terminer cette fic X)_**

**_Moi : Je l'aime trop, j'ai pas envie de la finir… Heureusement, j'ai encore plein d'idées de chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Super…_**

**_Chris : Héhé, ils sont pas contents d'être OOC XD_**

**_Moi : Pourtant je fais des efforts pour qu'ils le soient pas trop ! XD_**

**_Kyoya : J'en ai marre de ma vie…_**

**_Ryuga : On est deux._**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, et je vous dis à mercredi pour…un OS ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Décidément, que d'OS en ce moment ! _**

**_Moi : Hihi, j'ai eu une super idée récemment, je compte bien vous en faire profiter ! _**

**_Ryuga : Oh Seigneur, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours plein d'idées et jamais de syndrome de la page blanche ? _**

**_Moi : Parce que ! Allez, bye bye fidèles lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Moi : Avec encore moins de bonne volonté, j'crois que ça se sent pas assez que vous êtes blasés !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-_**


	19. Un déjeuner plein d'émotions

**_Moi : Bonjour bonjouuuur ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre rempli de fluff ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : Ma glycémie augmente de façon exponentielle quand je lis cette fic, c'est dingue._**

**_Chris : Alors, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ? _**

**_Ryuga : Elle a mis la dose._**

**_Moi : Oui, j'ai mis la dose ! Votre kokoro va fondre, une nouvelle fois ! ^w^_**

**_Kyoya : Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'en ai ras le cul d'être OOC !_**

**_Moi : Mais t'inquiète pas j'ai dit, dans ma prochaine fic tu le seras pas ! _**

**_Ryuga : Et on peut enfin savoir de quoi elle parlera cette prochaine fic ? _**

**_Moi : Dans les notes de fin de chapitre, si vous êtes sages ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Okay ^^_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ? n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni sa suite BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre mes fidèles lecteurs ! ^^_**

**_Kyoya : Faites quand même gaffe à votre glycémie, allez pas choper le diabète._**

**_Moi : Mais c'est du bon diabète ça ! u_u_**

**_Ryuga : Mouais, va dire ça à un médecin toi._**

**_Moi : Héhé X)_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Woh… Jean-Kévin ?! Maldeka, dis-lui de porter plainte contre ses parents, c'est pas légal d'appeler son fils Jean-Kévin ! XD  
Avec un pote comme Kyoya, j'aurais fini par me suicider en me cognant la tête contre un mur ! XD  
Sans Nile, Kyoya serait encore en train de mourir d'amour dans son coin ! Mais heureusement, Nile était là ! \^^/  
P.S : J'ai acheté le tome, je l'ai dévoré, et j'étais tellement heureuse de revoir bébé Shinsou ! Et puis, c'est officiel : Hawks est entré dans mon top 5 de mes persos préférés, je l'aime trop ! *^*  
Re P.S : (Sanji : Law et Kidd ne sont toujours pas revenus ? Moi : Non… Il est où ton Marimo ? Sanji : *rougit* Il dort… Moi : *ricane* Bah alors, pourquoi tu rougis Love Cook ? Sanji : Comme si tu savais pas… Moi : Héhé XD)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Je savais que le titre ferait penser à une parodie, héhé XD  
Nile a un CV très fourni, il est sacrément polyvalent XD  
Chris pourrait être ami avec Ryuga, oui, si il arrive à lui pardonner l'incident de l'île de Toupâques XD_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Alors, moi je pense qu'Aguma a demandé Bao en mariage ! Je vois pas d'autres explications au comportement de Bao ! X)  
Ah ça, quand on a des lunettes, on passe le plus clair de son temps à les laver ! XD  
Je pense que Nile a osé prendre le tel de Kyoya de force parce qu'il sait que Kyoya ne lui fera jamais de mal, même pour un truc comme ça ! XD_**

**_xBenou : Nile le syndicaliste, MDR ! XD  
Oui, cet OS était très mignon, et je pense que ça vient du caractère de Kyoya dans l'OS ! X)  
Kakeru, c'est une boule d'énergie ! Ça risque d'être drôle quand il va rencontrer Sakyo XD_**

* * *

Pendant que Sakyo joue à l'étage en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, ses parents et ses grands-parents discutent dans le salon. Pour la première fois, Ryuga est totalement détendu. Avant, quand il venait chez ses beaux-parents, il était tendu comme une arbalète et faisait très attention à tout ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, à cause du père de Kyoya. Enfin…indirectement. Le père de son petit-ami ne le regardait pas avec des yeux de la mort, du genre « Je te hais et si tu fais un pas de travers, je te crame sur place ! », et n'était pas non plus désagréable avec lui. Non, en fait, c'était juste l'empereur dragon qui s'était lui-même foutu une pression monstre tout seul, comme un grand. En même temps, dans sa tête le calcul était simple : beau-père PDG d'une entreprise qui brasse des millions + maison qui est en fait un manoir qui vaut probablement plus que ses reins sur le marché noir + plein de meubles et d'objets de décoration qui valent certainement plus que l'entièreté de ses organes sur le marché noir = si tu ne te tiens pas à carreau, tu te feras fusiller sur place.

Le blanc était donc toujours super tendu quand il fallait aller chez ses beaux-parents, alors qu'en fait il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! Madame Tategami a toujours adoré son gendre, elle l'a très vite adopté, et son mari l'a aussi très vite accepté dans la famille, même s'il avait quelques réserves de son côté au sujet du sérieux de la relation que le dragon entretient avec Kyoya. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas son gendre. M'enfin bon, ça Ryuga ne pouvait pas le deviner… Heureusement, maintenant que son petit-ami s'est réconcilié avec son père, il s'est dit qu'il pouvait sûrement enfin se détendre. Puis bon, y a aussi Sakyo qui a joué dans l'équation.

-**Et donc, il est où mon petit frère ? **Demande Kyoya au milieu de la conversation, avec un petit ricanement absolument pas dissimulé.

-**Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, mon grand, **avoue sa mère. **Il a juste dit qu'il ne serait pas là… D'habitude quand il a une compétition, il le dit.**

-**Héhé, il y a pas que les compétitions dans la vie de mon frangin, **ricane le vert avec un taux de moquerie qui dépasse l'entendement. **Au hasard, il y a aussi…Ryuto ?**

-**Bah si ton p'tit frère trouve que c'est plus important de passer du temps avec son petit-ami, qui se trouve être mon frère, plutôt que de rencontrer son neveu, c'est qu'il a un problème de priorités dans sa vie, **réplique Ryuga en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Je crois que je me remettrai jamais vraiment du fait que Kakeru a réussi à tomber amoureux de ton petit frère, Ryuga… **soupire le père de Kyoya. **C'est tellement fou comme coïncidence !**

-**Estime-toi heureux, papa, **rétorque son fils aîné en gloussant. **Au moins, tu n'as qu'une seule belle-famille à supporter ! **

-**Mmh, un point pour toi mon fils, **dit Kay avec un petit sourire. **Et puis en plus, les parents de Ryuga sont des gens tout à fait sympathiques. Je dois bien avouer que ta mère et moi n'avons aucune raison de nous plaindre. **

-**Oh, comment vont tes parents d'ailleurs Ryuga ? **Demande Rena avec son sourire éclatant.

-**Ils vont toujours aussi bien, **répond l'empereur dragon. **Toujours la même chose. Mon père passe toujours autant de temps dans le garage avec sa moto, et ma mère lui crie toujours dessus à cause de ça.**

-**Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ton père est marié avec sa moto à défaut d'être marié avec ta mère, **ricane Kyoya.

-**En même temps, c'est pas faux, **glousse le blanc.

-**Et alors, ils ont déjà rencontré leur petit-fils ? **Ajoute la mère de Kyoya.

-**Bah ouais, mais en fait on a été un peu poussé à leur présenter. Mon frère a débarqué totalement à l'improviste à l'appart', et du coup il a vu Sakyo, **explique Ryuga. **Au final, il nous a fait réaliser que c'était quand même pas très réglo de cacher l'existence de Sakyo à nos propres parents. Ca nous était un peu sorti de la tête, à vrai dire… On était tellement focalisés sur le fait de prendre soin de lui, de l'aider à aller mieux, qu'on avait oublié que c'était pas juste nous sa famille.**

-**Je vous comprends tous les deux, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir d'avoir fait passé le bien-être de votre fils avant tout, **dit Rena. **Quand j'y repense, mon Dieu… Comment peut-on faire autant de mal à un petit garçon si adorable ? **

-**Il y a des ordures dans ce monde, c'est comme ça maman, **soupire le lion. **Ce sera toujours comme ça. Malheureusement.**

-**Je sais, mais… Oh, le plat est prêt ! **S'exclame sa mère en entendant une sonnerie venant de la cuisine.

La mère de Kyoya se précipite dans la cuisine, ses talons hauts claquant sur le carrelage du salon puis sur celui de la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur se répand dans la maison quand elle ouvre le four pour récupérer le plat qu'elle a préparé.

-**C'est prêt, alors à table ! **S'écrie-t-elle joyeusement.

-**Je vais chercher Sakyo, **dit le blanc en se levant du canapé.

-**Oh, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller le chercher Ryuga. Tu peux juste te mettre dans les escaliers et l'appeler. Rena a toujours fait ça avec Kyoya et Kakeru quand ils étaient dans la salle de jeu, ça a toujours marché, **lui assure son beau-père.

-**Je confirme. Haha, ça raisonne tellement dans cette maison si on crie dans les escaliers, j'ai toujours entendu ma mère m'appeler pour le déjeuner ou le dîner, **ricane Kyoya.

Ryuga hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « Pourquoi pas ? » et va dans la cage d'escaliers. Ouais, ça ne l'étonne pas du tout que ça résonne dans ces escaliers, ils sont immenses. Il ne doute pas que sa voix réussisse à porter jusqu'à la salle de jeu, d'autant plus que son petit garçon a laissé la porte ouverte.

-**Sakyo ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner mon grand, descends ! **Appelle le blanc.

-**J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! **Répond la petite voix lointaine de Sakyo avec enthousiasme.

Ryuga sourit et retourne dans le salon retrouver son petit-ami. Ouaip, ça marche vraiment comme technique. Kyoya n'est plus dans le salon cependant, il est parti dans la salle à manger mettre la table, tandis que son père est parti aider sa femme à dresser les assiettes. La salle à manger possède entre autre une table de 18 km, qui sert aussi de salle de réunion au père de Kyoya de temps, ce qui explique la longueur de la table. Ça va être drôle tiens, de déjeuner sur le bout d'une table immense. Alors que le dragon rejoint son compagnon pour l'aider à finir de mettre la table, un grand bruit se fait entendre au deuxième étage.

-**T'as entendu, Ryuga ? **Demande l'adolescent aux yeux bleus avec des yeux écarquillés.

-**Oui, j'ai entendu oui, **répond Ryuga en regardant le plafond de la salle à manger, qui est située en-dessous de l'aile Ouest du deuxième étage. **On dirait que quelque chose s'est cassé…**

-**Oui, ça ressemblait à un bruit de vase cassé. Je peux reconnaître ce bruit, j'en ai déjà cassé des vases ici, **dit le vert.

Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent et se dirigent vers les escaliers en vitesse. Ils ont bien une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le père du vert ne tarde pas à les rejoindre, alerté lui aussi par ce bruit qui a résonné dans le manoir, alors que Rena reste dans la cuisine pour surveiller son plat et l'empêcher de refroidir. Plus les trois se rapprochent du deuxième étage, plus un petit bruit devient de plus en plus audible. Ca ressemble à un petit sanglot. Plus le sanglot devient audible, plus le vert et le blanc se dépêchent. Là c'est sûr, il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'ils soupçonnaient. Enfin arrivés au deuxième étage, le sanglot résonne dans tout le couloir de l'aile Ouest. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Kyoya traverse la première moitié du couloir en courant et, arrivé dans l'angle, aperçoit Sakyo assis près d'une table, ou plutôt effondré par terre. Le petit garçon est secoué de sanglots et semble regarder quelque chose devant lui. Sur la table, il y avait un gros vase richement décoré…qui n'est désormais plus là. Ouais, c'est bien ce que Kyoya et Ryuga pensaient.

-**Sakyo, mon ange, ça va ? **Demande le lion en se précipitant auprès de son fils. **Tu t'es fait mal ?**

-**D-Dad… J-J'ai fait u-une grosse b-bêtise, **sanglote le petit garçon en se retournant vers son plus jeune père. **U-Une très grosse b-bêtise… **

Sakyo se lève alors en vitesse et se précipite dans les bras de Kyoya, pleurant encore plus et s'excusant en boucle. Là où il était, le vert aperçoit maintenant les débris du fameux vase qui était sur la table, maintenant réduit en mille morceaux. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait : dans sa précipitation, Sakyo a sûrement heurté le vase et l'a fait tomber, et il est resté à pleurer devant les débris parce qu'il avait promis de faire très attention et de ne rien casser.

-**Arrête de pleurer mon ange, s'il te plait. Tout va bien, ne pleure plus, **le rassure Kyoya en le soulevant dans ses bras.

-**M-Mais j-j'ai cassé un vase a-alors q-que j'avais promis d-de faire très attention, **pleure le petit garçon en relevant la tête vers son dad.

-**Je sais mon ange, je sais, mais ne pleure plus s'il te plait, **continue le vert en caressant la tête de Sakyo pour le calmer.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes du jeune homme, Sakyo n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et ses larmes s'intensifient encore quand il voit son grand-père s'approcher des morceaux brisés du vase. Il va être très en colère, son beau vase qui valait très cher est en mille morceaux… Le petit garçon va se faire gronder, c'est sûr, et ça le rend vraiment très triste. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici, et il a pas pu s'empêcher de faire une bêtise… Pourtant, son dad lui avait dit d'être prudent et de faire attention à ne rien casser, et il avait promis ! Mais voilà, quand son papa l'a appelé pour le déjeuner, il était tellement heureux et impatient de manger qu'il n'a pas fait attention et a mis un coup de coude dans le vase, qui est tombé de la table où il trônait et s'est brisé en touchant le sol.

-**Eh bien, pour être cassé, ça il est cassé, **conclut Kay après avoir inspecté les morceaux du malheureux vase brisé. **Pas moyen de recoller les morceaux.**

-**Papa, s'il te plait, **soupire Kyoya alors que son fils se remet à pleurer de plus belle. **Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, tu vois bien que Sakyo s'en veut déjà beaucoup.**

-**Oui, je sais, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il s'en veuille autant, **répond son père en se retournant avec un grand sourire, tandis que Ryuga récupère Sakyo des bras de Kyoya pour le réconforter. **Allez, ne pleure plus Sakyo, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies cassé ce vase, je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'en remercie même !**

-**Qu-quoi…? **S'étonne le petit en essuyant ses yeux avec difficulté. **M-Mais…pourquoi… ?**

-**Tu vois Sakyo, ce vase était un cadeau d'un ami… **explique le père du blader de Léone en venant vers son petit-fils. **Le problème…c'est que je l'ai toujours trouvé hideux ! Vraiment, je ne supportais plus de le voir. Mais c'était un cadeau d'un ami, alors je ne pouvais pas le jeter parce que ça aurait froissé cet ami. Je me suis donc débrouillé pour le mettre à un endroit où je ne le verrais presque jamais, et ici c'était plutôt pas mal. Maintenant, Dieu merci, je ne le verrai plus jamais ! **

-**C'est…c'est pas grave alors ? **Demande Sakyo, ses larmes ayant enfin arrêté de couler sur ses joues.

-**Non mon grand, ce n'est pas grave.**

-**Mais…il valait beaucoup d'argent le vase, non ?**

-**L'argent est bien le dernier de mes problèmes, mon grand. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.**

-**Et…et ton ami ? Tu vas lui dire quoi à ton ami, papi ? **

-**Eh bien, je vais lui dire que mon adorable petit-fils a cassé son cadeau et que c'est bien dommage, mais que comme ça il a une excuse toute trouvée pour m'offrir un autre vase. J'espère juste qu'il saura mieux choisir cette fois…**

La dernière réflexion de Kay fait doucement rigoler son petit-fils, au plus grand soulagement de Ryuga et Kyoya. Ils ont bien cru pendant une seconde que Sakyo n'arriverait jamais à s'arrêter de pleurer et à retrouver sa bonne humeur. Le père de Kyoya s'avance jusqu'à son petit-fils et l'embrasse sur le front, puis redescend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour aller aider sa femme, qui doit se sentir un peu seule la pauvre, après avoir précisé à son aîné de ne pas se soucier des morceaux de vases pour l'instant.

-**Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien, **dit le lion en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé dad… **s'excuse encore une fois Sakyo avec un air coupable, bien serré dans les bras de Ryuga. **J'avais promis de faire attention, mais j'ai pas tenu ma promesse… Tu…es fâché ?**

-**Mais non mon ange, je suis pas fâché, **répond Kyoya avec un petit sourire, passant un doigt sur la joue de son fils pour essuyer un peu ses larmes. **Moi aussi j'ai cassé des vases quand j'étais petit, je sais à quel point on se sent mal quand on en casse un. Tu découvres encore plein de choses, tu as du mal à gérer ton excitation et ton impatience, c'est pas grave. Promets-moi simplement de faire au moins attention à toi, d'accord ?**

-**Oui dad, ça c'est promis ! **S'exclame le petit garçon. **Je vais faire attention à pas me faire de mal ! Enfin…euh…à partir de maintenant en tout cas.**

-**Sakyo, ça veut dire quoi ça ? **Lui demande Ryuga avec un air sérieux. **Tu t'es fait mal à cause du vase ? **

Sakyo rougit alors comme une pivoine et détourne les yeux, de nouveau un air coupable sur les traits de son visage, comportement qui inquiète ses parents. Après un moment d'hésitation, le petit garçon ouvre timidement sa main droite et révèle une entaille peu profonde et irrégulière qui saigne un peu.

-**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon ange ? Comment tu t'es coupé ? **S'inquiète l'empereur dragon en regardant l'entaille rouge vif.

-**C'est… J'ai pris un des morceaux du vase dans ma main, **avoue son fils.

-**Mon grand, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas faire ça quand même ? C'est dangereux, ça coupe et ça peut faire vraiment très mal, **dit le vert en inspectant l'entaille pour vérifier que ce n'est pas trop grave.

-**Voui, je sais, mais j'étais tellement triste d'avoir cassé le vase que j'ai oublié qu'il fallait pas le faire… **répond Sakyo avec une petite bouille toute triste.

-**Bon, il faut aller désinfecter ça avant d'aller manger mon ange, **conclut Kyoya. **Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est pas profond. Tu peux descendre Ryuga si tu veux, va te mettre à table.**

-**Tu rigoles ? Tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser mon fils avec sa main entaillée ? **Demande le blanc en faisant semblant d'être outré. **Hors de question, moi j'abandonne pas mon petit garçon. **

-**Mmh, c'est trop mignon, **ricane le lion alors que Sakyo rigole. **En attendant, tu permets, je le récupère. Toi tu sais pas où est la salle de bain !**

-**C'est pas que je sais pas, c'est que je m'en rappelle plus… C'est trop grand ici !**

Kyoya ricane encore plus et récupère le petit garçon des bras de son petit-ami. Sakyo rigole bien lui aussi, et se sent bien mieux. Il sait qu'il a eu de la chance, ses parents ne lui passeront pas ses bêtises tout le temps. C'est passé pour cette fois, mais il a vraiment eu chaud. Et puis bon, ça l'embête de faire des bêtises et de se blesser, il inquiète ses papas quand il se fait mal. Son dad a raison, il doit apprendre à gérer son excitation et son impatience ! Ça risque de prendre du temps, mais ça lui fera pas de mal. Rapidement, Kyoya se dirige vers la salle de bain la plus proche pour soigner la main de son fils, suivi par Ryuga qui essaie de mémoriser le chemin. Et oui, j'ai bien dit « la salle de bain la plus proche ». En fait, il y en a trois en tout dans le manoir. C'est ce qu'on appelle : avoir de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Comme le vert connait le manoir comme sa poche, il y arrive en deux temps trois mouvements. Cette salle de bain est la plus petite, mais aux yeux de la plupart des gens elle est déjà grande. Kyoya dépose doucement Sakyo sur le meuble-lavabo, entre les deux vasques, et sort d'en-dessous le meuble une grande boîte bleue translucide, qui contient des médicaments et autres trucs dont on a besoin quand on se fait mal. Il en sort un petit coton, une pince, du désinfectant, une compresse et du ruban adhésif médicale pour faire tenir la compresse. Sakyo regarde alors les gestes extrêmement pros de son dad avec un regard admiratif.

-**On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie, dad, **dit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

-**Quand on se retrouve souvent livré à soi-même dans des endroits isolés de tout, c'est l'un des premiers trucs qu'on apprend à faire, **répond Kyoya avec un petit sourire en coin, imbibant le coton de désinfectant en le tenant avec la pince. **Attention mon ange, ça va un peu piquer. **

-**Hihi, j'ai remarqué un truc rigolo, **glousse Sakyo, que le désinfectant n'a pas l'air de piquer plus que ça.

-**Ah oui ? Quoi mon grand ? **Demande l'empereur dragon en caressant les cheveux rouges de son fils.

-**Avec dad, vous m'appelez toujours « mon grand », sauf quand vous voulez me réconforter, **explique le petit garçon en souriant. **Quand vous voulez me réconforter, vous m'appelez « mon ange » ! **

-**Mmh, c'est vrai, **reconnait Ryuga avec un léger sourire amusé.

-**Et voilà, comme neuf, **dit le vert une fois la compresse bien en place.

-**Woh, t'as fait vite, **s'étonne le dragon en récupérant Sakyo dans ses bras.

-**J'ai fait vite, mais j'ai fait bien, **réplique Kyoya. **Mes parents nous attendent déjà depuis un moment, j'avais pas envie de les faire attendre encore plus. Et puis j'ai faim aussi.**

Comme pour lui répondre, le ventre de Sakyo émet alors un gargouillis de désespoir, du type « À manger, sivouplaiiiiit ! » qui fait rougir le petit garçon. Ouais, il est vraiment temps de manger là. Ryuga et Kyoya se dépêchent donc de redescendre avec leur fils et reviennent en quatrième vitesse dans la salle à manger.

-**Ah, vous revoilà enfin ! **S'exclame la mère de Kyoya avec soulagement. **Vous en avez mis du temps. Kay m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, il ne vous a quand même pas fallu autant de temps pour dire à Sakyo d'être plus prudent, si ? **

-**Non maman, c'est qu'en fait Sakyo s'est coupé avec un morceau du vase, **répond le vert. **Il a fallu qu'on soigne ça avant de revenir.**

-**C'était rien de bien grave, **ajoute Ryuga. **On a essayé de faire vite quand même, l'estomac de cet adorable petit garçon crie famine.**

-**Oh, alors qu'il s'installe vite, j'ai encore trop cuisiné alors il va falloir bien manger, **dit Rena avec un grand sourire, tandis que Sakyo fixe avec des yeux plein d'envie le plat qui fume sur le table.

Il ne faudra pas le répéter deux fois au petit garçon, qui quitte très vite les bras de son papa pour aller s'assoir à table. Il ne faudra pas non plus le répéter deux fois à Ryuga et Kyoya, parce qu'eux aussi ils ont faim. En une demi-heure, tout le monde a englouti le contenu de son assiette, et Sakyo s'est même resservi. Tant mieux, nourrissez ce petit ! Rena débarrasse ensuite la table, aidée par son fils aîné, et ramène ensuite le dessert : un énorme gâteau à l'orange, avec quelques zestes de yuzu. N'en ayant jamais vu, Sakyo regarde le gâteau avec des yeux curieux. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais ça sent bon et ça doit être délicieux.

-**Mamie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demande le petit garçon. **C'est toi qui l'a fait ?**

-**Haha, c'est un gâteau à l'orange mon chéri, **répond sa grand-mère. **Je suis une grande passionnée de pâtisserie, surtout de pâtisserie française, alors je fais des gâteaux dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Tiens, donne-moi ton assiette je vais te servir ! Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux.**

-**Mmmh, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus fait un gâteau à l'orange ma chérie, **dit Kay avec un petit sourire pendant que sa femme coupe une part du gâteau et la donne à Sakyo.

-**Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait un, **glousse la mère de Kyoya en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari.

Rena sert ensuite son fils, son gendre, son mari, et elle-même en dernier. Servi le premier, Sakyo regarde sa part de gâteau avec envie mais se tient tranquille tant que tout le monde n'est pas servi. Ça fait partie de son éducation, et la politesse c'est très important pour lui. Bon, évidemment, dès que tout le monde est servi, il ne se fait pas prier et se jette sur sa part.

-**Alors, c'est comment ? **Demande Rena, les yeux fixés sur son petit-fils.

-**C'est trop bon mamie ! **Répond Sakyo avec enthousiasme.

-**Aussi bon que d'habitude, ma petite chef pâtissière à moi, **rajoute le père de Kyoya avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa femme sur la joue.

-**Ça me donne envie de m'y remettre moi aussi, **dit Kyoya. **J'ai plus fait de gâteau depuis un moment, ça commence à me manquer.**

-**Je soutiens cette idée à 100%, moi aussi ça commence à me manquer, **ricane son petit-ami, visiblement ravi que le vert se remette à la pâtisserie.

-**Tss, espèce de gourmand va, **rétorque le lion avec un petit sourire en coin, juste avant de se tourner vers son fils. **Tu voudras m'aider mon grand ?**

-**Oh oui dad, je veux t'aider à faire des gâteaux aussi bons que ceux de mamie ! **S'exclame le petit garçon, tout content.

-**Ola, je sais pas si les miens sont aussi bons que ceux de mamie, **répond le vert avec un petit ricanement.

-**Moi j'en suis sûr dad, **réplique son fils.

Kyoya sourit avec tendresse et ébouriffe les cheveux de Sakyo. Il est tellement mignon. Une fois le dessert terminé, le petit garçon sort dans le jardin pour jouer sur la balançoire, accompagné de Ryuga. À l'intérieur, Kyoya discute avec ses parents. Quatre mois qu'il les a plus vus quand même, il a des trucs à raconter !

-**Ryuga et toi vous avez déménagé ? **S'étonne la mère du vert.

-**Oui, grâce à ses parents. Ren et Sonya avaient acheté une maison pour Ryuga, pour qu'il puisse déménager quand il commencerait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son appartement, **explique Kyoya. **Comme maintenant on a Sakyo, on s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée d'emménager dans une maison.**

-**C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée pour lui, **confirme son père en observant Sakyo sur la balançoire, riant aux éclats alors que son papa le pousse de plus en plus haut. **Il a l'air d'aimer le grand air.**

-**Et la mer, **rajoute le lion. **Il adore l'océan.**

-**Mon grand, je ne pensais pas que tu t'épanouirais autant en ayant un enfant, mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis déçue, **dit sa mère en le prenant par les épaules. **Tu te débrouilles tellement bien avec Sakyo, pour ton âge tu es si mâture. Tu es vraiment un très bon père.**

-**C'est gentil maman, mais j'suis pas tout seul hein, **rétorque le vert en commençant à rougir, gêné d'être autant complimenté. **Il y a Ryuga aussi.**

-**Oui, c'est vrai mon fils, tu n'élèves pas Sakyo tout seul, mais ta mère a raison aussi, **ajoute Kay. **Tu es un très bon père, et avec ta mère on est vraiment très fiers de toi. **

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de la sensibilité de Kyoya. L'adolescent devient encore plus rouge et ses yeux commencent à devenir humides. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était fier de lui, c'est la première fois qu'il lui dit… Bien sûr, il a dû le penser plusieurs fois, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit à voix haute. Kyoya se sent tellement…tellement heureux que son père lui dise qu'il est fier de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu et de ce qu'il a fait de sa vie. Le vert essuie ses yeux humides avec son bras et laisse ses parents l'enlacer. Jamais sa vie n'a été aussi tranquille, mais depuis l'arrivée de Sakyo, on dirait que sa bonne étoile a décidé de régler tous ses problèmes. Vraiment, ce petit garçon a quelque chose de magique. Qu'il soit devenu leur fils, à Ryuga et lui, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. C'est un peu ironique pour lui, qui a toujours haï les enfants, mais de l'ironie comme celle-là, ça va parfaitement à Kyoya.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! C'est tellement mignooooon, j'adore écrire des trucs comme ça ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bon alors, la nouvelle fic ? On a été sages, non ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Okay, d'accord, je vais vous donner quelques petits trucs !_**

**_Chris : Ouais !_**

**_Moi : Cette fic sera à l'opposée totale de cette gentille fic toute fluffy ! Ce sera une fic beaucoup plus dure, mais avec de belles histoires d'amour et d'amitié quand même ! Ah, et ce sera une schoolfic aussi ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Et du coup, c'est quand le premier chapitre ?_**

**_Moi : Ce sera pas ce mercredi, ce sera celui d'après ! Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez quelque chose mercredi prochain ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Ouaaaais…_**

**_Chris : La légende raconte qu'un jour, Kyoya arrêtera de râler X)_**

**_Ryuga : *pouffe de rire*_**

**_Kyoya : è_é_**

**_Moi : Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et des bisous pour Sakyo si vous voulez le réconforter, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : À mercredi._**

**_Kyoya : Salut…_**

**_Chris : La légende est fausse je pense ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Moi : Et on approche les 2 000 vues sur cette fic, youhou ! Merci les gens ! n_n_**


	20. Tout le bonheur d'une famille unie

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! Je vous apporte votre fluff ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : C'est vraiment le diabète incarné cette fic._**

**_Chris : Euh…quelqu'un a vu Kyoya ? _**

**_Ryuga : …_**

**_Moi : Oh non, tu vas pas me dire qu'il est encore parti en scrèd ? _**

**_Ryuga : *grogne* Il est pas parti…_**

**_Chris et moi : ?_**

**_Ryuga : Je dirai rien de plus, le reste vous regarde pas. _**

**_Moi : Bon, comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer aux devinettes, je vais plutôt vous remercier, fidèles lecteurs ! Cette fic vient de dépasser les 2 000 vues, merci infiniment n_n_**

**_Chris : Le fluff, ça plait ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens ^^_**

**_Chris : C'est quoi encore ces conneries Ryuga ? Il est où Kyoya ?_**

**_Ryuga : Si je ne le dis pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache._**

**_Chris : Et évidemment, il y a que son mec qui a le droit d'être au courant._**

**_Ryuga : Ta gueule._**

**_Moi : On se calme les enfants, vous entretuez pas !_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Qu'on ne me parle pas de ce film. C'est pas que je hais la Reine des Neiges, mais ce film n'a clairement rien de transcendant et j'en ai RAS LE CUL qu'on parle de ce putain de Reine des Neiges 2 comme si c'était le film de l'année ! Le film de l'année c'est Joker u_u  
Perso, je me plante quand même rarement de destinataire XD  
J'ai dit que j'étais pas sûre pour Kakeru qui a fabriqué sa toupie ! Je pense que c'est le cas, parce que sa toupie est vraiment spéciale, mais je suis plus sûre du tout ^^'  
L'amour au premier regard, c'est tellement pas réaliste mais tellement beau à écrire X)  
P.S : Tout le monde aime Shinsou, c'est universel ! C'est comme Kirishima, absolument tout le monde les aime ces deux-là ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ah tiens, j'ai un message de Traffy ! Zoro : Tu veux pas lui demander pourquoi lui et le manchot mettent autant de temps à tuer la connasse ?! Moi : Ta gueule Marimo. Il dit qu'ils font exprès de mettre du temps, pour qu'elle vive constamment dans la peur ! Sanji : Ce sadisme… Moi : Love Cook, on parle de Traffy et Kiddou là ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : J'avoue être d'accord avec Mélanie ! Même si Sakyo tuait quelqu'un, je le trouverais quand même trop mignon XD  
En même temps, Kakeru fait même pas parti des persos qu'on peut mettre dans les paramètres de la fic… Ça craint un max -_-'  
C'est vrai qu'on pourrait considérer les parents de Kyoya et Ryuga comme mes OCs, enfin sauf le père de Kyoya… Oui parce que lui il a un chara-design officiel, Takafumi Adachi l'a dessiné X)  
C'est vrai que la manière dont Ryuto embrasse Kakeru est trop mignonne ^w^_**

**_LilyssLeri : J'adore le RyuKyo, c'est pas ma faute ! XD  
Ryuga en costard, c'est tellement une vision…agréable *^*  
Au moins, ça simplifie les dîners de famille ! XD  
Oui j'avoue, j'y ai pensé aussi à l'écriture… Mais bon, c'était clairement pas voulu X)_**

**_xBenou : J'crois que même pour Sakyo, Ryuto et Kakeru réunis ça fait trop d'énergie à encaisser ! XD  
Ryuto et Kakeru forment un couple tellement choupi, c'est plutôt facile d'écrire un OS centré sur eux ! n_n_**

* * *

Dans le jardin de la propriété Tategami, Sakyo s'adonne aux joies de la balançoire, avec son papa pour le pousser. Après avoir terminé de parler avec son mari et son fils, Rena est venue rejoindre son gendre et son petit-fils dans le jardin et regarde le petit garçon se balancer en riant. Il est tellement adorable. Restés à l'intérieur, Kyoya et son père parlent encore. Après quatre mois sans se voir ni même se parler, ils ont vraiment beaucoup à rattraper. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que son aîné va bien en ce moment, Kay commence à s'intéresser de plus en plus au passé de Sakyo, ce qui ne manque pas d'étonner le vert.

-**Dis-moi Kyoya, tu sais où se trouve cet orphelinat qui prend visiblement un malin plaisir à traumatiser les orphelins qu'il accueille ? **Demande le père du lion.

-**Je ne sais pas exactement, **répond Kyoya. **Je sais simplement dans quelle forêt il se trouve, c'est celle où Ryuga était pour reprendre des forces. C'est pas tellement loin d'ici.**

-**Mmmh… Montre-moi de quelle forêt tu parles, s'il te plait, **ajoute Kay après un instant de réflexion.

Un peu perplexe, Kyoya sort tout de même son portable et va sur Google Maps pour montrer la forêt en question à son père. Sur la carte satellite, la forêt parait vraiment très proche de MetalBey City. Alors que le vert swipe avec son doigt sur l'écran, il fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque et déplace la vue trop loin. Il remarque alors une espèce de bâtiment à l'aspect ancien au milieu des arbres, pratiquement au pied d'une montagne. Tiens tiens, vu de haut, ça ressemble à un manoir.

-**Attends, je crois que je l'ai trouvé sans faire exprès, **dit l'adolescent en essayant de zoomer au maximum. **Ouais, je pense que c'est ça. Un grand manoir perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, complètement isolé de tout, ça ressemble à ce que Sakyo décrivait parfois.**

-**L'endroit parfait pour gérer un orphelinat sans être embêté par les autorités, **soupire son père. **Ce bâtiment est loin de tout, qui peut simplement se douter de son existence ?**

-**Très peu de gens je pense, sinon ça fait belle lurette qu'il n'existerait plus, **grogne Kyoya, la colère montant en lui à la pensée de tout ce que son petit garçon a pu subir dans cet endroit affreux.

-**Je suis d'accord avec toi, fils. Écoute, place une pin à cet endroit pour sauvegarder la localisation et envoie-moi les coordonnées s'il te plait, **finit par demander le père du vert.

-**Euh…mais c'est pour quoi faire, papa ?**

-**Eh bien, tu te rappelles que j'ai quelques amis assez haut placés dans la police, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que ça devrait beaucoup les intéresser, au point qu'ils ordonneront très probablement une petite descente là-bas. **

-**Oui, je m'en rappelle oui… Haha, t'es vraiment incroyable papa.**

-**Je fais de mon mieux.**

Le lion s'avance alors et prend son père dans ses bras, un immense sentiment de satisfaction s'écoulant dans ses veines avec un délicieux petit goût sucré. Cette espèce de bâtiment de l'Enfer ne mérite que ça : une petite visite de courtoisie de la police. Ca donnera une bonne leçon aux gens qui gèrent ce simulacre d'orphelinat : maltraiter des enfants, c'est impardonnable, mais maltraiter des enfants qui en plus n'ont pas de famille, c'est n'être qu'une enflure sans la moindre race qui ne mérite même pas de vivre. Aaaaah, quelle belle journée ! Kyoya a soudainement la sensation d'être tout léger et n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Je crois que c'est tout simplement ce qu'on appelle « être heureux ». L'adolescent jette un regard dans le jardin, et tombe directement sur le visage riant aux éclats de son fils. Ouais, il veut protéger ce sourire coûte que coûte, et faire définitivement fermer cet orphelinat de l'horreur est déjà une garantie que ce sourire va rester bien plus souvent sur le visage de Sakyo. Le lion sort par l'immense baie vitrée et trottine jusqu'à son petit-ami et leur fils. Assise sur une chaise de jardin sur la terrasse, la mère de Kyoya regarde la scène avec toute sa tendresse maternelle. Son petit garçon est un homme maintenant, à cet instant-là elle s'en rend bien compte.

-**Ouiiii, daaaad ! **S'écrie Sakyo, toujours sur la balançoire et poussé par Ryuga.

-**Alors mon ange, tu t'amuses bien avec papa ? **Demande Kyoya avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur adressé à son petit-ami.

-**Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Répond le petit garçon en riant.

-**Tu commences pas à te lasser un peu ? **Ajoute le vert. **Ça commence à faire un moment que tu fais de la balançoire. Tu ne veux pas jouer à autre chose ? **

-**C'est vrai que je commence à être un peu fatigué… J'ai envie de faire une pause et de boire ! **

-**D'accord mon ange, je vais t'arrêter, **dit l'empereur dragon, s'apprêtant à joindre la parole au geste.

-**Non, attends, continue de le pousser ! **Réplique le lion. **Mon grand, ça te dit de descendre de la balançoire comme moi quand j'étais petit ?**

-**Oui, je veux faire comme toi dad ! **S'empresse de répondre son fils. **Tout comme toi ! **

Kyoya laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et fait le tour de la balançoire pour se mettre face à Sakyo et Ryuga. Il regarde pendant quelques secondes la balançoire sur laquelle s'est installé son petit garçon, se déplace un peu en arrière et regarde avec amusement l'expression un peu perdue totalement adorable sur le visage de son fils.

-**Allez mon ange, saute ! **Lui dit Kyoya en ouvrant ses bras. **J'te rattrape ! **

-**T'es sûr dad ? **Demande Sakyo, pas entièrement en confiance.

-**J'te rattrape, c'est promis, **le rassure le lion. **Attends d'être le plus haut possible, et lance-toi en avant !**

Sakyo hésite encore un peu, mais il a une confiance totale et aveugle en son dad. Il fait donc exactement comme celui-ci dit : il attend que la balançoire soit au point le plus haut et se lance en avant en lâchant les cordes. Kyoya a visiblement un compas dans l'œil puisqu'il a parfaitement calculé son coup et s'est mis pile au bon endroit pour rattraper son fils. Ou alors c'est juste qu'à force de le faire lui-même, il sait exactement où on atterrit en sautant de la balançoire. Une fois dans les bras du lion, Sakyo reste un petit moment sans rien dire puis finit par éclater de rire.

-**Encore ! C'était trop bien, j'veux encore le faire ! **S'exclame le petit garçon.

-**Haha, j'étais sûr que tu serais comme moi et que tu adorerais faire ça, **ricane Kyoya. **Et encore, moi quand j'étais petit, personne me rattrapait. Je sautais et je me rattrapais tout seul sur mes jambes. **

-**En fait, t'es accro aux montées d'adrénaline depuis que t'es un gamin, **dit Ryuga en se rapprochant de son petit-ami et de leur fils.

-**Mmh, c'est fort possible, **répond le vert avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'empereur dragon se met à ricaner et embrasse son amant avec une légère tendresse qui fait un peu rougir Kyoya. Sakyo les regarde en souriant, puis voyant que le baiser commence à s'éterniser un peu, le petit garçon se met à secouer énergiquement l'épaule de son papa. Non, il n'essaie pas de casser leur petit moment de couple, il réclame simplement de l'affection. Visiblement c'est le bon moment, il a envie de profiter. Ryuga ne tient pas très longtemps et ne tarde pas à briser le baiser en rigolant. Habituellement, il n'aime pas se faire interrompre en plein baiser, mais évidemment, si c'est son fils il ne dit rien. Le dragon prend son petit garçon dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Heureux, Sakyo sourit et se retrouve avec les joues toutes roses de bonheur. Sur la terrasse, Kay a rejoint sa femme et observe la scène de loin avec elle.

-**Regarde-le chéri, on ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, **dit la mère du lion en parlant de son fils. **Il n'a jamais été aussi épanoui, aussi souriant, même quand il débutait tout juste sa relation avec Ryuga et qu'il venait de nous le présenter. Et tout ça grâce à cet adorable petit garçon qu'est Sakyo.**

-**C'est vrai que connaissant l'aversion naturelle de Kyoya pour les enfants, c'est étonnant que ce soit le fait d'en avoir un qui le rende si heureux, **reconnait son mari. **Mais bon, Sakyo est tellement mignon que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié au final. **

-**Je ne peux être que d'accord avec toi, **rajoute Rena. **Sakyo est absolument adorable, c'est vraiment un petit ange tombé du ciel. Et pour que Ryuga et Kyoya l'aiment tous les deux, il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial. **

-**Effectivement, vu qu'ils détestent tous les deux la plupart des enfants qui peuplent ce monde, **ricane le père de Kyoya. **C'est même sûr en fait : ce petit garçon a des pouvoirs magiques qui le rendent complètement irrésistibles aux yeux de tout le monde. Je suis moi-même sous le charme.**

-**Moi aussi, je l'adore déjà. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de petits-enfants, vu comment notre fils aîné insistait bien sur le fait qu'il n'en voudrait et n'en aurait jamais, et maintenant j'ai le plus adorable des petits-fils. **

-**Haha, la vie est pleine de surprises ma puce.**

-**Je suis bien d'accord Kay. Oh si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse ! Tu te réconcilies avec notre fils aîné, et en même temps tu m'apprends que maintenant j'ai un petit-fils. Je suis vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes.**

-**Je suis heureux aussi ma puce, et si tu es heureuse alors je le suis encore plus. **

Le père de Kyoya pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme et la regarde avec amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il a toujours eu un caractère un peu compliqué, qui a engendré ses disputes avec son aîné, et il est vraiment soulagé que ça n'ait jamais déteint sur sa relation avec sa femme. Bien sûr, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de voir son mari et leur fils aîné avoir des relations tendues, mais jamais elle n'a cessé d'aimer le père de ses enfants. Jamais. Kay réalise bien la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme aussi douce et aimante. Il sait bien qu'il est chanceux.

-**Papa ! Papa, tu veux bien aller chercher à boire pour Sakyo s'il te plait ? **Demande Kyoya en revenant vers la terrasse.

-**Bien sûr mon grand, je vais chercher ça tout de suite, **répond son père en retournant dans la maison.

-**Alors mon petit ange, ça va ? **Demande à son tour la mère du lion en voyant Sakyo arriver en sautillant. **Tu t'amuses bien ? **

-**Oh oui mamie, c'est trop bien ici ! **S'exclame le petit garçon avec joie.

-**Tant mieux, **glousse Rena, amusée et attendrie par l'enthousiasme de son petit-fils. **Et ta main, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? **

-**Non, ça va, **répond Sakyo en regardant sa main blessée.** Dad il m'a bien soigné, j'ai pas mal du tout !**

-**C'était pas très profond en même temps, **rétorque Kyoya en se grattant la nuque. **Et puis en vrai j'ai fait vite, je devrais lui bander la main. **

-**Ah, ça me rappelle quand tu étais petit mon grand, **soupire nostalgiquement sa mère. **Tu sais Sakyo, quand Kyoya avait ton âge, il était toujours blessé de partout. Il avait tout le temps des bleus, des coupures, des bosses. Il tombait tout le temps, partout, parce qu'il était très casse-cou. **

-**Ouais, bah j'ai pas trop changé en fait, **ricane le lion. **Je me blesse toujours tout le temps quand je m'entraine. **

-**Heureusement que ma mère est pas là tiens, elle ferait la liste de toutes les fois où je suis tombé à la maison et que je me suis blessé, **dit Ryuga.

-**T'es déjà tombé dans les escaliers, papa ? **Demande Sakyo en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, juste à côté de la terrasse.

-**Oui, deux fois, **répond l'empereur dragon avec un soupir. **Ne jamais courir en chaussettes dans les escaliers, jamais. **

-**Moi aussi je suis déjà tombé dans les escaliers ici, et plusieurs fois, **soupire Kyoya. **Trois ou quatre fois, je sais plus…**

-**Moi je dirais plutôt cinq ou six fois, **ricane son père en revenant sur la terrasse, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

-**Oui bon bah ça va… **marmonne le vert.

-**Tiens mon grand, ton verre de jus de fruit, **dit Kay en tendant le verre à son petit-fils, toujours assis dans l'herbe.

-**Euh…c'est quoi comme jus de fruit, papi ? **Demande le petit garçon en prenant le verre. **C'est que…pour l'instant, le seul jus de fruit que je connais c'est le jus de pomme, et ça y ressemble pas. **

-**C'est du jus d'orange sanguine, **répond le père de Kyoya. **C'est un peu acide, mais c'est bon. **

Sakyo regarde le liquide rouge dans son verre avec curiosité, et il se dépêche de goûter. En sentant l'acidité de l'orange sanguine sur ses papilles, le petit garçon a un frisson et grimace légèrement. C'est spécial, mais plutôt bon.

-**Aaaaah, ça piiique ! **S'exclame-t-il avec un petit rire. **C'est bon mais ça pique !**

-**Haha, c'est ça les agrumes mon ange, **lui dit Kyoya.

-**Tu aimes bien ça quand même ? **Demande la mère du lion.

-**Oui, c'est bon ! C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude… **explique le petit garçon avant de boire une autre gorgée qui le fait encore légèrement grimacer.

-**Ooooh, c'est trop mignon, **glousse sa grand-mère. **Ça me rappelle la première fois que Kyoya en a goûté lui aussi. Il a fait la même tête. **

-**Tant que c'est que du jus d'agrume, franchement ça va. Moi mon père trouvait drôle de me faire croquer dans des citrons dès que j'ai eu des dents, **soupire le blanc. **Résultat : maintenant, je déteste les citrons. **

-**J'ai vraiment l'impression que tes parents cherchaient à te traumatiser le plus possible, **ricane le lion.

-**Je suppose que comme j'étais petit, mon père pensait que je m'en souviendrais pas, **répond Ryuga avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde éclate alors de rire, mais les rires sont vite interrompus par un grand bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Même pas le temps pour le père et la mère de Kyoya de se retourner qu'une boule d'énergie aux cheveux verts déboule sur la terrasse en courant.

-**Kakeru ?! **S'étonne le lion, qui ne s'attendait plus à voir débarquer son frangin.

-**C'est moiiii ! **Répond Kakeru avec un grand geste théâtral. **Alors ? Il est où, il est où, il est oùùùù ? **

-**Doucement fils, de quoi tu parles ? **Demande son père en faisant signe à son cadet de se calmer avec ses mains.

Mais Kakeru est visiblement dans un état d'hystérie avancé et n'écoute absolument pas son père. Il sautille sur place et tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose. Et quel est ce quelque chose ? Sakyo, bien évidemment ! Quand ENFIN l'adolescent aux yeux bleus de quinze ans repère le petit garçon, assis dans l'herbe avec son verre, il se précipite à genoux devant lui. Évidemment, Sakyo ne s'y attendait pas et sursaute assez fort en se retrouvant avec le visage souriant de Kakeru à deux centimètres du sien. Malgré son état d'excitation et d'hystérie assez important, le frère de Kyoya a encore assez de jugeote pour prendre des décisions logiques et importantes. Il enlève donc le verre de jus d'orange sanguine des mains de son neveu avant de le soulever dans ses bras. Bonne décision Kakeru, parce que les tâches de jus de fruit c'est assez tenace.

-**Il est trop mignooooooon ! **S'écrie l'adolescent de quinze ans en tenant son neveu à bout de bras, ce que ce dernier ne semble pas vraiment apprécier. **Vraiment trop mignon !**

-**Keru, calme-toi et repose-le, **lui somme son grand frère. **Tu vois bien que Sakyo n'aime pas que tu le portes comme ça. **

-**Oh…oui, pardon… **s'excuse Kakeru en reposant Sakyo, qui se précipite à la place dans les bras de Kyoya. **Désolé, je suis tellement enthousiaste que je me suis laissé emporter…**

-**T'es vraiment qu'une boule d'énergie, frérot, **ricane Kyoya. **Même Ryuto il a su se contrôler quand il a vu son neveu pour la première fois. Et puis t'étais où ? Apparemment, t'avais dit à maman que tu pouvais pas venir. **

-**J'ai dit ça parce que je voulais créer un effet de surprise, en débarquant dans l'après-midi alors que vous pensiez tous que je viendrais pas ! Tu croyais sérieusement que je raterais l'occasion de voir mon neveu ?!**

-**J'avoue que je trouvais ça bizarre, mais je trouve ça encore plus bizarre que tu aies voulu jouer à la petite diva en disant que tu viendrais pas pour finalement venir…mais en retard.**

-**Hé ! C'est méchant ça grand frère ! **

-**Oups ?**

-**J'lâche l'affaire, t'es rien qu'un méchant grand frère d'abord…**

-**Ah tiens, ça recommence.**

-**Euh…qu'est-ce qui recommence ?**

-**Tu recommences à parler comme un gosse. Tu fais tout le temps ça quand t'es pas content que je me moque gentiment de toi !**

-**J'en ai marre… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un grand frère aussi méchant…? **

-**Roooh, j'suis pas méchant frérot ! J'suis juste très taquin, comme tous les grands frères de l'univers. Et sinon, tu veux pas dire bonjour à ton neveu plus calmement ?**

-**Oh…oui, ce serait bien… Hum…eh bien, bonjour Sakyo ! Je…je suis ton oncle, Kakeru ! Et euh…comme l'a souligné mon grand frère, je suis une boule d'énergie sur pattes. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de t'avoir porté comme ça, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…**

-**C'est pas que ça m'a mis mal à l'aise, c'est que j'aime pas qu'on me porte. Enfin, quand c'est pas papa ou dad qui me porte. C'est pas contre toi tonton, promis, **explique le petit garçon, toujours dans les bras de Kyoya.

-**Mais comment voulez-vous ne pas fondre devant tant de mignonnerie ? **Soupire le cadet Tategami, tout attendri. **C'est normal que je sois trop content, mon neveu est beaucoup trop adorable…**

-**Oui, on sait, **dit Kyoya avec un léger gloussement, sachant très bien que son petit garçon est actuellement en train de rougir. **Allez, pose-toi frangin. T'es arrivé, en retard certes, mais au moins t'es arrivé. **

Toujours un peu gêné, Kakeru s'assoit sur un des fauteuils du jardin tandis que Kyoya et Ryuga s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé de jardin, ou plutôt tous les trois. Sakyo est toujours dans les bras de son dad, rouge comme une tomate un peu trop mûre. Ca loupe jamais ! Dès que quelqu'un lui dit qu'il est mignon, et que ce quelqu'un n'est pas Ryuga ou Kyoya, il devient tout gêné et se met à rougir vitesse grand V. C'est pas qu'il aime pas ça, c'est juste que ça le gêne. Et quand il est gêné, il a envie d'enfouir son visage quelque part pour qu'on oublie sa présence. Sakyo regarde son verre de jus d'orange sanguine resté au loin dans l'herbe, mais il n'a pas envie d'aller le chercher parce que ça impliquerait de quitter les bras de ses parents. Actuellement, il a juste envie de rester bien serré contre ses parents. C'est pratiquement comme si le surplus d'énergie de son oncle l'avait lui-même vidé de toute son énergie… Le seul truc pour lequel il a encore de la force, c'est pour changer de bras. Le petit garçon bouge donc légèrement pour passer des bras de Kyoya à ceux de Ryuga. Gros effort.

-**Alors mon Kakeru, comment ça va avec Ryuto ? **Demande sa mère. **Toujours le grand amour ? **

-**Oh non, maman, tu vas pas commencer avec ça ! **Geint Kakeru. **Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas spécialement parler de mes histoires de cœur moi…**

-**Hihi, oui je sais, mais je suis curieuse, **glousse Rena.

-**Papa ? Il parle de tonton Ryuto ? **S'interroge Sakyo.

-**Oui mon ange, il parle de tonton Ryuto, **répond l'empereur dragon. **Tes deux oncles sont en couple, depuis un peu moins longtemps que dad et moi.**

-**C'est rigolo comme coïncidence, **dit le petit garçon en souriant.

-**C'est ce qu'on se dit à chaque fois qu'on en parle, mon ange, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Dis-donc frangin, Ryuga et toi vous êtes vraiment des parents exemplaires ! **S'exclame son petit frère. **Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire cette phrase dans ma vie…**

-**Crois-moi, on n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre un jour, **réplique le vert.

-**Non mais sérieusement, t'es un peu passé d'un extrême à l'autre, frangin. **

-**J'suis pas passé d'un extrême à l'autre, Sakyo n'est tout simplement pas un enfant comme les autres. **

Kyoya s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais il est interrompu par son fils, qui secoue timidement les pans de son gilet sans manches.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **Lui demande le lion en caressant ses beaux cheveux rouges.

-**Je… Dad, tu peux aller chercher mon verre s'il te plait ? **Murmure pratiquement le petit garçon.

-**Bien sûr mon grand, **répond Kyoya avant de se lever pour aller chercher le verre abandonné de son fils.

-**Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon grand frère ronchon qui tire la tronche environ 3/4 de son temps ? **Ricane Kakeru.

-**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter un petit frère aussi insupportable ? **Soupire l'aîné Tategami en ramenant son verre de jus d'orange sanguine à son fils.

-**J'suis pas insupportable, j'suis juste un petit frère normal ! **S'amuse son petit frère.

Kyoya se rassoit près de son petit-ami et de leur fils et lève les yeux au ciel tandis que son insupportable petit frère qu'il adore rit à gorge déployée, un peu comme leurs parents. Et les heures défilent sans que personne ne les voie passer, sauf Sakyo qui fatigue de plus en plus. Ça ne change pas, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon et il a encore une fois dépensé beaucoup d'énergie dans la journée. Ryuga et Kyoya commencent à se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est quand ils constatent que le soleil est en train de se coucher, mais surtout que leur fils est en train de très sérieusement plonger dans le sommeil.

-**Bon, on va rentrer nous, **finit par dire Kyoya en se relevant. **Il se fait tard, Sakyo s'écroule littéralement de sommeil donc je pense que c'est vraiment le moment de retourner chez nous. **

-**Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, **soupire sa mère. **Mais tu as raison mon grand, votre petit ange tombe de sommeil. **

-**Oui, il est grand temps de rentrer pour vous. Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous voir, en tout cas, **rajoute son mari en raccompagnant Kyoya et Ryuga jusqu'à l'entrée.

-**Nous aussi ça nous a fait plaisir, Kay, **répond Ryuga tout en resserrant sa prise sur le petit corps à moitié endormi de son fils.

-**Comme vous avez déménagé, il va falloir absolument qu'on vienne voir votre nouvelle maison ! **S'exclame joyeusement la mère de Kyoya. **Je suis sûre qu'elle est tout à fait charmante. **

-**Ouais, j'veux trop voir à quoi elle ressemble moi aussi ! **Ajoute Kakeru.

-**Tu veux surtout venir piller le frigo, pas vrai ? **Ricane son aîné, qui connait bien les tendances très gourmandes de son frère.

-**Oui bon, peut-être, **reconnait l'adolescent skateur. **Surtout si tu te remets à la pâtisserie !**

-**Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, **dit l'empereur dragon. **Je sens que notre fils commence à vraiment s'endormir. **

-**Dors pas… **marmonne Sakyo dans les bras de son papa.

-**Tu dors pas, mais ça devrait pas tarder, **glousse Ryuga avant d'embrasser son petit garçon sur le front.

-**Rentrez bien, mon grand, **dit le père de Kyoya en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Devant l'état de fatigue de Sakyo, les au revoir se retrouvent abrégés et, rapidement, Ryuga et Kyoya sont sur le chemin du retour. Leur fils est encore plus fatigué que la fois où ils étaient allés chez les parents du blanc. Finalement, c'est peut-être vraiment le surplus d'énergie de Kakeru qui a fatigué son neveu… Marchant tranquillement, Kyoya ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder le petit visage paisible et endormi de son fils. Grâce à son père, les mauvais souvenirs de Sakyo vont se retrouver définitivement balayés. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, et il sait que c'est aussi ce que Ryuga veut. Tiens d'ailleurs, il devrait lui faire part du plan de son père. Bah, il le fera pendant le dîner ! Son petit-ami ne tenant leur fils qu'avec un seul de ses bras, Kyoya prend sa main libre dans la sienne. Le dragon tourne la tête vers son compagnon et se penche légèrement pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de marcher. Comment auraient-ils pu se douter qu'autant de bonheur se trouvait dans des choses aussi simples ? Des choses aussi simples que faire le bonheur d'un enfant leur paraissaient…incompatibles avec eux. Ils se sont bien plantés, et ils sont très heureux de s'être bien plantés.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Ouiii, c'était plein de sucre et Kakeru a enfin rencontré son neveu ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Plus le temps passe, plus c'est sucré cette fic. _**

**_Moi : C'est normal, la relation parents-enfant évolue ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Alors du coup, mercredi c'est la nouvelle fic ?_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Savourez bien votre fluff, parce que mercredi on change de registre et ça va faire mal !_**

**_Ryuga : On passe du noir au blanc là._**

**_Moi : Exactement ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi les gens ! ^^_**

**_Chris : Bye bye !_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**


	21. Une journée normale (ou pas)

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Le mois de décembre est enfin là ! Youhou, j'peux commencer mon calendrier de l'avent ! n_n_**

**_Moi : Pour moi, « décembre » rime avec « partiels de fin de semestre » cette année, YOLO ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Pour moi ça veut surtout dire « OS de Noël hyper cucul ». _**

**_Moi : HEY ! è_é_**

**_Kyoya : *ricane*_**

**_Moi : Tss, bande de saloperies… De toute façon, je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire comme OS de Noël et il sera trop mignon alors je m'en fous de vos commentaires ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Bon sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?_**

**_Ryuga : Toujours aussi fluff. Il devrait bien plaire à tout le monde. _**

**_Moi : Tout à fait ! Avant de passer au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je voulais vous remercier pour vos retours sur ma nouvelle fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, je l'avais en tête depuis un moment ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Vu toutes les idées que t'as, je sens qu'on est vraiment pas sortis d'affaires…_**

**_Moi : Héhé. Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens, et ne faites pas attention à l'explosion de 4_****_ème_****_ mur au début ! Allez, on a un sapin à décorer nous ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Ouaiiiis ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Ouaiiiis… -_-_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : La conversation entre Kakeru et Kyoya est trop touchante oui, c'est un moment important en même temps ! Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça quand ma grande sœur a quitté la maison ! ^^  
Ouais enfin…là c'est pas n'importe quel pion et c'est pas non plus n'importe quelle école ! Vous verrez bien plus tard ! X)  
P.S : Moi si, je déteste Mineta ! Le personnage qui me fait rire et qui m'insupporte, c'est Monoma ! J'adore le voir se faire rembarrer, c'est trop drôle ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ah tiens… Traffy m'a envoyé une photo. Sanji : Quoi comme photo… ? Moi : Une photo d'une fenêtre, et il y a quelqu'un derrière… J'espère vraiment pour Maldeka que c'est pas elle sur la photo ! ^^')_**

**_Ryuga Atsuka : Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Quel enthousiasme en tout cas, ça fait plaisir ! n_n_**

**_LilyssLeri : J'avais une fic où Ryuga était un nouvel élève dans la classe de Kyoya, c'était même ma première vraie fic bien écrite sur ordi… Faudrait peut-être que je la réécrive un jour XD  
Je ne pense pas que Nile, Chris et Kyoya soient du genre à faire des batailles de bouffe au self XD  
Je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire le père de Ryuga méchant, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Et puis ça aurait été trop cliché et trop redondant comme situation… X)  
Il y aura de l'action et des bastons, oui ! ^^_**

**_xBenou : Ryuga ne peut pas rentrer dans un moule, Ryuga est Ryuga et puis merde ! XD  
Héhé, j'ai hâte de développer mon histoire ! n_n_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je suis pas sur Twitter non plus, c'est katatsu-chan qui me tient au courant ! XD  
J'adore faire un look de bad boy un peu cliché à Ryuga, parce que je suis sûre que ça lui irait trop bien putain ! Je crois que c'est la fan de stylisme en moi qui parle là… X)_**

* * *

C'est un nouveau jour qui se lève sur MetalBey City, amenant avec lui de nouvelles aventures pour la petite famille que nous suivons depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Parce que oui, vous croyez sérieusement qu'ils vont réussir à passer une seule journée normale ? Eh bien…vous avez probablement raison. Mais pas aujourd'hui, parce que c'est moi qui écris donc c'est moi qui décide. En cette belle matinée donc, Sakyo est pour une fois réveillé avant ses parents. Oui, c'est étonnant, mais il y a une bonne raison. Quelle bonne raison ? Eh bien, disons que lesdits parents n'ont pas beaucoup dormi. Arrêtez de les juger, ils ont quand même réussi à ne pas réveiller leur fils ! Ça mérite des applaudissements.

Pas habitué à se réveiller en premier, Sakyo ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Assis dans son lit, volets fermés, lampe à lave allumée et porte entrouverte, le petit garçon n'ose même pas se lever. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de se lever et d'aller tout seul dans la cuisine pour se servir lui-même son petit-déjeuner ? Mouais, même s'il pouvait, ça ne servirait à rien. Ses parents rangent les verres et tous les trucs qu'il aime bien manger le matin dans les placards en hauteur, donc il ne peut pas les atteindre. Enfin si, en montant sur le plan de travail, mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Ryuga et Kyoya lui ont formellement interdit de monter sur le plan de travail parce que c'est dangereux, qu'il pourrait tomber et se faire mal. Sakyo jette alors un regard à son étagère pleine de livres. Oui, il pourrait lire pour passer le temps, mais sa petite lampe à lave ne lui offre pas assez de lumière, il va se faire mal aux yeux. Il devrait ouvrir les volets…mais il a un peu peur d'essayer. Il ne l'a jamais fait, c'est toujours Ryuga ou Kyoya qui s'en charge. Après avoir bien hésité, le petit garçon décide d'essayer quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque de toute façon ? Casser la poignée qui permet d'ouvrir et fermer les volets ? Il n'a que 8 ans, comment pourrait-il la casser ? Ne pas arriver à ouvrir les volets ? Tant pis, s'il n'y arrive pas il se rallongera et utilisera son imagination pour patienter.

Sakyo sort donc de ses draps et se dirige vers sa fenêtre. La fenêtre de sa chambre est située sur le mur en face de la porte, bien au milieu. À gauche de la fenêtre, il y a un bureau tout simple dont le petit garçon ne s'est encore jamais servi. Il n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion en fait, un bureau c'est fait pour écrire ou dessiner, mais lui il préfère dessiner sur la table basse du salon, sous la surveillance de ses papas. Arrivé devant sa fenêtre, Sakyo attrape la poignée devant sa tête et essaie de se rappeler dans quel sens il doit tourner pour ouvrir les volets. Bon, de toute façon, c'est une chance sur deux. Il essaie dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et les volets commencent à remonter, amenant la lumière du soleil dans sa chambre. Tout content d'avoir réussi, Sakyo laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et se dépêche de remonter ses volets jusqu'en haut. Une fois que c'est fait, le petit garçon sautille jusqu'à son étagère et se met à genoux devant, parcourant du regard les livres qui s'y trouvent pour en choisir un. Finalement, il jette son dévolu sur un livre dénommé « Bestiaire magique » et qui fait partie de la même collection de livres que son bouquin sur les dragons.

Son livre dans les bras, Sakyo retourne tranquillement dans son lit et s'installe confortablement pour lire, son oreiller dans le dos et sa peluche de dragon collé à lui. Autrefois, les gens pensaient que d'étranges créatures peuplaient des contrées qu'ils ne connaissaient presque pas, et certaines sont…très étranges. Parcourant les pages de son livre, Sakyo tombe sur une créature vraiment ridicule appelée _myrmecoleo_. Selon le livre, elle était censée vivre en Asie, mais c'est surtout l'illustration qui retient l'attention du petit garçon. Une fourmi géante à tête de lion… Pour Sakyo, impossible de retenir son rire, mais il essaie de le contenir au maximum pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. La description de la créature est tout aussi ridicule que son apparence. Apparemment, le _myrmecoleo _ne survivait jamais longtemps car son système digestif ne pouvait pas supporter la viande que voulait manger sa tête de lion. Et il y avait vraiment des gens pour croire qu'un animal comme ça pouvait exister ? C'était vraiment une autre époque ! _(Promis, j'ai rien inventé ! 100% true story ! XD)_

Environ dix minutes après que Sakyo ait commencé à lire, Ryuga et Kyoya se réveillent à leur tour. Enfin. Les deux s'étirent longuement puis se décident à se lever après avoir quand même pris soin de se rhabiller un peu. C'est sûr que c'est mieux comme ça. Le vert est le premier à sortir dans le couloir et est étonné de constater que la lumière du soleil s'échappe de la chambre de son fils. Il s'avance jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour trouver son petit garçon en train de sagement lire dans son lit. Tellement mignon.

-**Tu es déjà réveillé mon ange ? **Demande le lion, souriant sans même s'en rendre compte.

-**Oh, coucou dad ! **Répond Sakyo en levant la tête de son livre, tout sourire. **Voui, je me suis réveillé avant toi et papa, du coup j'ai pris un livre pour patienter. J'ai bien fait attention à pas faire de bruit pour pas vous réveiller !**

-**C'est gentil mon ange, mais vu l'heure tu aurais pu venir nous réveiller, **dit Ryuga en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. **Tu dois avoir faim, non ?**

-**C'est vrai que j'ai faim, **admet le petit garçon en rougissant, refermant son livre. **Mais j'voulais pas vous embêter…**

-**On sait mon ange, c'est gentil de ta part, mais on t'a déjà dit que tu nous embêteras jamais, quoi que tu fasses, **explique le blanc en venant près de son fils. **Allez, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. **

-**Ouiiiiiiii ! **S'exclame Sakyo en tendant les bras vers son papa pour qu'il le porte.

-**Je sens que tu as vraiment faim toi, **glousse Kyoya. **Remarque, moi aussi. Allez, on descend.**

-**Dad, c'est normal que tu marches pas droit ? **Demande le petit garçon en remarquant que Kyoya a effectivement quelques galères pour marcher. **Tu as mal quelque part ? **

-**E-Euh… N-Non, c'est juste…j'ai un nerf un peu coincé dans une jambe, **bafouille le lion en rougissant subitement, mais heureusement il est de dos donc son fils ne le voit pas. **C-C'est pas grave, ça va passer…**

Kyoya, le mec qui ne sait pas être convaincant quand il doit mentir. Heureusement que Sakyo est petit et un peu naïf, parce que le vert est quand même vachement grillé là. Tenant leur fils dans ses bras, Ryuga n'arrive pas à se retenir de ricaner de l'état de Kyoya. Bah c'est sûr que ça l'amuse lui, c'est de sa faute si son petit-ami boite légèrement. L'adolescent par contre ne trouve pas ça très drôle, pas très drôle du tout même. Déjà, ça l'énerve de ne pas réussir à marcher correctement et que son fils s'en soit rendu compte, mais alors que son amant se moque de lui, ça lui donne envie de le taper très fort pour lui faire passer l'envie de rire. Mais bon, comme il tient leur petit garçon dans ses bras, il va devoir attendre pour le taper. Tant pis.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, R.I.P Kyoya qui en a bien chié et qui a encore plus envie de violenter son compagnon, la petite famille se retrouve dans la cuisine. Sakyo est déjà assis à table, attendant patiemment qu'on le serve, les bras posés sur la table et sa tête posée par-dessus. Pendant que l'empereur dragon prend un verre dans le placard et va pour ouvrir le frigo et récupérer la bouteille de jus de pomme pour son fils, Kyoya est appuyé contre le plan de travail et se mord la lèvre. Il a une furieuse envie de se masser le bas du dos, mais il se retient de le faire devant Sakyo. Bah ouais, ce serait pas trop logique qu'il fasse ça alors qu'il a dit au petit garçon que c'est à la jambe qu'il a mal… Une fois Sakyo servi, Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir taquiner son petit-ami, histoire d'en rajouter une couche. C'est plus fort que lui, il adore pousser le vert à bout. Faut dire, c'est pas bien compliqué vu à quel point celui-ci est susceptible.

-**Alors, on tient plus debout chéri ? **Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille, pour que Sakyo ne l'entende pas. **Tu veux pas t'assoir ?**

-**Ferme ta gueule toi, sinon je mets un coup de coude hyper fort dans tes côtes à peine réparées, **grogne Kyoya, rougissant légèrement. **C'est de ta faute…**

-**Oui, je me doute bien que c'est à cause de moi, **ricane le blanc.

-**Et t'en es fier en plus… **marmonne le lion. **Tu m'gonfles, je vais passer une sale journée. Heureusement que le canap' est super confortable…**

-**Eh bah alors, depuis quand t'es fragile comme ça ? **

-**La ferme. Ça faisait longtemps… J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, je sens que tu rigolerais beaucoup moins. **

-**Mmmh, c'est une proposition ça ? ~**

-**Va prendre une douche froide et lâche-moi les baskets, espèce d'obsédé…**

Vexé comme un pou, Kyoya attrape un mug dans le placard en face de lui, dans l'optique de se faire un café, et repousse son petit-ami en grognant. Ryuga, tout content d'avoir saoulé son petit-ami, attrape un verre et se sert lui aussi du jus de pomme, comme leur fils, avant de s'assoir à table. Même si Sakyo n'a rien entendu de leur conversation, et tant mieux parce qu'il faut conserver son innocence à ce petit, il remarque bien que son dad est assez contrarié et pas de super bonne humeur ce matin. Bien sûr, Sakyo ignore que ça arrive très souvent au vert d'être contrarié et de mauvaise humeur le matin. Il faut bien avouer que depuis l'arrivée du petit garçon, ça lui arrive beaucoup moins. N'aimant pas voir le lion comme ça, Sakyo abandonne son petit gâteau et son verre de jus de pomme à moitié vide et vient faire un câlin à son dad pour lui remonter le moral. Un peu surpris, Kyoya sursaute légèrement et se tourne pour regarder son fils, accroché à sa taille avec une petite tête de chiot battu. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le vert retrouve le sourire.

-**Oh mon ange, me fais pas cette tête s'il te plait, **dit Kyoya en caressant la tête de son petit garçon.

-**J'arrête de faire cette tête si toi tu arrêtes d'être contrarié dad, **répond Sakyo. **J'aime pas te voir comme ça…**

-**D'accord, j'arrête de faire la tête, **soupire le lion avec un petit sourire amusé. **Allez, dépêche-toi de te remettre à sourire !**

-**Ouiiiii ! **S'exclame immédiatement le petit garçon en sautant pour que Kyoya le prenne dans ses bras. **C'est mieux quand t'es content dad, tu as un joli sourire !**

-**Merci mon ange, c'est gentil, **chuchote pratiquement l'adolescent, comme s'il voulait être entendu seulement par son fils. **Toi là-bas, t'as de la chance que notre fils soit un petit rayon de soleil, parce que c'est pas toi qui me remonterait le moral !**

-**Roooh, si on peut plus rigoler, **ricane Ryuga en croisant les bras avec un petit sourire en coin. **T'es vraiment méga susceptible ! **

-**T'as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime, parce que sinon ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais balancé une tasse pleine de café dans la tronche, **rétorque le vert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Évidemment, cette réflexion fait encore plus ricaner l'empereur dragon qui regarde son petit-ami avec son plus beau regard moqueur. Oui, il est très très lourd quand il veut. De toute façon, comme Kyoya vient de le souligner, il ne risque pas vraiment grand-chose. Le vert repose son petit garçon pour qu'il retourne terminer son petit-déjeuner et s'assoit enfin à table à son tour, en retenant le mieux possible sa grimace d'inconfort. En revanche, Ryuga ne se retient pas du tout de ricaner, mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire parce qu'il vient tout juste de franchir la limite de la patience de son petit-ami. Agacé, Kyoya craque et met un coup de pied dans la jambe du dragon pour qu'il la ferme enfin. Celui-ci sursaute parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça ne lui a pas fait mal. Ce n'était pas le but du lion, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il en a assez et qu'il a intérêt à se taire maintenant. Et Ryuga a bien compris.

-**C'est bon bébé, j'arrête de t'embêter, promis, **dit-il en tendant la main pour prendre celle de son compagnon, même si ce dernier essaie de le repousser.

-**C'est ça ouais, **marmonne le vert, qui pourtant abandonne et laisse Ryuga lui prendre la main. **Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans même pas dix minutes tu vas recommencer. **

-**Mais non Kyo, je te jure que j'arrête, **insiste le blanc en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kyoya. **J'ai pas envie que tu fasses la gueule toute la journée, et j'ai pas non plus envie que tu me boudes.**

Kyoya soupire, mais il n'est pas capable de rester fâché contre son amant très longtemps. Même si le blanc peut se montrer très lourd et insupportable parfois, il l'aime. Ah, c'est chiant l'amour parfois, ça rend légèrement niais ! Le vert baisse donc les bras et serre la main de Ryuga dans la sienne avant de se décaler vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sakyo, qui a tout écouté en continuant de manger et de boire, relève la tête pour regarder ses parents s'embrasser et sourit. Il aime voir ses parents aussi complices.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini pour tout le monde, Kyoya est le premier à filer à la douche, dans le but tout à fait compréhensible de soulager ses tiraillements dans le bas du dos à grand coup d'eau chaude. Comme promis, Ryuga ne dit plus rien. Oui bah c'est de sa faute en même temps, il aurait plutôt intérêt à se faire discret. Pendant que son dad est à la douche, Sakyo reste en bas sur le canapé, continuant son livre du bestiaire magique sous la surveillance de l'empereur dragon. Si le lion-fourmi l'avait fait rire, la créature dessinée juste à côté lui fait plutôt peur… D'après le livre, c'est un _martichoras_, et le petit garçon en vient à penser qu'heureusement il n'existe pas.

-**Papa, tu as déjà entendu parler du marti…marticho…martichoras ? **Demande Sakyo en tournant la tête vers Ryuga, ayant du mal à articuler le nom de la créature. **C'est dans mon livre. **

-**Martichoras ? **Répète l'empereur dragon en levant un sourcil curieux. **Non, je ne m'en rappelle plus… Qu'est-ce que c'est mon ange ? **

-**D'après le livre, c'était une créature censée vivre en Inde, **répond le petit garçon en montrant la page du livre sur laquelle est dessiné le _martichoras_. **Elle a un corps de lion, mais une tête d'homme, et elle a trois rangées de dents. C'est perturbant…**

-**Ah si, c'est de la manticore que tu parles ! **S'exclame Ryuga, les souvenirs lui revenant. **J'avais oublié que ça s'appelait un martichoras dans le livre…**

-**Donc tu sais ce que c'est ?**

-**Oui, je sais ce que c'est. J'aime bien les histoires de créatures légendaires, et la manticore c'est une créature aussi fascinante qu'effrayante. C'est quand même une bestiole qui a une tête humaine et qui mange surtout de la chair humaine. **

-**J'aimerais pas en croiser une…**

-**Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ça n'existe pas les manticores en vrai. Ça n'existe que dans les livres, les films et les jeux vidéo. **

-**Je sais, mais à une époque les gens pensaient que ça existait pour de vrai ! Ça devait pas être très drôle. **

-**Tu sais mon ange, il y a longtemps les gens croyaient que beaucoup d'animaux effrayants existaient, mais ce n'était que des légendes. Ils avaient un peu peur de tout parce que les connaissances étaient très limitées. Bon, j'aurais aimé que les dragons existent pour de vrai, mais ça c'est un autre débat…**

Ryuga soupire, l'air faussement très déçu que les dragons n'existent pas dans la réalité, et ça fait rire son fils. Kyoya ne tarde pas à redescendre, propre, habillé et ayant visiblement moins de difficulté pour marcher. La journée suit alors son cours, tout le monde passe à la douche, puis vient l'heure du déjeuner, et la tranquillité de l'après-midi s'installe. Son livre étant désormais terminé, Sakyo a décidé de se remettre à dessiner. Comme il n'est pas vraiment aussi inspiré que son dad, il se contente de dessiner ce qu'il est sûr de maîtriser, c'est-à-dire des arbres sans feuilles, des buissons et des nuages. C'est déjà franchement pas mal pour son âge. Ryuga et Kyoya sont assis sur le canapé, le premier avec son téléphone dans les mains et le second en train de nettoyer sa fidèle toupie. Cependant, le vert ne va pas tarder à sortir. Il a vraiment envie de reprendre un peu la pâtisserie, encore plus depuis qu'il a un petit garçon, mais pour faire ce dont il a envie, il doit sortir acheter quelques petits trucs. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il sent que Sakyo va avoir envie de venir avec lui. Dès qu'il a l'occasion de sortir, le petit garçon ne se fait pas prier !

-**Bon, j'vais y aller moi, **finit par dire l'adolescent en rangeant Léone, se tournant vers son petit-ami. **J'en aurais pas pour longtemps normalement.**

-**Okay mon cœur, **répond simplement Ryuga.

-**Tu vas où, dad ? **Demande Sakyo en se désintéressant immédiatement de son dessin.

-**Je vais acheter des trucs pour faire un gâteau, **explique le vert en souriant. **J'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. **

-**Dis-moi que tu vas faire un gâteau au chocolat s'il te plait, ça me rendrait tellement heureux, **ricane le dragon.

-**Oui, je vais faire une charlotte au chocolat, **soupire Kyoya. **Et va falloir que je rachète du chocolat pâtissier, vu que tu l'as mangé ! C'est pas fait pour ça hein.**

-**Tant que c'est du chocolat, je m'en fous, je le mange, **rétorque son amant avec un grand sourire.

-**T'es un gamin quand tu t'y mets, c'est pas croyable… Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.**

-**J'veux venir avec toi dad ! **S'exclame Sakyo en se levant comme un ressort. **S'il te plait, s'il te plait dad ! Dis-oui steuplait ! **

-**Haha, bien sûr mon ange, pas la peine de t'agiter comme ça, **glousse le lion. **Va mettre tes baskets.**

-**Je sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr qu'il voudrait venir avec toi, **dit Ryuga alors que son fils monte dans sa chambre. **Il est tout le temps dehors cet enfant.**

-**Tant mieux, moi c'était une épreuve de force pour me faire sortir quand j'étais petit, **ricane Kyoya.

-**Bon, j'vais aller mettre mes pompes moi aussi. Hors de question de rester tout seul ici, le temps va me paraitre affreusement long. **

-**J'sais pas pourquoi, ça aussi j'étais sûr que ça arriverait. **

Les deux ricanent de concert, puis s'embrassent rapidement avant de monter dans leur chambre pour mettre leurs bottes. Même s'ils ont été vite, quand ils redescendent ils trouvent leur fils en train de trépigner d'impatience devant la porte d'entrée. Tellement mignon. Ryuga et Kyoya ne font pas attendre leur fils plus longtemps et se dépêchent de sortir après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. Sakyo est un peu étonné de voir son papa sortir lui aussi, il avait cru que lui ne sortirait pas et resterait à la maison, mais ça le rend encore plus heureux. La petite famille se retrouve donc à marcher dans la rue, même si le terme « sautiller » serait plus approprié pour Sakyo. Comme d'habitude, le petit garçon s'est placé entre ses papas et leur tient la main. Il a hâte d'arriver sur le chemin qui borde l'océan, il adore cet endroit. Dès qu'il le voit à quelques mètres devant lui, il lâche les mains de Ryuga et Kyoya et s'y rend en courant. Le vert et le blanc le laissent faire, tant qu'ils l'ont en visuel ça leur va, mais ils accélèrent un peu pour ne pas se faire distancer par le petit garçon. Sakyo est comme un poisson dans l'eau, sautillant joyeusement sur le chemin, le vent marin faisant onduler ses cheveux et lui amenant l'odeur iodée de l'océan. Il aime tellement ça.

Trop concentré sur les sensations qu'il ressent actuellement, le petit garçon oublie complètement le monde autour de lui. Les yeux fermés, il continue de sautiller gaiement, profitant de l'instant présent. Alors qu'il arrive sur une partie du chemin où il y a un peu plus de pins maritimes, il ne voit pas les deux personnes qui sont justement sous les arbres et qui se dirigent vers le chemin en discutant, sans remarquer le petit garçon. Ryuga et Kyoya n'ont pas le temps de prévenir leur fils, et la collision est inévitable. Sakyo percute assez brutalement l'une des deux personnes et s'étale par terre, sur le dos. Le choc est tellement brutal que le petit garçon se cogne l'arrière de la tête contre le sol. Complètement sorti de sa petite bulle de bonheur, Sakyo ne prend pas bien du tout ce retour violent à la réalité et se met à pleurer à cause de la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa tête a tapé vraiment fort sur les grosses pierres pavant le chemin.

-**Oh pardon petit, je t'avais pas vu ! **S'excuse l'adolescent avec lequel il est entré en collision. **Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ça va ? **

-**Sakyo ! Sakyo, mon ange, tu t'es fait mal où ? **Demande Kyoya en se jetant pratiquement près de son fils.

-**À-À la t-tête dad, **répond le petit garçon au milieu de ses larmes, juste avant de montrer précisément l'endroit où sa tête a cogné. **L-Là ! **

-**KYOYA ?! RYUGA ?! **S'étranglent les deux autres personnes.

Ryuga et Kyoya relèvent subitement la tête et manquent à leur tour de s'étrangler. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur leur fils qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que la personne que le petit a percutée n'est nulle autre que Gingka, qui se baladait visiblement en ville avec Madoka. Les deux adolescents ont les yeux exorbités, regardant tour à tour Sakyo puis les deux bladers légendaires qui se révèlent être ses parents. Kyoya prend le petit garçon dans ses bras et s'attèle à le consoler, mais jette quand même un coup d'œil à son petit-ami et croise son regard fatigué d'avance. Plus le choix maintenant, il va falloir leur expliquer…

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je vous entends tous en train de crier « Enfiiiiiiin ! » derrière vos écrans ! XD_**

**_Chris : Tu t'es tapé un délire de créatures cheloues ou… ?_**

**_Moi : Je rappelle que les bouquins de Sakyo sont des bouquins à moi, et le lion-fourmi est juste tellement hilarant qu'il fallait absolument que je le place ! En plus, Sakyo aime les lions, donc voilà j'ai une double bonne excuse ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : La manticore est clairement moins drôle._**

**_Moi : Ah oui, clairement ! Mais bon, dans le bouquin ils sont sur la même page parce qu'ils ont comme point commun une partie de corps de lion. Si la manticore vous intéresse, et je vous comprendrais sur ce point-là, je vous renvoie sur la chaîne d'Occulture sur YouTube ! Il a fait une excellente vidéo à ce sujet ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Tu termines encore ton chapitre sur un gros suspense. T'adores faire ça ou c'est juste moi ?_**

**_Moi : Non c'est pas toi, j'adore faire ça ! X)_**

**_Chris : *ricane* Je trouve ça bizarre que Kyoya ne relève pas qu'un bon quart du chapitre est consacré à…_**

**_Kyoya : Ta gueule Chris. Juste…ta gueule._**

**_Chris : *glousse comme un gamin*_**

**_Moi : Bon, laissez les reviews de l'amour, comme toujours, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : *marmonne*_**

**_Moi : Au lieu de ronchonner, viens me filer un coup de main pour mettre le cimier sur le sapin ! _**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, ça va, j'arrive…_**


	22. Le secret n'en est plus un

**_Moi : Salut la compagnie ! Me voilà avec votre dose de fluff du dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : J'ai lu le chapitre, comme toujours. Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tes lecteurs vont avoir quelques envies de meurtre._**

**_Moi : Je pense aussi ! Vous allez voir, chers lecteurs, ça reste mignon et fluff, mais le début…disons que ça gueule un peu ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : En même temps, fallait s'y attendre._**

**_Chris : Ouais, c'est quand même spécial de découvrir que deux de tes potes, qui ont en plus la réputation de détester les enfants, ont adopté un gosse ! XD_**

**_Moi : Tout à fait, mais moi je préviens juste ! X)_**

**_Ryuga : Vous inquiétez pas, il y a plein de fluff quand même._**

**_Moi : Évidemment, c'est tout l'intérêt de cette fic ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Ouaaais ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre les gens ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Bah…pas de piercings, pas de cheveux colorés… C'est comme ça dans beaucoup d'écoles privées, alors des grandes écoles hyper prestigieuses, j'imagine même pas ! X)  
Le coloc de Nile, on le saura au prochain chapitre ! Celui de Chris, ce sera au prochain ou celui d'après ! n_n  
J'adore faire Julian en connard, je l'ai tellement haï quand je regardais Metal Master ! Maintenant ça va mieux, mais bon… J'adore le faire en connard quand même ! XD  
P.S : En plus, on en parle de son costume de héros à Monoma ? T'as l'impression que le mec sort tout droit d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! XD  
Re P.S : (Sanji : Wonder, Zoro s'est barré… Moi : Putain, mais ce mec a vraiment des problèmes avec sa fierté ! -_- Sanji : J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Moi : Le pire qui pourrait lui arriver, c'est de se paumer comme un con pour la énième fois ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Je sais pas ce qui est le plus tendancieux ! Que Kyoya ait une chambre individuelle ou qu'il ait sa chambre à côté de celle de Ryuga ? XD  
Les cheveux, ça repousse, heureusement pour Dashan ! Il les teindra à nouveau pendant les vacances à la fin de sa deuxième année ! XD  
Julian est insupportable dans Master, il est quand même sympa dans Fury ! Mais bon, moi je suis restée un peu bloquée à l'époque Master donc je l'aime pas beaucoup ! X)_**

**_LilyssLeri : C'est pas un repère de BG gays, c'est vraiment un peu comme en prison ! Argh, je sais pas trop comment bien le décrire… C'était bien dit dans la nouvelle de Stephen King : « Rita Hayworth ou la rédemption de Shawshank » ! Pour faire simple, la plupart sont hétéros dans cette école, une majorité même, mais à se retrouver enfermés avec que des mecs, ils perdent un peu la tête… Voilà X)  
Konzern, la malédiction ! Prochainement au cinéma ! XD_**

**_xBenou : Moi j'ai hâte de m'intéresser un peu plus à Ryuga, hihi ! n_n  
J'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fic, gniiiii ! *_*_**

* * *

Rien de pire que de se retrouver dans une situation dans laquelle on ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver mais qui était pourtant inévitable. C'est actuellement exactement ce qui arrive à Ryuga et Kyoya, et autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas du tout ravis. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas envie que ça arrive un jour, en plus il faut qu'ils soient tombés sur Gingka ET Madoka ! Le combo de la mort. Et histoire de vraiment en rajouter une couche, Sakyo s'est blessé et, même s'il s'est un peu calmé, continue de sangloter dans les bras du vert. Non vraiment, ils sont obligés de faire ça maintenant ? Ça peut pas attendre le lendemain ?

-**On attend toujours les explications hein… **finit par dire Gingka tandis que Madoka croise les bras à côté de lui.

-**J'sais pas si t'as remarqué Gingka, mais j'ai un peu un enfant qui s'est fait mal et qui pleure dans les bras, **grogne Kyoya, qui calme du mieux qu'il peut son fils. **C'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça ! On doit rentrer pour le soigner et…**

-**J'ai ce qu'il faut au B-Pit, **le coupe Madoka avec un air plein de reproches. **Vous pourrez le soigner là-bas et nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est pas négociable. **

Le ton de la jeune fille sous-entend clairement qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas négociable, mais ça n'impressionne nullement Ryuga et Kyoya. Son petit numéro d'autoritaire, ça ne marche pas avec eux. Cependant, ils ne rechignent pas et suivent leur rival et l'insupportable mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui lui sert d'amie. Ils n'ont aucune envie de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour eux ces derniers temps, mais le bien-être de Sakyo passe bien avant leurs problèmes assez superficiels. Et actuellement, le petit garçon a vraiment besoin d'être soigné. Sa tête a cogné vraiment fort contre le sol, il risque d'avoir une bosse. Toujours dans les bras de Kyoya, Sakyo ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Son attention est plutôt concentrée sur le fait qu'il s'est cogné et qu'il a mal, alors le reste lui passe un peu au-dessus de la tête. Même si ses pleurs cessent peu à peu, en grande partie grâce au réconfort que lui apportent ses parents, la douleur ne veut pas se calmer elle. Heureusement, le B-Pit n'est pas très loin et les cinq y sont en moins de cinq minutes.

Madoka descend la première dans son atelier, très rapidement, et quand les autres descendent à leur tour, elle n'est déjà plus là. Elle est partie dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et récupérer de quoi soigner Sakyo dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Quand elle revient, elle fourre sans la moindre douceur deux tubes d'Arnica dans les mains de Ryuga, l'un des tubes contenant du gel et l'autre des granules. L'empereur dragon fronce les sourcils et réprime son envie de gueuler sur la jeune fille et donne les deux tubes à son petit-ami puisque c'est encore et toujours lui qui porte leur fils. Kyoya pousse un léger soupir et pose Sakyo sur le canapé avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.

-**S'il te plait mon ange, montre-moi où tu as mal précisément, **dit le lion en enlevant le bouchon du tube d'Arnica en gel.

-**Là… **murmure pratiquement Sakyo en montrant du doigt un endroit à l'arrière de sa tête. **J'ai mal là…**

-**D'accord mon ange. Je vais mettre quelque chose pour éviter que tu aies une bosse après, **explique Kyoya en mettant du gel sur ses doigts. **Ça ne va pas faire mal, mais c'est un peu froid. **

-**D'accord dad, j'ai compris, **répond le petit garçon.

Le vert s'applique alors à mettre du gel sur l'endroit de la tête de son fils qui a rencontré le sol avec violence, sous les yeux médusés de Madoka et Gingka. Ah bah c'est sûr, ça doit leur faire un sacré choc ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Kyoya Tategami, celui qui déteste les enfants ? La fraîcheur du gel d'Arnica chatouille un peu Sakyo, mais il reste tranquille. Une fois que le lion en a terminé avec le gel, il rebouche le tube et le pose sur la table, puis donne quelques granules d'Arnica à son fils, pour cette fois calmer la douleur. Un peu méfiant à la vue des petites billes blanches que lui tend son dad, le petit garçon recule légèrement et lève ses yeux rouges emplis d'hésitation vers Kyoya. L'adolescent sourit à son petit garçon pour le rassurer, et l'hésitation de Sakyo s'envole immédiatement. Il prend le bouchon du tube, dans lequel se trouvent les granules, et croque dans ces derniers une fois qu'il les a dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter au final, c'est pas mauvais ! C'est même plutôt bon, c'est sucré. Sakyo laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et retrouve bien vite sa place de prédilection : les bras de Kyoya.

-**Bon, c'est quand vous voulez pour les explications hein, **marmonne Madoka, qui fait claquer ses ongles contre le métal de son plan de travail.

-**Toi, tu vas tout de suite descendre d'un ton parce que sinon ça va très mal se passer, **gronde le blanc, visiblement bientôt à la limite de sa patience.

-**Parce que tu crois être en position de donner des ordres ? **Rétorque la mécanicienne.

-**Bon hé, calmez-vous les deux ! C'est pas le moment de vous disputer, **soupire Gingka. **Ryuga, Kyoya… C'est qui ce gamin ? C'est…votre fils adoptif ? **

-**Non non, c'est pour ça qu'il appelle Kyoya « dad », **ricane Ryuga, complètement moqueur. **T'en a d'autres des questions aussi bêtes ? **

-**Oui bon, c'est vrai que ma question était un peu bête… **reconnait le rouquin en se grattant la nuque. **Mais comprenez-moi aussi ! C'est…c'est perturbant de vous voir avec un enfant…**

-**J'imagine bien, **glousse Kyoya, encore assis sur le canapé avec Sakyo dans ses bras.

-**Est-ce qu'on peut être sérieux deux minutes ? **S'agace Madoka. **Il vient d'où ce petit garçon ? **

-**Il s'est enfui de son orphelinat et il est tombé sur moi par hasard, **se contente de répondre le dragon, qui a envie d'expédier tout ça très vite.

-**Et donc vous avez décidé de le garder ? Genre…comme ça ? Parce que vous en aviez envie ? **Demande la jeune fille, un sourcil levé.

-**Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? **Grogne Ryuga. **Que je le laisse se démerder tout seul dans une forêt alors qu'il a 8 ans et qu'il n'avait rien pris à manger ? Et je dis « je » parce que Kyoya n'était pas encore là.**

-**Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez légalement pas le droit de garder cet enfant ?! **

-**Je me fous bien de ce que dit la loi ! À ce que je sache, sauver un enfant d'un endroit où on l'a maltraité pendant huit ans de sa vie, c'est pas franchement moralement ou légalement répréhensible ! **

-**Ça ne change rien au fait que vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder ! **

Le ton commence à sérieusement monter entre la mécanicienne et l'empereur dragon, et ça ne plait pas trop à Gingka. Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra arrêter ni l'un ni l'autre, alors la situation lui déplait fortement. Elle n'enchante pas non plus Kyoya à vrai dire. Il aurait bien envie de s'incruster dans l'engueulade, parce que Madoka commence à sérieusement l'énerver, mais il a Sakyo dans ses bras. Et le problème, c'est qu'il sent bien que le petit garçon n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien à cause de la dispute qui s'intensifie. Le plus gros problème, c'est que Kyoya ne peut pas non plus arrêter Madoka ou Ryuga. La première parce qu'elle est trop têtue et ne l'écoutera pas, et le deuxième parce que quand il est en colère, c'est à 99 % impossible de le calmer. Tout ce que le vert peut faire, c'est veiller sur son fils et détourner son attention de la dispute. Enfin, ça risque d'être compliqué si le ton continue de monter, et ça a l'air bien parti pour.

-**Tu commences à sérieusement me casser les couilles mademoiselle je-sais-tout-et-je-fait-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, **gronde froidement Ryuga, et ce n'est pas du tout bon signe. **Tu désapprouves ce qu'on fait avec Kyoya ? Eh bah tant pis pour toi, nous on en a rien à foutre.**

-**Ça vous ressemble bien oui, de vous en foutre de tout, **rétorque Madoka en croisant les bras. **Mais là, c'est trop sérieux pour que je laisse passer ! Vous pouvez pas garder ce gamin, c'est comme ça ! Va falloir vous le foutre dans le crâne !**

-**Bien sûr que si on peut, c'est ce qu'on fait depuis des semaines et tout va très bien, alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me les briser, hein ?!**

-**Parce que vous êtes des inconscients, en plus d'être des dangers publics tous les deux ! Et puis vous avez jamais aimé les enfants l'un comme l'autre, je vois pas comment vous sauriez vous débrouiller avec un !**

-**Tu veux parier ?!**

-**Si tu veux ! Vous êtes pas faits pour être parents et vous ne serez jamais faits pour ça ! T'as compris ou tu veux que je répète ?!**

-**Putain mais arrêtez de gueuler, vous faites pleurer Sakyo ! **S'écrie soudain Kyoya, énervé comme il l'a rarement été.

L'éclat de voix du vert stoppe immédiatement la dispute. Comme l'engueulade a soudainement cessé, les pleurs de Sakyo sont enfin audibles pour tout le monde, quand bien même le petit garçon essaie vainement de les étouffer, le visage appuyé contre le débardeur de Kyoya. Ryuga se sent d'un seul coup très mal et son cœur se serre très fort dans sa poitrine, au point que ça en est douloureux. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, c'est quand il avait affronté Kyoya sur le volcan et qu'il avait mal dosé sa force. Il ressent exactement la même culpabilité à la vue de son fils en train de pleurer par sa faute que quand il avait vu son petit-ami évanoui. Quoique, c'est peut-être pire. Le blanc déglutit difficilement et se met à genoux devant le canapé, dont Kyoya n'a pas bougé, pour se retrouver à la hauteur de leur fils. Sakyo a dû sentir la présence de Ryuga puisqu'il tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder, le regard embué de larmes et les yeux rougis.

-**Mon ange… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… **s'excuse le blanc avec une douceur qui surprend énormément Gingka et Madoka. **S'il te plait, ne pleure plus, c'est fini. Je te promets que je ne crierai plus. S'il te plait, je n'aime pas te voir triste…**

-**C'est…c'est pas spécialement de ta faute papa… **répond Sakyo en essuyant ses larmes. **J'aime pas entendre des gens crier, c'est tout…**

-**Je ne le ferai plus mon ange, plus jamais, **promets une nouvelle fois le dragon. **Ne pleure plus maintenant, tout va bien.**

Sakyo essuie encore une fois ses yeux et laisse un petit sourire timide illuminer son visage. Il tend les bras vers Ryuga pour qu'il le prenne dans les siens, et autant dire que l'empereur dragon ne se fait pas prier. Il prend son fils dans ses bras et embrasse son front avec tendresse pour le calmer définitivement. Il déteste toujours autant voir Sakyo pleurer, et c'est encore pire sachant qu'il en est indirectement la cause. Le petit garçon se serre dans les bras de son papa, s'y sentant en sécurité. Pour lui, ce n'est pas de la faute de Ryuga s'il s'est mis à pleurer, c'est juste qu'il déteste entendre des disputes.

-**Tu maintiens toujours qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être parents ? **Demande Gingka à son amie, d'un ton plein de reproches.

-**Pff, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? **Râle la mécanicienne, encore une fois vexée comme un pou. **À long terme, ils ne sauront jamais s'en sortir avec cet enfant.**

-**Madoka, arrête, **ordonne pratiquement le roux, excédé du comportement de la jeune fille. **Dire ce genre de choses, ça ne se fait pas, encore moins devant le petit justement. **

-**J'ai entendu, **dit la petite voix de Sakyo, qui depuis les bras de Ryuga peut voir Gingka et Madoka.

Ryuga et Kyoya soupirent, attristés que leur fils ait entendu la réflexion de Madoka. Eux aussi ont entendu, mais comme la jeune fille n'a pas parlé à très haut volume sonore, ils ont eu le petit espoir que Sakyo n'ait pas entendu. Mais il a entendu… L'empereur dragon resserre son étreinte sur son petit garçon, s'attendant à ce que la réflexion lui ai fait de la peine et qu'il recommence à pleurer, mais à son grand étonnement Sakyo reste silencieux. Après quelques secondes, il finit même par s'agiter, faisant ainsi comprendre à Ryuga qu'il veut être posé par terre. Le blanc s'exécute donc et pose son fils, puis le regarde passer derrière lui avec curiosité. Le petit garçon va se planter devant Madoka, sourcils froncés et l'air en colère. Mais bon, comme il a 8 ans c'est quand même un peu mignon.

-**J'en ai marre de t'entendre dire des méchancetés sur mes papas ! **S'exclame Sakyo avec autant de colère qu'il est capable d'exprimer. **Ils s'occupent très bien de moi d'abord ! Ils m'aiment très fort, et moi je les aime encore plus fort ! Je suis heureux avec eux parce qu'ils m'aiment et que je sais qu'ils me protégeront toujours et que je risque rien avec eux ! Et toi, t'es méchante avec eux alors qu'ils t'ont rien fait ! **

Madoka reste bouche bée, à la fois vexée et honteuse de s'être fait remettre en place par un enfant. Dès qu'il a terminé, Sakyo prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et retourne dans les bras de Ryuga. Kyoya et lui sont d'ailleurs partagés entre la stupéfaction, parce que c'est pas commun de voir un enfant de 8 ans s'énerver comme ça, qui plus est un enfant aussi calme et adorable que Sakyo, et une énorme envie de rire. Ah c'est quand même très drôle de voir Madoka se décomposer après s'être fait « engueuler » par un enfant ! Très très drôle. Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de rigoler, ils vont encore passer pour des connards. Faudrait pas donner raison à la mécanicienne.

-**Est-ce que je viens vraiment de me faire réprimander par un enfant ? **Demande la jeune fille à son ami.

-**Madoka, tu l'as cherché, **lui répond Gingka, haussant les épaules. **Tu le mérites même, parce que quand c'est Tsubasa ou moi qui essayons de te faire comprendre que tu te comportes mal avec Kyoya et Ryuga, ça passe par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre. Allez, va boire un coup, t'as besoin de te calmer un peu. **

Madoka soupire, l'air un peu honteuse et fatiguée, et s'éclipse pour aller dans sa cuisine. Gingka soupire lui aussi, mais de soulagement. Il a bien l'impression que cette fois, son amie a compris qu'elle dépasse vraiment les bornes avec Ryuga et Kyoya. De retour dans les bras de son papa, Sakyo montre quelques signes de fatigue. En même temps, il a pleuré et il s'est énervé, ça fatigue.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé les gars, **finit par dire Gingka. **J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, moi j'étais juste intrigué… **

-**Bah, c'est pas de ta faute rouquin, **répond l'empereur dragon.

-**Mais du coup, vos familles elles sont au courant pour…Sakyo, c'est ça ? **Demande le roux.

-**Oui, j'm'appelle Sakyo… **confirme lascivement le petit garçon, en train de s'endormir.

-**Nos familles savent pour lui, oui. On ne pouvait pas leur cacher, même si au début on était partis pour oublier de leur dire, **admet Kyoya en ricanant.

-**Oublier ? **Glousse Gingka. **Nan mais comment vous avez pu oublier ?**

-**On a pas oublié, on était partis pour oublier ! **Rétorque le vert. **En fait, on était tellement focalisés sur le fait d'aider Sakyo à aller mieux, à oublier son orphelinat et ce qu'il y a vécu…qu'on a un peu oublié le monde extérieur. Pendant environ une semaine.**

-**Ah okay, je comprends. Bah c'est tout à votre honneur, c'est même exactement ce qu'il fallait faire ! Mais vous m'avez caché que vous étiez des supers parents, et j'aurais jamais cru dire cette phrase dans ma vie…**

-**Rassure-toi, on ne pensait pas entendre ce genre de trucs non plus et pourtant on n'arrête pas de nous le dire, **soupire Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Même nous on ne savait pas qu'on était capables d'être de bons parents…mais Sakyo n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. **

-**Tant mieux pour vous, j'ai l'impression que ça vous réussit, **avoue Gingka.

-**C'est pas juste une impression je pense, **réplique Kyoya.

-**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors avec Sakyo du coup ? **Demande le roux. **Enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret, ça me regarde pas du tout en vrai…**

-**C'est pas tant indiscret que ça, t'inquiète. On allait juste faire des courses, rien de bien passionnant, **répond le lion.

-**Oh, bah je vais arrêter de vous retenir du coup ! En plus, je crois que Sakyo n'en peut plus…**

-**Il est fatigué oui, ses émotions le fatiguent très vite, **dit le blanc en regardant son fils à moitié endormi.

-**Je vous retiens vraiment plus alors ! Bah c'était cool de vous revoir, même si j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement… **

-**On aurait aimé aussi. En revanche, tu seras gentil d'éviter de parler de Sakyo à tout le monde. Le monde entier n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de son existence. **

-**Promis, je garde ça pour moi. Je ferai passer le message à Madoka !**

Ryuga et Kyoya remercient leur ami, même s'ils ont un léger doute sur le fait que le secret va être bien gardé. Non pas qu'ils doutent de la parole du rouquin, quand il promet quelque chose il tient sa promesse. Non, ils craignent plutôt que leur rival commun gaffe et parle de Sakyo sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est bien son style de faire une boulette comme celle-ci. Tant pis, ils doivent juste s'y préparer psychologiquement. Le blanc et le vert sortent du B-Pit et poussent un loooong soupir tous les deux en même temps. Putain, ça s'est pas passé comme ils pensaient que ça se passerait… C'était carrément pire que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais au moins c'est passé. Maintenant, ils sont plus ou moins tranquilles. En attendant, les voilà face à un dilemme. Sakyo est clairement en train de s'endormir, à ce stade-là il est même à moitié endormi, donc que devraient-ils faire ?

-**Bon Ryuga, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? **Demande son compagnon en caressant doucement les cheveux de Sakyo. **Le petit est clairement à moitié en train de faire la sieste. On va faire les courses comme prévu ou on rentre à la maison pour mettre notre fils au lit ? **

-**Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, **répond Ryuga. **On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer pour le mettre au lit.**

-**Noooooon, **rétorque Sakyo de sa petite voix endormie. **On va faire les courses… Veux faire le gâteauuu ! **

-**Après tout, on peut faire ça aussi, **dit le vert. **On va faire les courses pour acheter de quoi faire le gâteau, et dès qu'on rentre on le met au lit. On fera le gâteau quand il sera réveillé. **

-**Moi ça me va. Mon ange, ça te va toi ? **Demande l'empereur dragon à son fils.

-**Ouiiii, veux faire comme ça, **répond le petit garçon.

Ryuga et Kyoya ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de glousser à cause de la petite voix fatiguée de leur fils. C'est tellement mignon. Sakyo mobilise alors ce qui lui reste d'énergie et se redresse en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Tellement putain de mignon. Le lion et le dragon ont quand même envie de faire ça vite, leur fils est vraiment fatigué. Ils se dépêchent donc de foncer faire les courses. Sakyo n'a pas quitté les bras de son papa, dans son état il ne tiendrait même pas sur ses jambes, mais il fait tous les efforts du monde pour garder les yeux ouverts. Autant dire que ses parents trouvent ça beaucoup trop mignon, mais il faut dire qu'ils le trouvent beaucoup trop mignon à peu près tout le temps. Une fois à l'épicerie, Kyoya ne perd pas de temps. Il sait ce dont il a besoin, ça ne sera pas long. Il a juste besoin de chocolat pâtissier, d'eau de fleur d'oranger et de chantilly, parce que Ryuga l'a terminée aussi. Si ce n'était pas déjà assez évident, l'empereur dragon a pour pêché mignon les gâteaux que son petit-ami fait. En moins de cinq minutes, les voilà déjà ressortis de l'épicerie et sur le chemin de leur maison. Pour rester éveillé, Sakyo a trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper : la bouteille de chantilly. Non, il ne joue pas avec, il lit juste ce qu'il y a écrit dessus. Il l'aurait fait avec la bouteille d'eau de fleur d'oranger si cette dernière n'était pas en verre. Le petit garçon ne veut pas y toucher, il a trop peur de la laisser tomber sans faire exprès et de la casser. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, à quoi ça va servir ? Son dad a dit qu'il allait faire un gâteau au chocolat, une charlotte au chocolat s'il se rappelle bien, et justement ils ont acheté trois plaquettes de chocolat pâtissier. Bon, trois c'est peut-être un peu abusé, une seule suffit pour le gâteau, mais Kyoya sait d'avance que son amant va ENCORE manger le chocolat, quand bien même c'est du chocolat pâtissier, donc du chocolat bien noir et qui casse moins facilement que du chocolat classique. C'est comme ça, Ryuga aime un peu trop le chocolat.

-**Dad, à quoi ça va servir l'eau de fleur d'oranger ? **Demande le petit garçon en remettant la chantilly dans le sac de courses. **On est pas censés faire un gâteau au chocolat ?**

-**Si si, on va faire une charlotte au chocolat, **répond le vert avec un petit sourire. **Tu n'as jamais vu à quoi ressemble une charlotte aux fraises ? C'est plus commun qu'une charlotte au chocolat.**

-**Non… **avoue Sakyo en rougissant un peu.

-**C'est pas grave, je te montrerai à la maison à quoi ça ressemble ce genre de gâteaux, **lui dit Kyoya en passant une main affectueusement dans ses cheveux rouges. **Tu vois ce que c'est un biscuit cuillère ?**

-**Ah oui, ça je sais ! C'est des biscuits tous légers, longs et recouverts de sucre en poudre, c'est ça ?**

-**Oui, c'est ça. Il en faut pour faire une charlotte. L'eau de fleur d'oranger…disons que c'est un petit truc bien à moi pour rendre le gâteau encore meilleur. Tu verras bien mon ange. **

-**Écoutez-moi le grand pâtissier et ses petites techniques secrètes, **ricane Ryuga.

-**Ouais bah t'es bien content que je les ai ces techniques, **réplique le lion avec un sourire amusé. **Tu manges mes gâteaux dès qu'ils sont prêts à être mangés, et tu les adores.**

-**Mmmh, je plaide coupable, **glousse le blanc.

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, l'air de penser que Ryuga est un peu un gamin quand il s'y met, et retourne la tête vers son petit-ami pour croiser son regard doré amusé et légèrement moqueur. Aaaah, il n'y a rien à faire, il aimera toujours ses beaux yeux dorés et la lueur provocatrice qui ne semble jamais les quitter. Il ne résiste pas à la tentation et lève la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sakyo regarde une nouvelle fois avec joie les démonstrations d'amour de ses parents, mais sa fatigue le rattrape. Ses yeux se ferment à nouveau tous seuls. Ryuga et Kyoya remarquent que leur fils recommence à s'endormir et accélèrent un peu le pas, prenant quand même soin de lier leurs mains en marchant.

Dès que la petite famille est de retour dans sa maison, Kyoya va ranger les courses dans la cuisine tandis que Ryuga monte coucher Sakyo. Cette fois, le petit garçon est vraiment pratiquement endormi. Le blanc est prêt à parier que son fils s'endormira pour de bon dès qu'il sera dans ses draps. Le lion ne tarde pas à rejoindre son compagnon, et il arrive dans la chambre de leur fils alors que celui-ci termine de se mettre en pyjama et se glisse sous sa couverture. Le petit garçon serre sa peluche de dragon dans ses bras, et à peine ses parents l'ont-ils embrassé sur le front qu'il est déjà endormi. Ryuga et Kyoya se regardent en souriant et s'éclipsent vite de la chambre du petit garçon pour le laisser dormir. Quand il se réveillera, il sera sûrement excité comme une puce à l'idée d'aider son dad à faire un gâteau. Cette pensée amuse beaucoup ses parents, mais en même temps elle les attendrit aussi.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Si vous avez envie de tuer Madoka, c'est normal X)_**

**_Kyoya : C'est dingue, tu arrives à la rendre encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'est déjà._**

**_Moi : Ouais enfin, elle est OOC là quand même ! ^^'_**

**_Chris : Nan mais je te rappelle qu'il l'aime pas XD_**

**_Kyoya : -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Tu vas la terminer quand cette fic ? _**

**_Moi : J'essaie de repousser au max, mais on se rapproche quand même dangereusement de la fin… J'ai pas envie de finir cette fic, je veux paaaas ! TT_TT_**

**_Kyoya : Toutes les bonnes chose ont une fin, Wonder._**

**_Moi : Oui je sais… Mais bon, on en est pas là ! Et oui, dans le prochain chapitre, ils feront un gâteau ! Ça fait partie des meilleures choses qu'on fait avec ses parents quand on est enfant ! *^*_**

**_Ryuga : C'est moi ou t'as faim ?_**

**_Moi : …Peut-être un peu ! Mais bref. Laissez les reviews de l'amour, comme toujours, et à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre de « Mon réconfort » ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	23. Un après-midi sucré

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre plein de fluff ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Alors, je vous préviens… Si vous avez faim, mangez d'abord et ensuite lisez le chapitre. _**

**_Moi : Bah oui, la star de ce chapitre est une merveilleuse charlotte au chocolat ! X)_**

**_Chris : Mmmh ! X)_**

**_Kyoya : *en train de grignoter un sablé*_**

**_Moi : Bah tiens, il y en a un qui a faim ici visiblement ! J'vais devoir refaire une fournée si ça continue…_**

**_Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Oui bah j'ai faim…_**

**_Chris : On avait vu ! XD_**

**_Moi : Disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G._**

**_Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre les gens, vous allez voir c'est tout mignon ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Celui de Chris, ça viendra au chapitre suivant ! X)  
Je le dis tout de suite, Nile ne sera avec personne ! À part avec Kyoya, il est shipé avec personne de toute façon ! XD  
Heureusement que Ryuga est arrivé quand même, sinon Kyoya aurait pété la gueule de Julian ! XD  
P.S : De toute façon, rien ne va chez Monoma ! Horikoshi l'a créé pour qu'on se foute de sa gueule ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon, maintenant Marimo est dans une forêt… On devrait aller le chercher, non ? Sanji : Oui… - Moi : Ah putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'fait faire ce con de Marimo ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Moi j'aime bien Wales, surtout son style ! Le flegme anglais dans toute sa splendeur ! XD  
Le truc des coquilles d'œuf, je l'ai pas inventé ! Oui, il y a vraiment des gens qui bizutent comme ça… Ce monde est fou !  
J'avoue que la conv' Messenger, c'était une super idée ! Faut dire, je me suis inspirée de la conv' de mes potes de lycée ! XD  
Wales il était trop occupé avec ses cheveux, LOL ! XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Moi aussi je veux être sur cette conv' Messenger ! XD  
Vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises avec Julian ! XD  
C'est pas que Ryuga aime pas être là, c'est qu'il aime pas les élèves comme Julian X)_**

**_xBenou : Rainbow Dash, MDR ! XD  
La tête outrée de Kyoya, faut pas rigoler mais ça devait être drôle ! XD_**

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, Sakyo se réveille doucement dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon s'étire dans tout son long, tenant toujours fermement son doudou dans sa main, puis s'assoit dans son lit. Sa lampe à lave est allumée, diffusant sa douce lumière rouge dans sa chambre et faisant flotter son étrange fluide jaune-orangé, et ses stores sont rabattus, mais pas ses volets. Encore un peu dans le brouillard du sommeil, Sakyo met du temps à sortir de son lit. Et puis soudainement, le brouillard se lève dans son esprit et il se rappelle qu'il devait faire un gâteau au chocolat avec son dad. D'un seul coup, le petit garçon passe du stade « sortie de sieste » au stade « pile électrique » et se dépêche d'ouvrir ses volets et d'éteindre sa lampe avant de se rhabiller. En moins d'une minute, il est redescendu dans le salon et sautille près du canapé, où sont assis ses parents.

-**Oui, tu veux quelque chose peut-être mon ange ? **Demande Ryuga en gloussant, très amusé par l'enthousiasme débordant de son fils.

-**Le gâteau, j'veux faire le gâteau ! **S'exclame Sakyo en continuant de sautiller, appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs. **Alleeeez ! Allez papa, dad, s'il vous plaiiit ! **

-**Mais oui mon ange, on va le faire, t'inquiète pas, **lui répond le vert en souriant. **C'est pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça. **

-**Mais je suis trop impatient dad, j'ai trop envie, ça va être trop bien ! **Réplique le petit garçon sans s'arrêter de sautiller.

-**J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais assez impatient, oui, **glousse Kyoya en se levant. **Allez, viens mon ange. J'ai tout préparé pendant que tu faisais ta sieste. **

Le lion tend sa main à son fils et le petit garçon ne perd pas une seconde pour l'attraper, tout sourire. Ryuga, lui, reste dans le salon, devant la TV. Hé, c'est Kyoya le pâtissier, pas lui ! Mais bon, il sait bien qu'il va quand même venir passer une tête toutes les cinq minutes pour voir son petit-ami et leur fils cuisiner tous les deux. Parce qu'il est sûr que ce sera trop mignon. Meanwhile, dans la cuisine, Sakyo s'est perché sur une chaise pour pouvoir être au-dessus du plan de travail. Il regarde avec curiosité tous les ingrédients que Kyoya a alignés, avec les ustensiles. Du sucre, des œufs, du chocolat évidemment, du beurre, les biscuits cuillères et la bouteille d'eau de fleur d'oranger. Sakyo est impatient de commencer et regarde avec curiosité le vert fouiller dans un placard en hauteur.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dad ? **Demande le petit garçon. **Tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

-**Je cherche mon tablier, et je l'ai trouvé, **répond le vert en dépliant son tablier à superbe motif de GameBoy avant de l'enfiler. **Les gâteaux au chocolat sont les pires ennemis des vêtements propres, avec les fruits rouges. **

-**Oh… Ça veut dire qu'il faudrait que j'en porte un moi aussi… ? **Demande une nouvelle fois Sakyo, mais d'un ton un peu hésitant.

-**En théorie oui, mais pour cette fois ça ira mon ange, **le rassure Kyoya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement. **C'est la première fois que tu fais un gâteau, tu vas surtout me regarder. Je t'achèterai un tablier, promis. **

-**Je ferai attention à pas me tâcher, promis dad ! **

Kyoya sourit légèrement et embrasse son fils sur le front, puis jette un dernier regard à tout ce qu'il a sorti pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien oublié. Depuis le temps qu'il fait ce gâteau, il connait toute la recette par cœur, mais on est jamais trop sûr.

-**Bien, la première chose à faire avant de faire un gâteau, c'est de se laver les mains, **dit le lion en enlevant ses fidèles mitaines, qu'il ne peut pas garder pour cuisiner. **On rigole pas avec l'hygiène.**

Sakyo hoche énergiquement la tête pour indiquer qu'il a compris et tire sa chaise jusqu'au niveau de l'évier pour pouvoir se laver les mains. Le vert regarde avec tendresse son fils se laver les mains juste à côté de lui, et pousse un petit soupir en regardant le jardin à travers la fenêtre juste au-dessus de l'évier. Il a lâché l'affaire depuis un moment en ce qui concerne…disons, sa personnalité. Sakyo est tellement mignon, tellement adorable que c'est impossible de lui résister. Alors BON, oui Kyoya est Kyoya, mais avec son fils il est plus tout à fait pareil. Et ce raisonnement fonctionne aussi avec Ryuga.

-**On commence par quoi alors, dad ? **Demande son petit garçon avec gaieté.

-**Le chocolat et le beurre, **répond le lion en conservant son petit sourire. **Je vais casser les carreaux, c'est dur à casser le chocolat pâtissier. **

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kyoya saisit la plaquette de chocolat qu'il a sorti et casse tous les carreaux dans un petit saladier sous le regard de son fils. En effet, ça a l'air plus compliqué à casser que le chocolat classique qu'on mange. Les carreaux sont bien plus épais. Cependant, c'est pas une plaquette de chocolat pâtissier qui va faire sa loi avec Kyoya, et l'adolescent a vite fait de casser tous les carreaux dans le saladier en verre. Toujours sous les yeux curieux et attentifs de Sakyo, le vert coupe le beurre en plus petits morceaux pour qu'il fonde plus facilement et le met avec les carreaux de chocolat. Il place ensuite le saladier dans le micro-ondes et règle le minuteur sur vingt secondes. Une fois les vingt secondes écoulées, il récupère le saladier, dans lequel le chocolat et le beurre ont bien commencé à fondre, puis saisit une cuillère en bois et pose le saladier devant son fils.

-**Tiens mon ange, tu veux mélanger ? **Lui propose le lion en lui tendant la cuillère en bois.

-**Je peux ? **Demande le petit garçon, dont le visage s'illumine instantanément.

-**Bien sûr, **répond Kyoya en souriant, mettant la cuillère dans la main droite de son fils. **Fais-le doucement, jusqu'à ce que soit bien lisse. **

Sakyo serre bien la cuillère en bois dans sa main alors que son dad lui montre une fois comment mélanger. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ce n'est que du beurre et du chocolat encore chauds, c'est une préparation facile à manger. Pendant que le petit garçon mélange très doucement le chocolat et le beurre pour qu'ils finissent de fondre et ainsi rendre le mélange homogène, Kyoya s'attaque aux œufs. Pour la recette de la charlotte au chocolat, il faut séparer les blancs des jaunes, et ça il n'y a que lui qui puisse le faire. Déjà que casser des œufs sans faire tomber de morceaux de coquille dans le saladier, c'est tout un Art, mais alors séparer le jaune du blanc, ça demande de la technique. Le lion commence donc à casser ses quatre œufs, laissant tomber les blancs dans le grand saladier au-dessus duquel il les casse et mettant les jaunes dans un plus petit saladier à côté. Sakyo a terminé de mélanger le chocolat et le beurre, il a même vérifié trois fois que tous les carreaux de chocolat ont bien fondu, et il regarde maintenant avec toute son attention Kyoya fouetter les jaunes d'œufs avec le sucre.

-**Tu as fini, mon ange ? **Demande le jeune homme en regardant son fils.

-**Oui, j'ai tout bien mélangé ! **Répond le petit garçon avec un grand sourire.

-**Alors apporte-moi le saladier s'il te plait, **dit le vert en posant le fouet dans l'évier.

Sakyo remonte donc sur sa chaise et prend avec précaution la préparation, puis redescend prudemment de sa chaise, faisant à la fois attention à ne pas renverser le bol et à ne pas laisser s'échapper la cuillère en bois qui est dedans. Tout doucement, le petit garçon tend le saladier à Kyoya, un tout petit peu tremblant. Le vert se dépêche de prendre le saladier et verse son contenu dans les jaunes d'œufs mélangés au sucre tout en remuant avec la cuillère en bois. C'est à ce moment-là que Ryuga arrive dans la cuisine, sûrement attiré par l'odeur de chocolat qui se répand maintenant dans la maison.

-**Alors, ça avance bien ? **Demande-t-il en prenant Sakyo dans ses bras.

-**Oui, ça avance tranquille, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin, terminant de mélanger les deux préparations.

-**C'est moi qui ait mélangé le chocolat et le beurre ! **S'exclame leur petit garçon avec fierté.

-**C'est bien mon ange, **glousse l'empereur dragon, attendri par la fierté de son fils, avant de reporter son attention sur le saladier qui contenait justement ce que son fils a mélangé.

-**Woh, je connais ce regard ! Tu touches pas à la vaisselle tant qu'on a pas fini le gâteau, Ryuga ! **Ordonne le vert avec un regard à la fois sévère et amusé.

-**Roooh, t'es pas drôle mon cœur, **ricane le blanc.

Kyoya lève les yeux au ciel avec son fidèle sourire en coin, et met son saladier de côté maintenant qu'il a fini de mélanger. Normalement, il devrait poser la cuillère dans l'évier pour la laver plus tard, vu qu'il ne va plus en avoir besoin, mais ce serait du gâchis, non ? Son sourire en coin s'élargissant, le jeune homme tend la cuillère à son fils, toujours dans les bras de son compagnon. Sakyo ne perd pas une seconde pour lécher la préparation chocolatée sur la cuillère, qu'il avait vraiment très envie de goûter. R.I.P. Ryuga.

-**Alors mon ange, c'est bon ? **Demande le lion en ramenant vers lui le robot-mixeur pour battre les blancs d'œuf en neige.

-**Ouiii, c'est super bon ! **Répond Sakyo en terminant de « nettoyer » la cuillère.

-**Maieuh, pourquoi c'est lui qui a le droit de lécher la cuillère ? **Râle Ryuga, enfin il fait semblant, faussement dépité. **D'habitude c'est moi…**

-**Parce que c'est de son âge, espèce de grand gamin ! **Rétorque son petit-ami, très amusé. **Et puis c'est bon, arrête de râler ! Tu auras les saladiers toi. Allez, file ! Reste pas dans nos pattes !**

Le dragon ricane, pose son fils et vient embrasser Kyoya avant de retourner en vitesse dans le salon. Le vert continue de ricaner tout seul tout en mettant une pincée de sel dans les blancs qu'il va monter en neige. Ouais, Ryuga est un gamin dès que ça touche aux gâteaux, mais ça le fait bien marrer au final. Ça LES fait bien marrer, en toute honnêteté. Alors qu'il verse les blancs d'œufs légèrement salés dans le saladier du robot-mixeur, Sakyo cherche à capter son attention en tirant doucement sur son tablier.

-**Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? **Lui demande le lion en baissant son regard vers lui.

-**Je peux avoir du sopalin dad, s'il te plait ? **Demande le petit garçon en rougissant légèrement. **Je suis sûr que j'ai du chocolat autour de la bouche…**

C'est effectivement le cas, et Kyoya trouve ça trop mignon. L'objectivité est totale ! Le vert replace le saladier dans le robot-mixeur et l'allume, puis attrape le rouleau de sopalin et détache une feuille pour la donner à son fils. Sakyo s'essuie consciencieusement la bouche, va jeter son sopalin à la poubelle puis revient et remonte sur sa chaise pour regarder le robot-mixeur.

-**Pourquoi tu as mis les blancs d'œufs là-dedans, dad ? **S'interroge le petit garçon, curieux et légèrement perplexe.

-**Le robot-mixeur monte les blancs en neige, **répond Kyoya, ouvrant la bouteille d'eau de fleur d'oranger pour en verser dans une assiette creuse. **Monter des blancs en neige, ça veut dire les fouetter fort et longtemps pour incorporer beaucoup d'air dedans et les rendre mousseux. **

-**Tu le fais pas à la main ? **S'étonne son fils.

-**Je pourrais, et je l'ai déjà fait, mais ça fait vraiment mal au bras… **soupire le lion. **Quand je dis qu'il faut les fouetter fort et longtemps, c'est VRAIMENT fort et VRAIMENT longtemps. À la fin, ton bras pendouille mollement au bout de ton épaule et il faut attendre dix minutes pour pouvoir s'en resservir. **

Sakyo éclate de rire, s'imaginant probablement la scène, ce qui provoque le sourire le plus attendri que Kyoya n'ait jamais eu sur son visage. Si Ryuga voyait ça tiens. Il aurait sorti son téléphone direct pour immortaliser ça, c'est sûr. Une fois son rire calmé, le petit garçon reconcentre son attention sur l'intérieur du saladier du robot-mixeur, regardant les blancs en neige monter tout doucement. Pendant ce temps, Kyoya attrape le moule à charlotte et tapisse l'intérieur d'une fine couche de film plastique. Il prend ensuite le paquet de biscuits cuillères, l'ouvre et le pose près de l'assiette creuse contenant un peu d'eau de fleur d'oranger.

-**Mon ange, tu viens ? Pendant que les blancs montent, tu peux commencer à monter le gâteau si tu veux, **dit l'adolescent en regardant son fils avec amusement, lui qui a l'air tellement fasciné par les blancs d'œuf en train de monter.

-**Ouiiiii ! **S'exclame le petit garçon, descendant de sa chaise puis la tirant jusqu'à son dad. **Je dois faire quoi ? **

-**Tu dois disposer les biscuits cuillères dans le moule. Mais avant de les mettre dans le moule, eh bien tu vas faire quelque chose qui n'est pas dans la recette de base, c'est un truc bien à moi, **explique Kyoya avec un sourire en coin. **Tu vois l'assiette avec l'eau de fleur d'oranger ?**

-**Oui, je la vois, **répond Sakyo. **Je fais quoi avec ?**

-**Tu prends les biscuits cuillères, et tu les trempes légèrement dedans, du côté plat. Vraiment très légèrement hein, il ne faut pas trop les imbiber. **

-**Et après, je les mets comment dans le moule ?**

-**Tu les mets tout le long du moule, face bombée contre le moule. Une fois que tu as fait tout le tour, tu en mets quelques-uns au fond du moule aussi. Je vais te montrer avec un.**

Kyoya prend un des biscuits cuillères, trempe sa face plate rapidement dans l'eau de fleur d'oranger, puis le place le long du moule de la charlotte, face bombée contre le moule. Sakyo hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il a compris comment faire et s'attèle à remplir le moule. Kyoya, lui, surveille les blancs qui montent.

-**Dad ? Ça sert à quoi de tremper les biscuits dans l'eau de fleur d'oranger ? **Demande Sakyo, curieux, tandis qu'il trempe un à un les biscuits et les place dans le moule à charlotte.

-**Eh bien, ça donne du goût, tout simplement, **répond le lion en souriant.

-**Et le film plastique dans le moule ? C'est pour quoi ?**

-**Ce sera pour démouler facilement le gâteau. **

-**D'accord ! Et tu vas faire quoi en attendant que j'ai fini de mettre les biscuits dans le moule ? **

-**J'attends que les blancs aient fini de monter. **

Sakyo hoche la tête, tout sourire, et continue de tapisser le moule de biscuits cuillères légèrement imbibés d'eau de fleur d'oranger. Une fois qu'il a terminé de faire le tour du moule, il met trois biscuits dans le fond, toujours face bombée contre le moule. Et voilà, fini !

-**C'est bon dad, j'ai terminé ! **S'exclame le petit garçon en souriant.

-**Quel travail efficace, mon ange ! **Répond Kyoya, ébouriffant d'une main affectueuse les cheveux de son fils. **Les blancs n'ont pas encore fini de monter, alors on a encore quelques minutes devant nous. **

-**Dad, c'est quoi ce truc bizarre ? **Demande Sakyo en pointant du doigt un ustensile ressemblant à une cuillère, mais avec un bout plat en plastique blanc.

-**Ah, ça ? On appelle ça une marquise, **répond le vert en prenant ladite marquise dans sa main. **On s'en sert pour mélanger, comme une cuillère, mais ça permet d'être plus doux et précis. Je vais m'en servir une fois que les blancs seront montés. **

Kyoya repose ensuite la marquise sur le plan de travail et prend son fils dans ses bras pour qu'ils surveillent tous les deux les blancs montant en neige. Avec un robot-mixeur pour le faire, ça va plus vite qu'à la main, mais ça prend quand même un peu de temps. Sakyo trouve ça drôle à regarder, même si le bruit du robot-mixeur est désagréable. Ça fait beaucoup de bruit quoi. Ryuga n'est pas encore revenu, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Kyoya a tellement fait ce gâteau que son petit-ami connait pratiquement par cœur les étapes de sa confection, et le temps que ça prend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les blancs sont enfin montés en neige. Kyoya arrête le robot-mixeur et repose son fils avant de récupérer le saladier, contenant maintenant une matière blanche à l'aspect mousseux que Sakyo trouve très jolie. Alors ça ressemble à ça des œufs montés en neige ? Le lion prend la fameuse marquise et le saladier contenant la préparation chocolatée, restée de côté depuis un moment, et commence à la verser très doucement dans les blancs en neige. Sakyo regarde avec sa grande curiosité d'enfant les gestes précis de son dad, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi celui-ci mélange les deux préparations d'une manière si…étrange.

-**Dad, pourquoi tu mélanges comme ça ? **Demande-t-il d'ailleurs à son jeune père. **J'veux dire… Tu soulèves les blancs en neige pour les mélanger avec le chocolat.**

-**Les blancs en neige, c'est surtout de l'air. Si on mélange des blancs d'œuf avec autre chose sans être délicat, on « casse » les blancs d'œuf, **explique le jeune homme. **L'air s'en va, et après ça donne une texture bizarre à la préparation. **

Sakyo hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, regardant son dad avec une espèce de fierté et d'admiration mignonne d'enfant. Kyoya s'applique pour que sa mousse au chocolat soit parfaite, c'est la partie la plus délicate de la recette. Après une bonne minute à mélanger consciencieusement, la mousse est prête à rejoindre les biscuits cuillères dans le moule. Sakyo apporte avec un grand sourire le moule à son dad, puis celui-ci verse tranquillement la mousse dedans. La mousse ayant trouvé sa place dans le moule, le lion repose le saladier du robot-mixeur et va mettre le futur gâteau au frigo.

-**Ca y est, vous avez fini le gâteau, non ? **Demande Ryuga, passant sa tête dans la cuisine.

-**Quel sens du timing chéri, comme toujours, **ricane le vert.

-**Oui, on a fini le gâteau papa ! **Répond leur petit garçon, tout sourire. **J'ai mis les biscuits tout le long du moule !**

-**Toi, je sens que tu vas suivre l'exemple de ton dad et commencer à faire des gâteaux tout seul dans quelques années, **dit l'empereur dragon avec amusement, reprenant son fils dans ses bras.

-**Bah faudrait déjà que je grandisse assez pour dépasser le plan de travail, **rétorque Sakyo, un peu amusé. **J'ai que la tête qui dépasse pour l'instant.**

-**Ça viendra mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, **le rassure Kyoya en s'approchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. **Après, si tu veux accélérer un peu le processus, faut se gaver de calcium et de vitamine D.**

-**Bon hé, le gâteau est fini, alors je peux enfin toucher aux saladiers maintenant ? **S'impatiente le blanc, qui cache visiblement un sacré niveau de gourmandise.

-**Je vis avec deux enfants… **soupire le vert en se collant un facepalm. **C'est bon, tu peux. Mais pas les trois ! Le plus petit est pour Sakyo. **

-**Tu te rends compte des sacrifices que je fais pour toi, mon ange ? Quand t'étais pas encore là, j'avais le droit à tout !**

-**Mais oui, quel drame ! Tss, allez, te fais pas plus de mal, tu dévores littéralement les saladiers des yeux là. **

Sakyo rigole, très amusé par la situation, et ne quitte pas les bras de Ryuga tandis que celui-ci s'avance vers le plan de travail. Le dragon récupère le saladier qui contenait la préparation chocolatée que Kyoya a mélangé avec les blancs d'œuf et celui du robot-mixeur qui contenait la mousse, et donne à Sakyo le petit saladier qui lui contenait le chocolat et le beurre fondus. Il va ensuite s'assoir à la table de la cuisine, toujours avec Sakyo, et père et fils s'attèlent à « nettoyer » leur saladier respectif. Oui, ça veut dire lécher la moindre petite trace de chocolat jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Je crois que Ryuga est en train de contaminer son fils avec sa gourmandise vis-à-vis du chocolat…

-**Ryuga, parfois tu me désespères, **soupire Kyoya, en train de ranger un peu la cuisine.

-**J'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant juste pour ça, c'est pas grand-chose quand même ! **Rétorque le blanc, en train de profiter de la mousse au chocolat dans le saladier du robot-mixeur. **Délicieuse ta mousse au chocolat au fait mon cœur, comme d'habitude. **

-**T'es pas très objectif à ce sujet, mais merci quand même chéri, **ricane le lion.

-**C'est trop bon le chocolaaat, **dit Sakyo, la tête presque littéralement dans son saladier.

-**Bah voilà, ça y est, t'as contaminé notre fils, **souffle le vert, faussement exaspéré. **Mon ange, je t'interdis de faire comme papa et de manger le chocolat pâtissier, c'est pas fait pour ça.**

-**Promis dad, je le ferai pas, **glousse le petit garçon. **Au fait, on le mangera quand le gâteau dad ? **

-**Pas avant demain, mon ange, **répond le lion. **La charlotte au chocolat, c'est un gâteau qui se prépare la veille. Elle va prendre toute la nuit au froid, dans le frigo. On la mangera demain au déjeuner.**

Sakyo hoche la tête et reconcentre immédiatement son attention sur son saladier. Okay, Ryuga l'a définitivement contaminé. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'empereur dragon et son fils ont fini de se gaver de chocolat et Kyoya peut ENFIN faire la vaisselle. Il commence vraiment à avoir la sensation de vivre avec deux enfants, et c'est perturbant.

**XXXXXX**

Bien des heures plus tard, et le dîner passé, il est temps d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde. Sakyo rechigne un peu cependant, il n'est pas vraiment fatigué. Ça doit être le chocolat, trop de sucre dans son organisme d'un seul coup. Quand je dis qu'il rechigne, ce n'est pas qu'il fait des histoires pour aller au lit, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie de dormir pour l'instant et qu'il en fait part à ses parents.

-**Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de dormir mon ange, ça arrive, mais au lit quand même, **dit l'empereur dragon en fermant les volets de la chambre de son fils.

-**Je suis vraiment obligé de me coucher tout de suite ? **Demande timidement le petit garçon, en train d'enfiler son pyjama. **J'ai vraiment pas sommeil, papa…**

-**Eh bien, tu peux lire un livre si tu veux, mais après tu te couches, **lui répond Ryuga. **Tu vas voir, tu finiras bien par t'endormir mon ange. **

Sakyo sourit et prend un livre dans son étagère, puis se glisse sous les draps, son oreiller dans son dos et son fidèle Yami sous son bras, comme s'il lisait avec lui.

-**Ne tarde pas trop quand même, mon ange, **prévient le blanc en venant près de son fils. **Faut quand même réussir à te lever demain. **

-**Je tarderai pas, papa, **promet son fils en souriant. **Je lis juste un peu.**

-**Je te fais confiance, mon ange, **répond Ryuga avec un petit sourire. **Bonne nuit.**

-**Bonne nuit, papa, **murmure pratiquement le petit garçon, qui commence à être absorbé par son livre.

Ryuga se penche pour embrasser son petit garçon sur la tempe, pour changer un peu, et sort de la chambre sans éteindre la lampe du plafond. Sakyo a sa lampe à lave, mais sa lumière est clairement loin d'être suffisante pour que le petit garçon puisse lire. À peine une minute après que l'empereur dragon soit sorti, Kyoya rentre à son tour dans la chambre de son fils pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-**Bah alors ? Tu dors pas encore, petit délinquant ? **Ricane gentiment le lion en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son fils.

-**Non, je lis un peu parce que je suis pas fatigué pour l'instant, **répond le petit garçon en gloussant légèrement.

-**D'accord mon ange, mais ne tarde pas trop hein.**

-**Oui dad, promis. Papa me l'a déjà dit.**

-**Mieux vaut deux fois qu'une. N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière du plafond quand tu auras fini aussi. **

-**Oui dad, j'oublierai pas. Je pourrai pas dormir si cette lumière reste allumée de toute façon.**

-**On sait jamais ! Dors bien, mon ange.**

-**Bonne nuit, dad.**

Kyoya sourit et embrasse son fils sur le front, puis quitte la pièce et rejoint son amant dans leur chambre. Lisant paisiblement, Sakyo n'a même pas parcouru trois pages de son livre qu'il commence à se sentir bizarrement fatigué. Et oui Sakyo, lire tard ça fatigue les yeux, donc ça donne envie de dormir ! Au final, le petit garçon aura tardé même pas dix minutes avant d'être envahi par la fatigue. Il se lève pour ranger son livre, puis va éteindre la lumière du plafond et se recouche. Il serre son doudou dragon fort contre lui, et s'endort avec un sourire bienheureux. Cette journée était étrange, mais passer un moment aussi agréable que celui qu'il a passé cet après-midi avec ses papas le remplit de bonheur. Il va faire de beaux rêves chocolatés cette nuit.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : -_-_**

**_Moi : Roooh, fais pas la tronche ! C'est pas grave d'aimer lécher un saladier plein de chocolat, je le fais encore moi ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : Je suis pas comme ça en vrai._**

**_Chris : C'est moi ou tu connais la recette de ce gâteau par cœur ?_**

**_Moi : À peu près oui, et c'est normal : la charlotte au chocolat est mon gâteau fétiche ! u_u_**

**_Chris : Euh…il est passé où Kyoya ?_**

**_Moi : Kyo, arrête de bouffer tous les sablés !_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne depuis la cuisine*_**

**_Ryuga : *glousse à moitié*_**

**_Moi : Bon, j'ai une petite mauvaise nouvelle… Cette semaine, c'est mes partiels de fin de premier semestre. Du coup, je ne posterai pas mercredi… Promis, je me rattrape la semaine prochaine pour Noël ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Putain, c'est déjà Noël ?!_**

**_Moi : Ah, ça va vite hein ? XD_**

**_Chris : Et tant mieux ! \^o^/_**

**_Moi : Allez, salut les gens ! À la semaine prochaine ! ^^_**


	24. Ce qui est vraiment important

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Oui, j'ai survécu à mes partiels et je viens vous apporter du fluff ! n_n_**

**_Chris : C'est bientôt Noël, wouhou ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Et Kyo a bouffé tous les sablés._**

**_Kyoya : *rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux* Mais j'ai méga faim, et en plus ils sont trop bons…_**

**_Moi : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est tout mignon, et il devrait vous rendre tous heureux ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Alors, encore combien de chapitres jusqu'à la fin ?_**

**_Moi : Je dirais 2 ou 3… Snif TT_TT_**

**_Kyoya : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Wonder. _**

**_Moi : Je sais… Mais bon, on en est pas encore là ! Allez, disclaimers ?_**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G ! _**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bon chapitre ! n_n_**

**_Chris : T'es pas cool Kyoya, j'ai bouffé à peine 2 sablés moi !_**

**_Kyoya : J'ai faim j'ai dit ! J'sais même pas pourquoi…_**

**_Chris : *glousse tout seul*_**

**_Ryuga : Chris, je sais à quoi tu penses, et t'es relou -_-_**

**_Moi : *glousse aussi*_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : Moi je suis pas tellement fan de chocolat, mon pêché mignon c'est le caramel, mais la charlotte au chocolat c'est tellement bon ! *^*  
Au final, le plus dur dans ce gâteau, c'est la mousse au chocolat ! Le reste c'est un jeu d'enfant ! Bonne chance si tu comptes essayer cependant, parce que j'ai pas donné toutes les doses dans le chapitre XD  
C'est vrai, c'est le propre d'un enfant d'être curieux ! n_n  
P.S : Le pire, c'est que Monoma il aime la cuisine française et les BDs franco-belges ! Tu aimes peut-être la France Monoma, mais la France ne t'aime pas en revanche ! XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : PUTAIN, c'est un miracle ! Sanji : Quoi, quoi ?! Moi : Marimo revient vers la maison ! Son sens de l'orientation n'est peut-être pas si nul que ça ! XD Sanji : Fais gaffe, d'après le traceur il est plus très loin ! Faudrait pas qu'il t'entende… Moi : LOL ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Faire des gâteaux avec ses parents, c'est tellement génial quand on est enfant ! ^^  
Tout le monde a forcément lécher un saladier ou une cuillère plein de chocolat, tout le monde sans exception ! XD_**

**_xBenou : Oui, c'est trop mignon ce genre de moment hyper complice entre parents et enfant ! ^^  
Ryuga en mode « Ça y est, je peux satisfaire ma gourmandise ? » XD_**

* * *

À son réveil, Sakyo ressent une étrange sensation. Vous savez, comme un…pressentiment. Oui, voilà, il a l'étrange pressentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui. Un peu perturbé, le petit garçon cherche à savoir quelle heure il est. Assez compliqué vu qu'il n'a pas de réveil. Pas encore. Pour au moins avoir une idée, il devrait sortir dans le couloir pour au moins vérifier s'il fait nuit ou pas. Il pourrait aussi ouvrir les volets de sa chambre, mais ça fait du bruit et il ne sait pas si ses parents sont réveillés ou non. Dans le couloir en revanche, il y a une fenêtre sur le mur du fond qui n'a pas de volets et par laquelle il pourrait observer l'extérieur pour au moins savoir s'il fait encore nuit ou si le soleil s'est levé. Discrètement et silencieusement, Sakyo sort donc de son lit et passe sa tête dans le couloir pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Premier constat : il fait encore nuit. Deuxième constat, qui va avec le premier : la porte de la chambre de ses parents est fermée, donc ils dorment encore.

Et là, Sakyo ne sait pas quoi faire. Normalement, vu qu'il fait encore nuit, il devrait se rendormir et terminer sa nuit…mais il n'a pas envie de se rendormir. Il se sent parfaitement reposé et n'a pas envie de retourner se coucher. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire alors ? Lire ? Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est exactement et il devra peut-être lire longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure que Ryuga et Kyoya se réveillent. Il n'a donc pas très envie. Une pensée revient alors dans l'esprit du petit garçon. La pensée qu'il ne dérangera jamais ses parents, peu importe ce qu'il fera. Une idée germe alors dans son esprit : et s'il allait dans le lit de ses parents ? Il ne veut même pas les réveiller pour leur dire qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, il veut juste s'allonger près d'eux pour passer le temps. Qui sait ? Il pourrait même finir par se rendormir !

Sakyo récupère rapidement son doudou et se dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre de Ryuga et Kyoya. Le plus silencieusement possible, il ouvre la porte, rentre dans la chambre et referme la porte. Comme Ryuga et Kyoya ne ferment pas les volets de leur fenêtre, la pièce n'est pas entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité et Sakyo arrive à deviner les formes. Il repère le lit et la silhouette, allongée sur le ventre, de son dad, qui dort du côté de la porte. Un petit sourire sur le visage, Sakyo fait le tour du lit jusqu'à se retrouver au pied du lit, puis grimpe pour aller se mettre entre ses deux papas. Si Kyoya dort sur le ventre, Ryuga lui dort actuellement sur le dos, mais le détail qui montre qu'ils sont accros l'un à l'autre, même dans le sommeil, c'est que leurs mains sont toujours enlacées au niveau de leurs oreillers. On est accros ou on ne l'est pas. Leur fils se faufile entre eux, serrant contre lui son petit Yami adoré, et se cale bien confortablement.

Même s'il a bien fait attention à ne pas trop faire bouger le lit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, il semblerait que Ryuga et Kyoya arrivent à sentir la présence de leur petit garçon dans leur sommeil. Tous les deux se retournent et se retrouvent sur le côté, tournés vers Sakyo. Et leurs mains sont toujours enlacées, décidément ! À croire que s'ils se lâchent, ils vont clamser dans leur sommeil ou un truc du style. Sakyo a bien senti ses parents bouger, et puis il les a aussi un peu vus comme lui ne dort pas, et le sourire qui était déjà sur son visage s'élargit. Le petit garçon se serre contre l'empereur dragon, et ça aussi il a dû le sentir vu qu'il ramène son bras autour de lui, celui qui est libre et qui ne tient pas la main de Kyoya. Sakyo rougit légèrement, puis laisse un bâillement lui échapper. Ah bah voilà que le sommeil le rattrape. C'est bizarre, il se sentait pourtant parfaitement en forme à peine quelques secondes auparavant… Bah, il doit juste avoir un métabolisme un peu bizarre. Bien installé entre ses deux papas, le petit garçon n'a qu'à fermer les yeux et il se rendort presque directement.

**XXXXXXXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil est désormais levé et la chambre de Ryuga et Kyoya est plongée dans la douce lumière de l'astre solaire. Le premier à se réveiller, c'est le blanc. Il ouvre les yeux en grognant légèrement, et la première chose qu'il voit, c'est sa main liée à celle de son amant sur les oreillers. Un petit sourire étire alors ses lèvres. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient endormis comme ça, et ils ne se sont pas lâchés de toute la nuit. S'apprêtant à tendre son autre bras en arrière pour chercher son téléphone et regarder l'heure, Ryuga se rend compte que cet autre bras semble enlacer quelque chose. Laissez-lui le temps de percuter SVP, il vient de se réveiller. Intrigué, le dragon baisse la tête et constate avec surprise que son fils est venu s'incruster dans le lit en pleine nuit. Passé la surprise, l'attendrissement prend le relais et Ryuga ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du paisible visage endormi de Sakyo. Peu importe ce que le petit garçon fait là, il est trop mignon. L'empereur dragon lui demandera pourquoi il est venu en pleine nuit plus tard.

En attendant, il veut toujours connaître l'heure. Il tend donc son bras en arrière et cherche son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il le ramène devant son visage et allume l'écran. Il est 10H, ce qui est une heure de réveil parfaitement normale. Ryuga repose son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et…bah, ne peut rien faire. Il a plus qu'à attendre que son petit-ami et leur fils se réveillent. C'est pas non plus une plaie, il y a pire que d'avoir sous les yeux les visages endormis de son fils et de son compagnon. C'est un spectacle encore plus rare et magnifique qu'une éclipse totale. Le dragon n'a toujours pas lâché la main de son petit-ami et il a repassé son bras autour du petit corps endormi de son fils. Combien de temps va-t-il devoir attendre comme ça ? Il n'en a aucune idée mais il s'en fout pas mal. De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas être très long. Kyoya se réveille toujours très peu de temps après lui. Théorème qui se vérifie une nouvelle fois, puisque le vert se réveille à peine une minute après son petit-ami. Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent croisent ceux dorés de Ryuga et il laisse un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage.

-**T'es réveillé depuis longtemps Ryu ? **Demande le lion en lâchant ENFIN la main de Ryuga pour se frotter les yeux.

-**Non, ça fait même pas une minute, **lui répond son amant avec un léger sourire en coin lui aussi.

-**Et tu m'attendais pour te lever ? Ooh, c'est trop mignon, **se moque Kyoya avant de se pencher pour embrasser Ryuga.

-**C'est pas pour te vexer bébé, mais en fait je me suis pas levé parce que je peux pas trop, **ricane le blanc.

Devant l'expression perplexe de Kyoya, le dragon ricane encore plus et pointe du doigt Sakyo, toujours endormi et accroché à lui. Non, le vert ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Oui bah lui aussi il émerge, laissez le temps à ses neurones de s'activer ! Comme son petit-ami juste avant, Kyoya est surpris de voir Sakyo, mais la surprise disparait bien vite.

-**Ah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es pas levé, **dit le lion en passant une main dans les cheveux rouges de son fils.

-**Je sais pas pourquoi il est venu en pleine nuit dans notre chambre, mais ça fait une petite surprise au réveil, **glousse Ryuga.

-**Peut-être qu'il a encore fait un cauchemar, ou peut-être qu'il a juste eu envie de dormir avec nous ? C'est pas important de toute façon. **

-**On est d'accord sur ce point. Il a l'air tellement paisible quand il dort…**

-**Je dors pas ! **S'exclame soudainement la petite voix de Sakyo.

Le petit garçon relève d'un seul coup la tête, un très grand sourire moqueur sur son visage. En fait, il est réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment, mais il faisait semblant d'encore dormir pour s'amuser. Ouais, juste pour s'amuser.

-**Comment ça ? Tu faisais semblant de dormir ? **Glousse le blanc. **Tss, petit farceur.**

-**Héhé, j'ai cru que j'allais rigoler plein de fois, mais j'ai réussi à tenir bon, **dit le petit garçon en rigolant.

-**J'ai l'impression de revoir mon frère quand il était plus jeune, **ricane Kyoya. **Lui aussi il était fort pour faire semblant de dormir. Mais bon, lui c'était surtout pour éviter d'avoir à faire des trucs. **

-**Dis-moi mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec nous ? **Demande Ryuga en caressant la tête de son fils.

-**Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit, je sais pas à quelle heure exactement, et comme je savais pas quoi faire, bah je suis venu me coucher avec vous, **explique Sakyo. **J'ai fini par me rendormir…**

-**Si ce n'est que ça, mon ange, **répond le vert avec un petit soupir de soulagement. **Moi j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais encore fait un cauchemar. **

-**Si j'avais encore fait un cauchemar, je t'aurais réveillé pour que tu me fasses encore un lait chaud, dad ! **Réplique le petit garçon.

Kyoya regarde avec tendresse son fils et l'embrasse sur le front. Ça devrait pas être légal d'être aussi mignon, ça lui casse tout son côté « bad boy » ! Mais bon, tant qu'il n'y a que sa famille qui est au courant qu'il peut être comme ça, ça devrait aller. Ce petit instant de mignonnerie est malheureusement interrompu par un gargouillement assez sonore provenant du ventre de Sakyo. Même si le petit garçon est maintenant habitué, et qu'il a compris qu'un gargouillement n'était pas honteux, ça le gêne toujours quand ça arrive pendant un moment de grand silence.

-**Allez, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, **ricane Ryuga en se levant. **Il y a des estomacs qui crient famine dans ce lit ! **

Kyoya glousse et prend son fils dans ses bras pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Oui, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le jeune homme porte très souvent son petit garçon. Lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est juste qu'il aime bien faire ça. Parfois, Sakyo se demande s'il n'est pas un peu lourd à porter, mais hé ! On parle de Kyoya ! Il n'est pas aussi musclé que son compagnon, bon il a encore le temps de le rattraper sur ce point-là, mais ils ont tous les deux une force à peu près équivalente. Et puis bon, Sakyo c'est juste un enfant de huit ans, pas un sac de sable.

Une fois tous les estomacs remplis, c'est le moment de passer à la salle de bain. Kyoya et Sakyo sont déjà lavés, il ne manque plus que Ryuga. Justement, alors que ce dernier est sous la douche, son petit-ami dessine dans le salon avec leur fils. Il lui apprend à dessiner des écailles. Oui, parce que Sakyo veut dessiner des dragons, comme dans ses livres. Le petit garçon est un bon élève, très attentif, et le lion commence à apprécier de plus en plus de passer des moments d'une simplicité pareille avec son fils. Ouais, on peut dire que Kyoya a fait d'énoooooormes progrès concernant les enfants. Mais bon, ça marche qu'avec Sakyo. C'est mieux que rien !

Alors que Ryuga vient à peine de redescendre, tout juste habillé et les cheveux encore mouillés, quelqu'un sonne à la porte de la maison. L'empereur dragon et son petit-ami se lancent un regard surpris et les deux haussent les épaules exactement au même moment. Qui ça peut bien être ? Ils n'attendaient personne… Comme Ryuga est debout, c'est lui qui va ouvrir la porte. Il est un peu surpris de tomber sur son beau-père, un dossier sous le bras.

-**Bonjour Ryuga, **dit celui-ci, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

-**Hum, bonjour Kay, **répond le blanc, encore un peu perturbé.

-**Haha, tu es surpris de me voir, pas vrai ? Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû appeler pour vous prévenir que j'allais passer, **s'excuse Kay.

-**Non, c'est pas grave, vous n'nous dérangez pas, c'est juste qu'on s'y attendait pas quoi, **rétorque Ryuga en se grattant la nuque. **Mais je vous en prie, entrez. **

L'empereur dragon se décale alors et ouvre plus grand la porte pour laisser le père de son petit-ami entrer. Kay traverse le court couloir jusqu'au salon, et il y a fait à peine deux pas que Sakyo se lève comme un ressort pour aller le voir.

-**Papiiiiiiii ! **S'écrie le petit garçon en courant vers son grand-père, les bras grand ouverts.

-**Mon grand garçon ! **Répond Kay en prenant son petit-fils dans ses bras, tenant son dossier dans une de ses mains. **Mmh, tu as grandi, non ?**

-**Depuis la dernière fois, ça m'étonnerait, **glousse Sakyo.

-**Tu vas y avoir droit à chaque fois mon ange, je te le dis tout de suite, **soupire Kyoya avec un petit sourire. **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici papa ? Et c'est quoi ce dossier ?**

-**C'est à propos de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois. C'est fait, **dit simplement son père, désignant Sakyo d'un discret mouvement de tête.

Le vert met quelques secondes à faire le rapprochement et reste sans voix. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il ne sait même pas s'il devrait dire quelque chose. Il ressent juste un profond soulagement. En revanche, une discussion très sérieuse s'impose. Kay pose son petit-fils, et celui-ci se dirige vers la table basse du salon pour reprendre ses dessins, mais Kyoya le retient.

-**Mon ange, hum…on doit parler entre grands, **soupire le lion. **Tu veux bien…prendre tes affaires de dessins et aller dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? On en aura pas pour longtemps, c'est promis. **

-**D'accord dad, **répond simplement Sakyo avec un petit sourire. **Je comprends.**

Kyoya esquisse un petit sourire et ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils, puis le regarde récupérer ses affaires de dessin et monter à l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Restés dans le salon, Kay, Kyoya et Ryuga s'assoient sur le canapé. Le père du lion pose son dossier sur la table basse et le feuillette un peu.

-**Ça a été vite quand même, **fait remarquer Ryuga. **J'veux dire, on est venus vous voir il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.**

-**C'est vrai, mais le cas de l'orphelinat de Sakyo a beaucoup intéressé mes amis dans la police, **explique son beau-père. **Ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Les malades qui géraient cet endroit avaient su se faire très discrets.**

-**Mais c'est du passé désormais, pas vrai ? **Réplique Kyoya.

-**Oui mon grand, maintenant cet endroit c'est de l'histoire ancienne, **répond Kay. **J'ai été personnellement vérifier. Je suis allé à l'orphelinat le lendemain de la descente de police. L'un de mes amis m'a fait visiter les lieux, les enfants étaient tous partis à l'hôpital pour faire des check-up. D'après cet ami, ils étaient une petite trentaine, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Cet endroit était horrible, on aurait dit le genre d'orphelinat qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur tellement tout était sombre là-bas… Mais ce que mon ami voulait me montrer, c'était les bureaux des malades qui « géraient » cet endroit. Même s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à contourner les lois, ils avaient bien rangé les dossiers de tous les orphelins. **

-**C'est ce que tu as ramené, pas vrai ? **Demande le vert. **C'est le dossier de Sakyo ? **

-**Oui, c'est le dossier de Sakyo. Il y a des généralités sur son état de santé au fil des années, la bonne blague. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que Sakyo était dans cet orphelinat depuis ses 2 ans. **

-**Donc il y a passé 6 ans… **marmonne Ryuga en serrant les poings.

-**La chose la plus importante qui se trouve dans ce dossier, ce sont ces papiers.**

Kay sort alors plusieurs feuilles de papiers agrafées du dossier et les fait glisser devant Ryuga et Kyoya. Le blanc prend les feuilles dans sa main, mais de manière à ce que son petit-ami puisse aussi regarder, et parcourt rapidement les lignes des yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Même en lisant en diagonale, il comprend rapidement de quoi parlent ces documents et déglutit un peu difficilement. Kyoya aussi a parcouru les feuilles des yeux et il a perdu quelques couleurs.

-**Papa, ce sont… ? **Commence le lion sans arriver à terminer sa question, qui est de toute façon rhétorique.

-**Oui, ce sont des papiers d'adoption, **répond son père avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Ryuga repose les feuilles, et il se rend compte au passage qu'il tremble légèrement. C'est…c'est…il ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent. Pareil pour Kyoya d'ailleurs. Ils vivent avec Sakyo depuis un moment maintenant, mais il y a une différence entre adopter officieusement un enfant et l'adopter officiellement. Le vert finit par se passer une main sur le visage et se laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyoya ? **S'inquiète son père, son fils aîné tirant la gueule d'un seul coup.

-**Je suis mineur, papa, **marmonne le jeune homme. **Ryuga il est majeur, moi pas. Je me retrouve dans une situation légèrement inconfortable là. **

-**Je comprends pourquoi tu penses ça fils, mais il n'y a pas de raison, **lui rétorque Kay, souriant de manière réconfortante. **Ce ne sont que des papiers Kyoya. Les papiers n'ont pas d'importance et ne changent en rien l'amour que tu portes à Sakyo, ni le fait qu'il te considère comme son père. Ne me fais pas non plus dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est important que Sakyo ait un tuteur légal, mais au final, ça ne changera rien à votre vie. **

-**Ton père a raison, Kyo, **ajoute Ryuga. **Ça ne va rien changer à notre vie de tous les jours, c'est juste des papiers. **

-**Mmh…ouais, c'est vrai, **reconnait le vert. **Bon, j'imagine que je vais juste devoir patienter jusqu'à mes 20 ans. 3 ans, ça devrait passer vite, non ? **

-**Ça passera bien plus vite que ce que tu crois mon grand, **glousse son père. **Bien, Ryuga tu auras quelques papiers à signer, tu t'en doute bien, mais je vais te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Je vais m'arranger pour que tout ça aille vite, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. **

-**Merci papa. **

-**Voyons, c'est normal Kyoya. Eh bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vais vous laisser, je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça et c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.**

-**Vous ne voulez pas rester déjeuner justement ? **Propose le dragon. **Vous ne nous dérangez pas, et Sakyo est content de vous voir.**

-**Hum, je ne sais pas… **hésite Kay. **Je ne dérange vraiment pas ? **

-**Mais non papa, tu nous déranges pas, **répond le vert. **Allez, reste. Il y a du gâteau au chocolat fait maison pour le dessert.**

-**Bon, je craque. C'est pas beau de faire du chantage à ton vieux père, Kyoya ! **

-**C'est pas du chantage, c'est un argument décisif. **

Kay glousse tout en levant les yeux au ciel et sort son téléphone pour appeler sa femme et la prévenir qu'il ne sera pas là pour le déjeuner. Pendant ce temps-là, Kyoya file dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner et Ryuga monte à l'étage chercher leur fils dans sa chambre. La porte est ouverte et l'empereur dragon aperçoit Sakyo assis à son bureau pour la première fois, visiblement très concentré sur son dessin.

-**Mon ange ? **L'appelle Ryuga, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. **Tu peux redescendre, on a fini de parler. **

-**D'accord ! Papi est déjà parti ? **Demande le petit garçon en prenant toutes ses affaires de dessin pour retourner dans le salon.

-**Papi reste pour déjeuner, mon ange, **répond le blanc avec un léger sourire. **Tu vas pouvoir lui faire goûter le gâteau que tu as fait avec dad. **

-**Ouiiiiiiiii, trop bien ! **S'exclame Sakyo en se mettant à sautiller de joie.

Ryuga glousse légèrement et regarde avec tendresse son fils passer près de lui et redescendre jusqu'au salon. Le voir s'émerveiller sur des choses anodines et être heureux pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que son grand-père restant pour déjeuner, eh bien ça le fait un peu réfléchir. Finalement, lui, de quoi tire-t-il son bonheur ? De choses simples aussi. La simple présence de son petit-ami et maintenant de leur fils, les voir et les rendre heureux, c'est ce qu'il rend heureux lui aussi. Mais avant, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Depuis que Sakyo est là, ça devient de plus en plus évident. Finalement, il n'est pas si différent des autres êtres humains : son bonheur vient de celui des gens qu'il aime. Cette pensée fait un peu glousser Ryuga tout seul et il lève les yeux au ciel avant de redescendre à son tour. Sakyo est en train de montrer fièrement tous ses dessins à son grand-père, qui lui feuillète le carnet de dessin de son petit-fils avec un grand sourire. C'est tellement mignon, mais en même temps tellement banal. Et pourtant, même si c'est d'une banalité incroyable, ça rend le petit garçon tellement heureux. Le dragon se met à sourire sans s'en rendre compte, et décide d'aller voir Kyoya dans la cuisine pour savoir s'il a besoin d'aide pour préparer le déjeuner.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le déjeuner est prêt et tout le monde se retrouve à table dans la cuisine. Une fois le saumon au four et le riz englouti, c'est qu'ils avaient tous faim, Kyoya se lève avec un petit sourire et fait signe à Sakyo de se lever pour le rejoindre. Le petit garçon s'empresse de venir près de son dad et le regarde avec un grand sourire tandis que celui-ci ouvre le réfrigérateur. Le lion en sort la charlotte au chocolat, toujours dans son moule, et de la chantilly, puis ouvre un placard pour sortir une grande assiette. Il pose ensuite le moule renversé dans l'assiette et demande à son fils de retenir le film qui dépasse pendant que lui retire le moule. Sakyo attrape donc le film alimentaire qui dépasse du moule pour le retenir, et Kyoya enlève le moule. Le gâteau se démoule sans problèmes, parfaitement pris, et il n'y a plus qu'à retirer le film et ajouter un peu de chantilly.

-**Et voilà la charlotte au chocolat, mais attention elle est pas comme les autres, **dit Kyoya en posant le gâteau démoulé au milieu de la table. **Je l'ai pas faite tout seul, Sakyo m'a beaucoup aidé.**

-**C'est vrai ? J'ai vraiment hâte de goûter alors, si c'est le premier gâteau de mon petit-fils, **répond Kay en ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Sakyo qui a un peu rougi.

Le lion se retourne pour prendre un grand couteau et se dépêche de couper quatre parts, parce qu'en fait Ryuga regarde le gâteau comme s'il allait le bouffer en entier d'une seule bouchée. Une fois son père, son petit-ami, son fils et lui-même servis, il se rassoit et s'empresse de goûter, comme les autres.

-**Alors mon ange, tu le trouves comment ton premier gâteau ? **Demande-t-il à Sakyo, qui a déjà bien attaqué sa part.

-**C'est trop boooon ! **Répond le petit garçon, les joues roses de bonheur. **C'est le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais mangé de ma vie !**

-**Je sais pas si c'est une impression, mais je trouve que c'est encore meilleur que d'habitude, **dit Ryuga, ayant déjà presque fini sa part.

-**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une impression, moi aussi je trouve cette charlotte au chocolat particulièrement réussie, **ajoute Kay.

Kyoya rigole doucement, remarquant que Sakyo rougit à vue d'œil. Il est tellement adorable, c'en est presque effrayant. Lui aussi réalise bien plus que des choses très simples le rendent heureux depuis que le petit garçon est là. C'est sacrément ironique, mais depuis que Ryuga et lui ont adopté Sakyo, il se sent plus…épanoui dans sa vie, il n'a pas vraiment d'autres mots. Vraiment, le destin aura été blagueur toute sa vie avec lui, mais finalement c'est pas si mal. En regardant son petit garçon sourire et rigoler, être tout simplement heureux auprès de son petit-ami et lui, Kyoya repense aux mots de son père. Il a raison, on s'en fout des papiers. L'important, c'est qu'il considère Sakyo comme son fils et qu'il l'aime en conséquence, et inversement. Franchement, à côté de ça, quelle valeur ont les papiers ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et oui, adieu l'orphelinat, et pour de bon !_**

**_Chris : Tant mieux ! _**

**_Moi : Bon, j'ai un message important ! Vous l'avez remarqué, cette année Noël tombe un mercredi, et c'est pas pratique au niveau de mon planning de publication…_**

**_Ryuga : Ah bah oui, normalement le mercredi tu publies les chapitres de « Mon réconfort »._**

**_Moi : Voilà donc ce que je vais faire : mercredi, il y aura l'OS de Noël, et pour le chapitre de Mon réconfort, ce sera vendredi ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Tu vas réussir à gérer ? T'as quand même 4 repas de Noël toi cette année._**

**_Chris et Ryuga : 4 ?! O_o_**

**_Moi : Héhé oui, parents séparés ! ^^' Vous inquiétez pas, je vais gérer ! _**

**_Kyoya : Bon, si tu le dis._**

**_Moi : Allez, à mercredi pour un OS tout choupi mignon ! Salut ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bye !_**

**_Ryuga : Salut._**

**_Kyoya : Ouais, salut. Putain j'ai faim ! _**

**_Ryuga, Chris et moi : On a compris !_**

**_Kyoya : *boude*_**


	25. Un futur grand blader

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard, désolée…_**

**_Ryuga : Oula, t'as l'air déprimée !_**

**_Moi : Je…suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic TT_TT_**

**_Chris : Oh nooon, le fluff ! :(_**

**_Moi : Ah tiens, t'es rentré toi ?_**

**_Chris : Hier soir oui._**

**_Kyoya : Fallait bien que ça se termine à un moment Wonder. _**

**_Moi : Oui je sais, mais j'aime tellement cette fic toute mignonne que j'ai pas envie de la terminer…_**

**_Ryuga : Allez, t'en es pas encore là ! La fin, c'est la semaine prochaine. _**

**_Moi : Ouais ! Allez, disclaimers ? _**

**_Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G !_**

**_Moi : Merci Chris ! Bonne lecture tout le monde, j'espère ce chapitre vous plaira ! Vu le titre, normalement oui ! n_n_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_xBenou : Un pot de fleurs en PLS, LOL ! XD  
Il est déphasé le pauvre Nile, le jet-lag ne l'épargne pas ! XD  
Kyoya commence à succomber aux charmes de son surveillant, et en même temps on le comprend ! X)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : C'est surtout que ma mère avait pas le temps, et on fait toujours les sablés toutes les deux ! ^^'  
Le pauvre Dashan ! Entre Rainbow Dash et Dash 2 en 1, il est pas gâté ! XD  
Euh non, c'est pas du tout Bao dans les escaliers ! Bao il a pas sa frange qui cache ses yeux et il est pas maigrichon ! XD  
C'est pas mal comme surnom Connard en Chef ! XD_**

**_Marius : Dès que Doji est dans une de mes fics, ça sent le roussi !  
Moi aussi j'aime bien Damian, et puis comme il est américain, ils auront des choses à se dire avec Chris ! X)  
Euh en fait, le surveillant transparent c'est personne en particulier, c'est pour ça que Ryuga dit qu'il est transparent ! XD  
Julian, ce petit con prétentieux ! XD  
Je suis toujours très heureuse de remonter le moral aux gens qui ne vont pas bien, mes fics sont là en grande partie pour ça aussi ! Parfois, mes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi je mets souvent mes cours un peu de côté pour me consacrer à mes fics, et je leur réponds que c'est parce qu'il y a des gens qui attendent mes fics, et qui pour certains en ont besoin ! n_n  
P.S : Mother, c'est une saga pas très connue en Europe, mais si tu connais Smash, normalement tu connais Ness et Lucas qui viennent de Mother et Earthbound (qui est en fait Mother 2 XD) !  
Re P.S : (Moi : Love Cook, il est passé où Marimo ? Sanji : Il fait la sieste. Moi : Alors, il t'a offert quoi pour Noël ? X) Sanji : *rougit* Hum…r-rien ! Moi : C'est ça oui ! XD)_**

**_LilyssLeri : Aaaah, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! n_n  
Tu pars tellement trop loin à chaque fois ! XD  
Ce pauvre Nile subit le jet-lag, il sera pas comme ça à chaque fois ! XD  
Kyoya aime pas JUSTE le t-shirt de Ryuga, il aime son style complet ! X)_**

* * *

Après le déjeuner, clôturé par la délicieuse charlotte au chocolat que Sakyo a aidé à préparer, Kay décide de rester un peu. C'est principalement parce que son petit-fils ne veut pas le laisser partir, mais aussi parce qu'il a un cadeau pour lui justement. Et puis bon, le père de Kyoya n'avait pas encore vu la nouvelle maison de son fils. Son petit-fils est ravi de lui faire visiter, le trainant par le bras et montrant avec fierté sa lampe à lave et sa grosse peluche de lion.

-**Il s'appelle Hikari ! **Dit Sakyo avec enthousiasme. **C'est papa qui me l'a gagné à la fête foraine ! **

-**Tiens tiens, voilà qui m'est familier, **glousse Kay en observant Hikari.

-**Pourquoi tu dis ça papi ? **S'étonne son petit-fils.

-**Moi aussi j'ai eu une très grosse peluche de lion quand j'étais petit, **explique Kyoya à la place de son père avec un petit sourire nostalgique. **Elle est passée où d'ailleurs ? **

-**Je crois que ton frère te l'a piquée pour la mettre dans sa chambre à lui, **répond Tategami père.

-**Je suis même pas étonné, c'est pas le premier truc qu'il me pique, **soupire le lion avec un petit sourire. **Et puis c'est juste une peluche, c'est pas grave. **

La visite guidée reprend alors et se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Une fois terminée, toute la petite famille s'installe dans le salon. Sakyo est collé à son grand-père, heureux de le voir, et dessine sur ses genoux avec un grand sourire. S'il pouvait, il dessinerait bien ses parents et son papi, mais il ne sait pas dessiner les gens, il ne sait dessiner que des objets et des plantes pour l'instant, et il n'a pas encore un très gros niveau. Ryuga et Kyoya se sont assis sur des poufs en face du canapé, de l'autre côté de la table basse, et regardent avec tendresse le visage souriant et l'expression candide de leur fils. C'est pour que leur petit garçon soit toujours comme ça qu'ils ont fait tellement d'efforts. Et putain, ça valait tellement le coup.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kay décide de partir. C'est que sa femme va finir par s'inquiéter si elle ne le voit pas revenir. Sakyo est un peu déçu que son grand-père parte déjà, mais il va le revoir de toute façon.

-**C'était sympa de te voir papa, tu peux repasser quand tu veux, et pense à emmener maman cette fois, **dit le vert en regardant son père remballer ses affaires.

-**De toute façon, je pense que la prochaine fois elle ne me laissera pas le choix, **réplique Kay avec amusement. **Mais avant de partir, j'ai un cadeau pour mon adorable petit-fils !**

-**Un cadeau pour moi ? **Répète Sakyo, qui se tenait à moitié caché derrière les jambes de Ryuga parce qu'il aime bien faire ça. **C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est quoi papi ? **

-**Mais cet enfant est beaucoup trop gâté, c'est pas croyable ça, **glousse l'empereur dragon en regardant son fils quitter sa cachette.

-**Mais voyons, c'est à ça que servent les grands-parents, **rétorque son beau-père en fouillant dans ses poches. **Nous on est là pour offrir plein de cadeaux à notre petit-fils. **

Sakyo s'est planté devant son grand-père et sautille tout en le regardant, impatient de voir son cadeau. D'un côté, il trouve qu'il a un comportement d'enfant pourri-gâté, à s'exciter quand on lui dit qu'on a un cadeau pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, sa bonne conscience le rassure et lui dit que c'est comme ça que tous les enfants réagissent quand on leur offre un cadeau. Finalement, Kay sort sa main dans sa poche, prend celle de son petit-fils et dépose dans sa paume une des anciennes toupies d'entrainement de Kyoya, un modèle extrêmement basique de toupie.

-**Mais…c'est une toupie d'entrainement de dad ! **S'exclame le petit garçon en fixant la toupie dans le creux de sa main.

-**Exactement mon grand, **lui répond Kay en souriant. **Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de commencer le BeyBlade avec une des vieilles toupies d'entrainement de ton dad, j'ai vu à quel point elles t'intéressaient quand tu es venu au manoir. Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un très grand blader quand tu seras un peu plus grand. **

-**C'est vrai papi ? Tu le penses vraiment ? **Demande Sakyo avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

-**Bien sûr que je le pense vraiment, c'est même une certitude, **dit son grand-père. **Tes papas sont deux bladers d'exception, tu es à bonne école. **

Sakyo passe alors de longues secondes à fixer sa toute nouvelle toupie, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux hyper pétillants. Il a vraiment envie de se mettre au BeyBlade depuis qu'il a été chez son papi Kay et sa mamie Rena et qu'il est tombé sur les toupies d'entrainement de son dad, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le dire à ses parents. Il va enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer à ce jeu tellement populaire et qui a juste l'air génial. Et puis, peut-être que son grand-père a raison. Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir un très bon blader ! Ca rendrait ses parents fiers de lui, c'est sûr. Comme il a hâte ! Il a plein de questions à poser à ses papas en plus, il n'y connait presque rien en BeyBlade. Vraiment presque rien. En fait, il n'y connait même rien du tout… Il va vraiment avoir plein de questions à poser.

Une fois son grand-père parti, après lui avoir aussi donné un des vieux lanceurs de Kyoya, le petit garçon se précipite dans le jardin. Il observe sa toupie à la lumière du soleil, avec tout son émerveillement et son excitation d'enfant. Il a envie de jouer tout de suite, mais il n'a même pas encore la théorie, alors la pratique… Ryuga et Kyoya ont d'ailleurs bien remarqué l'impatience de leur fils, et en même temps ce serait dur de ne pas la remarquer. Il faut dire, eux aussi attendaient impatiemment le moment où ils pourraient initier leur petit garçon au BeyBlade. Et il semblerait que ce jour soit arrivé.

-**Allez, vas-y, je sens qu'il déborde d'envie d'apprendre à jouer et qu'il a plein de questions à poser, **dit le lion en poussant doucement son petit-ami vers leur fils.

-**Tu ne veux pas venir donner tes précieux conseils à notre fils ? **S'étonne Ryuga avec un petit sourire en coin.

-**Non, tu t'en sortiras parfaitement sans moi, et puis je serai pas très loin, **répond Kyoya. **Mon inspiration me titille, je sens que je vais vous dessiner. **

L'adolescent embrasse rapidement son compagnon et fonce à l'intérieur pour récupérer son carnet de dessin. Ryuga le regarde partir vers les escaliers avec un petit sourire, puis va vers leur fils et s'assoit en face de lui. Le petit garçon relève la tête et offre un sourire éclatant à son papa. Tellement adorable.

-**Alors mon ange, je suis sûr que tu as envie de me poser plein de questions, **glousse doucement le blanc en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son fils derrière son oreille.

-**Je sais même pas par où commencer papa, j'y connais vraiment rien du tout… **répond Sakyo, un peu gêné. **Je sais pas comment on joue, c'est à peine si je sais comment on se sert d'une toupie…**

-**Eh bien, on va commencer par les bases alors, **dit le dragon en sortant sa fidèle L-Drago de sa manchette. **Il existe quatre types de toupies : Attaque, Défense, Endurance et Équilibre. **

-**C'est quoi comme toupie la tienne papa ? **Demande immédiatement le petit garçon, regardant L-Drago avec intérêt.

-**Une toupie de type Attaque. Celle de dad, c'est une toupie de type Défense. Chaque type a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Les toupies de type Attaque, comme la mienne, ont beaucoup de puissance et frappe fort, mais elles manquent d'endurance. Quand on a une toupie de type Attaque, on cherche généralement une victoire rapide pour que le combat ne s'éternise pas trop. Les toupies de type Défense encaissent bien les attaques frontales et ont plus d'endurance que les types Attaque, en revanche elles manquent de puissance brut. Les toupies de type Endurance font généralement durer un combat le plus longtemps possible, mais elles manquent de puissance et de défense alors elles évitent d'aller au contact. Pour finir, les toupies de type Équilibre n'ont pas vraiment d'avantage particulier, mais n'ont pas non plus de réelle faiblesse. Elles sont bien balancées. C'est un bon type de toupie pour commencer, quand on ne sait pas vraiment vers quel style de combat se tourner. **

-**Woah, ça fait beaucoup à retenir… Ma toupie d'entrainement, c'est une toupie de type Équilibre ?**

-**Oui mon ange. C'est le bon choix pour un débutant, pour apprendre à jouer. Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a QUE les débutants qui utilisent ce genre de toupies. Tu verras plus tard si tu veux continuer à jouer avec une toupie Équilibre, ou si tu veux t'orienter vers un style précis de combat, et donc de toupie. **

Sakyo hoche la tête énergiquement pour dire qu'il a compris, et continue d'écouter son papa. Plus loin, assis sur la terrasse, Kyoya regarde son petit-ami et leur fils avec tendresse et les dessine paisiblement. Ni l'empereur dragon ni lui n'ont encore mis le petit garçon au courant à propos de son ancien orphelinat, mais de toute façon ça peut bien attendre. Ce n'est pas crucial qu'il le sache tout de suite. Certes, ça le rendra heureux, enfin ils le pensent, mais il n'y a pas non plus besoin de lui dire tout de suite maintenant. Alors qu'il est en train de dessiner tranquillement, le vert entend son téléphone sonner, posé sur la table devant lui, pour lui indiquer qu'il a reçu un SMS. Étonné et un peu saoulé, il pose son carnet de dessin et prend son portable pour lire le message qu'on lui a envoyé. Le message vient de son très cher rival aux cheveux flamboyants. C'est pas possible, faut toujours qu'il lui pète les burnes quand il est tranquille avec sa famille celui-là ! Même s'il n'en a aucune envie, le lion lit le message. On sait jamais, au cas où ce serait important.

_« Salut Kyoya ! C'était pour te dire… En fait, l'AMBB a commencé à développer des toupies nouvelle génération, et…hum… Bon okay, mon père est au courant pour Sakyo ! J'te promets que j'voulais pas lui dire, mais apparemment il vous a vus Ryuga et toi en ville avec Sakyo, et il m'a cuisiné… J'suis désolé… Rapport à ces toupies nouvelle génération, apparemment mon père veut nous voir au QG de l'AMBB, Ryuga et moi… J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il répond pas, alors je t'envoie un message pour que tu lui passes l'info ! Voilà… Bon bah, à la prochaine ! »_

Gingka, le mec qui ne sait pas être concis dans ses messages. Kyoya ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce message. Ryo veut voir Ryuga et Gingka au sujet de toupies « nouvelle génération » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires encore ? Le vert lève la tête de son téléphone et regarde son amant et leur petit garçon. L'empereur dragon est toujours plongé dans ses explications, et son fils l'écoute avec une grande attention et des étoiles plein les yeux. Kyoya pousse un gros soupir, absolument pas ravi de briser ce moment. Si Ryo veut voir son compagnon, ce n'est certainement pas pour des raisons futiles. Il est tellement occupé par son travail de directeur de l'AMBB, quand il veut voir quelqu'un c'est toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Le lion se lève donc et s'approche de son petit-ami et de leur fils. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Sakyo le remarque et lui saute dessus.

-**Oh dad, papa m'a appris plein de trucs ! **S'exclame-t-il joyeusement, avec un immense sourire rayonnant. **J'ai super hâte de jouer avec ton ancienne toupie ! Je pense que quand je saurai bien jouer, je voudrai une toupie de type Attaque, mais je suis pas encore sûr… Et puis papa m'a dit que t'as une toupie de type Défense mais que tu t'en sers comme une type Attaque, c'est vrai ? **

-**Haha, c'est un peu vrai, **répond Kyoya en souriant, attendri par tout l'enthousiasme de son fils. **Disons que Léone a de la puissance à revendre, mais c'est avant tout une toupie Défense et je sais utiliser tout son potentiel défensif quand il le faut. **

-**Tu as déjà fini de dessiner mon cœur ? **S'étonne le dragon. **Tu dessines jamais aussi vite d'habitude. **

-**Non, j'ai pas fini de dessiner, **soupire le vert. **En fait, je voulais te parler Ryu… J'ai reçu un message de Gingka, son père veut vous voir tous les deux au QG de l'AMBB. **

-**Non mais c'est pas possible ça, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on veut voir ? **S'agace Ryuga. **C'est trop demander de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma famille ? **

-**Ça devrait pas être trop long chéri, **lui dit son petit-ami, essayant de le réconforter un peu.

-**Je t'attendrai, papa, **promet Sakyo en s'accrochant à ses jambes pour lui faire un câlin. **J'attendrai que tu reviennes à la maison pour faire mon premier duel avec ma toupie, promis ! **

-**C'est gentil mon ange, mais tu peux jouer avec dad pendant que je n'suis pas là si tu en as envie. **

-**Non ! Je veux pas jouer si t'es pas là, papa ! **

Devant la fermeté de son fils à tenir sa promesse, Ryuga glousse et le prend dans ses bras. Sakyo se serre contre lui avec un petit air contrarié très mignon, comme s'il était vexé que son papa ait pu penser qu'il jouerait sans lui. L'empereur dragon embrasse son fils sur le front, puis le repose par terre avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Il sait que, contrairement à son fils, Ryo ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et sait être concis. Alors bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop long, et plus vite il aura régler ça, plus vite il reviendra. Ryuga se dirige donc vers l'entrée de la maison pour aller au QG de l'AMBB. Arrivé à la baie vitrée, il se retourne une dernière fois avant de partir. Sakyo s'est rassis dans l'herbe et Kyoya s'est assis en tailleur face à lui, lui montrant Léone pour satisfaire la curiosité débordante de son fils. Le blanc laisse un petit sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres, et pousse un petit soupir avant de se diriger définitivement vers la porte d'entrée. Putain, il a aucune envie de quitter son petit-ami et leur fils, même pour quelque chose comme environ une heure. Pour une fois qu'il avait un moment privilégié avec son fils ! Tss, toujours le mauvais timing, mais ça ne sert à rien de ruminer son agacement. Ryuga sort donc de sa maison à contrecœur et se dirige vers le centre-ville d'un pas pressé. Il marche tellement vite qu'il se retrouve au siège de l'AMBB en vingt minutes. En entrant dans le hall, il tombe sur Gingka, visiblement en plein milieu d'une conversation passionnante avec Tsubasa. Décidément, que ce soit au B-Pit ou à l'AMBB, il semblerait que les deux amis soient indécollables. Comme le hall est presque vide en dehors d'eux, ils entendent rapidement les pas de Ryuga sur le sol et se tournent vers lui.

-**Ah, Ryuga ! T'as été rapide ! **S'exclame le rouquin en faisant coucou à son rival.

-**Je suis un peu pressé, **répond simplement Ryuga. **Alors, pourquoi il veut nous voir ton père ?**

-**Quoi, Kyoya ne te l'a pas dit ? **S'étonne Gingka alors que lui et ses deux amis quittent le hall pour monter jusqu'au bureau de Ryo. **Je l'avais pourtant précisé dans mon message…**

-**L'AMBB a commencé à pencher sur un projet de toupies « nouvelle génération », **explique Tsubasa, appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. **Ces nouvelles toupies disposeront d'un système qui leur sera propre, mais pour l'instant c'est top-secret et même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce nouveau système. Apparemment, il y aurait aussi un projet de nouveaux stadiums, mais là j'ai encore moins d'info…**

-**Des nouveaux stadiums, un nouveau modèle de toupies… C'est à cause de Némésis que l'AMBB développe autant de nouveautés ? **Demande le blanc, une fois les trois dans l'ascenseur.

-**Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est très probable oui, **répond l'argenté. **Le monde va mettre du temps à se relever, il y a tellement à reconstruire… J'imagine que le BeyBlade va servir encore plus qu'avant à se changer les idées. **

-**Ouais mais c'est quoi le rapport entre ces toupies nouvelle génération et nous ? **S'interroge le blader de Pégasus, tout aussi largué que Ryuga à ce sujet.

-**Ca je ne sais pas, désolé, **s'excuse Tsubasa en haussant les épaules. **Ton père a juste dit qu'il voulait vous voir à ce sujet, c'est tout. **

L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage du bureau de Ryo et les trois bladers longent le couloir jusqu'à arriver audit bureau. Tsubasa toque à la porte pour signifier leur présence et attend d'entendre la voix de Ryo s'exclamer « Entrez ! » pour ouvrir la porte. Il laisse Ryuga et Gingka entrer, puis referme la porte et retourne à son travail. Lui aussi est curieux au sujet de ces nouvelles toupies, mais c'est Ryuga et Gingka que Ryo veut voir, et il ne va pas rester derrière la porte pour savoir de quoi il s'agit précisément. C'est pas son genre de faire ça.

Dans le bureau de Ryo, le directeur de l'AMBB est assis dans son fauteuil, deux boîtes devant lui. Ryuga et Gingka les regardent, intrigués, et s'avancent jusqu'à être devant le bureau. Le roux est surpris de constater que même Hikaru n'est pas là. C'est secret défense ce que va leur dire son père ou quoi ?

-**Bonjour tous les deux, merci d'avoir fait si vite, **dit Ryo, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau. **Tsubasa vous a dit pourquoi je voulais vous voir ?**

-**Oui, c'est à propos de toupies « nouvelle génération » que l'AMBB développe apparemment, **répond son fils en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-**C'est exactement ça, **confirme le directeur de l'AMBB. **Un tout nouveau modèle de toupies amélioré.**

-**On a bien compris ça, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec nous-deux ? **Demande l'empereur dragon en croisant les bras.

-**J'y viens. Vous avez sûrement remarqué les deux boîtes sur mon bureau. Elles contiennent les premières toupies nouvelle génération, les tous premiers modèles, **explique le père de Gingka en désignant les deux boîtes qui avaient intrigué son fils et Ryuga.

-**Je comprends toujours pas le rapport avec nous, papa… **dit le rouquin en se grattant la nuque.

-**Un peu de patience mon fils, j'ai dit que j'y venais. Vous voyez, après les évènements liés à Némésis, j'ai pris conscience…que vous grandissez tous. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour sauver le monde. Une nouvelle génération prendra le relais après vous, et vous serez sans aucun doute des modèles pour cette nouvelle génération.**

-**Lui sûrement, moi je crois que c'est mal barré, **ricane le dragon en désignant son rival d'un mouvement de tête.

-**Allons, ne sois pas si pessimiste Ryuga, **rétorque Ryo avec un petit sourire en coin. **Gingka t'a sûrement dit que je suis au courant pour ton fils adoptif. **

-**Oui, il me l'a dit oui, **répond Ryuga avec un petit soupir. **Okay, d'accord, mais il y a bien que pour Sakyo que je serai un modèle je pense. **

-**C'est largement suffisant. Et c'est parfaitement ce qu'il faut. **

Ryuga lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que Ryo veut dire. Le directeur de l'AMBB ouvre les deux boîtes et récupère les toutes premières toupies nouvelle génération pour les montrer aux deux bladers. Elles sont bien différentes en apparence de leurs toupies à eux.

-**Je vous présente Samurai Iffrit et Ronin Dragoon, **dit fièrement Ryo.

-**Woah, elles ont l'air dément ces nouvelles toupies ! **S'exclame Gingka.

-**Elles le sont, et maintenant à vous de les confier à de futurs grands bladers. La nouvelle génération, c'est vous qui allez la lancer, **explique le père du rouquin en mettant Dragoon dans les mains de Ryuga et Iffrit dans les mains de son propre fils.

-**À nous de la lancer ? **Répète le blader de L-Drago.

-**Recevoir une toupie des mains d'un blader légendaire, ce n'est pas anodin, encore moins un blader légendaire de votre niveau. Les deux enfants à qui vous donnerez ces toupies auront une pression sur les épaules, mais elle fera d'eux de très grands bladers. Ils deviendront probablement pour leur génération de bladers ce que vous êtes pour la vôtre. **

-**Woaaaah, ça m'fout la pression ! Toi tu sais déjà à qui tu vas donner Dragoon, Ryuga, moi je sais pas encore à qui je vais donner Iffrit… **soupire Gingka.

-**Dragoon a été conçue sur le modèle de L-Drago, **précise Ryo. **Elle est à rotation inversée, donc sa puissance d'attaque est très élevée. **

Ryuga hoche la tête un peu distraitement, le regard fixé sur la toupie dans sa main. Lancer la nouvelle génération de bladers hein ? Voilà qui lui plait plutôt bien. Maintenant qu'il y pense, c'est tout de même un sacré hasard que Ryo lui donne cette toupie nouvelle génération pour son fils pile le jour où on offre à Sakyo sa première toupie d'entrainement. Le destin fait décidément très bien les choses dès que ça concerne Sakyo. D'ailleurs, est-ce aussi un simple hasard si Sakyo a eu envie de s'orienter vers une toupie Attaque plus tard ? Ronin Dragoon est de type Attaque après tout. Le destin est vraiment joueur.

Une fois ressorti du siège de l'AMBB, Ryuga prend la direction de sa maison, le regard toujours fixé sur Dragoon. Son fils sera sûrement très fier de recevoir sa toute première toupie de ses mains à lui, une toupie qui est qui plus est basée sur L-Drago. Marchant rapidement vers sa maison, l'empereur dragon repense à ce qu'a dit Ryo. C'est sûr que Sakyo aura légèrement la pression, qu'il voudra absolument devenir aussi fort que ses parents, mais le père de son rival a raison quand il dit que ça fera de lui un très grand blader. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il croisera plus tard la route de l'enfant qui aura hérité de Samurai Iffrit, et ils deviendront des rivaux acharnés. En fait, vu comment le destin est joueur, c'est même sûr qu'il se passera exactement ça. Ça aussi c'est une idée qui plait bien au dragon. Quand Ryuga aperçoit sa maison au loin devant lui, il se met à sourire d'une manière légèrement carnassière et ricane tout seul. Ouais, ça ne fait aucun doute, son petit garçon va devenir un aussi grand blader que Kyoya et lui. Il a vraiment hâte de voir ça.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapitre ! _**

**_Chris : Je suppose que tu te venges de ta frustration ne pas savoir comment et pourquoi Sakyo a reçu Dragoon des mains de Ryuga ? X)_**

**_Moi : Comment t'as deviné ? XD_**

**_Kyoya : Alors la semaine prochaine, c'est le dernier chapitre hein ? _**

**_Moi : Oui… Purée, quand je pense que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a maintenant 6 mois ! JPP, le temps passe trop vite ! _**

**_Ryuga : Et oui._**

**_Moi : Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera un épilogue, 7 ans plus tard ! Oui, vous allez enfin voir Sakyo grand et certains autres persos de Shogun Steel ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : Wouhou, on va me voir adulte._**

**_Moi : Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à mercredi pour le chapitre 5 de « Mon réconfort » ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

**_Chris : Bye ! Au fait Wonder, t'as déjà une idée de fic pour remplacer celle-là ? _**

**_Moi : Il se murmure que j'aurais une fic omegaverse en préparation ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : QUOIIIIII ?! _**

**_Moi : Hihi, j'étais sûre qu'ils réagiraient comme ça ! Salut les gens ! ^^_**


	26. Epilogue : 7 ans plus tard

**_Moi : Salut les gens ! C'est une Wonderinn nouvellement majeure qui vous parle ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Fiou, heureusement que je suis rentré juste à temps pour ton anniversaire !_**

**_Moi : Aujourd'hui, c'est…le dernier chapitre de cette fic toute fluffy… TT_TT_**

**_Kyoya : Ça va aller Wonder, ça va aller._**

**_Moi : Mais j'aimais tellement cette fic, le fluff c'est le bien ! J'ai pas envie de la terminer…_**

**_Ryuga : Allez Wonder, tu sais très bien que tu pourras réécrire du fluff._**

**_Moi : Oui, pas faux ! Allez, pour la dernière fois, disclaimers ?_**

**_Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris : Wonderinn ne possède ni MFB ni BeyBlade Zero-G ! _**

**_Moi : Merci les gars ! Bon chapitre, très chers lecteurs ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : *marmonne*_**

**_Moi : T'es toujours fâché à cause de mon projet de fic omegaverse ? X)_**

**_Ryuga : *grogne* Ça me ravit pas des masses._**

**_Kyoya : Moi non plus ! -_-_**

**_Chris : Je serai dedans ? ^^_**

**_Moi : Oui ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Yay ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : -_-'_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_xBenou : J'adore les cliffhangers, héhé ! XD  
L'allergie aux fraises, c'est effectivement pas très drôle ! Moi ça me dérangerait pas cependant, j'aime pas les fraises ! X)  
C'est puissant le jet-lag chez Nile, n'est-ce pas ? XD_**

**_LilyssLeri : Eh oui ! Moi aussi j'ai pensé à Sakyo en écrivant ça ! X)  
Je pense que tu voulais dire Nile et pas Chris, mais de toute façon j'ai compris ! Julian qui bouffe des pissenlits par la racine, MDR ! XD  
Chris n'est pas Cupidon, même s'il est blond et qu'il a un visage d'ange ! XD  
T'inquiète, je me colle une pression monstre pour ma fic omegaverse ! _**

**_Marius : J'ai tiré cette histoire d'allergie aux fraises d'une émission que je regardais petite et qui s'appelait « Aux portes du cauchemar » ! C'était une série avec des épisodes pas connectés entre eux, des histoires flippantes et j'adorais cette émission ! Dans l'un des épisodes, bah le protagoniste était allergique aux fraises et ça lui retombait dessus à un moment X)  
Non, Chris ne veut pas caser Ryuga avec Kyoya ! C'est juste le hasard, il aurait très bien pu décider d'aller chercher Ryuga lui-même ! X)  
On se calme, je vais pas faire mourir Nile quand même ! XD  
P.S : N'empêche, j'adore Tamaki ! Le pauvre il est tellement déprimé, j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins pour qu'il aille mieux ! *^*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Et au fait Alyssa, t'aurais pas vu le cadeau que notre algue préférée a fait à Sanji ? X) Alyssa : Je crois qu'il lui a offert un truc pour cuisiner, en tout cas Sanji en a pleuré de joie ! Moi : Les deux grands amours de la vie de Sanji : Marimo, et la cuisine ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Reiji a effectivement des mèches jaunes sur sa frange en temps normal, mais je rappelle que dans cette école, les cheveux colorés ne sont pas autorisés ! n_n  
Pour le décalage horaire, on remercie l'option « Horloge » de mon téléphone ! XD  
Vous inquiétez pas, le karma finira bien par retomber sur Julian ! Je dis pas quand par contre ! X)_**

* * *

C'est une nouvelle journée qui commence à MetalBey City, et elle s'annonce radieuse. Dans son lit, un adolescent aux cheveux rouges a bien du mal à émerger. Pourtant, il va bien falloir ! Aujourd'hui, il doit retrouver son petit-ami pour passer une journée en tête à tête avec lui, alors un petit effort. Difficilement, le jeune homme sort de son confortable lit king size, abandonnant au milieu de ses draps défaits son dragon et son lion en peluche. Tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme se dirige vers sa fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Il grogne un peu d'inconfort, légèrement aveuglé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, et retourne vers son lit pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses draps. Un peu hein. Tout en baillant, il sort ensuite de sa chambre pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, ses parents sont déjà installés et le regardent avec amusement.

-**Eh bah, c'est plus ce que c'était la jeunesse ! **Ricane celui qui a le regard doré hyper moqueur. **Il est 11H je te signale, Sakyo.**

-**11H et t'es toujours pas parti bosser, dad ? **Réplique Sakyo en regardant son deuxième père, qui regarde avec attention la tablette numérique dans ses mains. **C'est plus ce que c'était la Tategami Corporation !**

-**Ma réunion a été reportée à 14H, donc évidemment que je ne suis pas encore parti, **répond Kyoya avec un sourire en coin, regardant son fils avec moquerie à travers le verre de ses lunettes. **Je l'ai dit hier soir au dîner, mais visiblement tu n'étais pas concentré sur la conversation. **

Sakyo soupire et rougit en même temps, parce que son dad a raison. Effectivement, la veille au soir, il n'écoutait pas au dîner. Il était surtout sur son téléphone, en train d'envoyer plein de textos à son chéri. Et ça, ses parents le savent très bien et ne se privent pas pour le railler à ce sujet. Le jeune homme y est habitué, ses parents sont taquins, c'est comme ça.

Voilà sept ans que Sakyo vit avec Ryuga et Kyoya, et le petit garçon timide qu'il était est devenu un jeune homme sûr de lui. Du haut de ses 15 ans, l'adolescent fait preuve d'une grande maturité et il est l'un des meilleurs bladers de la nouvelle génération, pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents. Sakyo ne se vante jamais d'avoir pour parents deux bladers légendaires, en fait c'est même le contraire : il cache du mieux qu'il peut qui sont ses parents. Il n'a pas envie qu'on ne le définisse que par rapport à ses parents. C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être le fils de deux légendes du BeyBlade. Les seules personnes à connaître l'identité des parents du jeune blader aux cheveux rouges sont ses amis, son petit-ami et les amis de ses parents. Ça lui va comme ça.

Sakyo s'installe donc à table, réarrangeant son t-shirt/pyjama sur ses épaules. Il tend le bras pour attraper la bouteille de jus de pomme sur la table et se serre un verre, puis attrape un gâteau à la pâte de haricot rouge. Et oui, depuis sept ans, son régime au petit-déjeuner n'a pas changé. Tout en petit-déjeunant, il observe ses parents. Kyoya est déjà entièrement habillé, il ne lui manque plus que la veste de costard et la cravate pour être prêt à aller au boulot, et il boit son café tout en étant concentré sur sa tablette. C'est pas parce qu'il est pas au bureau qu'il va se tourner les pouces, non mais ho ! Ryuga aussi est déjà habillé, et en sept ans son style n'a pas vraiment changé, mais lui n'a pas de travail qui l'attend. Non, l'empereur dragon ne bosse pas. En fait, Kyoya gagne tellement bien sa vie en étant PDG de l'entreprise familiale que Ryuga peut se permettre de ne pas bosser. Et il préfère ça. Le blanc ne pensait pas que ce serait le cas, mais il aime avoir une vie simple de mec lambda.

Dans l'esprit des gens, Ryuga a encore une sale réputation, ce qui a le don d'agacer son petit-ami et leur fils, alors il préfère mener une vie très basique mais où on lui casse pas les couilles. Finalement, il a toujours été discret dans sa vie de tous les jours, donc ça ne le change pas tant que ça. Quand Sakyo ne s'était pas encore fait d'amis, père et fils allaient s'entraîner tous les deux à longueur de journée, ou bien ils restaient tous les deux à la maison quand ils n'avaient pas envie. Kyoya bossait énormément, mais il trouvait toujours le moyen de déléguer un peu ou de travailler à la maison pour profiter de sa famille. Maintenant que Sakyo a des amis, et même un petit-ami, il est presque toujours dehors, et ses parents ont légèrement modifié leurs emplois du temps. Le vert se permet de travailler un peu plus, et l'empereur dragon s'entraine toujours autant à l'extérieur, mais il prend aussi un peu plus de temps pour s'occuper de la maison.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, Sakyo monte se laver en quatrième vitesse. Rapidement, le jeune homme est propre et habillé et se prépare à sortir. Même si la plupart des gens ignorent que Sakyo est le fils adoptif de Ryuga et Kyoya, pour ceux qui connaissent le blanc et le vert, il y a plusieurs indices dans le caractère et le look du jeune homme qui montrent qu'il est bien leur grand garçon et qu'il a grandi auprès d'eux. Bon, le plus évident, c'est que l'adolescent a hérité de l'amour du cuir de l'empereur dragon, mais il a aussi hérité quelques petits trucs de Kyoya, dont sa veste longue et sa ceinture à grosse boucle qui représente une patte de dragon tenant une gemme. Ça, c'est plutôt le style du lion. Au niveau du caractère, comme Ryuga et Kyoya sont assez semblables, difficile de dire de qui Sakyo tient pour quoi. Il est tout aussi taquin qu'eux, tout aussi provoquant et joueur, mais il cache tout ça sous un extérieur froid et renfermé. Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance, mais une fois qu'il l'accorde, eh bien les gens découvrent le vrai Sakyo : un adolescent un peu timide au début qui devient très vite joueur et qui aime beaucoup l'humour noir. Comme ses parents quoi. Mais même pour ses amis, il y a des facettes de Sakyo qui sont inconnues, ou plutôt qui ne sont connues que par sa famille et son petit-ami. Tiens, en parlant de ce dernier, il est largement temps que le blader de Dragoon aille le rejoindre.

-**Papa, dad, j'y vais ! **S'écrie le jeune homme en descendant les escaliers, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon.

-**Tu rentres à quelle heure, mon ange ? **Lui demande Ryuga depuis le salon.

-**Vers 17H30-18H, **répond Sakyo en venant dans le salon. **Tu seras rentré, dad ? **

-**Je sais pas mon ange, je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer vers 19H, **soupire le vert, toujours collé à sa tablette. **J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et je dois passer chez l'ophtalmo en plus…**

-**Ça ne s'arrange pas ta myopie ? **S'inquiète l'adolescent.

-**Tu sais mon grand, une fois que la myopie se déclare, généralement ça ne fait que se dégrader, **ricane Kyoya. **Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance moi, ma myopie s'est déclarée très tard. Il faut simplement t'attendre à me voir de plus en plus souvent avec mes lunettes. **

-**C'est pas grave, ça te va bien, **dit son fils avec un petit sourire.

-**Je confirme, ça te va très bien, **ajoute l'empereur dragon avec un magnifique sourire en coin. **Allez mon grand, file. Ne fais pas attendre ton chéri quand même. **

Ryuga fait un clin d'œil à son fils, et celui-ci rigole un peu avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ouais, heureusement qu'il a l'habitude de se faire charrier par ses parents. Il le leur rend bien d'ailleurs. N'empêche, son père a raison : il doit vraiment y aller, il n'a pas envie de faire attendre son petit-ami. Le jeune homme embrasse ses parents, récupère ses clés dans l'entrée et sort de la maison. Depuis sept ans, lui et ses parents vivent toujours dans la même maison. Il n'y a que la déco qui a changé, surtout la déco de sa chambre à lui. Vérifiant l'heure sur son téléphone, Sakyo constate qu'il est un peu en retard et presse le pas. Contrairement à ses parents, l'adolescent ne porte pas de bottes qui lui permettent de crapahuter. Non, lui il porte des chaussures de ville. Il évite de trop courir avec, il a peur de les abîmer, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de marcher rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakyo arrive devant le fast-food de Benkei et rentre vite. Comme il est midi passé, le restaurant est assez rempli, mais Sakyo repère immédiatement son petit-ami.

Seul à une table, le regard braqué sur son téléphone et sa toupie posée devant lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec une grosse mèche rousse et des yeux d'un très beau bleu attend quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un vient d'arriver. Sakyo s'approche de lui avec un petit sourire, et l'autre adolescent doit le sentir puisqu'il relève la tête de son téléphone.

-**Oh, Sakyo ! **S'exclame-t-il. **Tu es déjà là ?**

-**Déjà là ? **Répète Sakyo avec un air amusé. **Zyro, je suis en retard. **

-**Ah bon ? Bah, moi tu sais, c'est déjà un exploit que je sois à l'heure, alors je me rends même pas compte que t'es en retard en fait, **glousse Zyro en se grattant la nuque, un peu gêné.

Sakyo ricane gentiment, amusé des réflexions de son petit-ami. C'est vrai que Zyro est rarement à l'heure, il aurait dû s'étonner qu'il soit déjà là, mais l'adolescent aux yeux d'un rouge profond était focalisé sur son propre retard. Il a d'ailleurs déjà fait attendre le blader d'Iffrit assez longtemps comme ça, c'est largement l'heure de manger. Avant de prendre place sur la banquette en face de Zyro, Sakyo se penche pour l'embrasser, sous le regard assez attendri de Benkei.

Les deux adolescents sortent ensemble depuis peu, depuis environ un mois à vrai dire, après les évènements de la DNA quoi. Sakyo en avait profité pour révéler à ses amis qui étaient ses parents, et en même temps il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au B-Pit, et…eh bien, Madoka savait déjà qui il était. Il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Depuis le temps, elle est devenue un peu moins méchante avec ses parents, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui le dérange avec elle. On dirait qu'elle est vexée de constater que Ryuga et Kyoya ont réussi à élever le petit garçon qu'il était sept ans auparavant comme il faut, et qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Sakyo s'en fiche bien, il aime ses parents et il se fout de ce que les gens pensent d'eux. Et puis de fil en aiguille, les amis de ses parents ont aussi appris pour lui. C'était un sacré choc pour Tsubasa, monsieur le directeur de l'AMBB en personne. Lui qui pensait connaître le petit secret de Ryuga et Kyoya, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient en couple, il a été très surpris ! Pareil pour Benkei, et maintenant il adore le jeune homme. Comprenez-le, c'est le fils de son héros ! Non, depuis le temps, Benkei n'a pas laissé tomber son admiration sans bornes pour Kyoya.

En tout cas, l'adolescent n'oubliera jamais la réaction de Shinobu quand il a révélé l'identité de ses parents. Il s'y attendait en même temps, il savait que Shinobu était un peu un fanboy de la génération des bladers légendaires parce que Zyro le lui avait dit. Et ça a pas loupé. Le blader de Salamender était devenu limite hystérique et lui avait sauté dessus pour lui poser un million de questions. Sur le moment, ça avait un peu fait flipper Sakyo. Il n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, et il n'aimait pas l'attitude hyper excitée de Shinobu. De manière générale, il a du mal avec les interactions sociales. Séquelles de ses années à l'orphelinat. Disons que ça va mieux depuis que Takanosuke lui a collé aux baskets, ça l'a poussé à s'ouvrir un peu. Ça a un peu amusé Ryuga quand il l'a appris, parce qu'évidemment ça lui a rappelé la période où Kenta le suivait.

Après avoir déjeuné tous les deux, Zyro et Sakyo sortent du restaurant et se dirigent vers le canal traversant la ville, main dans la main. Oh oui, vous connaissez cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'endroit préféré de Gingka sept années auparavant, et depuis tout ce temps rien n'a changé là-bas. Une fois près du canal, les deux adolescents descendent vers la berge et s'allongent côte à côte sur la pente herbue. Sakyo tient toujours la main de Zyro, et il refuse de la lâcher. C'est toujours comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils sortent tous les deux, le blader de Dragoon finit par prendre la main de son petit-ami, après parfois une légère hésitation, et ne veut ensuite jamais la lâcher. Zyro trouve ça trop mignon, et ça lui plait, même s'il ne comprend pas trop pourquoi son petit-ami refuse ensuite de le lâcher. Sous son air froid, distant et très peu expressif, Sakyo cache un côté très doux et tendre, mais ça il n'y a que sa famille et Zyro qui le savent.

-**Sakyo, pourquoi t'es aussi tactile ? **Demande finalement le petit protégé de Gingka, rattrapé par sa curiosité. **C'est pas que ça me dérange hein, moi j'aime bien, même si t'as les mains froides ! C'est juste que je suis curieux. **

-**Mmmh…je crois que ça vient juste de mon enfance, **répond l'adolescent aux yeux rouges. **J'étais toujours collé à mes parents, mes grands-parents ou mes oncles, je voulais tout le temps des câlins. Après huit ans dans mon…orphelinat, j'avais besoin de chaleur humaine. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que c'est resté.**

-**Comment ça ? **S'étonne Zyro. **En quoi c'est surprenant ? **

-**Bah tu sais, à l'adolescence, généralement on devient moins tactile avec les parents. Moi j'ai pas bougé d'un iota depuis que je suis petit, limite je crois que je les saoule à être toujours branché câlins, **ricane Sakyo.

-**Ah ouais carrément, tu les saoules ?**

-**Pas à ce point-là, mais disons que je les fatigue un peu parfois. Genre, j'aime toujours qu'ils me portent dans leur bras ou sur leur dos, mais je suis plus un enfant, je suis plus grand et plus lourd ! **

-**Moi je suis sûr que même s'ils le disent pas, ils sont contents que tu sois resté comme ça. **

-**Tss, bien sûr qu'ils aiment que je sois toujours comme ça, pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache ! **

-**Tu t'es déjà pris la tête avec eux ? J'veux dire, ça arrive souvent aux ados de plus être tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde que leurs parents.**

-**Non, jamais. On se comprend toujours, et puis de toute façon je suis tellement proche d'eux que je pourrai jamais me prendre la tête avec eux. Je les aime trop. **

-**Eh bah, t'es le fils parfait en fait !**

-**Il parait, oui. **

Zyro éclate de rire, un rire très clair et communicatif, et Sakyo rougit. Le fils de Ryuga et Kyoya adore le rire de son petit-ami, il lui réchauffe le cœur. Au début, il s'en voulait un peu d'être tombé amoureux de Zyro. Sakyo était parfaitement au courant de la rivalité qui opposaient, et qui opposent toujours, ses parents et la légende du BeyBlade qu'est Gingka Hagane, et Zyro…eh bien, il avait du mal à le voir autrement que comme l'héritier spirituel de Gingka justement. Et l'héritage de Sakyo lui était peut-être éventuellement un peu monté à la tête. Aimer Zyro lui donnait l'impression de « pactiser » avec l'ennemi, et il refoulait ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce que ses parents se rendent compte des sentiments de leur fils. C'était pas si compliqué que ça d'ailleurs, Sakyo parlait presque tout le temps de Zyro pour dire des trucs du style « Je ne le laisserai jamais me battre. » ou encore « J'ai hâte de l'affronter une nouvelle fois pour lui infliger une autre défaite écrasante. ». Quand Ryuga et Kyoya avaient compris que leur fils était amoureux de son rival mais qu'il refoulait ses sentiments à cause de leur rivalité à eux avec Gingka, ils n'avaient pas perdu une seconde pour expliquer à Sakyo que c'était sa vie à lui et qu'il était libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Sakyo se souvient même exactement des mots de ses parents.

-**Sakyo, tu n'es pas nous, et Zyro n'est pas Gingka, **lui avait dit l'empereur dragon avec un petit sourire rassurant. **Tu n'as pas à refouler tes sentiments à cause de cette vieille rivalité qu'on a avec Gingka, et d'ailleurs on ne hait pas Gingka. Tu te souviens du jour où il t'a vu quand tu étais petit, non ? Est-ce qu'on avait l'air de le détester ce jour-là ? **

-**Non, papa… **avait-il répondu, un peu honteusement.

-**Et pourtant, il était largement plus débile à l'époque que maintenant, **avait ricané Kyoya.

-**A-Alors je peux vraiment avouer mes sentiments à Zyro et sortir avec lui ? **Avait-il ensuite demandé, virant au rouge tomate.

-**Mais oui mon ange, tu vas pas passer à côté de ton premier amour quand même ? Si ça te rend heureux, fonce, **avait dit Ryuga en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

-**Ouais, et puis comme ça on aura l'occasion d'être des parents relous et de te charrier avec tes histoires d'amour, **avait rajouté le vert avec un super sourire en coin. **J'attends ça depuis un moment moi ! **

Ouais, Sakyo a des parents pas comme les autres, mais il les aime tellement. Et puis bon, sans eux il serait toujours en train d'aimer son rival en secret, donc voilà. Sakyo et Zyro restent sur la berge pendant un long moment, à parler de tout et rien, mais surtout de BeyBlade quand même, et s'arrêtant quelques fois dans leur conversation pour s'embrasser tendrement. Aaaah, c'est beau l'amour ! Vers l'heure du goûter, le ventre de Zyro se met à gargouiller plaintivement, faisant rougir l'adolescent. S'il y a bien un trait qu'il partage avec son mentor rouquin, c'est d'être un estomac sur pattes. Sakyo glousse, amusé de la gêne de son chéri, et lui propose de venir chez lui pour grailler un petit quelque chose. Le blader d'Iffrit accepte sans hésitation et se lève immédiatement comme un ressort. L'adolescent aux yeux rouges le suit plus calmement, mais en se relevant quelque chose s'échappe d'une des poches de sa veste.

-**Attends Sakyo, t'as fait tomber quelque chose ! **L'interpelle Zyro, son petit-ami n'ayant pas remarqué.

-**Mmh ? Ah oui, merci bébé, j'avais pas vu, **dit le jeune homme en ramassant l'objet. **C'est ma carte d'identité, j'ai dû oublier de la remettre dans mon porte-cartes, mais je sais plus quand par contre…**

-**Ta carte d'identité ? **Répète le protégé de Gingka, sa curiosité éveillée. **Tu l'as faite il y a combien de temps ?**

-**Il y a quatre ans, **répond Sakyo. **Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir si j'ai beaucoup changé depuis ? **

-**Ouiiii ! Montre-moi s'il te plait ! Enfin, sauf si ça te gêne…**

-**Non, ça me gêne pas, t'inquiète pas. Tiens, regarde.**

-**Oooooh, t'étais trop mignon ! T'avais les joues toutes rondes !**

-**J'avais que 11 ans en même temps, j'avais encore mes joues d'enfant. Mon visage a changé deux ans plus tard je crois.**

-**N'empêche que t'étais trop mignon ! Et je… ATTENDS QUOI ?!**

Zyro arrache alors la carte des mains de Sakyo, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu pour que ça le choque à ce point ?

-**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demande le blader de Dragoon, totalement largué.

-**Ton nom de famille ! **Répond son petit-ami en tournant la carte vers son légitime propriétaire, pointant du doigt son nom de famille. **Ton nom complet c'est « Sakyo Atsuka-Tategami » ?!**

-**Aaaah, c'est ça qui te choque ? **Glousse l'adolescent. **C'est vrai que je me présente toujours avec mon nom de naissance, Kurayami. J'ai changé de nom de famille depuis que mes parents m'ont légalement adopté tous les deux.**

-**Mais pourquoi tu dis toujours que tu t'appelles Sakyo Kurayami alors ? **Lui demande Zyro en lui rendant sa carte.

-**Bah, pour éviter que les gens sachent qui sont mes parents si j'ai pas envie qu'ils le sachent. Autant c'est vrai que très peu de personnes connaissent le nom de famille de mon père, autant « Tategami » ça passe difficilement inaperçu quoi…**

Zyro hoche la tête en souriant pour indiquer qu'il a compris puis prend la main de son petit-ami pour qu'il le guide jusque chez lui. L'adolescent aux yeux bleus n'est venu que deux fois chez Sakyo, il ne connait pas encore bien le chemin. Sakyo serre bien la main de son rival dans la sienne et prend le chemin de sa maison. En moins d'un quart d'heure, les deux adolescents sont arrivés à ladite maison. Sakyo appuie sur la poignée de la porte et constate que celle-ci est fermée. Tiens, son père est sorti. Pas vraiment étonnant, il est sûrement parti s'entrainer quelque part. Le jeune homme sort ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, puis se pousse pour laisser Zyro entrer. Ce dernier n'est peut-être venu que deux fois, mais ça lui a suffi pour retenir l'emplacement de la cuisine ! Il a le sens des priorités le Zyro. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents sont installés sur le canapé du salon avec leur goûter, ayant tous les deux enlevé leurs vestes. Zyro engloutit son goûter en à peine deux minutes, faisant glousser Sakyo, qui lui mange plus lentement.

-**Zyro Kurogane, tu es vraiment un sacré numéro, **pense-t-il avec amusement et tendresse amoureuse.

Une fois leur goûter terminé, les amoureux reprennent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. On se calme, ils vont pas faire des trucs olé olé sur le canapé, ils discutent juste en position câlin. Bande de malappris. Bon, comme quand ils étaient sur la berge, des fois ils stoppent la conversation pour s'embrasser, mais rien de plus. Ils sont pas débiles non plus, le canapé c'est pas discret et ce serait le moyen le plus rapide de se faire surprendre par Ryuga si celui-ci revenait. Pas con les jeunes.

Et le temps file à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il est maintenant 18H et que le soleil commence à préparer son lit pour aller se coucher. Mais ça, ça passe bien au-dessus de la tête de Zyro et Sakyo, qui sont en pleine session bisous/câlins et qui sont par conséquent dans leur petite bulle. Tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils n'entendent ni la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas qui viennent vers le salon.

-**Sakyo ? **Appelle Ryuga en arrivant dans le salon, faisant sursauter son fils et le petit-ami de celui-ci. **Sa… ? Ah, bah t'es là ! Salut Zyro.**

-**B-Bonjour Ryuga, **bafouille Zyro en se rasseyant normalement sur le canapé, un peu gêné.

-**Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? **Demande Kyoya, qui arrive juste après son compagnon, sa tablette dans les mains mais ses fidèles lunettes absentes de son nez.

-**E-euh, oui, tranquille, **répond son fils, surpris de le voir. **T'es déjà rentré dad ? Il est si tard que ça ? **

-**Ah non, il est à peine 18H, mais mon dernier client a eu un empêchement, du coup je peux terminer mon boulot pour la journée à la maison et profiter un peu plus de ma famille, **ricane le vert en embrassant Ryuga sur la joue.

-**Tu portes pas tes lunettes, Kyoya ? **S'étonne le petit-ami de son fils, qui est habitué à le voir avec des lunettes.

-**Ah, salut Zyro ! Désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire bonjour, **s'excuse le lion en posant sa tablette, qui pompe toute son attention. **Eh bien, je suis passé chez mon ophtalmo aujourd'hui, puis chez mon opticien, et maintenant j'ai des lentilles ! M'enfin, je vais sûrement encore porter mes lunettes juste parce que ça me donne un air sérieux. **

-**Bon, en tout cas 18H c'est tard quand même pour moi, **dit Zyro en se relevant. **Je vais rentrer. **

L'adolescent remet alors sa veste, dit au revoir à Ryuga et Kyoya, puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, raccompagné par son petit-ami. Une fois à la porte, les deux adolescents chuchotent, sûrement parce qu'ils se disent des trucs du style « Je t'aime » ou « On se revoit vite hein ? » et qu'ils ne veulent pas être entendus, puis s'embrassent longuement et tendrement. Restés dans le salon, Ryuga et Kyoya les regardent vite fait avec une certaine tendresse avant de se regarder tous les deux. Eh oui, leur timide petit garçon est devenu un beau jeune homme promis à un bel avenir, et ils sont fiers de pouvoir dire que c'est grâce à eux. Ils sont fiers de leur fils tout court d'ailleurs. Oui, leur petit prince dragon, comme l'appelle la mère de Ryuga depuis des années, fait toute leur fierté. Il est vraiment la meilleure chose qu'il leur soit jamais arrivé.

Zyro parti, Sakyo revient dans le salon avec un air un peu rêveur, puis reconcentre son attention sur ses parents, qui le regardent avec une lueur de moquerie dans leurs yeux. Ça, il y est habitué. Le jeune homme soupire, amusé, puis va se planter dans les bras de son père. Comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ça, Ryuga passe une main dans ses cheveux rouges, toujours aussi beaux et fins, et Kyoya ne tarde pas à s'incruster dans le câlin. Ouais, Sakyo se fiche de ce que les gens pensent de Ryuga et Kyoya, il les aime du plus profond de son cœur et il remercie sa bonne étoile tous les jours de lui avoir fait percuter l'empereur dragon dans la forêt, il y a désormais sept ans. Auprès d'eux, il est heureux, et il le sera toujours. Ils forment peut-être une famille un peu bizarre, mais aux yeux de Sakyo, c'est vraiment la plus belle et la meilleure des familles.

_THE END_

* * *

**_Moi : Et oui, cette fois c'est vraiment fini… Elle va trop me manquer cette fic ! TT_TT_**

**_Kyoya : Wonder, c'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu finis une fic._**

**_Moi : Non mais là c'est pas pareil ! J'ai carrément failli chialer en écrivant la toute fin..._**

**_Ryuga : T'es trop sensible Wonder._**

**_Moi : Et comme à chaque fin de fic, pavé de remerciements ! Plus de 2 500 vues sur cette fic, waouh ! Moi qui n'étais pas sûre que cette fic plaise, je suis vraiment ravie que vous l'ayez appréciée ! Je suis toujours aussi motivée à vous apporter des bons moments à travers mes fics, comptez pas sur moi pour arrêter de sitôt ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : On est vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge…_**

**_Ryuga : J'te le fais pas dire…_**

**_Chris : Moi ça va ! ^^_**

**_Moi : Allez, laissez les reviews de l'amour et du fluff, et à mercredi ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Salut ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**


End file.
